


Kind hearted, Dark souled

by Kawaii_Pigeon



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Demons, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Egg Laying, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Past Relationship(s), Peroroncino and reader, Peroroncino/reader, Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Sad, Tragic Romance, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 109,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Pigeon/pseuds/Kawaii_Pigeon
Summary: Dez has joined the guild of Ainz Ool Gown when it was first gaining tractions. This is not only how she transfered with Momonga, but also how she joined. Watch this nervous thief learn to calm down and see her worth, bed all who consent (and a few who dont~). Warnings for touchy subject matters at beginning of authors notes. First fanfic so helpful criticism is appreciated.
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga & Reader, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Albedo, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Jircniv Rune Farlord EL Nix, Cocytus (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Reader, Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Reader, Peroroncino & reader, Sebas Tian (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Reader, Ulbert Alain Odle/Reader
Comments: 285
Kudos: 290





	1. Beginning's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Child of Jörmungandr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873440) by [Download077](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Download077/pseuds/Download077). 



> I'd love to thank Download077 and FactionZero cause without them I would t be writing please check them out they're wonderful sweethearts quq  
> Authors note:  
> Yes, that's a shameless Dark Souls reference since Dez was originally an oc for that world and her title itself pays tribute to it.
> 
> Each member of Ainz Ooal Gown past the original 9 had to earn their place among the greats. Some recruited and others were born in, while some sought them out and others… others didn't plan on it.

Chapter One

The day had been shit, to be clear. You couldn't wait to have gotten home and showered, a quick bite of junk food and then dive into Yggdrasil. From the first moment you heard of it in development you had saved and worked hard to be there at launch. 

And in a few months you had to admit it was one of your main joys in life. Especially with your particular skills. A demonic thief for hire, you had honed sneaking skills along with speed.

You were quite accomplished in your own way in Yggdrasil, few players could get to level one hundred on their own without a guilds help. Few could also use the stealth mechanics like you could, a big factor to your leveling. With how the game was built around a more focused combat system, players had a tendency to not know or not bother with how to learn hidden mechanics. Naturally this was to their latter detriment.

You, being most human players detriment. You had stolen other players treasured items, sold them off or used against their former owners, etc. Infiltrating guilds and pillaging them to scraps, or selling information on forums to higher bidders of Yggdrasil’s larger guilds were weak spots you exploited, too.

The one guild you left untouched? Nine’s own goal. Partly charmed by their dedication to role-play and partly from fear. No thief worth their salt had been able to crack the guild nor their members.

Until you got greedy. All thieves fall to greed and you thought today would be yours. You had been lurking in a jungle themed forest where higher tier players would congregate to farm forest sprites. That’s when you had seen an infamous duo. A large Slime and Birdman, Bukabukachagama and Peroroncino.

At first the distraction had all gone right. A common tactic you used would be to aggro enemies with a passive, use your [Shadow Step] to get close, and then mull over a number of exit strategies depending on the target's equipment. You had done all the steps right as Bukubukuchagama and Peroroncino were busy talking and fending off high leveled Slimes. So far, they had managed to swipe a hefty amount of gold, Orichalcum ore, and even some prize items. 

That's where things went South, a misplaced step and bump and suddenly you were visible to the both of them, hand slipping in the slimes pockets. "...Imjustgonnaputthesebackifthatschill." 

And with a speed of a bat outta hell you threw down smoke bombs laced with paralysis spores. A failed [Gate] due to Peroroncino using a [Dimensional Block] stole your exit. Your head was swimming in possible escape routes and attempts as you had dodged their close range attacks. The memory of their words faded, you're sure Pero had thrown plenty of curse words your way.

Your mistake in escaping might have been the dumbest thing you could have done in hindsight instead of just waiting. A quick burst of speed from a spell twirled around you as you had fled into the forest. Distance would be your killer, you had managed to get out to what you had THOUGHT was a safe range. Not safe at all from a sniper. It may have been your most.. embarrassing death as an arrow of light went through your chest, a moment later an arrow obscured your HUD as one went through your head. All could have been avoided if you had waited out [Dimensional Block]’s time limit. 

With a cry you were killed and dropped your stolen loot, along with the loot you had harvested that day.. overall a large hit to your ego above all else.

The next few days you had to spend in hiding, apparently that stunt had earned the now Ainz Ooal Gown’s attention. You couldn't go near any Demi human or Heteromorphic zone without one of the guild looking for you. Not with thieves guilds selling out your normal hunting areas.

It took about a week of this before you had come up with a decent plan. True the guild was a sea of specialized villains; But you were confident in this gamble. 

\-------

It was well known that among the Evil Villains of Ainz Ooal Gown that Touch-Me was the odd one out. Known to be chivalrous, honourable, and above all a skilled player. 

Getting the man alone however was another ordeal. You had thought about sending the guy a [Message] but knowing the man's dedication to roleplaying you decided to find him in game, instead.

It was difficult but you tracked Touch-Me, following him from the shadows. You steeled your nerves and stepped into his view. 

"You! Foul Thief! At last you show yourself, bane of my Guild!" Touch-me had taken a fighting stance.. and now. Show time.

You completely unequipped your gear, dropping your weapon and taking on a kneeling emote. 

"Dear Knight Please! A moment of your time, I beg of you." The words felt so foreign, you yourself hadn't been big on this stuff.. but it seemed to have worked.

Touch-Me had taken a pause, seemingly weighing his actions before his stance became neutral. "You.. may continue..?" 

You inwardly grinned. "Dear Knight, Lord Touch-Me, I've realized the error of my ways. Never had I meant to trouble you nor your guild as I have. If it suits you my Lord, please allow this wayward soul to repent. Allow me the chance to change and to beg of thee!"

You had finished your grand speech with getting up from a kneel into a low bow. Anxious as you looked up to see… Touch-Me emoting proudly.

"Ahah! I'm glad to see you've thought your actions through, in all honesty our guild master had wanted a word with you, so if you would be so kind as to come to our Tomb at my side? If you are as you imply in turning a new leaf, I trust you'll behave yourself…?" His avatar leaned forward as he inspected you. "Your name… Ma'am?" 

With a slouch, you let out a weary chuckle and reequiped your armor. "Dez, otherwise known as The Profaned Mistress… xinthespaces." 

With a grand show, Touch Me's Avatar stiffly put a hand to his temple, muting his public mic, nodding and finally chuckled. With a wave a [Gate] appeared behind the knight. "The others are eager to meet you. I suggest putting your best foot… hm.. hoof, forward!" 

And with a nod, step and jump you quickly realized this was a Lions den. All twelve of the current members circled around you in a large circle, a smaller circle of maids and Butler surrounding you as the gate closed. 

While it may have been just a game, it was still anxiety inducing to not equip some sort of weapon or try to get some distance to anyone, your avatar had begun to shake as your actual anxiety had started to manifest. 

A calm hand on your shoulder had startled you and on instinct you had head-butted the offender… and caused yourself some damage as Touch-Me stepped back. "You attacked!?"

'Well I wasn't expecting a firing squad and some shiny guy to spook me!' you had decided to spam apologetic emojis as the guild began to laugh. 

This was a good start right? Get them to laugh, maybe if it wasn't planned. For now the guild had just been standing there menacingly, so it was more comforting to see their more jovial behavior. 

The sound of clapping took everyone's attention. A hulking lich decorated in purple robes had stepped forward. "To be fair, we hadn't meant to frighten you… I see now we need a better way of welcoming new players to our home. I am the great Lord Momonga! Guild Leader and skilled caster. We had heard about you but.. your latest activities have made us keenly aware of your abilities."

Momonga raised a hand, tilting his head. "Pleiades, return to your positions. Sebas, return to your position." With a bow and multiple curtsies the NPCS had been dismissed, a much more relaxed atmosphere seem to take their place. 

Momonga chuckled. "Normally we would have cut you open and taken your armor for our own, as you know we have no qualms teaching enemies lessons." One goatman avatar cheered, along with a mind flayer. "However! We believe someone like you can be a grand asset to our guild." 

"No one has been able to sneak on Peroroncino before due to his keen eyesight and racial skills, but also you managed to get into Bukabukachagama's inventory despite slimes naturally having a resistance to such actions. Not only these but we are aware of your known activities with sneaking into guilds and selling their layout information."

Touch-Me had stepped to join Momonga’s right side and posed. "Yes!! And along with your apology and seeking to repent we believe the most proper course of action is having you join us! So long as you meet our requirements." 

The mindflayer hummed. "Some of us at least. How are we not going to question if she'll just sell us out, too?" 

"Then you can just eat her brains Tabula, or we can show her the horrors of being hunted like prey?" The goatman chuckled. "Dez is your name, yes? I am The GRAND and DREADFUL Ulbert Alain Odle, a pleasure for you to meet me, I'm sure. But really if you do try anything funny we will hunt you down until your level is back to one."

Momonga laughed. "Yes yes Ulbert, however If I may? She's never joined one as far as we can tell. Have you?" 

And you had spammed angry emotes. "I'D NEVER SELL OUT MY OWN GUILD YOU RUDE BARBAQUA-" "ahem I mean, no no I've never joined one before. I just never found one I meshed well with along with my style of operation." 

Ulbert huffed and leaned closer to Peroroncino. "What's a barbaqua should I be offended? "

"I don't know, I think it's a type of food, maybe you're a snack? " 

Momonga clapped his hands. "Yes, well with a vote of only 10 members for your joining us we have a task for you. Both as a right of passage or as a way to cancel your debt to us." Momonga had brought up a rival guild, more members but relatively weak. "We want you to infiltrate this guild, bring back one item tagged as belonging to the group. So long as you return without dying we shall consider it a success. Optionally we would enjoy it if you could demonstrate your combat prowess."

You stepped forward to examine the target Guilds crest and rubbed your hands together. "Sounds reasonable, would you want to see it privately streamed for front row seats? I can mute myself to Yggdrasil, describe what my process is, and thus give a minor crash course into infiltration."

"But what about redemption!?" Touch-Me seemingly pouted.

"... Would you like the nicer answer or honestly?"

The guild focused more on you. "Honest answer." 

"You go too hardcore into honourable role-play and I didn't wanna get killed so I bullshitted it." Touch-Me had spammed crying emojis while Ulbert laughed.

\----

The Guild was eager to see your skills, in fact so eager they had only given you a day to prepare. But it was well worth it.

While you had been babysat and ribbed by Tabula and his questions, the Guild had allowed you to temporarily use their crafting stations to improve your gear. Something you were rather grateful to, particularly Momonga and Takemikazuchi who had suggested it.

“My prep work is done, Only thing left is to test the mic, And my streaming software.” With a spin, you flashed a smile to Tabula who only nodded.

“That's good… then I suppose we’ll truly see if you belong with us.. I doubt you have the skill to pull this off, though.” Tablua's tone lowered in a condescending way.

Showing up that bastard is going to be sweet. 

“Right, well when I get back I’m going to be wanting an apology, maybe even an emote.” The mindflayer flashes a shrug and wanders off, beckoning your obedience following him.

The walk was uneventful till you gathered to the main hall, the guild members eagerly waiting.

“Greetings, I hope you found our accomodations agreeable?” Momongas lich raised its arms in a boastful pose. 

“Yes everything was fine, Thank you kindly for your generosity. I'm ready to depart at any time, I'd just like you all to help me test my mic”

:Testing testing am I muted? Say Hewwo!:

Ulberts avatar bulked “There’s no way you’re getting me to say that-”

You had to suppress a giggle, annoying him's going to be fun. “Well with that test completed if you could gate me in their approximate area? I’ll need to conserve my Mana you see-”

Momonga waved. “We will have to deny your request Miss Dez, However Nishikienrai has volunteered to escort you himself. I hope this is agreeable..?” His voice quivered, poor guys nervous.

While not ideal you didn't have much reason to disagree. “Okay Dokay, you're the boss.”

“Pleasedontcallmethatyourenotevenamemberyet.”

“A SUS ORDERNES JEFE!”

“WHATEVENISTHATLATIN!?”

With a laugh and a prance away Nishikienrai escorted you out, allowing a small tour of the other floors and NPC’s.

The walk to the 7th floor shortcut was a bit of a trial, due to not being a member you had to take off some of your equipment, allowing your companion to blind and lead you. “Right so watch your step, I’m so sorry but you know how it is..”

“Hey don't worry about it, not like it’s for no reason.. Sooo while im bathed in an inky screen why don't you tell me about yourself?” Nishikienrai cleared his throat, from the sound of his voice the man seemed to be on the younger side. 

“I guess I can do that..but what exactly do you want to know?”

“Well maybe something basic like why you chose your character or maybe other stuff..?”

Nishikienrai voice projected a smile. “Sure! Well originally I had started the game as a dragonoid, But i wasnt that fast at picking up melee fights.”

“So I had started to use a build to slow down my opponents and lower their defenses along with some status ailments to bump up the dama.” He started giggling. 

“That and I had started rewatching some of my favorite animes and went full ninja. I think I pull it off pretty well, don't you? As for why I chose Dragonoid.. Ijustthinkthey’rereallyneat! Sooo why’d you pick yours Dez?”

“Hmm well I chose a demon starting class because I like them and their negative karma buffs! Especially since I like to steal items and it automatically lowers it. My fighting’s.. Actually similar, y'know Koga from Pokemon?”

“Ohmygodnoway-”

“Heh yep! I’m built to annoy then swoop in for a critical, the only thing I don't appreciate is being squishy.”

Nishikienrai voice got closer. “Squishy yes.. or maybe a bit more… limber~?”

Oh, Oh my that was pretty smooth… “I think I prefer the term.. flexible~!” Is.. this how one flirts? You weren't very good but hey, a shot is a shot.

\-----

By the time you and Nishikienrai had gotten to the coordinates it had felt like you two had known each other for ages. And him assuring you that even if you did fail he’d still keep contact with you via DMs helped ease the tension of the situation at hand.

The location itself was just outside a mountainous area, the rocks worn and covered in moss. “The Guild you’re targeting is deep within. Fools seem to think that patrols outside aren't as necessary with the natural maze within. I… I do hope you keep your wits about you.”

“Hey don't worry about it, I’ll be muting my Yggdrasil mic and turning on my private one. The streams are also working fine so you all will be seeing what I do.” With a giggle, you equipped a mask and Dark Ichor Daggers, Hone a purple sheen, the other a faint trail of yellow within the hilt. “I don’t expect resistance, however…I’ll be putting on one hell of a show for you~.”

With a soft beep your mic was disabled and with a wave you bid Nishikienrai farewell. :Welcome to infiltration 101 folks! Today we’ll learn how to sneak within, locate valuables, and cause chaos!. First things first, any questions?: You had begun activating a limited invisibility skill and had entered the cave, careful to avoid natural noise makers like the puddles in the area.

:Sure, So what dangers are you most concerned about right now?: Ulberts voice buzzed through the mic.

:Right now I’m mostly worried about locating the true entrance without alerting anyone, but given the size of the guild and how many players I need to avoid I’d expect more resistance. Best guess is that the majority are inside for whatever reason. Ideally I’d enter during a raid event or watch for when most members are out- Oh!: With a press into the shadows you stilled as human players walked past you. 

:How come they cant spot you?: Ah that would be Momonga, eager for knowledge in all regards it seems.

:Humans all lack truesight, and while they’re ‘home’ they lower their guard. I would have liked a heads up on this being a human centric guild. In any case to them I just appear to be a shadow, and without moving there's nothing suspicious about me.: While they passed you studied them. Their armor looks generic, Shiny but generic. Their weapons, flashy yet lacking any additional visual effects. :Judging by their gear those two were lower leveled, or worst case they only look that way.:

With a steady pace you lurked along the trail the players had come from, deeper and deeper within. :Dez can you pick up the pace, we’re getting bored.:

With a sneer, you purposefully walked slower. :Tablua was it? I recognize this part may be tedious for you. But for me it is v i t a l. If I go faster I’ll get sloppy. It's an art to get in without setting off defenses.: Stifling a groan, you realize that you had wandered into what appeared to be a dead end.

:Well artist, it looks like you just wasted time. Go find another way if you can.: Oh this smug bastard is testing your patience. 

:...: You opened your inventory and with a minor slime scroll you summoned a small green slime, ordering it manually to go towards the large stone wall. The area around you had a small ledge that you managed to jump to and hide in. :Patience..:

While your potential allies grew impatient, the slime had wandered into range; the wall sliding down and a stronger human player walking from the hidden entrance to slay the tiny monster. And while that player was busy you slipped within his range smoothly. 

:While I don’t know the exact mob spawns in the area, summoning a minor enemy is a great way to find possible entrances. Since as you've seen, someone's bound to come out and get rid of it.: Your eyes focused on the inside of the newfound base. It was.. decent, though to you it looked more like a prison with its concrete walls and flooring. The lighting, made by simple torches. Hopefully the rest of this guild would be less bare bones. Hm, maybe you should try that joke with Momonga?

With an opening of your menu you had selected a particular skill and spell. [Aspect of the Devil: Hide Aura], and with a bow animation your unseen character sank into the very shadows, a shift in view and your character began looking up, as if you glitched under the game world.

:Hey wait! What did you do and how did you do that!?: Ulbert seemed to be impressed with your display.

:Shadow Demon Racials look different then what other players see. Not only can we see other Shadow demon types it lets us move in this plane. How long you can is dependent on a mix of stats. But rest assured I could spend all day like this.: While you slink along the shadows you sink back up to just your head to get a better perspective.

:So…..you think you could look up armor like that-: 

:Pero! Seriously!? Gaaah pwease forgive my onii-kuuun~!:

:OHMYGODPLEASESTOPUSINGYOUREROVOICES:

Well.. you had actually tried that once, the result left you with a healthy fear of the mods. :I mean, I got no shame so yes. But the results just aren't worth it..: You sniffled and let out a heartbroken whine. :I got rolled back to Level 1 and my Legendary: Tiered Weapon taken away.:

:But did you see anything-:

:No! It was blurry pixels!:

While you two were lamenting your fate and the other Members having a blast from your misfortune you had managed to worm your way into the heart of the base, the treasure room. Or the best thing you guesstimated to a treasure room. :So you think this could be it, or just a fancy armory?: You had appraised a few items and sighed. :Yeah this is it, gotta say I’m kinda disappointed. So! Lord Momonga, what do you wish of your humble servant?:

Momonga hummed. :That’s up to you, taking all the items will be obvious and they’ll come looking for you. I did say I’d like to see your abilities with assasination, so it is up to you.:

:...So just wing it? Fine, fine…: Okay Momonga, you want a show? You get a goddamn show! 

You flex your fingers and loosen your joints, and with a bow your avatar rises from the shadows and piles all the treasure within your inventory. Everything must go! If it's not nailed down, it's yours. 

With the treasure room bled dry you pulled out a number of scrolls. :Chaos chaos chaos!: You consumed the items and with it two packs of hellhounds rose, along with a pair of Succubi and Incubi. Each adorned with your own personal symbols. :Attack all life!: With a loud howl your entire screen flashed red. :We’ve been detected~:

Players had begun to enter their treasury, and in your best guess they had began cursing you out. Not that you’d know since after the summoning you had muted all other players audio. Normally you’d keep it on, but now? Right now it's your own personal playground. What your demonic minions distracted you’d finish off, the succubi and incubi doing their part in slowing down the attacks, most players gaining infatuated status effects. Poor bastards going down like flies with a quick stab to the back of the neck.

The last five members had managed to be fairly strong and resistant to your summons charms, downing your monsters. You had backed away from them, inspecting each item.

:Oh well seems as if she got cocky, I guess Dez w o n' t be joining us?:

:Sir Tabula was it? Would you like a personal bet? Since you’re so sure, I’d like to rummage in your inventory if I win. And if you win.. well I won't be a member but I could grind for you for a month?:

:Tabuladon’t-:

:Relax Momonga, I’ll take your bet on!:

And with that you grinned darkly, not as if he could see it. With a quick motion you had cast [Aspect of the devil:Hellfire aura], [Maximize Magic:Black Miasma], and [Maximize Magic: Attack Boost]. And with a final wave, you cast these player's death sentences. [Dimensional Block] and [Greater Area Imprisonment] the tag team combo of no escape. Next came the fun bit.

With the players noticing their predicament they had focused all their strength on you, and you had managed to weave and dodge some of their attacks, hitting them with your daggers and had managed to partially paralyze one human and mildly poison another. Your miasma had begun to weaken them as their avatars looked sickly, debuffs beginning to plague them. Poison started to seep through their resistances and damaged them anyways.

They had managed to land a few good hits on you, and with your squishy build your avatar seemed to be on its last legs.

:Dez you need to get out of there! Quit showing off or you’ll fail!: That was… Nishikienrai's voice.. no, focus. This is how they'll all see your worth.

With a collapse your character seemed to die, spasming, the weakened human players had begun their cheering.. but far too soon. [Aspect of the Devil: Unsealed].

The screen had completely changed to dark red, the players characters becoming little more than blurry figures made of light. Your Avatar Roared and a wave of fire burst from all around you, killing one of the weakened humans. With a spin your tail spanned the entire room, damaging the remainders with one fell swoop With a charge you had swung your arms to the ground, damaging their very base. One of the tank looking humans was caught directly under your hit and perished. The other three had taken to trying to stab your back, and you had glanced back, tail stabbing another through the chest and casually tossing the body away as it despawned. 

You had laughed and sneered at the last two, seemingly begging for a parlay with how they repeatedly blocked their shield. Nope, nothing they can do will spare them. :These two.. well this’ll be the really fun part, watch!:

With a charge your demon beast avatar lunged forward, and with a quick grab you had caught the slower of the pair. You brought the player up and tilted your head back. A rather gruesome animation of you consuming the blurry human took the screen. While not as gruesome as it COULD have been due to Yggdrasils restrictions, it was still one of your favorite kills. 

With your snack finished and his drops instantly transferred to you, you had cornered the last human. Who, due to your little display, had [Fear] consuming his avatar.

:Now now dear pet.. come.. let the Mistress of the Dark and Profaned end your suffering… let the dark consume you..: Your avatar stroked the player's cheek seeming affectionately, before the screen swayed and the Avatar's head was swiftly removed from the body. Damn those kills are always so satisfying.

:....So Tabula, I hope you got some good shit under those tendrils!:

\---

The arrival back had you nervous. So nervous in fact you got lost and they had to send Peroroncino to find you. That was.. incredibly embarrassing. Nobody would tell you anything and Peroroncino was told not to say a word. Did you displease them? You knew it, eating a human avatar was too much. They hate you. They’re not gonna want you around, you’ll be a laughing stock, oh god you’re a fool-

“Are you… okay?” Peroroncino stopped and tilted his head to look at you. “Dude you’re shaking-”

“H-how can you tell-” There shouldn't be any physical animations right now? Your status is fine?

“Best guess is your dive gears picking up on your heart rate. Do you… need a moment?” Peroroncino patted your shoulder a bit awkwardly, at least he was trying.

“Yeah I’m just.. Really worried. It’s been radio silence and what if they got freaked out with how I got too into character, what if they don’t want me around?” There's that panic again, pesky bitch.

“Hey, hey look at me and just breathe. Nobodys mad with you, we just want it to be a surprise! You got my word, it’ll be okay.” Peroroncino’s avatar gave yours a hug. “Besiiiides, I’m positive Ulbert really got a kick outta watching you slaughter those guys.”

With a nod your avatars shaking slowly calmed down and you sighed. “ Okay I’m good, I’m chill.. I’m… gonna need a good nap after all this.” 

“A nap, huh? Well you’re free to use my room as much as you want for that~” His avatar flashed a wink. And then a crying emote when you swatted the back of his head.

Once inside the Guild, the NPC’s seemed to behave differently, or maybe it was just your imagination. While they bowed to Perononchino as expected they also began to bow to you. And your ideal observations were interrupted as the Birdie man grabbed you suddenly. 

“Yeah hold on a sec, I just would like you to meet my little Vampire sweetheart!” Peroronchino proudly puffed up and pulled you to a small sweet looking vampire girl. “This! Is Shalltear Bloodfallen! Isn’t my little undead angel adooorable~?”

You had a suspicion Pero was going for something a little more.. questionable then just adorable. After freeing your arm from him you began to look Shalltear over. “Well, I think her eyes are hypnotically pretty, and you really nailed innocent looking? If I wasn’t wiser she’d probably kill me, I’m betting?” 

“Yes exactly! Ooooh later you should check out every inch of her- waitthatsoundedbad you know what I mean uh-” Peroroncino babbled and tugged you away. “GOOD WORK SWEETIE, YOU’RE DOING GREAT!”

So that was one of this guilds custom NPC’s… if you could make one as cute as her or maybe handsome you’d love the opportunity. “So how many free slots does the guild still have?” A valid question, there should at least be as many slots for custom NPC’s as there would be potential guild members. 

Peroroncino oofed and shrugged. “Honestly I don’t really know? I’m positive we have some space left tho so you should be able to make one no probs? Buuut if you do I have some recommendations~?”

“Pero I want a NPC not a lingerie model.”

“Why not both??”

You two had argued back and forth. Well, argue was a strong word. You had heard his thoughts, gave some criticism and peppered in a few innuendos and in return he’d give an innuendo of his own and a counter argument. By the time you two were running out of euphemisms for dicks he stopped before a massive door. You recognized it as the throne room.

“So, before we begin… Do you have anything flashier to equip? I get the whole assassin not standing out but this is a pretty serious occasion.” Peroroncino’s excitement oozed from his voice to the way his avatar was twitching side to side.

“I suppose so, it’s my highest rated and made with ichor ore?” 

“Yeah about that why is all your stuff Ichor, why not Celestial or orichalcum?”

“Gameplay wise it gives the best synergy with my racials, karma, and abilities. Also it looks cool.”

With few choice selections your avatar was adorned in dark blues and purple leather looking armor, wrist guards and knees shining brightly, along with your scarf flowing behind you like a cape. With an approving nod from Peroroncino he opened the door and backed away. You took in a few deep breaths, squared your shoulders, and marched in like you owned the place.

\----

Whatever you were expecting, this wasn’t this! You nearly jumped out of your skin as a barrage of party poppers sounded off, the Guild members cheering your success and clapping. It was all so loud, so disorienting, but in a grand way! Aaand you started crying, oops.

Momonga being a sweet dear, raised his hand to settle the excitable group down, and began his speech after you had finished sniffling. 

“Dez, The Mistress of the Profaned. Your task for us completed, there is nothing tying you to our guild. However, your performance was satisfactory, no; exemplary. While you are under no obligation, we ask that you join our ranks. Join our ranks and we offer not only power and riches… but we offer a family who shall stand by you while all others perish beneath our heels!”

“So what do you say, will you join us!? The mighty Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown!?”

You walked silently to Momonga, the other members peering at you curiously. And then they knew they’d made the right choice.

Your avatar lowered to their knees and bowed before Momonga. “I, Dez The Profaned, humbly accept your invitation to Guild and family.” Your avatar looked up into his eyes and raised your voice. “LONG LIVE AINZ OOAL GOWN!” 

… and then you coughed, the guild snickering quietly to keep from breaking character.

“Then I entrust this Ring Of Ainz Ooal Gown to you. Member Thirteen.” Momonga pulled out a large ring, and held it out to you. Once you accepted it your screen had shifted. Next to your information proudly showed your Guild symbol.

“That concludes our ceremony, next…” Momonga motioned for you to rise and Ulbert suddenly flanked you, waaay too close to your personal bubble.

“HOW did you find out about those kill animations!? It was absolutely horrible and brutal how you killed those last two guys, I loved every second of it!”

“Careful Dez, Mistress of the Profaned might mean also Ulbert~”

“PERO-”

“You’re just mad you got hot over that.”

After stepping a bit out of the way, you grinned. “Kill animations can be tweaked, and even more so if you have alternate forms. You just.. gotta pay for those tweeks.” and with an evil grin you slid up to Tablua, avatars eyes lighting up for effect. “So about our deal~?”

Chapter end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon) Links to all my social medias! Feel free to send a ask, look at art, or just enjoy my memes


	2. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:  
> I have no idea what kind of update schedule I’m going to do honestly. Also I might switch up what kinda pov I use every other chapter. I’m still learning after all heh! Todays chapter? It’s got some saucey flirting, sexual activities and Dez being a gremlin. Tw for self harm act without it being actual self harm.

After the partying you had gone long past your IRL bedtime you had excused yourself to sleep. Your body ached from being dived in for such a prolonged time and after disconnecting you climbed out of your custom chair to stretch. God you sounded like a rice crispy with all that popping. 

And after getting a late dinner you were ready to slide into bed, your phone pinging repeatedly. With a flop onto the bed you had checked your messages, a few from your new Guildmates! Ah the convinces of having your phone and Yggdrasil synced up. 

Nishikienrai: Hope you sleep well my fellow shadow <3  
Ulbert Alain Oodle: Per chance would you be willing to assist me in my grand endeavors, dear demon? For I require a second hand to aid me. May you dream of your enemies damnnation  
Peroroncino:NIGHTY NIGHT DEZZY <3 <3 *KISSY KISSY*

The messages left you flustered and giggling. Pero being the most adorable. :Nighty night Pero *smooch smooch* <3: You had switched his contact to being a little chicken ‘Birdie boi’. Yes that fits him, or maybe something more naughty? Nah you’ll see how things go.

You had likewise changed Nishikienrais name to ‘Cute Ninja’ and pray he never sees that change. As for Ulbert? Well… from outside the Guild you had admired his work and here he was asking for your assistance… with everyone so big on roleplay you blushed. ‘Lord Ulbert’. Sending him a quick message before heading to sleep with a girlish giggle.

Dez: I humbly accept your invitation Lord Ulbert, It would be an honour to work at your side. Perhaps even this servant could show you some dark arts herself~ Goodnight my Lord.

\----  
Ulbert had found himself thinking of Dez as he likewise logged out for bed. First impressions, if they’ll get along, that beautifully brutal display she put for them. How he might get her interest instead of Nishikienrai. How she’d seem so laid back till she got into the roleplay.

Upon first hearing about the Thief he had lead the charge of trying to find her to punish and kill Dez. His thoughts consumed with retribution until Momonga had pointed out that such a skill could benefit the guild. “But we already have Nishikienrai we don’t need another ninja!”

Momonga had been incredibly patient. “Ninja and Thief aren’t the same thing. Especially in classes and functions. Look at how she got to Bukabukachugama. Slimes have a large area they’re aware of which makes them hard to pickpocket all on its own, pair that up with Peroroncino who’s birdman racials should have let him see her sooner. A Ninja would have had difficulties getting that close but never would have accessed her inventory.” “Dez literally only got caught because she was focused on the inventory she was in instead of not bumping into Pero-san.”

Each point made had Ulbert grumbling. Yes they definitely could use someone like that, and okay maybe that stunt was pretty cool. “Okay but does she roleplay? Do we know anything at all about what she’s like?”

Bukabukachugama had pipped in with a giggle. “I asked around and apparently she’s not much for player interaction unless its trading information and items. I’m pretty sure she’ll fall into the swing of things and if not then it wouldn’t be so bad Ulbert-kun~!” Her avatar bubbled happily and slid to Momonga.

With a huff he had agreed that they’d seek her out and try to recruit Dez. Though he had wanted to have been the one to find her, her response to being hunted was surprisingly tactical. She had gone to the moral weak point of their guild, Touch-Me. Sure it pissed him off to no end, but using his chivery, his known actions to guess him being easily manipulated by asking forgiveness?

Why the cunning had really gotten him on board with having her around. That and when they had intimidated her her first response to a surprise was to still attack. Her headbutting Touch-Me had made him laugh so hard he cried a little.

And oh.. oh that stream. Hearing her tone go from lighthearted and jovial to the calm seriousness and professionalism? That was such a delightful shift. Each of her insights showed she took the game seriously, the way her avatar was built to maximize her skillsets? Admirable.

And the way she killed those humans.

Ulbert sighed as he lay back in his bed, spread out with an arm under his head and his other over his stomach. Seeing the delight and carnage of Dez work? Pero had called him out on it but the bird was right, that scene had made him incredibly hard then and now. Dez’s delicious evil laugh as her demonic beast fed on the flesh of her enemies. 

His hand slid to palm over his boxers, licking his lips and squeezing his shaft. He could just imagine the screams of terror and the true scene of gore it should have been. With a frustrated huff Ulbert tugged his boxers off to eagerly pump himself. Closing his eyes and thinking over how sweet and tender she was to the last human before consuming him. The way her claws stroked along the humans cheek, how he’d gladly trade places at that moment.

Ulbert growled and moaned, picturing Dez’s avatar beneath him. Gods he barely met the woman and already he wanted her. His phone buzzed to life and he snarled. Really!? Who the fuck would message him right n-..now..

Dez:I humbly accept your invitation Lord Ulbert, It would be an honour to work at your side. Perhaps even this servant could show you some dark arts herself~ Goodnight my Lord.

Ulberts mouth watered. She had called him Lord Ulbert, L o r d. He lay back and stared at the text, soaking it all in as he went back to squeezing himself. Calling herself a servant.. oh he’d love to see her on her knees, perhaps working on a summoning circle. Ulbert brought his hand to his mouth and began licking it slick. Picturing Dez worship his claws in such a manner, cleaning the blood of their enemies off it, smiling and moaning for her lord, her needy cunt making her legs and fur stick and shiny.

Ulberts quickly went back to roughly pumping himself. Thrusting into his own hand greedily. Picturing her warm insides grip him and her screaming for her Lord, begging him to use her as he sees fit. Panting he could almost see her, eyes lustful and filled with adoration, ‘Please! I’m close my Lord!’ With a cry he came hard over his own legs, shuddering in sweet afterglow.

Ah shit hes going to have to clean that up… damn is he a jerk for doing that? Would Dez be pissed off with him if she knew- oh god oh no oh fuck- SHE CAN NEVER KNOW THIS HUBRIS-

\----  
You had been itching to get back into Yggdrasil the whole day. Work had gone slow at your Uncles workshop and the part time handyman gig at your apartment had likewise been tiring. Apparently one of your neighbors had a habit of getting shitty boyfriends who liked punching holes in the walls. And after giving her a mouthful about it you had given her some helpful numbers to call if she needed help. After this you’re washing your hands clean of the issue, can’t help people who wont help themselves.

After a good meal of chicken strips, a nice warm shower you eased back into your dive rig and purred. Plugging yourself in you ideally wondered where you’d start up at now that you were a guild member. Or if you’d need help getting anywhere.

And before you could even distinguish where you were at your avatar got tackled to the floor. “DEZZY!” Peroroncino of course, he had been messaging you earlier in the day like an eager child. “Welcome to our meeting council! Momonga and everybody else is still getting their IRL stuff sorted out soooo you’re stuck with me!”

You playfully sighed. “Oh what a tragedy, I guess it can’t be helped..” With a yelp your screen blurred as Peroroncino lifted you and took off running. “PERO-” The madman laughed running past the NPC maids as you flailed helplessly. If you hadnt known better they looked like they were smiling.

After Pero had seemingly found where he wanted to take you he set you down and bowed. “My Lady!” His avatar looked.. pretty handsome in such a polite pose.

“You know you’d pull that off a lot better if you didn't just haul me around like a sack of potatoes.” 

“But you’re a CUTE sack of potatoes!”

With a grin you shoved him playfully. “Alright alright what was it you wanted me to see?”

Peroroncino shuffled cutely and looked at you with what you thought were puppy eyes. “I was hoping you’d let me help you pick and decorate a guild room? Pleeeaaaseeee??”

And you were helpless to deny him. So there you were, looking at the available rooms and spying a handsome looking butler. You abandoned Peroroncino halfway through him talking about where the other members rooms were to inspect this new NPC.

The butler turned to look at you and bowed, his hair grey with age yet he still had a youthful vibe to him. “Ah I see you found Sebas! He’s Touch’s NPC and in charge of the maids, butlers, and the Pledies battle maids.” 

You meanwhile had been circling the guy and grinning. “He’s beautiful, look at him!” your hands barely brushed by the NPCS beard and he suddenly looked at you, making you yelp and immediately trigger your invisibility spell. Peroroncino meanwhile was bent over laughing.  
“OH MY GOD THAT WAS PRICELESS-”  
“SHUT UP I DIDN’T THINK HE’D MOVE LIKE THAT”  
With a thump Pero was on the floor, your hoof on him as you reappeared. “Stop laughing you chicken nugget!” With a playful stomp you helped the bird back up.

“Hehehe didn’t think you’d be into older men Dez~?”  
With an audible smirk your avatar winked at Pero. “Well they tend to have more experience~.”

Peros chuckled before getting startled. “Ah, Sis is home. I’ll see you in a bit I gotta help with groceries!” With a wave he suddenly disappeared, leaving you alone with Sebas.

\---  
Sebas had found himself blessed. While making his rounds ensuring the Supreme ones rooms were all in order and cleaned he had stumbled upon the latest Supreme Being along with Lord Peroroncino. While he had no intention of distracting the two to his surprise Lady Dez The Profaned had ran up to him in excitement. 

As a Butler he had politely bowed and nervous to have his new Lady circle him like a cat, was she studying him?

“-Ah I see you found Sebas-” Lord Peroroncino was talking about him, and yet Sebas could only focus on the Supreme one currently in front of him. 

“He’s Beautiful, look at him!” His heart clenched tightly. Him, beautiful? Sebas knew his Lord certainly took pride in his appearance and now Mistress Dez? He felt her hands close to his face and he looked up immediately.

Only to be mortified when his new Supreme Being yelp and vanished at his sudden movement. Chastising himself as he saw Lord Peroroncino laugh and Mistress Dez appeared, already they seemed to be getting along well.

Dez wished Peroroncino farewell as he vanished to assist his sister, he wondered what their duties in their realm being, before focusing back on Dez before him. Bowing slower.  
“Sorry I startled you, but you startled me too so I guess we’re even?”  
His Mistress blessed him with such words, apologizing to a lowly servant such as he when it was his fault.

Sebas smiled and offered her his handkerchief, in apology it’s the very minimum he could do to atone short of offering her his life.  
“Oh? How nice of you, Thank you but you keep it. I don’t want Touch-Me mad for messing with you too much.”  
He tilted his head curiously. Touch-Me wouldn’t become angered at His comrade for using his creation.

Dez hummed and gently ghosted her hand over his, Sebas still as a statue. “But I would like your company while I set up a room! Sooo… Follow Me?” He’d be honoured to assist his Mistress.

“Most of these rooms are basically the same so their order doesn't matter. So far it's just who I want as a neighbor..” His lady inspected each door as she walked and he followed, wishing he could give his input but His Supreme Beings wouldn't hear.

“ I definitely would have loved being near Pero but that’d put me right next to Tabula.. Momonga has room but that seems kinda.. dunno presumptuous to use the room near the guild leader.” “From what I’ve seen it might be putting myself in the middle of a warzone, but I thing between Ulbert and your creator might be a good bit!”

Sebas smiled warmly as his Mistress claimed the door beside his beloved creator, hopefully he’d be able to see her more often with this development. For some reason his lady put a lock on her door? Was she not confident in the tombs skills to keep her and her belongings safe? “I don’t get why nobody here’s heard of a lock. I get we follow basic manners but just… no.” 

Sebas watched curiously as Lady Dez produced two keys. “Alright.. One for Momonga since he’s Guild Boss.. one for…” She tilted her head and turned to face him. “Sebas?”

At his Mistress inquiry he inclined his head slightly to show he had heard her. “I need somebody trustworthy to have the spare. So i’m entrusting this with you okay? The other maids won't be able to get in to clean tho.. I hope it doesn’t mess with any mechanics..”

Had… Had he heard his Lady correctly? She was entrusting only him and Lord Momonga with her privacy? If his resolve to not trouble his Masters wasn't so strong he may have openly weeped. Dez brought the item up to him and nodded. “Take Item”

Sebas lifted the key carefully and inserted it into his pocket, never will it be parted from him. “Good! And now you’ll be safe from my trap.” Trap? His Lady certainly was prudent in her safety..

He followed in after his Lady opened the door with the original, waiting for whatever task she deem necessary. Sebas startled as his lady pulled out a plain orichalcum dagger and two special crystals. “Familiar Summon: Treasure Chest Mimic” With a harsh stab to her left hand Sebas panicked as his Lady harmed herself, only to see one crystal glow and fall.

The crystal cracked and a large slimy creature began morphing into a plain treasure chest, his lady rubbing her wound on the beast and stabbing her hand again. The creature gurgled in ecstacy and seemed to grow stronger. “First a hit to the HP, Then i feed you..” His lady had pulled out a single Celestial ore. “Good baby eat this.” The mimic fed and opened its maw, large teeth being converted to Celestial material. “Strongest mimic for magic and melee.. Familiars attuned to me.” 

Sebas stared in awe at the new creature. While it didn't count as a NPC within Nazarick he nonetheless felt glad to see his lady create a being to serve her in some way. And then he shuffled in worry as his lady repeated her painful ritual. He had hoped this wouldn’t become a common occurrence. 

The second Mimic was commanded to resemble a loom. Was his Lady partial to the tactile arts? “A hit to the HP.. And what to give you?” His Mistress pulled out a number of ores before putting them back and taking out Stained Glass. “Stained Glass of the Condemned Cathedral! This’ll boost your magic so well, aren't you a cute support yes you are!” His lady cooed at the creature as it purred and settled into its form.

“I’m glad you’re here Sebas..” And he, Blessed to be at her side. “Since without the key they’d try to eat you.” What?

“Room settings.. allow only Sebas Tien.” The room glowed for a moment, confirming the order. “These mimics will go hostile to anyone without keys or permission.. I’mgonnagetperoinhere-” “Oh, or maybe that Luci*Fell guy would get a kick out of it, I heard he’s into these kinds of ‘pranks’?”

Sebas wasn’t entirely sure if his Lady was being playful or just curious to see how her Familiars would react. To his relief it would seem the rest of this renovation would involve less violence and more relaxed placing of furniture.

\---  
By the time you were done your room looked perfect! You had used a few items and Data crystals to add to the bathroom and closet, giving you a second main room. That would be your own personal treasury. Maybe you’ll add a third mimic in there, But for now this’ll do.

With some effort you had decided on a simple theme, The side with your chest mimic would have beige shelves holding aquariums, terrariums, and potted plants. While the terrariums were just for decor, the Aquarium held your aquatic plants for potions and items along with your pets. Your pride being a Baby Electric Crawdead, cutest undead crustcean in your opinion. The plants likewise for potions and poisons. 

And along the side of your room with your loom mimic? Crafting stations and work benches. Of course there were spaces used by everyone but you prefered the personal touch. With some shelves behind. 

With everything set you spun to beam at Sebas. “Okay everything's set! It might sound silly but it was better having you hear then doing it alone..” You had remembered moving to your apartment, being alone during hard changes had always been difficult for you. “Maybe you could come in again to hang out during my work? Ah but i’ve probably disrupted your schedule enough.. you’re Free To Go.” With a bow Sebas had departed from you. Was it just you or did he seem to be glowing metaphorically? Ah well it’s probably just your imagination.

“Hm? Ah my sweet comrade, I’m touched you’ve nested so close to my own lair.” Ulbert apparently had seen Sebas leave and came to investigate. “Might I interest you to investigate my own~?”

You purred your most seductive tone, you could get used to this type of roleplay. “Oh? You want me in the devil's den? Then who am I to deny his request?” You had started to walk out until Ulberts claws stopped you, leaning in your face menacingly. “I’ll show you in due time that I'm more, even the Devil fears me~” Oh. oh fuck thats hot-

With a blush you bowed your head to him, demurring. “Of course, my apologies Lord Ulbert…” You could have sworn you heard a wheeze from his mic as he stepped back and allowed you to pass. Your door closing on its own as he led you next door.

Ulbert had opened the door and held it for you, even a super villain has manners it seems. You stepped inside and ooh’d quietly. Certainly all the satin reds and blacks were impressive, furniture made of gold. The leather you suspected would be made of human if you guessed this guys prefrences correctly.

“Enjoy the view? Every bit of this room is the best there can be, Silk.. Gold… Human-” Yep, predictable.  
“It’s… nice.”  
“...Just nice?”  
With a smirk you looked back at him, hoping your body looked coy. “I’m more interested in the master of this lair then the lair itself”  
Maybe you fucked up cause the sound he made definitely didn’t sound human. Poor Ulbert had keened something and was hunched over, immediately you were in front of the guy, leaning down into his field of view. “Ulbert? Ulbert are you okay?”

“I’msomuchbetterthenokayyoudontevenknow-” He coughed into his shoulder. “I’m just fine, thank you…” You were still fretting over him and Ulbert huffed. “I’m fine really I just… wasnt expecting that.” He still sounded winded but who were you to question? 

“As you wish my Lord-” You had begun to leave his room and ghosted your hand along his shoulder. “If that’s all my… Master~ I’m off to explore. Message me if you need, and i’ll come eagerly~” Ulbert immediately logged out. You laughed evilly in pride, oh that was delicious.  
Next time you’ll definitely have a private chat.

\---  
You had somehow managed to get lost again. With this place so massive it was kinda inevitable. At least this time you had your guild ring if anything went really wrong but for now? You were just splorin.

Your ears perked up as you heard footsteps approach. With a playful grin you had jumped and gripped the ceiling, a nifty trick as you waited for who it was to round the corner. And then you dropped.  
On Momonga.  
Fuck.

To his credit he didn't use a spell on you. But he did reflexibly smacked you with his own staff in the face. “What on earth were you doing!?”  
“I just wanted to say hi!”  
“YOUFELLONME”  
“I JUST WANTED TO DROP ON IN-”  
With a groan the poor man put his hand over your head and casted a minor spell for the damage you took. “Well please refrain from such shenanigans.. “ Oh you won’t.

“I’ll keep that in mind, so Boss?” Momonga sighed, apparently he didn’t like the new nickname… oh well. “Boss, is there anything I can do to help? Like grinding, getting items?” His posture seemed to perk up, sweet!

“Indeed, if you could help go over security for all the floors that would be appreciated. Since your perspective could help greatly with defenses.” “I’d also ask you to try and get past each floor without being seen and give me the results after.” You puffed up proudly. Yes, you could do all that with ease. 

“As su-”  
“Yes that, what does the term mean?”  
“As you order it, Boss.”

Momonga gently ushered you away, from what you could guess? Embarassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely thanks for all the interest. Idk if it's kinda hard to read but I'm still working out the kinks of writing. Hopefully in time it'll get better!  
> And yes this is more reflective. Mostly to set stage, character relationships, and to prepare when we get to the current times. Bare with me <3
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	3. Small memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of notable memories and tiny shorts. Mostly working on conveying ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> Weeks have passed and Dez has been learning the tomb inside and out. Ulbert and her have been teasing each other every day. Ulberts has had enough of this and decides to do something about it. Plus we get to meet a special boy! This is mostly a collection of small scattered events. Content warning for sexual themes. Plus some added drama :3
> 
> See end notes for a artists surprise

You swear this guild really is filled with sadists. Or at least they're villain roleplays getting too good.

You had spent days trying to get past the first three floors. Nobody had told you about the protections the guild had, and everytime you made your stealth attempts, Momonga had insisted on holding your guild ring.

The first day you had gotten past the first floor with only a few issues. Only to get stuck in the Black Capsule. You won’t admit you let out an ear splitting scream when you had seen the swarm of cockroaches. So little, everywhere. Momonga had gone to retrieve you to be surprised to see you nearly curled around the Duke of Terror Kyoukehko.

The second day you still got stuck in the Black Capsule. Apparently the gates were randomized, a lone person wouldn’t be able to get in on their own. At the very least you had learned where the secret exit was in the Dukes room of nightmares.

Only to have vampire brides guarding the exit and instantly spotting you and bowing.

After about a week you had mapped out the entire first three floors and had concluded that with the NPCS limitations in mind that the defenses were good. How a single Player wouldn't have a snowballs chance in hell. But maybe a larger group could in theory.

The fourth floor hardly counted as a way of stealth. If someone got here there would literally be no way to go forward without killing the floor Guardian Garantua.

Who in your opinion may be the most intimidating NPC in the whole tomb. Maybe it was just you knowing how short you were in IRL that the massive being freaked you out. Like it might step on you. Oof at least it only moved around while being piloted.

You had made each report to Momonga over this. How many times were you spotted, how many times you fell into a trap. Though your skills and racials didn't trigger them to go off they did alert you when you stepped into them, and had made it count.

With security to those floors cleared you had gone to the comforts of your own room to recharge and fiddle with your possessions. 

Momonga was a little disappointed to see you didnt put your objects in the treasury like the rest of the guild. But seemed to cheer up when you had mentioned you’d reconsider once you had checked its security. In your view the place had to be filled to the brim with counter measures or s o m e t h i n g.

Tabula had been insistent on not adding additional measures. That what they had was fine and it’d be tacky. Well what did he know, jerk.

Your baby mimics had begun to cry, normally with mimics they were silent but your rummaging in your room may have triggered a emote. “Hush hush little ones..” With a sigh you had donated a single golden coin to your three new darlings, each greedily chewing it down. 

Their forms had resembled jewelery, and Peroroncino had made the error of trying them on. He had alerted Touch-me and Ulbert with his screech and then the adult mimis turned on them. Okay maybe you had to fiddle with the settings a bit more.

\---  
Ulbert really had to hand it to Dez, her traps were simple for her own room but very effective. 

Them being the Treasure chest currently trying to naw off his arm and the Loom furiously trying to saw off Touch-Me’s leg.

Ulbert let out a wheeze as Peroroncino ran out of the back room, Beak covered in living jewelery, the larval mimics blinding the poor bird.

“Heeey guys.. Guess it's a good thing I still havn’t leveled these bad boys up yet”  
“You could say that, what exactly were you two doing?”

Dez had prided the babies off of Peroroncino and had called off the adults. “I was showing him my chests.”  
“Yeah she’s got some real bling on them!”

For a split second Ulbert considered a fireball to Peros face an appropriate response. 

“Your.. chest… Miss I don’t believe Yggdrasil allows that kind of ahem.. gameplay.”

Dez giggled and it filled Ulbert with happiness and envy, shut up Touch-me he should be the one to do that.

“Yeah it doesn’t, I was showin him the treasure chests in the back when he put on one of my mimics and it surprised him. Then you two came in without an invite and the bigger ones activated.” Dez had healed Touch-Me and Pero with a weak spell.

And then Ulberts pulse sped up as Dez approached him. “Right well I thank you both for checking in on me, but Lord Ulbert and I were off to inspect the Blazing Temple correct?” 

Ulbert glared as Touch-Me chuckled and bid his farewell, Peroroncino giving a quick and private :Do it man, hurry up it hurts seeing you two be so into it and not hook up already:

The message left the goatman a flustered mess, he was getting to that in his own time Pero!

Once they left he was just about to teleport before a hand ghosted over his HUD. Dez hand pantomiming stroking his muzzle. “A thousand pardons for the trouble m’lord.” She casted minor healing but if only she knew what other effects she had on him.

“I-it fine. Now my sweet cohort, to the Blazing Temple.”

With a nod both he and Dez found themselves within the heart of the Desecrated temple. Ulberts eyes lingering as Dez walked to him and knelt. “What was it you wished to talk about my Demon Lord of Lords~?” Gods she was discovering any and all titles to get him worked up and damn it all they worked like a charm every time.

Ulbert let out a low growl, beckoning Dez to a standing position. Slowly advancing into her space. And yet she gave no ground, Turning her head slightly as his muzzle neared her ear. About as intimate a position as Yggdrasil would allow.

“All these games Dez, do you enjoy torturing your Lord? Do you enjoy what you do to me? Enjoy knowing you feel my eyes on you, how you linger where I’m at, how s i n f u l and delightful you make me feel?”  
“Whatever do you mean?” Her tone light and playful, while their sensations limited he’d hope she felt even an ounce of his own arousel.

Ulbert growled as Dez eyes roamed him. While Yggdrasil had limited facial movement her eyes confirmed his thoughts. “Of course I enjoy it.” She sounded nearly out of breath. “I enjoy torturing you, I enjoy tempting you..” Her head tilted so that it looked like it was pressed against his neck. “I want to see my Lord break and take what I so freely giveth him.”

Fuck if he could he’d be rutting into her on the floor of this temple. His body begging for release and he’s not even able to touch himself dived in. “Dez…” Oh shit, did he just moan- no she’ll think he’s a fool-

“Lord Ulbert~?” Dez sighed so softly into his ear. “I mean it, beyond the games… I like you, I w a n t you.” She whimpered, the sound etched into Ulberts mind. “You're so cunning and tactical, skilled at what you do and how you do it. I’ve enjoyed our talks, the playing and teasing. But I’d like more.” 

Dez sighed wistfully. “I’d like more than to be your servant, perhaps your partner~?”

Ulbert growled and moved his head, both players being alerted to cease adult behavior as they kissed.

Dez blushed and recoiled away apologizing and waving the notifications away, Ulbert laughing in delight. “While it’s not the same, a ghost of a kiss is all we can hope for currently hm~?” He grinned and purred. How pleasing to be on the same wavelength.

\---  
You and Ulbert had spent the night talking and touring his floor, inspecting every element as he gushed. Each demon in his domain having their own rich stories, gear, and perfected. You had gushed over the demon lords especially, teasing Ulbert how you thought they were all so dreamy.

Before you had logged out that night he had discussed his magnum opis in Yggdrasil, plans to create his ideal of the perfect demon, Demiurge. From the plans he sounded like absolute evil and you adored him, seeing sketches Ulbert proposed of him.

Creating the NPC would take some time, while most could be made at will, a more advanced NPC took time. Items crafted, skill trees mapped, models molded. Of course there were presets, but for a truely unique NPC more work was required.

Ulbert had shown you the necessary items for his creation. Each with incredibly low drop rates, farmed from powerful end boss items. Truly Ulbert’s plans were over the top. And you absolutely loved it.

You had gone to bed late that night. Heart warm and head content. Even your noisy neighbors couldnt dampen your mood. This night had been special to you. You often wondered if it held the same meaning to Ulbert.

Being a member was not all sunshine however.

You admitted you were stubborn and spiteful. You also admitted to moving Taulas latest creation and refusing to disclose the location. Why?

“I’m telling you we aren’t implimenting more traps into the treasury its FINE!” Tabula screeched at you, his mic buzzing from strain.

Meanwhile you were perched atop a pillar, far away and hissing. “And I’m saying you’re full of shit! Treasury’s need the BEST security! If the tombs ever taken over a well guarded treasury can keep our items safe longer until we can counter!”

“And you’re implying like we’d ever lose! Just cause YOU suck at fighting doesn't mean the rest of us do!”  
“I’m just fine with combat! And like you're one to talk, Momongas the better caster and we have Touch. Of course this guilds combat is fine but it helps to prepare!” You had narrowly dodged a low tier lightning bolt.

The damage however alerted the area guardian, Pandora’s Actor to investigate. The poor Npc looking back and forth as you two continued to yell at each other. 

“STAND STILL-”  
“MAKE ME HENTAI FACE!”

Tabula unfortunately cast [Gravity] and while it normally would just make flying enemies lower to the ground for melee fighting, you were mid jump. And got a face full of Yggdrasil coins. Your poor avatar flailing as you tried to remove yourself from the pile.  
“Dirty trick you asshole!”  
“Says the dirty thief! Listen I’m taking this up with Momonga, and I’ll win and we won’t be having this conversation again got it!?” 

Tabula had departed before you could free yourself and you huffed. “Asshole… jackass… Shitty architect…” You had sat on the ground and reviewed your plans. You sniffled and if you could you’d wrap your tail around your legs. It was always the same thing between you and the Mind Flayer. You’d offer suggestions to make his structures more secure, and he’d wave you off. Imply you didn't know what you were talking about and that he was soooo much more well versed.

And you absolutely hated how the jerk could easily manipulate Momonga into taking his side. And because of all this drama you had been more wary of your Guildmaster, even though he was a total sweetheart. You didn’t know Momonga for as long or as well as Tabula but you thought the world of the guy. Sure you two were the same age but he worked so hard to make sure everyone was doing well and worked hard at his dayjob too.

So the least you could do was to take his request to update the security of the guild to heart. Not that Tabula would care.

You kept sniffling and reworking your plans till you noticed a pair of boots in front of you. Strange, these looked like combat boots? 

With a look up you realized who these boots belonged to, Pandora’s Actor. The NPC saluted when you met his eyes, though maybe it was a delayed emote? You brushed the non-existent dust off and chuckled weakly. “I don’t believe we met before? You must be the treasury guardian.” 

You had inspected the NPC closely, scrutinizing him. Taking his hand and inspecting each digit. The way he stared at you was pretty unnerving even for just some code. You gently counted each of his long digits and looked back at his hollow eyes. “A Greater Doppleganger clearly. And you have actor in your name..” 

And you let out a snort. “I didn’t know Momonga had such a great sense of humor, he’s always presenting himself so seriously.” While you couldnt feel Pandora’s Actor you were still running your greedy gremlin hands over him, the thin barrier of the game keeping you from messing with him too much.

Your hands slid behind his head and you slowly brought them to his face, waving a digit and Pandora would look to where you waved. You kept this up till you had a good idea of his field of vision. “Very good for front facing eyes, your peripherals are better than average.” Pandora suddenly emoted and reached for the sky, striking a pose.

Okay, he might be the most fun NPC to interact with. “Yes yes you’re extraordinary Now I want you to go back on your patrols okay?” Pandora stood back to normal and just watched you. Ah these pesky voice commands. “Return to Patrols.”

With a gracious bow Pandora’s Actor had walked from you. Okay, new plan. Since you hadn’t taken Pandora’s prescents into account you’d steal an item off of him to see if he was technically part of the security of the treasury.

Which you may have very underestimated Pandora. If you didn’t know you’d mistake him for a player with the attention span of a mouse. The guy did seem to have a set pattern, at least you think it was a pattern. In truth you had seen this guy run around in the same general directions but each time was slightly different. One time he stops to polish a sword, the next he's inspecting the amount of data crystals, and then he’s doing emotes of writing in his little notebook.

So after a while you had forgotten about Tabula and just watched this funky little dude go nuts. Sure you watched other NPCS but did Momonga know his was the most absurd? Literally, the guy's code must be struggling with so many different things. As soon as your little self imposed challenge is over you're going to dive into his bio and figure out why he's so… hyper.

Which makes this next task harder. While you had been standing in a dark corner to not distract the NPC, and to activate your passive racials. He. Kept. Watching. You. Every time he’d pass he’d turn to look right at you as all NPCS do. Again you’d have to figure out how he kept DOING THAT. 

And after he rounded a corner of Yggdrasil gold you had activated your [Invisibility] spell. Walking slowly behind him, only for Pandora to do a about face and smack straight into you. Your invisibility spell vanished as you stumbled back and he saluted. Damn strike one. “Woops you caught me! Heheh… okay Back To Patrols.”

Pandora’s Actor had given you a head tilt then bow. Showing he got the message and went back to patrols.

The next time you got spotted was because the treasury was literally littered with coins and the shine exposed you, Pandora Spinning around to Salute you. Then it was because he had wandered off too fast, somehow got behind you and had startled YOU.

It took a combination of Racial skills, a decoy, and multiple spells before you had managed your grand feat. Stealing Pandora’s hat. While a single item in his inventory would have sufficed, you had decided for such a tricky guy you’d do a thieves most devious move. Stealing equipment off somebody without their notice.

Pandora’s Actor to his credit immediatly recognized when his item was taken, at first his body language looked downright hostile until he spotted you on top of his couch with his own hat. You giggled and beckoned him closer, standing and striking a similar pose to his skyward stance. “Tis I! Dez! The one to have stolen your cap!” 

You were not expecting Pandora to do a cheer emote and honestly you might cry with how adorable this NPC is.

And thus, you had taken to mimicing him with his hat on. For so long you didn't hear Momonga appear behind you. You startled as Pandora did a sudden salute. He only ever does that when someone new appea-...  
oops.

“So mind telling me why you’re harassing my NPC?” Momongas eyes seem to bore into you, at least his tone was more amused. “And why you have his hat?”

You sheepishly giggled and replaced Pandora’s hat back atop his egg like noggin, dusting it off. “Well I was seeing how good a guard he was and when I finally managed to get close I pocket it.” “And then well.. it was cute playing with him.” You pouted and bowed. “I’m sorry for messing with him.. on the upside you’ll be glad to know that it’s nearly impossible to catch him unaware. I don’t know what you did to him but his movements so unpredictable it’s actually fascinating.” 

At that Momonga had clammed up and gently ushered you out of the treasury, leaving with a quick wave to his confused creation. He refused to give any reason whatsoever to his child’s quirky movements.

\--- 

“Dezzy you do know it's not you that Tab hates, dudes got an issue with being called out.” Peroroncino ideally did a shrug as he snipped down Winged Serpents. Their scales glittering to the ground like shooting stars. You scrambling to collect them before they despawned.  
“Yeah I know, it’s just… he's such a prick!”  
You had kept having issues with Tabula. Two years of putting up with his shit. When you had finally started implementing your plans for your own NPC Orion, He had cut in front of you and made his third NPC. This bitch Albedo.  
“Who does that!? He sniped my spot, created some bitch and used TWICE as much data! Orion would have used a HALF of what she does!”

When you had seen Nazaricks NPC slots reach Maximum it was Pero who had found you crying. Sure in the grand scheme of things it wasn't too bad but it was incredibly unfair. Momonga refused to step in and had blamed you for taking too long. You had bit your tongue and teleported away from the guy mid speech, worrying some of the members.

While you held great respect for Momonga you couldn’t take hearing him defend Tabula again. His friendship with the jerk blinding him to the underlying issues. You had resolved to stop trying to fight Tabula anymore, if it hadn't been for Ulbert, Nishikeinrai, and Pero you’d have ditched this guild.

“I know, Dezzy just breath. We’re all used to Tabula doing what he wants, I’m just sorry nobody warned you.” Pero had found you raging in the burning temple, and what looked like an upset Demiurge watching you. You were screeching about cooking Tabula over a fire and Pero had to use his dirtiest jokes to distract you.

“Just because you’re used to it doesnt give that jackass a pass! He’s done this shit before Remember Holix and Cursed_Contraption? They up and quit because of his behavior. It’s not just me!” They were the former twenty and twenty one guildmates. Though due to Tabulas bullying it was rather short lived.

“Yeah I remember.. Holix had great taste in ecchi…” Peros posture drooped. “Next batch of Serpents in coming.”

You had returned to your position behind Pero, reverse pickpocketing the scales into his inventory. “Right! Dudes a dick and on a power trip!” Your avatar crouched, ready to pounce once the enemies were in place. “But back to the main topic, Orion would have taken up half the room, half the space of Albedo and twice as efficient!” “But noooo apparently Albedo NEEDS two hundred sets of lingerie. Shutup.” 

“Well what was Orion going to even do?” Pero had nicked a Serpent and it fell with a hiss, dying to you jumping and slicing off its head. 

“I had plans to make him the ultimate support and range… I kinda got inspiration from seeing you and Bukabukachugama fight. He’d have been a long range attacker who focused on buffing his teammates. A demon so the 7th floor would get increased buff and he’d keep Demiurge on his toes.” You deflated and had dragged yourself back to Pero, leaning on his shoulder. “Not that any of this matters anymore. I just thought I had deserved at least a small spot. What’s my contribution to the guild even been?” 

Pero and you had teleported back inside the guild, loitering on the first floor while Pero checked on Shalltear. “I’m sorry you’re feeling so down Dezzy, for what its worth I think the traps you suggested had really helped keep Shallty safe at least!” True, your traps had killed off a good portion of foolish players. “Just give it more time, things will work out.”

\---  
Momonga was at a loss of what to do. While he understood everyone problems with Tabula on a rational level, he couldn’t help but feel like everyone was making it a bigger deal than it was. Particularly when Tabula would sigh so defeatedly about becoming the Guilds scapegoat, how the arguments never happened and that the other new members just wanted their shot in the lime light.

Though he was more worried over Dez. He had momentarily heard her cry about the full roster, and was inclined to agree that Tabula was wrong and used up more data then necessary. Momonga still had trouble thinking up an adequate apology. Sorry my friend was being a bit selfish, here's a novelty item? No, Dez would probably get upset with him. Already he felt alienated from her and she had been a loyal member for years.

Truth be told he didn't know much about Dez aside from Ulberts gushing. She had proven her loyalty by catching some rat trying to dig up information about the guild and had gathered a small team to exterminate the player. Dez had proven her concern for the guild when the members were down and each would find teddy bears, or helpful advice on where to find items they needed.

But as far as his interaction with her? “Yes sir.” or “No sir.” Formal, polite, and horribly brief. The one time Ulbert had prodded her at Momongas request he got a harsh bit of venom. “I’d rather my plea not fall to deaf ears. If it would please you Guildmaster, I’d much rather the topic be dropped.” She didn't even use the nickname she gave him anymore.

So for now? Momonga had also withdrawn from Dez feeling in some way he had disappointed her. Nishikeinrai had suggested that Momonga and her should spend time engaging in grinding together to bond. Which while not an option at this present time, would hopefully allow them a more open relationship.

\---  
Cocytus had to be your favorite floor guardian. Not that you would ever let Ulbert know. While Demiurge had the looks and the lore? You had a liking for Cocytus’s more simple backstory and your imagined personality. 

Not to mention he was the only NPC who seemed to have an option to [Spar?]. A nice touch his creator, Warrior Takemikazuchi added. An option you had used to help season your own PVP combat abilities.

So there you were, running up to Cocytus in glee, the NPC putting his hand over his chest in respect. “So you’ve come to try and beat him again?” Takemikazuchi chuckled, strolling behind his creation. “Not that I’m discouraging you, it gives me pride to see my Warrior decimate you.”

You had huffed and equipped your prized Daggers, flashing Takemikazuchi a taunting pose. “L i s t e n, The first few times were screw ups. THIS time I’m gonna win!”

You did not win.

With a groan you respawned at the entrance to the 5th floor, running back to your opponent and stretching. “Okay yeah Cocytus kicked my ass b u t I lasted longer. I’ll beat him eventually.”

Cocytus for his part seemed eager to try again, standing proud and tall like a hero statue. “Okay how about this then Dez-chan?” Takemikazuchi tilted his head and chuckled. “To encourage your training, I’ll make you a new set of armor and weapon if you can beat Cocytus.”  
You're eyes practically glowed “YE-”  
“IF” Oh no.  
“You beat him using nothing but parry damage.”

And thus you had continued your sparing with Cocytus, especially when Takemikazuchi wasn't logged on. You felt like a sneaky kid trying to show how far you’ve grown. Eventually you had Cocytus attack patterns memorized. 

You were eager to display just how much you learned from studying Cocytus attacks, and had even learned more about parry and timeframes during it. With Warrior Takemikazuchi’s approval you had begun a formal duel with Cocytus, with practice ease evading him. While it took a while to destroy his health with just parrys it was manageable At the very last sliver of health to Cocytus you had dropped your weapons, opting for surrender. The Guardian stopping and Takemikazuchi perplexed. 

“I think I’ve proven my skills! So about that armor-”  
“Ah but you didn't finish him off? I thought that was the agreement.”

You looked between Cocytus and his creator and bowed your head. “Well the thing is I’d rather not kill a NPC, that and Guardians are expensive to revive.” Sure you could just steal more loot from human players to make up for it but still, you never liked killing friendlies.

“Okay, well you did do all the damages as I asked. Here, try this on.” Takemikazuchi had handed you your promised new set of armor. “I call it Assassin of The Frozen Plains. Considering I also farmed the materials off Cocytus.”

“Wait really? How’d you manage that?” You quickly equipped it and to your delight you partly resembled a tiny version of the guardian. Your face partially covered by blue gas filters shaped like pedipalps. 

“It was kind of surprising, I use ores but insectoid NPC’s shed their carapace. Normally the item goes away on its own but I thought it’d be a nice touch.” Takemikazuchi's hand reached out to pat above your head. “You’re a fine warrior now, I’d like to see you continue to improve and not stagnate.”

Meanwhile your eyes had been sparkling. A armor forged with craftables from a Guardian had better quality than most rare drops. “Of course! I thank you kindly for letting me use him…” “Though, Take-san… do you think you could teach me how to better forge weapons? Mine are overdue for a upgrade.”

“Maybe if you can deflect one of my attacks-”  
“Don’t bully me you know I couldn’t!”  
“You’re right.. but I just want to see you try.”

You had tried and immediately your avatar got sliced in half.

\---

You had been fiddling with the 7th floor npcs for days, much to Ulberts later annoyance. While you respected his every decision, the time he spent writing his own books had left you bored. To both your surprise Ulbert’s occult stories had gained more attention, and with your support he was making strides in his self confidence. Not that he displayed much differently to most of the other guild mates.

However you and Momonga? Exceptionally proud. Which was why you missed him. And hoped your fiddling would help streamline his floors work.

Which left you in front of Demiurge, managing his options, settings, and tasks. “Funds for the floor is set… so why is there a extra hundred thousand gold here..” You muttered and prodded the details. You had a love for management sims so the micromanagement was up your alley. “God I love Ulbert but he’s got the accountant skills of a snail.”

These figures were all sorts of fucked up. He’d most likely just set everything to default and forgot about it. “Well in any case with some adjustments we can save the guild a lot more coin won’t we Demiurge?” You flashed the demon a cheer emoji and he responded with a bow.

You were so caught up in editing you failed to notice a presence behind you. “And prey tell, what is my Queen doing~?” Uh oh you were busted.  
“N-nothing my Demon King! I was just… y’know.. fixing stuff.” 

Ulbert had waved his hand nonchalantly, to other players you’d learn it was menacingly. But to you and the guild? It was just Ulbert thinking.  
“Fixing what exactly? I know I didn't give you permission to change anything more then aesthetics?”

“I was actually just messing with the finances, It’s more streamlined and efficient than before!”

You spun to show Ulbert your progress proudly, You and Demiurge bowing seemingly in sync. 

“Pfft you two are getting good at that, it’s pleasing to see my subjects work so hard to serve.” His claws danced over the figures as he released a pleased sigh. “Good work… However…” Ulbert saved and closed the screen, turning to face you fully. “You d i d mess with my creation, and for that I can’t let you go unpunished.” 

You sweated. With Ulbert these kinds of things could go either way if you weren’t careful. “Actually, I believe I deserve a reward.”  
“Oh? And why is that.”  
“I enhanced your creations skills, while you are his creator I helped refine his budget, and thus..” You lowered your head, a heart emoji flashing above your head. “I glorify you, my Lord.”

Ulbert let out a low approving growl. “Hmm you do make a good point my sweet. Very well.. I’ll be sure to give my thanks in a few days time…”

Your heart sped up, breaking character from excitement. “Ohmygoshareyougoingtovisit!?” You had tackled the poor goat knocking him back, eyes shining. If you could, your tail would be wagging at mach 3. “Oh! Oh gosh!! I need to get groceries and snacks and-” Ulbert laughed, rubbing your back.  
“Yeah I managed to get a ride over there, I hope it wasn’t too unexpected?”  
“Well it was a little bit but I saved up my vacation days so no problem!” 

You gushed and detailed your lists of task needing done, Ulbert chuckling and humoring all your questions on what he’d like for dinner and such, both of you oblivious to Demiurge and his slow tail swaying and dark smile.

Both your and Ulbert's cheer were disrupted as Momonga had made his way inside the burning temple. “I was hoping you two were here. Ulbert, my apologized but I’ll be needing Dez for the time being-”  
“I wasn’t aware I was allowed to be shared~”  
Momonga had taken out the Ero Hammer, waving it over you threateningly, and you instantly bowing. “Sorrysorrysorry-”

Ulbert chuckled and stepped in front of you protectively. “Sure, what exactly for though, indulge me Momong?”

Momonga huffed. “There are rumors that a large scale raid is going to target Nazarick.” His attentioned turned to you, and likewise yours glued to him. 

“Something like that would need lots of organization, seperate teams, team leaders, A whole army's worth of players if they hoped to stand a chance at the defenses alone-” You had rattled out your first thoughts, both of them staring at you. Your brain seemingly searching for any and all clues. 

Momonga meanwhile nodded. “That’s why I need you to put your information gathering skills to use, I want us to be prepared as possible, since we have no clue what or when it’ll happen.”

Ulbert chuckled sadistically. “So they think they stand a chance against the Grand and Devilish Ainz Ool Gown? I’d love to see these insects try.”  
“Ulbert-”

While those two sorted their ends out, You had pulled out a map and had begun jotting down waypoints. Each Guilds locations relative to yours, quickly ranking each’s hostility. Average number of players, average quality of equipment, ect.

The only issue being Ulberts dramatics, it’d make more sense to spread out the guildmates instead of sitting around like some pretty bosses, but that wasn’t a fight worth having. You’d just have to make due with the guilds set up.

“And thats why I need you to see Warrior Takemikazuchi, just to ensure weapon durability.” Apparently you had zoned out too much. “Fine, both of us will get it done, right Dez?”

You nodded, still absorbed in your own task. “Right absolutely, do you think we should have a small team work on farming scrolls to buff the NPC’s? That way they can be at peak performance?”  
You three had eventually migrated to the round room, with each fellow guild mate plans altered and tweaked. The fools who thought they could conquer the Might Ainz Ool Gown really would stand no chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! Hopefully somewhere near this area you will see the reference images I created for Dez!  
> If not! You can check out my Tumblr, Twitter, and DA @kawaii-pigeon  
> I'd appreciate asks ♥️
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	4. Lier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:  
> Let's cry together. *Blows sad party streamer* With some Smut and angst and semi angsty smut! Tw for choking play. Minor pain play, rough smut!  
> ... After this I owe Faction some fluff oops

You were absolutely ecstatic, ever since the Guild raid things had been looking up for Ulbert. With his first book ‘Descent into Darkness’ being a well received success. You had suggested visiting him to celebrate, and he had asked if he could visit you instead.

It wasn’t an unusual request, after two years dating you had learned he was rather ashamed of his run down home and prefered to go to your apartment. After four years of dating you had helped him get his own in a nearby city known for its active alternative community, an area you had been correct in thinking it’d help his story start off well.

And now you two had been dating for five years, growing more accustomed to one another. Besides Yggdrasil you two shared only a few hobbies. Ulbert would draw up a interesting scene for his stories and you enjoyed creating miniature recreations for him. Odd, but it worked between the two of you.

This time however, things didn’t feel right. When you had picked up Ulbert his mannerisms felt off. He’d look away from you more often, or be more skittish with touching. Ulbert had passed it off as just not feeling too well and then held your hand too tightly the whole drive home.

“So were you wanting to pick up some fast food? Y’know since you weren’t feeling too hot on the way here?” With practiced ease your apartment door opened, letting him inside and tossing your keys into their little tray.  
“Some takeout would be great, and I’m feeling a bit better now..” Ulbert peered into your bookshelves as you looked up possible places.

He knew he shouldn’t be here. He knew it was cruel to pretend like everythings fine.. But Ulbert couldn’t help but have one last day with Dez.

His hands ran along the number of different books, each time he’d visit there would always be new additions. Always something about learning a new skill or additional suppliment for her trade job. Laying out of place was his latest work, with a little sprout shaped bookmark towards the end of his story. 

She had been so supportive of him. Encouraging Ulberts writing skills, helping him with ideas during their roleplay, finding writing classes he could take. And he, he’d listen to her rant about her seemingly odd hatred of wood glue, her pride in her meticulous cared for terrariums, or just projects she’d make.

His ideal thoughts cut off by warm arms around his waist. “Sooo what were you wanting~? Some pizza, steakhouse, or ?” Dez cheeks nuzzled into his back. “I could go for anything personally, I’m just glad to see you” 

You wondered what was troubling Ulbert. He hadn’t been as talkative as he usually was and you knew normally he’d be excited and boasting about his accomplishment. “My sweet King?”  
“I was thinking maybe pizza? “ Aw ye pepperoni time-

The wait wasn’t terribly long, the two of you putting on some horror flick while you crawled into Ulberts lap and played with his hair. The screams from the tv ignored as you gently massaged Ulberts scalp. Only to then be interrupted by the delivery, and Ulbert nearly falling asleep to your affections.

The rest of the day was spent rather lazily, you two talking about this or that. Ulberts earlier nervousness replaced with an insatiable hunger for affection. Your hands either in his hair, massaging his back or around him. In return you got kisses, hands kneading your muscles, arms pressing you into him. 

The day ended far too soon in Ulberts opinion, and with Dez kissing his neck so sweetly he should have stopped her. But it was too good to pull away from. “Dez it’s getting pretty late, I should head home…”  
“You sure? You’re more than welcomed to spend the night baby” Her words peppered with small nibbles and kisses. 

He’s weak, weak and greedy as he follows her to her room. Dez sheepishly blushing and tossing her stuffed animals into the closet. They always did creep him out, it felt as if the toys were judging him for intruding in their mistress den. With a giggle she tosses the offending items into her closet, looking back at him with lustful eyes.

“Do you want the honours or shall I put on a show?”  
“Put on a show, I want to see every inch of you.”

You shudder, you always did love Ulbert taking command in the bedroom. But now? Something in his tone sends goosebumps up your spine. You strip slowly for him, each bit of discarded cloth crumpled to the floor till you’re in nothing but your lingerie. “Stop.”

Your hands still above your clasp and you tilt your head. “Yes my Lord?” You can already see the tent in his pants, maybe if you’re good he’ll let you get on your knees.  
“Come here and straddle my lap.” 

With a pleased sigh you obey, mewling as his hands feel up every inch of you, his left hand wrapping around your throat. Your heart rate speeds up and you whine, Ulbert releasing your neck instantly. “It’s all right my sweet Princess, I won’t squeeze too hard.” With a shaky nod you inhale as his hand wraps around your throat again. His other slowly stroking you outside your panties.

You moan and rock against him, frustrated by his clothing. Why is he taking his time now!? With a gentle squeeze you still, body tensing up until the pressure from your necks released. You sigh as his hands slip your panties to the side and ghost over your lips. 

“Already this wet and we’ve barely done anything…” Ulbert teases and gives your needy nub a pinch. You let out a sharp yelp and grab his wrist, the offending hand rubbing slow soothing circles on your poor clit. “Ah ah, Just relax and take it like a good girl.” At the sound of ‘good girl’ you tremble, he knows how to play you like a damn fiddle. 

His hand squeezes your throat at the same time as sliding one finger into you then two, slowly pumping up into you. You lean back and gasp, hands finding Ulberts knees to use as supports. “I want to see you like this forever, how beautiful you are with me knuckle deep in you…” His thumb seemingly rubbing random letters onto your clit.

He continues his game of playing with you until his hand cramps, Ulbert yelping and then sighing as you grab his right hand and begin rubbing the muscles carefully. “Hehe sorry sweetie..” You blush and pepper his fingers with kisses, his left hand removing itself from your neck to hold your hip. 

“It’s fine, I probably should have stretched it first.” You both smile with a devious giggle you nuzzle his hand. 

“Didja still wanna keep going-”  
“YESIMEAN Yesplease-”

With a giggle you kiss Ulberts cheeks, then his lips, pushing him to lay down on the bed. You give him the once over, licking your lips appreciatively and begin helping him peel off his clothes.

With practiced ease you strip the man naked and eagerly kiss his lips, wrapping your hand around his soften cock and giving a few gentle squeezes. He hums in delight as you move to kiss his neck and nibble down it, continuing your gentle squeezes to his slowly hardening shaft.

With an evil grin you kiss to his chest and give his right nipple a small bite, earning a gasp, hardening cock, and him slapping your ass. With a delighted moan you do the same to his other nipple and receive another slap to the ass.

You hiss in delight and kiss down his lean stomach, rubbing his sides in appreciation. Ulbert moaning and grinning down at you with his hands under his head. “mm keep going..” You hum in acknowledgement and continue making your way down.

With a trail of kisses you reach his pelvis, giving his unruly carpet a rough tug. Ulbert yelping and then melting as you kiss the base of his throbbing cock. “Ulbert~?” You purr, giving his shaft a generous drooly lick as you begin to pump him.  
“Y-yeah?”  
“I love you~”  
“I love you to-”

The words die in Ulberts throat as you suddenly wrap your warm mouth around his cock and palm his balls carefully. His hands suddenly in your hair and giving rough tugs as he moans loudly. You let out a low growl, tongue running under his cock and purposefully grazing your teeth against his delicate flesh. Instantly his hands are off your hair and holding onto the bed.

Mumbled apologizes instantly coming out of Ulbert, replaced by loud cries as you roughly bobbed your head, making obscene slurping sound.

Your jaw aches, is he close yet? Your mind briefly drifts as you pull back, only licking the head of his cock and vigorously pumping him. Ulbert bucking into your touch as you move to give his thigh a harsh bite, reddening his flesh. 

Ulbert moans and wraps his hand around your wrist, gently pulling you off. “Dez.” With a wink you grin and quickly grab a rubber from your nightstand, tearing it open with your teeth. Ulbert breathing deeply as you kiss his cock from head to base as you slide the condom on, giving his balls a light nibble. “S-shit stop that!” 

You smile evilly up at him. “And what if I don’t? What then~?”

You squeal as he reaches down for you and pulls you to his chest, rolling till you’re flat on your back. Ulbert grabbing your wrists and holding them above your head. “Then I’ll remind you who’s in charge~”

Ulbert tugs your panties to the side before guiding his cock to your entrance, rubbing the tip against it teasingly. “You were being such a good girl but now I’m not so sure… are you sorry?”

You sigh needily and try to raise your hips to him, only for Ulbert to move back. God dammit you hated when he did this. “Yes.. I’m sorry..”  
“Sorry...what?”

This jerk. “I’m sorry my Lord~ My demonic God-”

Ulbert knocks the wind out of you by shoving himself into you to the hilt, shoving his head against your neck and biting down roughly. You scream out a moan and pant as he brutally ruts into your slick cunt. His hands releasing your wrists to grab the bedsheets, and your nails digging into his back. 

You moan and wrap your legs around him, content to enjoy the feeling of being fucked into your bed. Ulbert pulling back from your neck and kisses you sloppily, the taste of iron lightly coating his mouth. 

He doesnt last long, though you don’t mind too badly. The enjoyment of being filled enough as his kisses turn sweet, grabbing your hair and looking into your eyes as he cums into the condom. 

You fluster and catch your breath, hands moving to gently cup his cheeks and pull him in for another kiss as he tiredly lowers his weight onto you. 

You lay like that for some time, occasionally kissing Ulberts cheek or playing with his hair. Only getting mildly annoyed when he falls asleep on you. “Baby… Ulbert? Come on get oooffff” You sigh as his light snoring fills your ears. 

Can’t be too mad at him you suppose, he did do a good job. With a resignated smile you take a deep breath and wiggle your limbs underneath his torso, rolling the large man off you and out of you. The action causing him to stir. “ Dez…? Mm cm’ere..” Ulbert beams sleepily as you giggle. 

“Nooo we gotta clean up, at least a little.” You find some tissues and gently slide the used condom off him, Ulbert chuckling at your childish wincing and snatches the tissues to clean off. You smile and help him sit up, checking his back. Red angry crescent marks littering it but no blood. “You look good, anything ache?” 

Ulbert meanwhile discarding the tissue and rubber into a nearby waste bin and then running his hands over you, gently squeezing your ass and wincing when you groan. “I’m good, was I too rough with you?” His hands gently feel along your bite mark, taking out some cream and bandaids from your stand.

“A little but I like when you do. Just make sure to clean it good, your mouth’s filthy.” You tease and whine when he kisses the unmarked side of your neck. “Baby please…” 

He smirks and finishes caring for your injuries. “If you need more I don’t mind..” With a grin you both finish caring for the other and cuddle close.  
“Well if you don’t mind I’d like a hand~?”  
“You insatiable succubus..”  
You smiles and kiss Ulberts lips sweetly. “I am but you still love me~”  
“Yes.. yes I do.”

\---  
You sigh tiredly as you stir awake, body aching but satisfied. Looking to your side the beds empty, odd since normally Ulbert sleeps like the dead.

You take your time getting ready for the morning, hopping into the shower, brushing your teeth, the mundane routine you have. You pull on your clean clothes, tie your hair up in a pony tail and wander out of your room. Surprised by the sweet smell of breakfast.

“Hey what’s u-” A gleeful squeal leaves your throat at the sight of your favorite foods, Stacks of pancakes and some crispy bacon. Rather simple but oh so delicious! 

“Well I thought it’d be a nice surprise is all…” Ulbert leaned back in his chair, enjoying a crispy strip. You beam and zoom to plant thankful kisses on his cheek before abandoning him to fill your stomach on delicious carby goodness. 

Four pancakes down, a plate of bacon and you might slip into a food induced nap. “Dez.. I’ve been thinking lately.” Oh? That snaps you out of slumber and sitting up straight, smiling.

"About what baby?" You admit you had been too. With Ulbert so busy you had weighed the pros and cons of asking him to live with you. A pretty serious change but one you would welcome. 

"I think we should part ways." Huh..?

You frowned and tilted your head to the side, you couldn't have heard that right. "Part ways… what do you mean?" Maybe he was using some metaphor?

"I just think that with how busy I'm going to get writing, and I don't want to put you on the back burner."

It feels like your hearts between your ears, too busy..?

"I think things will be easier for us if we end it here, I don't think we'd last being apart so much anyway-" 

Your eyes sting, no no this isn't what you want at all. "I don't mind being away from you too long! You could move in! That way even if you're busy we could still be together!" He shakes his head, had he been planning this the whole time?

"Ulbert please reconsider, I love you and if you'd just give us a chance I'm positive we could make the long distance work!"

He frowns and refuses to look in your eyes. "I love you too.. I just… " he scratches the back of his neck and sighs. "I don't see a future together."

You think it might have been less painful if he had stabbed you. Tears run down your cheeks and you slump, all these years?! And no future?

"I-i know we never talked about long term plans but please don't do this-”

Your body is shaking, every breath feels like it isn't enough. Ulbert carefully sets his key on the table, shaking his head lightly. “No I’m done..” 

He slides from the table and turns to head to the door, ignoring the sharp whines your throat strangles out.  
Don’t go.  
Don’t go please.  
Did I do something wrong?

Ulbert glances back, momentarily shocked as you seemingly break down. He’d never known Dez to cry like this, hopefully with some time she’ll get over him.. With a final farewell he closes the door behind himself.

Your body hurts, your chest hurts your head hurts it all hurts so much. Your stomach churns in likewise agony as you shakily stand, knocking over your chair. No time for the bathroom as you quickly empty your stomach into the trash, weakly pulling your hair back.

God and that was some good food too, you finish with spitting bile from your mouth, using the bottom of your shirt to clean your mouth. You sniffle and continue to weakly sob, sitting on the floor with your legs curled beneath you. Was there something you could have done? Was he just… tired of you? You knew you were boring but this?

Your alarm rings loudly, numbly you recognize it as your work alarm. But right now? You need to desperately stay away from power tools. With a quick message you let your uncle know you can't make it, a stomach bug you lie. You probably could explain the truth but you aren't up for talking.

As soon as your stomach allows you drag yourself to the door and lock it, fresh tears freeing themselves as you lumber back to your room. Shedding your clothing and climbing back under the blankets. Pulling the blankets over your head and snuggling your pillow you sob and scream into it until your throat feels raw.

The next day wasn’t much better. You had vowed to not let the breakup affect your work and yet you were sluggish. You made mistakes and had nearly driven a nail into your hand were it not for what you'd figure, god level work gloves.

The day after that you were able to stomach small amounts of saltines. Your easily offended stomach protesting the contents. The soup you made yourself even seemed to look back at you depressed. Your table still a mess. You should really do something about it but just couldn’t be bothered.

With a sigh you finish your meal and stare at the mess. No, leaving it like this will eventually attract bugs.. and you can’t wallow forever. Gathering them together you clean and check your phone. Multiple missed calls and messages.. You frown. Maybe you should let the others know?

No, you decide against it and look at the time. It’s six and your mind wanders. Ulbert should be writing about this time- No. No stop. You’re a adult and you won’t let your mind linger on him…

You scroll your contacts and find his. With a sniffle your thumb lingers over the picture of him smiling with a flower crown filter. “Why….” Your voice is soft and you change his contact name.

With a sigh you check your messages. Somebody in another unit broke their table and need a hand. Managable, maybe some human contact will help. Your neighbor needs her cat watched soon, maybe a few days with Hairball the Third will do you good.

Then you get your messages from Yggdrasil. A raid's happening soon but right now you just need some time. A quick message to Touch-Me that you’re opting out of this one. Automated message… automated message.. oh one from Momonga?

Momonga: Dez you havn’t been on in a few days, are you well?

oh.. you don't want to lie but also don't want to stir up trouble..

Dez: No not really, Some stuff went down and I’ve been pretty low..  
Momonga: Really? Do you want to talk about it?? I can’t do anything but a listening ear can do wonders.

Well.. you guess it couldn’t hurt to let one friend know..

Dez: Ulbert broke up with me. :Broken heart:

You nearly drop your phone as it buzzes to life, Momongas ID flashing. Oh no-

“What happened!? Are you okay, are you safe-” You smile and sniffle, tears sliding down your cheeks. Aw Suzuki…  
“I’m fine, it was a few days ago when I didn’t log on. I’m okay now, I wasn't able to work that day but y'know.. it happens..” You try not to sniffle too loudly into his ear. “I havn’t been up to logging in much, I’m sorry-”  
“Don’t worry about it at all! What did he do- Imeanyoudonthavetosayanything”

You lean against your counter and frowned. “He thought we were just done I guess… I’m still.. y'know… “ Your voice cracks and you can’t hold it, pitiful whines coming from your throat. “I thought we were good! I-I thought maybe he- he’d move in!” Momongas soothing shhs comfort you through your sobbing, trembling. “Did I do something wrong Momonga-”

“Dez. No. You didn’t do anything wrong, shhh..” Momongas tone sounds strained, is he okay? “Are.. are you eating? Bathing well?” “I’ve never.. y'know... but it must be hard for you right now…”

“Well.. I’m… I’m not doing good. It’s hard to make myself eat and I can barely keep anything down.” You wipe your eyes and sniffle. 

Momongas silent for some time and you pout. “Momonga are you still there?”  
“Would it be okay to send Pero over to you? I can’t but he lives somewhat close-”  
“Momonga no please it's fine, I don’t want to trouble anybody. I’ll get over crybaby little shits eventually-”  
Momonga cuts you off and sounds downright scary.  
“DEZ. You aren't eating right and I know you live on your own...As… as your friend it’d give me peace of mind to know you aren't alone..” “Please, I don’t want something bad to happen to you.”  
You have to hold the phone away to sob, body trembling, you could definitely use the support.  
“Kay…”  
“Would it be okay to let him know.. y'know?”  
“Mhm…”  
“Dez is there anything I can do?”

You set your phone to speaker, cleaning your face with the sink.  
“Could you let Nishikeinrai know, and Admin Set my room to be hostile to Ulbert?” Breath, breath and think. “If you could also water the plants in my room, they should be in the wilting stage right now I’m sorry-”  
“I meant as a friend but I’ll be sure to do your requests..” “Whenever you’re ready I’d like to see you okay? That way we can work some rotations to your responsibilities..”

Bless Momonga you love him so much.

Dez's absence could be felt among the tomb. Each NPC and guardian worried that like the others she would cease to return. For Sebas he focused on ensuring his Mistress room remained spotless in her absence. 

As he reached his Mistress chambers the sight of the door opened distressed him. Walking in to see Lord Momonga. Apparently busy accessing the settings within his Lady's chambers. “Hostile enemy's reset… hn, I wonder if it’d be over stepping to ask one of them to move…” 

His Lord continued his work and once finished Momonga turned his eye to study each of Dez plants. Each glowing faintly in good health. “Odd, shouldn’t they be wilting?” Sebas straightened slightly in pride. After noticing his Mistress had yet to water her inner garden he had taken up the mantle to ensure their health upon her return. 

Momonga finally noticed him and hummed. “Odd..” Odd? Was Sebas not to be there? With a quick check to room permissions, Momonga nodded. “Ah that makes sense, thought I can’t see why she wouldn’t let regular maids in.. ah Dez..” 

With a sigh His Lord took a seat and visibly slumped. “Okay you got this… Pero.. Could you take a trip to see Dez? She and Ulbert split and I’m worried she might hurt herself? No no too.. dramatic..” “Pero could you check in on Dez? Ulbert dumped her and she could use the company!” Momonga shook his head furiously. “NowayifshefindsoutIsaidthatshe’llskinme!”

Skin him..? An impressive feat considering his Lord’s made of bone. Though with each attempt it horrified Sebas more and more. Their kind Mistress, the one who engages in ‘mini games’ with them, discarded by another Supreme Being!? And Lord Ulbert no less!

Eventually Momonga groaned. “Okay this one semi works.. Pero should be logging in soon.. gaaaah!” His Lord departing with a slow, drudging gait. 

Momonga hummed as the butler npc followed him. Odd, perhaps he had just been in sync when Sebas route changed?

He spied Pero logging in, immediately opening his menu and whining. “Momonga!!! Hey you know why Dezzys AFK? I’ve been sending her memes and stuff but she ghosted!” The sad birdman spamming a bunch of crying emojis. “She never does that! Dude I sent her a chubby cat picture and nothing!” 

Oh dear… this.. this will be difficult. “Yes about that, so Pero you’re aware Ulbert and Dez were a thing correct?” Pero tilting his head nodding.  
“Well yeah that's kinda common knowledge, what of it?”  
“Well it’s past tense.”  
“....?”  
Momonga huffed. “They broke up!”

Pero went from across the room to gripping Momongas avatar within the blink of an eye. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY BROKE UP!? IS DEZZY OKAY- Do I gotta snipe Ulbert, dude tell meeeeee!!”

With a careful hand Momonga pried Peroroncino off of him. “From what I surmised Ulbert had well.. gotten what he could out of the relationship and left her a few days ago. She’s been having trouble eating and I was wondering If it's not too much to ask-”  
“I’m gonna visit her!”  
“...Pardon?”  
Pero puffed up angrily. “I’m. gonna. Visit. Dezzy!” “I’ll rent us some chick flicks or anime, get the biggest tub of icecream n help her feel better!!” 

While not detectable Momonga grinned, Pero seemingly on the same page as him.  
“And maybe some rebound sex to help her feel better!”  
“NO-”

Sebas watched on as His Lord smacked Lord Peroroncino. Surprised and comforted to see the two working out how to help their companion heal from her ordeal. And though the going ons of the Supreme ones dealings were not for them to judge. He could feel the resentment for Lord Ulbert increase. 

Though from the sounds of their Lords talking it seemed like it would be an ordeal to visit His Mistress dwellings. From what he knew his Lady lived within a cluster or Supreme Being cells, like a hive. And the other guardians should be made aware of the possible abscense of their creators…

Demiurge in all his wisdom granted by his creator hadn’t forseen any of this. Days ago his Lord had returned after a lengthy abscense and though it filled his heart with adoration to see his Creator, Lord Ulberts actions had confused the imp. 

Lord Ulbert had been mumbling to himself about creating other worlds, and diving into his work. Something that though would mean his lengthy departure was vital to his lord. And then he had removed all of Dez privileges on the 7th floor. The very action sending Demiurge realing. Had his beloved Mistress upset his creator? Were it possible he’d plee to Lord Ulbert for insight though he was so far below their understanding.

From the way Ulbert had stripped her of duties and of the way he sulked, Demiurge could surmise the likely cause to his Lord's behavior. He sorely hoped he was wrong.

And then his lady had yet to return to even the Grand Tomb of Nazarick. Behavior so unlike her. Like Lord Momonga, Lady Dez had made a point to visit the tomb every day and suddenly? Suddenly it was as if a hole was deep within his chest. Was she refusing to return on her own accord?

If only he knew what had gone wrong, maybe then he could help his Creator and his Mistress of the Profaned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	5. A friend in need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: You know after some serious angst and hurt we need good fluff and comfort to wash it all down! Rated for Fluff! .. And fluffy smut, oh and cuckery :3c Special thanks to FactionZero because without her this Chapter wouldn't be nearly as good! :Heart:  
> And a thank you to my dear friend Download077 love you bby

You probably should have expected the bombardment of messages when you told Momonga it was fine to let the others know. What you weren’t expecting was Peroroncino taking it upon himself to actually visit you. Which at the very least made you clean up your apartment better and get fresh groceries, rather than snack on any leftovers.

You hoped that what you got would be enough, but if not you had a number of places to order from. During your cleaning you had gotten a box full of Ulberts things he left, eventually.. the guy would probably come back for it. Though the petty part of you was chanting to burn it in the middle of the parking lot.

Pero had texted you his plans to drive down to you and visit for a day or two and asked about if that was okay. While it momentarily put you on guard, you had agreed. This wasn't just any ol pervert, this was your pero! Your birdie boi! You did feel bad he’d waste so much gas and had set some cash aside to pay him back.

So now you just.. waited, he had said it’d be a while till he’d get there but it was hours ago… Surely a quick nap wouldn’t hurt…

With a sigh you curled onto your futon and put some reruns of hell's kitchen, drifting to sleep with the sun warming you.

Your door knocking startled you awake, with a quick glance outside you saw the sun setting, how long had you been asleep? With a yawn you got up and stretched, popping your joints. Well hopefully this was pero.. with a gulp you hesitantly walked to the door and cracked it open.

Only to see the hottest guy you’ve ever seen. His hair long and black, dude built like a model, grinning widely. 

Who the fuck is this motherfucker? You glare and deadpan. “Dude you got the wrong door, Amys nextdoor-”  
“No, pretty sure this is Dezzys number!”  
PERO!?  
“No way- no you gotta be mistaken, I’m waiting for some otaku dude, probably shorter, out of shape, probably wearing some aheago hoodie?”  
The guy pouted and slumped. “It’s in my bag, sis wont let me outside with it on..”

You continued to stare at the guy. Completely gobsmacked. “Sooo can I pretty please come in??” You blink and sloowly close the door, Pero instantly whining. “Noooo please don’t leave me out here!! I can be good! D-” You opened it again widely, giggling.  
“Relax I just had to undo my chain, um… come in?”

You sidestep to let Pero inside, the guy at least a full head taller than you. Daaamn And with a cheeky glance with his attention occupied with your apartment you ogled at his ass. Holy mother of GOD-

“Oooo! Your place is so cute and lively!” Pero immediately zooming around to inspect each of your knickknacks, his bag by your door. Okay.. You know you’re not in the greatest mindset right now but damn is he hot and while you thought Ulbert was cute, Pero is a solid TEN.

With a quick lock to the door you set his bags on your futon and follow the excitable guy. “Thank you, I try…? I mostly just like having lots of plants-” With a sudden movement he faces you, eyes seemingly twinkling with energy causing you to look away shyly. “Y-you had a long trip so you want some..” With a quick check to your phone you gulp. “Uh dinner?”

“Oh sweet I’d love some! And maybe this beautiful snack later!” He winks at you and you feel your cheeks heat up. Immediatley you flee to your kitchen trying to calm down. “SOIGOTSOMECHICKENNUGGETS-” Noooo this is stupid!  
“Oh shit I’d love some! But.. does that count as being a cannibal?” You giggle and get them ready, Peros jokes slowly putting you at ease.

“aahh theres that cute laugh I know so well!” Pero grins and sneaks up on you, gently poking your side and causing you to laugh.  
“Pero no i’m tickl-ISH” You screech as he pokes again and grab his wrists. “I swear to god i’ll toss you outside-” 

He pouts and leans his head on top of yours. “Nooo i’ll be good!... i’ll be as good as you want!” You smile up at him and sniffle, while hes not how you pictured him, it's your pero and your sweetest chicken boy. 

“Okay okay you can stay.. but no tickling!” In all reality it's more so you don't accidentally punch the dude. 

Peroroncino felt like he just took a trip to heaven. On his way to Dez’s place he had been calling and talking to Momonga and his sis about how to cheer her up. Both of them worried Pero would do something dumb to upset her. But so far? Pero was in shock.

When he had gotten to the right apartment he had made absolutely sure he had the correct number and excitedly drummed on the door. Only to have a total babe open the door. Her face obviously surprised and then irritated, was Dezzy not happy to see him? 

He couldn’t really blame her for not believing he was the one and only Pero tho, and once she let him inside he had nyoomed to her stuff. Okay what does Dez like, what's the vibes from her apartment!? 

Pero feeling slightly nervous with how suddenly shy Dez had gotten and doing his best to lighten the mood, seeing a smile that made his heart quicken. And then chicken nuggets!

And somehow now you were sitting in his own lap, putting on a lets play of some horror game. “This one’s my favorite! Dudes shit at it and dies a lot but he gives good commentary and his screams are funny!” Dez suddenly leaning back with a huff, straight into Peros chest and getting herself cozy. Ohshitohshitnodontgetaboner-

You had felt it and froze. From the size of the thing it fit snugly between your buttcheeks. You tensed as you both stayed completely still. Okay, just breath...that kind of thing's completely normal. You breath slowly and nestle to be more comfortable, unintentionally rubbing him through his sweats. 

With a happy sigh he wraps an arm around your waist and just watches the Let's play with you, cracking jokes while he softens behind you. And then Pero joking that if you had the game you both could play and he’d show you how it's done.

So with a determined smirk you had set up your console, plugging it in while Pero appreciates your ass. You looking back to see him immediately look away, smooth… And you clearing your throat as you turn back to your task, giving your hips a teasing wiggle.

With a plop back into his lap you handed him a controller. “Alright big guy, put up or shut up!”

Oh shit, you didn’t actually expect him to be this good. He’s racking up kills like there's no tomorrow. And while you're no slouch it’s clear you’re not going to win playing fair! With a devious grin you adjust yourself in Peros lap, causing him to miss a shot. Bingo-

Pero can’t believe what's happening. With a shakey breath he can’t even focus on killing whatever those dudes were, not with Dez being a cheater and grinding into his lap. And she smells so good like Citrusy oranges! Relax dude! She’s just fighting dirty! Oh but the thought of making Dez tremble and feel good, it’s all so much.

You cheer when you're declared the winner, Pero groaning and chuckling. “Okay fine you win! But!!! It’s only cause you made the blood flow outta my head!” You adjust yourself to straddle Pero and stick your tongue out at him. “Sure it is! But I still won!” 

Your shirt slides and Pero seems to focus on it, what’s on- oh…

It’s the healing mark from the night you and Ulbert… “Heeeyyy Dezzy so!! How about another match!?” Peroroncino the sweetheart trying to keep his upbeat tone. “Hm okay but how about something more lighthearted? Y'know I like co-op better than competitive play.” You smile and rest your chest on Peros, looking up sweetly.

Dez is trying to kill him. That’s the only explanation, especially with the fact he could look straight down her shirt. Don’t do it, don’t do it- “So like are those real-” Oh for fucks sake-

You fix Pero a confused look, head tilting. “Well yeah I’m too poor for body work but y'know I like how my body is-” You giggle when he nods excitedly. “Damn straight! You’re beautiful!” Oh God Pero please-

You fluster and blush, wrapping your arms around his neck in a loose hug. “You dolt you think every girl is beautiful.” With a pleased hum as he wraps his arms around your waist you smile.  
“Well yeah, but you’ve got to be my favorite!” 

With more sweet compliments from Pero you two go back to playing videogames, eventually some cutesy farming one where you’re talking about your crops. And then shudder as Pero ideally places his hands on your thighs. The dudes completely into the screen and you inhale shakily, his hands kneading on their own. 

You havn’t been touched so softly before and it feels so nice. Leaning back into Peros chest you spread your legs a little more. Pero turning his head to see whats got you wiggling and wheezes.

You’re splayed in his lap with his hands wandering dangerously to your sweet spot, and you’re not bothering to stop him!? Your eyes starting to go lidded as you look up at him sweetly. “Peroroncino~” 

Peros instantly hard again and quickly withdraws his hands. Just how long were you going to let him fondle you!? He winces and readys himself for the backlash, closing his eyes. This is it he went to far, shes gonna kill him and leave his body out for the raccoons-

And then he feels the softest lips on his own. 

He hesitantly opens his eyes to see Dez kissing him, sighing happily, letting herself down with his hard on between squished under her. “D-dez…?” With a curious hum she gives him another kiss, lightly grinding her clothed pussy against him and his heart pounds. Oh god he was joking about the rebound sex!!

He pulls away and stares, you’re pretty sure he’s into it, and confident that some fooling around won’t mess up your friendship so..?

“Dez..?”  
“Yes Pero?”  
“......Wanna see my dick?”

You both laugh and you grin seductively at him. “Maybe, would you like to see my breasts~?” He chokes on his laugh and nearly screams YES-

With a giggle you lift your top off, your breasts nearly ready to pop out of your bra anyway, you really should buy a new one. Peroroncino meanwhile is staring at your chest like a dying man in the desert. His mouth hangs open as you undo the clasps and let your bra fall to the side.

Instantly he's got one of your breasts in his mouth, peppering it with kisses and gently cupping the other with his hand. You sighing and moaning softly. “They’re so beautiful! You’re so beautiful.. Does this feel good?” Pero groans as he licks circles around your harden nipples and very gently pinches the other.  
“Yes, yes mm it feels great..”  
Carefully you go back to grinding into his lap, Pero sucking a bit harder and making you mewl.  
“You’re so soft and squishy!” With a grin Pero switches breasts and needily sucks on you, You moaning appreciatively and pressing your chest even more into his face.

If Pero dies now he can die happy, his hand sliding to Dez ass and kneading her carefully, grinding her down onto his tent. A damp spot forming from the pre leaking out. He moans as hes gently tugged away from her chest, he wants to pleasure her breasts more-

And is surprised when Dez kisses him, her moaning and sighing, wrapping her arms around his neck and nibbles his bottom lip. “Pero, pero please-” and how can he deny her when she's so sweet? Needily kissing him as he slides his tongue into her mouth. Dez moaning like she might orgasm then and there. 

You’re on fire and god you need to be fucked so bad. You didn’t know how much you craved such close contact but now that you have it? You feel so much better. With each needy kiss you grind more onto Pero and pull away panting. “Perooo” With a frustrated tug on his clothes you growl. 

And then squeal as Pero slides his hand under your shorts, already finding your nub and gently rubbing it. your body feels bound up as you gasp and rock against his hand, whining when he slows down. “Shh easy, easy… I want you to feel nice and good~” Pero purrs and carefully kisses around your neck. “You’re so beautiful when you moan~” He slips his hand to lightly trace your outer lips. “You’re so wet too! I’m glad you’re letting me make you feel so good..” 

You sniffle and tear up, Peros fingers slipping into you as he lets you rock on him. “You’re so warm, I bet you’ll feel so good on me, and I hope you can fit all of me~” You huff and kiss him again, pulling back and panting. “Oh please you can’t be that big~” Your come back lot as he pumps you, feeling around your insides. “W-what are oooh~” You roll your head back as he presses his fingers against a good spot. 

“Just doing my best to leave a good impression~” Pero continues to kiss you, swallowing your sweet moans in kisses. “You sound so amazing, like an angel in my ears~” You hiccup and start crying, peros thumb rubbing soothing circles on your clit as you cry out and shake on Pero. His hand continuing to go and riding out your orgam. “That feel nice sweetheart?” 

You continue to cry and sniffle, Pero worriedly kissing your cheeks. “Dezzy? Dezzy sweetie are you okay-” You hiccup again and wipe your eyes. “m-mhm.. you’re just.. “ your lips tremble. “Youre such a fucking sap!” 

He laughs and slides his hand from your shorts, covertly licking them clean and then grins when you see him. “Pero! Don’t be gross!” Pero smirking and lightly patting your side. “It’s not gross cause I’m gonna want a mouthful in a second!” He suddenly stands and lifts you by the ass, you shouting and wrapping your legs tightly around his torso and realizing he's… he's got a really good grip on you. In fact.. 

“Pero- you could totally rail me like a toy-” The sound Pero makes is inhuman and reminds you of his avatar.  
“No way!” W-what?

The offended look Dez flashes Pero makes his chest tighten. “No I just- well..” He lightly lays Dez on the carpet floor and leans over her, hands rubbing her hips. “I get you might like that I just- don't want to do that right now, okay?” She pouts and still looks confused, and quickly recovers as he tugs her shorts and panties off. Definitely going to steal those for later!

You’re not sure why Pero seems standoffish at the idea of using you like that, but really thankful he set you down gently. With a quick tug after you, his shirt slides off and you gape at him.

What fucking right does he have to be this BUILT!?

You're instantly sitting up and rubbing your hands over his abs and Peros giggling and trying to fight you off. “Stop stop! You’re tickinling me now!” Your hands still and you stare sparkly eyed at him. This has to be some kind of dream-

With a quick look for his bag you spy him grabbing a box and setting it nearby, before getting a couch pillow and maneuvering you on top of it, grabbing another pillow and setting it in front of you. “Mmm Pero whatcha doing~?”  
“Preparing!”  
“Fooor?”  
“For sending you to heaven-”  
You snort and suddenly hes on his knees in front of your pussy, gently guiding your legs over his shoulders as he leans down and rests his chest on the pillow. And then peppering your thighs in kisses. “You’re so thick, and perfect oh my god-” 

You flusteredly try to close your legs but his head stops you and he laughs evilly and then rubs your labia gently. You blush and squirm as he hungrily stares at your crotch. “Can you like… not do that-”  
“Do what?”  
“Stare at my puss like that!”  
Pero smirks and chuckles “But it’s so pretty! I think I wanna give it kisses~”  
You huff and give his back a light tap with the back of your foot. “Thats only cause youre allowed to s- oooh” The words quickly sight to moans as Pero literally kisses your lower lips, his nose lightly pressed against your clit as he licks a trail up. Your hands gently tangle into Peros long hair and you moan softly for him.  
“Yes- ah yes pero baby that feels so good-” The words just bubble out as he carefully kisses your clit and nuzzles it affectionately. 

“Yknow i could get used to this~” Pero teases as he presses his mouth to you and slowly slides his tongue into your cunt, swirling your inner rim and carefully stretching you. You sigh and spread for him, hips raised to rock against his mouth.  
“Pero~ “ You whine and begin to tug at your breasts, absolutely enthralled by his mouth.

She tastes so good is the loudest thought in Peros mind. She tastes so good and is moaning for HIM. He withdrawls his tongue and is met with whines, Pero quickly moving to suck her sweet clit. Dez gasping and twitching, Pero holding down her hips and growling. 

It’s all so much, Pero holding you down and pleasing you like this. The warm slick feeling of his tongue againt your sensitive nub. Your insides tightening as you grip the carpet under you. “C-close please oh god!” You could feel pero grining into you, continuing his steady pace till you scream in ecstasy.

And continue to cry as Pero continues to kiss your sensitive tissues, your body trying to twitch away but held down securely. You tear up from the overstimulation and whine and gasp, already a similar smaller pressure building.

Pero chuckles at Dez weak attempts to escape, her body warm and sweaty. Dez delicious cunt shiny from her own orgasms. His tongue momentarily stops its attack on her clit to drink her juices and slurp as much as he can. Dez gulping down air and rubbing the top of his head. “Fuck…. fuck….”

While Pero literally feasting on you is a bit gross, in your opnion.. your glad for some relief. You’d had told him offhandedly that you loved being overstimulated but you honestly didnt expect him to remember. You swallow and your throat feels dry. “Pero.. pero baby please… timeout..” 

At that he stops and licks his lips, looking at you like a proud pup.”You okay Dezzy?”  
“Fantastic… j-just a little thirsty-”  
At that he runs off to your kitchen and you sit up, stretching your back. The floors only so comfortable. “Whatcha doin perooooo?”

To your utter delight he returns with two pb&j sandwiches and bottles of water. “Snack break!! even if you're the best one-” You toss him a grateful smile and eagerly guzzle down your water. Happily chewing your sammich. 

When youre done you look happily at pero, still eating his and slide up to him, wrapping your arms around him and nuzzling his neck. “Almos done Dezzy-”  
“No no take your time, I’m in no rush”

Dez is such a sweetheart. Pero couldn’t believe Ulbert would walk out on this. Her hands exploring his back and chest, her softly kissing his shoulders. The way she can’t get enough of her skin against his…

By the time peros done with his snack you managed to give him a single impressive braid, pouting as he moves away. “Hey where are you going?” With a curious glance you see him pull a wrapper from his box. “‘Mega’ condoms? Pff pero they're gonna be too bi-” O h-

Oh mY GOD- Pero smirks and drops his pants and underwear, and even though in its semi soft state the massive monster between his legs gives you a mild fright. “YOUWERENTFULLOFSHIT!?”

“NO! WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME IM LYING-” Poor Pero nearly sqwuaking. “Seriously! I know I’m a perv but that- oo” He shudders as you crawl to him and try to wrap your hand around his cock. Unable to do so and giving it soft squeezes. 

“Well you talk big game.. But I’m glad to see proof~”

With curious hands you lightly pull his skin back, inspecting every inch of his dick, fascinating!

Pero meanwhile flustered. Here he was suppose to make Dez feel good and shes practically worshiping his cock! He’s forever thankful for the forms he browsed, giving himself a good scrub definitely paying off as Dez gives his head a curious lick.

He tastes pretty good you think. With a glance upward you make a show of swirling your tongue over the head of his cock, licking the pre dribbling out. You pale as he hardens completely and tighten your legs together. Getting him inside my just tear you apart- “Dezzy? Dez its okay dont worry about me okay im go-” 

With a determine growl you latch onto the head of his cock, focusing on lavishing it with attention, peros legs wobbling at the sudden pleasure. You push your chest up and use your hands to cradle Peros cock between your breast, carefully squeezing and releasing him.

Pero moans and gasps, lightly rocking into Dez and grasping her shoulders to steady him. “mmm Dezzy~” With a lick of his lips he sighs happily. “C-could I take some pics of you like this?” She hums and the vibrations feel so good-

You hum and look up at pero, letting go of his cock with a audible ‘pop!’. “I guess so?” With a smile you turn your attention back and begin to kiss his shaft, long licks to coat him in saliva. 

Pero eventually fishes out his phone and you take that as your cue. You try to wrap your lips around his whole girth but no dice, instead sucking on as much of the head, sausaging him between your breasts. A few clicks and you adjust, holding his cock above your face, winking and kissing it, click! “God, fuck you look so hot baby!” 

Hes so embarassing but you feel so good.. You pepper his cock with more kisses and look up at him needily. “Pero c’mon.. “ You blush and sigh breathily. “Won’t you please fuck me~?” With some difficulty you manage to get up, having his dick rub against your skin as you lead him to your room, laying back onto the edge of your bed and posing. “It’d make me feel really good to have you in me~”

Poor pero is obviously flustered and clumsily unwraps his condom sliding it on, now for the difficult part.. Getting that beast of a dick in you!

For his part peros incredibly gentle, rubbing the head against your pussy. “You look so beautiful Dez… I’m so grateful..” He gently pushes against your entrance and withdrawls, repeating the action. “I’ve always thought you’re amazing.. just look at you..” He pushes a little more, withdrawls a little bit. “Mmm you look like a goddess…” 

Meanwhile with his praise you're blushing, relaxing and raise your hands to rub Peros shoulders. Thankful he's taking his time. Even with you previous orgasms helping relax you he's a challenge to get in right away. “Pero you’re so good to me…” You gently pull his hair, leading him down and giving him all the sweet kisses.

You keep kissing and groan as he pushes his dick inside your cunt, the stretch a bit painful. “Fuck- fuckfuck-” You gasp and take deep breaths.  
“Dezzy! Dez you okay we can stop right now i can-”  
Just as he tries to pull away you wrap your legs around him, arms around his neck and holding tight.  
“It’s fine… oh fuck… it’s like being a virgin all over again..” You laugh and pat his back. “Pero, Pero god i want you to fuck me so bad…” 

His dick twitches in you as he blushes and begins kissing you, rocking his hips with yours. The pull and push slowly becoming a mixture of pain and pleasure. “You’re so tight, so warm.. you feel so gooood” The praise bubbling out of Pero like a fountain. “Dezzy youre so slick, you like stretching around my dick?”

His praise and dirty talk have you melting. “Yes~ you feel so good pero..” With careful work Pero manages to sheath himself completely inside you, you taking deep breaths. “Fuck.. fuck i think youre in my throat…” Pero laughing and making you tremble. 

“Sorry Baby, but doesnt it feel good~?” A appreciative hum and kiss are all Pero needs to begin thrustings into you. And by G O D are you seeing stars. He fills you up to the fullest you can possibly take. His thrusts are slow and long as he drags each out and it’s all you can do to pant and whine.

“You look so good sweetheart…” Pero grins and rubs your outer thighs, appreciating how they tremble as he eases back into you. “Mmm baby.. wanna do something.. naughty~?”  
“There's .. there's no way.. im taking.. you up the ass..” He wheezes and laughs, gently patting your ass.  
“You sure?” “Hehe no… can I.. maybe record you.. please?”  
You pear up at Pero as he watches you with the biggest puppy eyes. “Okay.. sure just send me a copy mkay?”  
With a happy fistpump he fishes his phone and turns you to get the best angle, turning on the camera and cooing. “Look at you~ So beautiful while you take all of me…” Pero givin a hearty thrust into you and making you squeel. “Mmm yeah make noises for me baby, mm get on your belly..” 

A whine leaves your throat as he pulls out, immediately rolling to your stomach and holding your ass up, spreading your legs and reaching back to show off you glistening backside. “Mm you’re so beautiful.. I’m so fucking lucky i get you all to myself~” With a quick adjustment Pero immediatly pounds into you, knocking the air out of your lungs as grip the mattress, eagerly pushing back. “Can I smack your juicy ass baby~? “ 

He’s hitting every nerve inside you, and you nod eagerly. "Yes, yes yes yes!" Pero eagerly complies and slaps your ass hard, leaving you red and your cheeks jiggling. You cry and spasm around his cock, pero moaning. "You squeeze me so perfect… mm" 

With a grin he finishes recording and leans over to kiss your neck, you panting for air. "Soo… I don't wanna ruin the mood b u t! You think it'd be fun to send it to Ulbert?" Peros palm lovingly rubbing your red mark. "See just how much he's missing~ how good I make you feel Dezzy~?"

You won't lie, the petty part of you loves the idea, and with Pero cooing in your ear.. You sigh and moan as he reaches under you to knead one of your breasts. "Mm okay Pero.." 

Ever since he and Dez broke up Ulbert had been… a mess. Ideas didn't flow, his appetite had changed. More then once he had nearly called her. A part of him was ashamed with how he heard Dez had been doing. 

His phone beeps loudly, a quick check sees it's a video from Peroroncino? What would he be doing this late, with a swipe he huffed. Porn.. really Pero? His thumb hovering to put it away until he hears her moan. DEZ!?!?

Peros phone buzzed to life, him grinning deviously. "Alright babygirl, showtime~!" With a casual swipe to FaceTime pero angles the camera at him, a shit eating grin. "He-"  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"  
Ulberts rage can nearly be felt throught the phone and you sweat, flat on your back and gently pumping pero.  
"Oh y'know not much! Helping Dezzy feel better, doesn't she moan so cute~?"

You smile at all the praise and give his shaft a hearty tug. “Pero cmon~ Your babygirl wants your yummy cock~”

Ulbert can’t believe what he’s seeing as Pero shows the camera panning over Dez, her hand guiding Peros cock into her. “Dude!! You’re crossing the line! Dez is-”  
“She’s no ones Ulbert. Well except mine right now.. mm has her pussy always been like a vice?” 

The camera shakes a little as Pero thrusts roughly into her and Dez moans and arches for him. Ulbert sweating and gulping as the sight turns him on as much as it makes him tremble in anger. “Dezzy you moan so good for me.. I make you feel so good? “ “Specially after that asshole hurt you? You need all of me don’t you..” Dez hips weakly move up to meet peros, keening.

Pero licks his lips. It’s a long shot and Dez might not want to but~ “Mm Dezzy.. How about you let me fuck you raw hm~?” With a pull he’s out and rubbing his covered dick over Dez lower lips, gasping in delight as she quickly slides his condom off. 

“Yes! yes oh god i bet you feel so good-” While you two are definitely playing it up, it’s maddening how good and special Peroroncinos making you feel. With a smirk for the camera you spread your pussy wide with your hands and groan. God you havnt had raw cock before and the way it feels? With a flick of peros thumb over your clit you shudder and cum. Panting and twitching.

Pero himself cant believe how warm and slick she is, how generous she’s being with him. Unable to help himself as she adjusts and touching her clit, moaning as she squeezes and pulses around him. “Look at her, fuck.. god I barely have to touch her right now..” With a slow thrust he fills you full and you groan.  
“Payback..” 

Ulberts distress amplifies as Peroroncino moans loudly. “Oh! Oh shit dezzy-” The surprise and lust in his voice leaves a pit in Ulberts stomach, Dez sweet laughs burning his heart.  
“Kegel muscles~”  
Pero grunts and shudders. “Fuck.. damn Ulbert I’m in love with this pussy I swear~”

He hardly gives you any warning as he thrusts into you needily. Your head thrown back and your bodys tingling. “Yes- yes-” You squeel as your tits bounce from the force, lewd flesh smacking sounds as Pero rails you.  
“Fuck fuck baby so good-”  
You do your best to tighten your pelvis muscles, Pero dropping the phone on a stuffed animal, it sliding to show you both.

Pero bent over you, nearly engulfing you with how much bigger he is. He grips your hips and leans. “Mmm lemme cum baby, fill this pussy so full~”  
“PERO NO DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE-”  
Ulbert clings to the phone as Dez nods and Pero quickly thrusts needily, filling her to the hilt and rocking. 

He can see her drool, the glazed look in Dez eyes as she orgasms again. Her stomach slightly bulging. The shudder as Pero pulls out and grabs the phone. 

“Oh god.. mm look at her Ulbert.. you ever see her so good and filled with cum?” With some encouragement Pero spreads your legs, his fluids slowly leaking out of you.  
“M-more…”  
“Hm? Didn’t hear that babe-”  
With weak hands you reach out for Pero, rubbing his chest.  
“More please… Empty into me… “ With some difficulty you sit up to kiss his chest needily, body exhausted. “Fuck my baby~! Breed me with that yummy cum-”

Peros hearts racing. “Hehe anything you want sweetheart~” With the phone facing the ceiling Pero fills you back up, still hard.

Ulbert sits alone, broken in his chair. Dez had never taken him raw nor ever let him cum in her. His cock begging to be released from his clothes but the feeling in his gut making him uneasy. The sounds of his former beloved getting defiled and beg for it making his eyes tear. Why did he feel like this.. “So Ulbert-”  
Peros voice snapping his attention among the sick squeelching sound. “You ever had Dezzy be so cock drunk? Damn you have no clue how fucking hot this is…” 

You keen a pitch that pains your throat, feeling Peros warm cum coating every inch of your insides. Never did you think this feeling as being so good but damn. Your body shakes against your will, pussy aching and begging for rest, your mind fuzzy as your vision slowly goes black…

Pero chuckles and picks up the phone, showing off Dezs messy pussy, him still inside and it leaking between them. “Look at that, you ever see something so beautiful?” With a careful raise of the camera Pero pulls himself slowly back, showig off just how huge he is. 

His cock covered in their gross fluids and turning the phone to show his face, shit eating grin and winks. “No worries Ulb! I’m takin good care of her!”

With a click Ulbert is alone with his thoughts, tears stinging his eyes as he throws his water bottle into a wall, angry boner immediately fished out.

Pero laughs and tosses his Phone onto a pillow, looking over Dez with a apperciative glint. Her body drentched in sweat, his heart pulsing and beating in pride. He did that!! “We showed him huh Dezzy!” His laughs met with silence..  
Uh.. Dezzy?

He peers over and gently moves her to see her face. Eyes closed, mouth slightly open and shallow breaths-  
OH SHIT IS SHE OKAY-  
“DEZZY!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	6. Is it a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note’s:   
> Aww yeah more fluff time! Some drama too! Dez and Pero spend some time together. Rated for Fluff!! And also minor mentions to sexual acts but no smut smut this chapter :3

You woke up later oddly warm and surrounded by something soft… your body in pain and slowly you stretch, sitting up. “Oh my god are you okay Dezzy- I’m so sorry!!” 

Your eyes open to see Pero at the foot of the bed, looking like a kicked puppy and trembling. “I got so scared you weren't responding!! Look! I got you water! blankets!!” With a laugh you wipe the drool from your mouth. 

“I’m fine Pero, I just.. haven't orgasmed that much at once.. got too tired..” 

With your arms held out Pero immediately rushes to snuggle you, arms gently wrapping around you and rubbing your back. “You made me feel so good sweetheart.. thank you so much..” You tilt your head to pepper kisses to peros mouth, huh…. what an odd taste? 

You adjust yourself and groan, peering between your legs, odd? Shouldn't you be leaking puddles, slowly you turn your head to see Pero.. grinning.

No…

“I made sure to clean you up! Not a drop left!” He winks and you groan, shoving him off the bed.  
“And you let me kiss you!? Nasty!”  
“BUT DEZZY!”

With pouts and puppy eyes you reluctantly let him back on your bed, laughing and pushing him away as he tries to get more kisses. “Dezzyyyyyy smooch meeeee!”  
“No way!”

With giggles you two lay comfortably next together, your hand slowly exploring Pero’s body. “What were you thinking of doing tomorrow Dezzy?” Peros hand carefully tangles in your hair, massaging your scalp. Mm thats nice-

“Well tomorrow I have the day off, so I don’t have any solid plans..” Your eyes feel heavy again as Peros nails gently scratch your scalp, scritch scritch..

“Cool! W-would it be okay if I stayed..?” Peros bit himself for sounding nervous, god no he hopes she doesnt think hes too clingy- “Mhm i’d love that..” With a relieved sigh and kiss to the top of her head he grins. “Dezzy-”

Your eyes are closed and slowly drifting to sleep, tiredly you find Peros hand and give it a good squeeze. “You did wonderful baby, I really enjoyed myself.. Now lets sleep okay?”  
“Okay.. night dezzy.”  
“Goodnight Pero”

Peroroncino finds himself waking up first. Mmm the smell of oranges how strange- With hum he feels a weight on top of him… Dezzy!

With a loving sigh he watches, lightly kissing the top of her head. Her body on top of him, hair messy and wild, old drool caked on his chest and the side of her lip, a small smile on her face. He blushes and snakes his hands around her waist.   
“De-”

With a loud bang something drums on her apartment door. Dez whining and nuzzling closer to peros neck. “Fuck ooooofff..” her voice mumbles, nose sniffling. Mmm this musky smell is great-

The knocks refuse to stop and Dez opens her eyes, Pero shuddering in fear. Did they always look black??

“Hey Dezzy don’t worry I’ll get it for you!” Pero puffs proudly and gently rolls her off him.  
“Mmm okay.. come back soon, I want some breakfast~” Oh!! Yes breakfast!

Pero struggles to find some clothes, pulling out some pants in a spare box and walking to the door, loosely having them hang off his hips. “Chill! I’m coming!’

With an annoyed huff he opens the door, eye to eye with a LIVID and disheveled Ulbert. Oh… Oh god this is perfect-   
“You ASSHOLE! How can you come in and take advantage of Dez like this!? And just, DO that!?”  
“Dude you need to calm down. I’m just making her feel better!” He glares, hating the possessive tone Ulbert uses.

“And that's rich. Calling me the asshole. After fucking her and then leaving her. Real classy.”   
Ulberts face falls, and then goes back to anger.   
“But at least I cared about her-”  
“Yeah whatever, cared. Y'know she lost a lost of weight from stress and not eating? You knew exactly how’d she react.” 

Peros taking a long time from answering the door… You yawn and look around for a shirt to wear. Finding Peros larger one and sliding it on awe ye, it’s so comfy! With a gleeful coo you take a big inhale. Mmm he smells like the sea... Is that weird? Okay maybe it's a little weird…

You shuffle over to Pero, your body still sore from the night before. From the look of things he’s p i s s e d. … and not gonna lie, he looks hot as hell when he’s mad.   
“And are THOSE MY CLOTHES!?”  
“Oh really? These yours? Couldn’t be bothered to take your shit with you? Ah oh well. Sorry about I kinda ruined mine~”

You barely suppress a giggle and wrap your arms around Pero from behind, giving his stomach a loving pat. “Mm baby who is it?” 

Ulbert can’t believe what he sees. Pero smirking and moving aside to show Dez, only wearing Peros shirt, cheeks glowing and eyes lidded. Her arms wrapping around Peros. “...”  
“You uh… have nothing to say?”   
With a glare Dez points behind her and moves aside, snuggling into Peros side and squeezing his hand. A hurt glance as he walks in to collect his things.. and to see the carnage that is your living room. Clothes littering the futon and an open box of condoms.  
“Sorry for the mess~ I was in a bit of a rush” 

Pero holds you tightly as Ulbert picks up his box, this can’t possibly be pleasant at all for you. Your lips quiver... no, don’t cry. You don’t need to cry over him…

Ulbert walks past you both outside and huffs. “Dez I really am sorry about all of this-”  
“Shut up.” The command catching them both off guard.  
“S h u t u p. I don’t need to hear your poor fucking pity party! And this’ll be the last time you badmouth Pero in front of me without picking your teeth off the floor!’ tears freely fall from your face and you glare. “AND I'M THE ONE WHO WANTED TO BE FUCKED BY PEROS GIANT DICK SO LEAVE HIM BE!” With a slam of your door you lock it and tremble…. gosh your neighbors are gonna be asking so much shit on laundry day.

Pero beams and lights you by your armpits nice and high. “Way to go Dezzy!! You put your foot down! Show em who’s boss!” With tears in your eyes you laugh and wiggle. Even with your turbulent emotions he’s still able to get a laugh out of you. 

“Yes okay!! Put me d- EEP” He spins and lets you go, arms quickly wrapping around your waist as you fall into him. Your arms immediately like a vice around his neck before loosening up.

You both giggle and share a few kisses before Pero lightly nudges you to get ready for the day. Enjoying the view as you limp a little from the night before. 

“Alright Dezzy I’ll make some breakfast and clean up! You take your time-” With a proud pose he sets about getting all the clothes off the floor, picking up his box of condoms and calling out after you. “Hey should I put the rubbers in your room or!?”  
“Ah just toss them in the trash, or save em… you don’t have to use any while you’re here~”

The thought sends electricity down Pero’s spine into his groin. Aww yeah he gets to fuck Dezzy raw more- 

Wait.

You SCREECH as your bathroom door is flinged open, you covering your lap as you sit there exposed to a freaking out Pero. “OHMYGODICUMMEDINYOU-”  
“NOSHITWHYAREYOUYELLING”  
“ICUMMEDINYOUYOURPREGNANTRIGHT!?” The look of terror in Peros eyes almost makes you feel bad for the guy.  
“WHERESTHEPHARMACEYHEREWHERESTHEPLANB-”  
You honestly don’t know if you should be crying or laughing right now. Peros immediately on his phone looking up pharmacies nearby and now your bladder is pissed off. 

“Pero baby, just let me finish up here and I’ll explain just give me some privacy-” He whines and pouts.   
“Can’t you tell me nooooow??”  
“No! I can’t piss if you watch me!”  
For a moment he looks downright thoughtful and then gives you a playful smile.   
“Okay but what if I’m into pi-” That's it. With a nearby scan you pick up a small shampoo bottle and fling it at him, Pero immediately sc  
squawking and running out.  
“AND NEXT TIME KNOCK-” 

Pero waits anxiously as Dez does her morning routine. Why isn’t she freaking out!? Oh god how is he going to explain to sis… oh.. ooooh she’s going to kill him. Then Satori's going to revive him and kill him too- 

You finally finish and open the door to see your boy trembling like a leaf. With an exasperated sigh you gently take his hand and squeeze. “Sweetheart look at me…” Peros eyes all watery, looking absolutely guilty. With an extended arm you gently take his hand, guiding it to feel a small bump on your underarm. “Feel that Pero? It’s a birth control implant.” You blush and giggle. “I wouldn’t have let you cum in me otherwise, no matter how yummy it feels~”

Pero’s body visibly relaxes as he probs the little implants and leans on you. The weight a bit much but also comforting as you nuzzle his chest. “See? Everything’s okay Pero..” You lightly pap his cheeks and beam up at him. “So please try not to feel guilty about it.. I only want our messing around to be good feelings only. Mkay?”   
“Mmmkay..” 

With a sigh you two stay like that a while, holding each other and the occasional forehead kiss or nuzzle. 

RRrwwwrrhh?

He laughs and lightly pokes your belly. “Was that you?” A small blush and pout have you hiding your face from him. “Maybe…”

Pero’s eyes waggle down at you. “Alright breakfast time for best gal!” He coos and runs off to the kitchen, gathering his supplies. "Dezzy you just hang out and I'll get things settled!" You giggle and walk behind him, patting his thigh.  
"Alright alright, thank you sweetheart" With a smooch to the arm you let Pero work his magic and check your phone, pero setting his phone to hear some tunes.

With a smile you checked your phone.

Momonga: I hope everything's all right and that Pero behaved himself. Maybe.. if you're feeling up to it you could log in tonight?

Dez: We'll see! I'm gonna take Pero out so we can have some fun! Hey so… pero wasn't lying about his size.

Momonga: You did N o t-

Dez: I did, not sorry :3c 💕

With a snort you closed the messages and squealed as Pero set got food in front of you, digging in hungrily. Your cheeks stuffed with food as little happy noises come out your throat.  
"Wow does it taste that good?" He blushes and shovels food into his mouth.   
"Mrhm!" 

You hadn't had decent food in a while! Breakfast like this was… the last time was… ah..  
You slow down eating, lightly poking your eggs and pero nudges his foot with yours.   
"C'mon Dezzy… finish your plate, for me okay?" 

With a nod you smile, this is happy food! Nothing bad is going to happen after this food! With a proud wiggle you show off your empty plate. "Alright, see! All clean!" With a proud thumbs up from Pero your cheeks flushed. His support, how sweet he is, all of him makes you feel so loved and appreciated.

With a giggle you snatch his own empty plate and eep when he catches you and pulls you to his lap.  
"Wheeere are you going?"   
"Uh… to wash the dishes?"   
"Yeah well I can-"   
With a disgruntled pout you pecked Peros nose. "No way! You've done so much as my guest I have to at least do some dishes, how about you think of what you want to do-"  
"You!"  
"..." You half heartedly sigh. "Yes but what else?"

Pero nuzzles into your back and gently palms at your stomach, you giggling from his wandering hands. He finally releases you after a bit of thinking and you rush to wash the dishes.   
"Well.. I'm fine just staying put buuut maybe we could check out the zoo?”  
The zoo? That’ll be great! The insect house there finally got some velvet ants you had been wanting to see.   
“Then it sounds like a plan!”

Words travel fast within Nazarick. Even faster when it’s knowledge of the Supreme Beings. Seemingly within hours the tomb was made aware of the in fighting. 

While not one for gossip, Seba’s position allowed him the most intel to their Masters lives. “So Peroroncino really is at Dez place? I hope the two of them stay out of trouble.. you know how they are here I can’t imagine those two IRL unsupervised…” Touch-Me’s head shook.  
“Hn it is kinda worrying but he’s making her happy!” Momonga chuckled. “Pero’s lucky though..”  
“Hm? How come?”  
Momongas head tilted. “You didn’t know? He’s been pining since she joined. Now’s his chance.”

While he wished to listen to his Creator and Master longer, his responsibilities call. With trained steps Sebas departed to the Supreme Ones rooms. Inspecting to ensure the maids did their impeccable duties. Of course to be expected not a single room left uncleaned except one.

Why did his Mistress entrust only him among the servants to enter her room? Did she do so on a whim? A reward for his loyal service? The answer escaping him as he enters and begins to clean dutifully. Each plant watered with care. The mimics did trouble Sebas…

The longer his Mistress departures the longer they went without food. Soon they would consume their Mistress possessions.. and after they could become a threat. Hopefully if they all played their part Mistress Dez would return.

Sebas froze as the mimics growled at him. Their mouths exposing themselves as wooden and celestial teeth peaked out from their forms. With practiced ease he fished out the key his Lady had given. With a huff the mimics had returned to their dormant state. Sebas lightly wiped the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief, may their Mistress return soon.

With a groan you park your car. Thank F u c k.

You’re never giving Pero the aux cord ever again. After eleven what’s new pussycats and one its not unusual.. You had threaten to fling him off the interstate. Pero had promised to not do that on the way back.. but you still don’t trust him after that.

Pero had quickly clinged to your side as you waited in line. While not bad the crowd was a decent size. And with your small structure you could easily get lost. “So where were you going to want to go first?”

He looked down at you and blushed as you wrapped your arms around his, mirroring your smile. “Weeelll I do wanna see all the birds!”   
“Then all the birdies first it is!”

You and Pero had made your way to the hawks enclosure. Two of them sitting within their nest and preening each other. “Awww they’re so cute!” Pero grinning and agreeing.   
“Yeah! But their talons are huge- oh!”

One Hawk had taken a tumble out of its nest and had landed with a soft thump. “Oh that one must be you-”   
With a nod Pero laughs. “It me!”

With time you two had seen most of the outdoor enclosures, and a few misadventures. You, getting lost and finding Pero talking enthusiastically to the parks free roaming peacocks.

Though there were a few bumps in the road, women hitting on Pero right in front of you and him politely rejecting them. While you two weren’t a thing it bothered you deeply. Likewise when a guy heavily flirted with you you flashed the man a disinterested look and wrapped yourself around Pero.

Pero meanwhile was having a blast! Cute animals and Dez getting jealous over him? While he tried to minimalize it, it did make him feel good to see her nearly hiss. The joy of Dez pulling him down for kisses within visual range. How she coo’d and enjoyed his wandering hands in her back pocket. 

His heart warming when Dez rattled off all her knowledge in the Bug’s Den, “And they’re nicknamed cow killers because their sting hurts so much it's a funny myth they could kill a cow!”  
“No shit? And this one? Think I shot something like this at the Desolate desert area..”  
He smiled as Dez peered at the display, then sweating at her sadistic smile.   
“This is a Tarantula Hawk! Venom used to immobilize tarantulas and lay their eggs inside the still alive spiders..”  
“R-really-”

You giggled as he stepped slooowly away from the display. “Yeah, and it’s pretty surprising this is one of the most painful stings in the world..” “That and the venom comes in waves so when you think you’re better… sike!” With a quick jab you nail Pero’s side, making him jump and laugh. 

Your adventure came to an end within the giftshop. Pero spotting all the plushies. Looking at the bird ones wistfully. “Sweetheart.. you want one?” You lightly worm your way next to Pero, a big ass scorpion plush in your arms.   
“Nah it’s fine…” You pout at his sad tone.  
“No c’mon what’s wrong?”  
“It’s just.. kinda pricey y'know?”

With a huff you headbutt Peros shoulder, pouting as you keep your forehead against his warm skin. “Get one! I don’t care about the pricey, I’d just like to see you happy!” You look up and beam warmly. “Sides, a physical reminder of today would be great don’t you think?”   
He blushes and fidgets. “Well okay..”

Pero quickly snatches up a modest Yellow Lovebird, Happily nuzzling his prize. With Pero Squawking at the price for all your souvineers and you nearly tossing your card to the clerk, distracting Pero with cheek kisses and nuzzles. A giggle as he follows you, still snuggling his plushy. 

With the sun setting you two had set off to a long drive home, Pero cooing and trying to figure out names for his little friend. You, happy to have had a pleasant day. A red light having you stopped and waiting boredly. Pero gently setting his friend aside to smile dangerously at your form.

Peros hands lightly ghosting over your arm, your smile tired and welcoming. “Hm?” His hand trailing to lightly knead your chest. The light suddenly turning green as you begin to drive again. Pero’s hand ghosting down to knead your thighs. “Baby cut it out-”  
“Mmm Dezzy~ You think we could pull over? Just for a little bit?” “I’ve wanted you all day~”

With a smirk you lightly bat his hands away. “No cause I still have to drive-” With a pout Pero slumps back into his seat and sighs. “Aww okay..” You almost feel bad denying him, but the cops near your area really don’t fuck around.   
“Don’t worry sweetheart I promise to empty you later~” With a wink you stick out your tongue and Pero laughs, fishing out the Aux cord. 

“PUT THAT SHIT DOWN-”  
“I PROMISE TO BEHAVE-”

With a reluctant sigh you allow it. Only to drive next to somebody and a loud hentai moan coming from your car. You two make eye contact, slowly rolling up your window as the lewd noises continue. Pero meanwhile is laughing so hard he cries. Oooh you will definitely get him back for this.

Once you get to the hallway of your apartment he coos and kisses the back of your neck. Hands feeling your body as you unlock your door and he zooms inside, happily turning the lights on before you. With a tired giggle you lock your doors and with practice easily remove your bra, ah freedom.

“Hey so I kinda need to touch base with sis, you think I could borrow your rig or-”

With a shrug you chuckle. “Sure, I need to check stuff too and relax… hmm a hour or so and then dinner?”  
“Hell yeah!”   
With a wave you pull Pero to your bedroom, opening up a large drawer that unfolds to show your entire system. 

“This is pretty neat, definitely saves space-”  
“I know right? Didn’t like how bulky the systems can get so I did it myself. Okay so you can take my dive chair and I’ll just use the bed.”

With practice ease both you and Pero clean your ports and Dive cable, taking your places and logging in.

You groan as your vision fills with your HUD. Immediately teleporting to your room and leaving Pero in the round room. Quickly you make your way to your mimics, inspecting their food menu, darlings should be… not starving?

How odd, normally they’d start eating your items but somebody must have fed them? With a curious hum you pet the mimics, hearts raising above them. Their affection animations playing as you inspected your room. “Room commands: List visitors” With a pop up you checked the times other designated people entered your room.

Hm.. was your room glitchin? There were four separate loggins? You of course, Momonga of course... and two entries from Sebas? Odd indeed. You’re certain he wouldn’t be able to interact with your familiars. So perhaps a glitch?

Your thoughts cut off by your mimics making hungry emotes, even with their bars completely full.. Well you suppose having them with a slight overfed debuff won’t be so bad. With a selection of your inventory you drop in [Carcase of a humanoid] into both of your adult mimics. Then going within your tiny treasury and feeding the smaller ones [Prime small game meat].

With a satisfied nod you leave your mimics to check the status of your plants. With everything in order you headed off, your message system ringing.  
:Dez? Do you mind finding Sebas, Touch wants to add a few things to his inventory and we’re a bit busy.: Momongas voice echo’d through your headset.  
“Sure no problem, tell Touch-san I say hi”

Sebas eyeridge raised as he felt familiar power look for him. His Mistress had finally returned it seemed. And to search for him no less! A grand honour. As Dez walked he could make out her talking to Lord Momonga, their Supreme Ones communicating effortlessly through distance. “Okay found him, I’ll see you in a bit!” Dez eyes locked onto Sebas, half lidded and sleepy. 

“Sebas, follow me.” His Mistress voice commanding his attention. Even without a command mantra he instantly followed her request, curious as she walks a ways and stops. “...Touch wouldn’t mind me man handling him..” Sebas wondered what his Mistress ment before she quickly turned, arms lifting him in a bridal carry. His eyes widening a fraction as his cheeks warmed up. H-how blessed!? To be lifted so tenderly!

You honestly hope this doesn’t look weird. Okay it definitely looks weird as you nearly jog with Sebas in your arms. Most of the time the Guild follows the rp route and have them walk but you’re sleepy and he walks slow as hell. Nevermind the fact the maids immediately stop their actions to watch you pass. It’s probably just in your head.

Sebas could sense their amazement, and small amounts of envy. To be carried around by a Supreme One, and with such care! Dez carefully turning corners so as not to damage him, truly this servant undeserving of such consideration.

You’re half tempted to toss Sebas to see how far he’ll go. You did it once with an imp on the 7th floor. The tiny mob flying and landing in lava, only to swim back to you and you repeating the cycle. Maybe Sebas would do the same? Just without the lava… No, Touch would definitely be pissed.

Touch-Me, Momonga and BluePlanet chuckle as you enter the round room. BluePlanet playfully teasing you. “Hey isn’t he a bit heavy for you Miss Dez?”  
“Hm? Sebas is as light as a feather!” To emphasize your point you toss the poor NPC up and catch him again.   
“I find it’s harder to carry you through Raids, BluePlanet-oid~”

BluePlanet letting out the most indignant huff as Momonga and Touch-me chuckle. “Now now kids, you two play nice-” With a wave you strolled up to Touch, playing Sebas down and him immediately bowing.

Blue immediately excusing himself, leaving you alone with Touch and Momonga. The sudden silence putting you a bit on edge. “Soooo… whats up-”  
“Dez, as your friend and Guild mate I’d like to ask you to help Touch-Me with some grinding. And for you to give the 7th floor a wide berth.”

Momongas tone seemed anxious, what was he worried of? “Of course, I shall assist my Lord in all means.” With a wink to Momonga you mimic Sebas bow to Touch-me, flustering the knight. “How may this Shadow best serve?”

You aren't completely sure what Touch-Me’s saying. Your vision blurry as you nod along, your form feeling heavy as you slip further and further away…

“And then we can try to take over the King’s Palace! Excellent strategy don’t you think Miss Dez?” Touch-Me posing heroically then pausing. Dez remaining stiff with her head down. “Um.. Dez?” With a soft mumble Dez avatar twitches. A swirling cloud appearing over her head. “She fell asleep!?”

Momonga chucked and gently pat Dez shoulder. “She had a long day, it’s forgivable.”   
“Hm.. do you think we should move her?”  
“Perhaps… though I have the perfect place in mind.” Momonga chuckled as he activated his admin menu, picking up Dez by the back of the neck like a cat. Her body going limp as he walked off with her. “Since she did scare us for a while, would it not be fitting to have her wake up in front of Neuronist Painkiller?”

With a laugh Touch-Me quickly followed. “I thought we were suppose to make her feel b e t t e r not give her nightmares?”  
“I’m perfectly entitled to change my mind-”

Though Neuronist would be thankful for the chance to have their Mistress to themselves, Sebas could only feel worry for his Mistress. The opportunity to have been held so close, and to witness her feel so comfortable among her equals to sleep, would forever be one of his treasured memories. 

Peroroncino gulped as his sister cornered him, slime body warping and bubbling dangerously. “So how’d it go?”  
“I.. uh cheered her up?”  
“By?”  
“Havingsexandmakingbreakfast-”

It was some time after the verbal lashing that he managed to log out. Sweating from the adrenaline of a giant slime trying to deck him. With a glance he looked over to Dez, seeing the steady rise and fall of her chest. “Dezzy?”

A curious poke and gentle shake confirmed her state of sleepyness. Ah damn, there wouldn’t be a way to unplug Dez physically without some discomfort and probably a good scare. With careful ease Pero ensured she’d be comfortable, then curled around her. Hands gently holding Dez. “Gnight babe.. I love youuu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support!! I'm itching to get to the transfer but HHH we'll get there when we get there! Special thanks again to FactionZero and Download077 cause they're absolute babeys and I lub them ;u;  
> Links provided to my other social medias courtesy of Download thnxk BBY
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	7. Fear and Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hewwo!! You like that fluff??? WELL NOW IT’S TIME FOR ANGST. Just a little, then fluff, as a treat! Also rating for smut :3c Because its porn WITH plot. And feelings, lots of feelings ;u;

What started out as a few days of Pero staying at your place eventually turned into weeks, and then? A month. Eventually you two fell into a routine, you’d leave for work and Pero would keep himself entertained and help with chores. Though you did get frustrated when he left his soggy towles on the ground.

And sometimes you two would have fun out and about, grocery shopping that would turn into you two fighting with pool noodles, or you two taking a nerf gun and arrow set to the park to mess around with. Your play styles in Yggdrasil likewise had gotten smoother. You’d sneak into groups to scare and flush out mobs or players and Pero would expertly snipe them down.

Things were going so smooth…

Today had been a long day. You had mentioned to Pero that you had a lot of orders to work on and had warned him you’d be home a bit later than usual. To which he pouted and understood, giving you his good luck kisses before you left for work. Only to come home to an empty apartment.

W-where was Pero? Your sweet boi? Normally he’d be at the door to greet you but now? Silence. As you settled into an old routine of getting undressed and into your home clothes, you couldn’t even see his gym bag he brought?

Well okay, Pero’s a big boi...but the sudden disappearance had set you on edge. No note? No text? Maybe he just went out to get some fast food? That could be it!

So you had taken it on you to relax, take a nice cold bath and rub in your fruity shampoo, enjoying the cool sensation as you scrubbed your skin gently, taking extra care around your port. While they were invaluable, the little shit was prone to skin irritations and sore skin.

After you dried up you had decided to try some yummy smelling lemon lotion, rubbing it into your body and carefully massaging it into your neck and along your chest. Ahh the sensation always makes you sigh happily. 

Finishing your routine you checked your phone, still no signs of Pero… Well maybe you could just do a quick log in to Yggdrasil and then he’ll be home.

Home…

Right. This isn't Pero’s home… as much as you’d like it to be. He doesn’t owe it to you to stay…

The bad thoughts start to come in and you tear up, nope no not doing this right now! You hop to your rig and immediately dive in, nope nope he’s coming back it’ll be fine-

The first thing you noticed as you dived in is Tabula. Urgh, great this asshole. You wave and the Mind Flayer stares back, completely blank. 

“Tabula? Are you well?” His avatar starts to walk straight into you, knocking you to the side. 

You scoff. “Dude! The hell are you doing?” 

Tabula for his part just kept walking, straight into a wall. If you didn't know better you’d think he was a glitched NPC- OH!

You had heard of this before! BluePlanet used to have the same issues when he was younger, something about the rig causing issues. The body locking into a REM like state when dived in, and some players avatars interfacing while they slept. A handy tool to keep yourself from knocking your shit around while fighting.

Ohohohoh today is your lucky day. With an evil grin you look through your inventory. With a slime scroll you burn and summon it. Pet Sludge Slime level 1! Useless to everyone but… With it being such a low level it’s the perfect prank. You open your skill menu, imbuing your Lord of Venom racials to boost its poisonous nature. A crouch and you pet the little slime, sneaking to Tabulas sleeping form and carefully depositing it into Tabulas inventory.

Normally everyone had some form of status resistance but items in your inventory? A handy way to bypass those defences are slimes. And by the time Tabula wakes up? Well either he’ll need a health potion or you’ll get a free hit hehehe. With a quick glance around and the only ones seeing your actions being the NPC maids Entoma and Solution, you smirk evilly and quickly dash to them. Hmm how to make this better?

You grin deviously and gently scoop Entoma up. Her little animation of wiggling her arms until you secure her in your grasps. “Solution: Follow Ally- Tabula Smaragdina."  
With a bow Solution walks off, following your orders. Damn she's so beautiful. Her creator did amazing work with her chest- okay focus!

Setting up a small walled off trap you keep Tabula still, the guys snoring coming from his mic. Keeping him from triggering a movement flag in his sleep would be crucial...

A large hop to get to the roof of the round room, and carefully you set Entoma to stick to the roof. Her arms dangling with gravity.

“Heheh okay… Entoma: Action. Player step trigger movement.” With a closed eye smile Entoma salutes. Excellent. While this is about the most complicated orders you could make. Entoma will move exactly after Tabula does, nullifying your player placement and making her fall on him.

And with Luck he’ll hopefully bump into Solution and then have another jumpscare~!

You press quickly to your temple, hotkey activating your wings and swoop down and away to not trigger them, flying through the hallways. Hehe nyoom-

After some time you finally log off, content to know your trap would eventually go off. Your eyes squinting as the setting sun shines through your window…

Your heart clenches as you get up to look around your apartment, eyes watering when you fail to find Pero. He’s still not back..? Your body starts to shiver from building stress. He left, he left and he’s not coming back? You had thought you and Pero had a good thing going!? Was.. was he done? You know he didnt owe you anything but a goodbye? A hey had a great time im gonna leave cya?

Tears roll down your eyes as you stumble to your futon and cry. Your heart hurts at the thought of being all alone again. Ulbert leaving you then Pero just gone? You grip a pillow and bite it, muffling the broken whines coming out your throat. Are you just unloveable? Maybe you’re too affectionate? Did they just get what they wanted and leave? 

Your body aches, your chest tightens and stings. Your stomach growls and you whine. No, theres nothing in there to purge! But your stomach heaves anyway and you stumble and run to the bathroom. Acidic vile coming out of you, coughing and shaking as your body goes through the wringer.

Pero finally made it back to Dezzys place! After a day of heading home and packing some more stuff to make staying at Dez’s more comfy he had picked up some Pizza! After a month of living there using her stuff made him feel kinda bad. And while in traffic he’d listen to some podcasts to find new anime for the two to try watching!

He grins as he takes the food up to Dezzys apartment and knocking enthusiastically!...

Huh that’s odd, shouldn’t Dez be home? He tries knocking again and listening closely. The only noises being small sniffles. “Dez…? You there babe?”

Your pulse skyrockets as you hear Pero’s voice, instantly washing out your mouth and hightailing it to open the door.

Pero for his part raising the pizza out of your warpath as you tackle his chest, sobbing loudly and refusing to let go, W-what happened!? He was just gone for a day!?

With careful steps he picks you up with one arm and slides inside, kicking the door closed and setting the pizza down nearby. Your grip like a vice as fresh tears stain his shirt. Pero gently sitting you both down and pulling you into his lap, stroking your hair.

“Shhh.. shh its okay baby…” His own eyes are watering, what h a p p e n e d to get her so freaked out!? Dez trying to talk but all that comes out are high pitched whines and her hiding her face in his chest.

After some time you finally manage to calm yourself enough to talk, head hurting from all the tears. “I-I thought you left..” You sniffle and seemingly try to melt into Pero. His arms helping around you squeezing to help ground you.

“Y-yeah but I came back! And I brought food!” His voice anxious, still confused.

“No I thought you left ME.” Oh-

Oooh

Now it all makes sense to him, being gone all day seemingly out of the blue! I-it was so simple he didn’t even THINK something like this would upset her!

“Dezzy I’m so sorry I- I didn’t even think about it I was just getting some things!” 

He nuzzles you and all that matters right now is he’s here. Your grip loosening as you tiredly look up at him, seeing him crying too. 

“Hey.. Hey it’s okay, just.. one big misunderstanding…” You smile tiredly and wipe his eyes, scooting up to pepper him with kisses. 

“But God, if you ever do that kinda thing again I NEED a heads up okay?” He nods rapidly, squishing you firmly. 

You two continue to lay there, enjoying how warm Pero is and listening to his heartbeat. The steady sound slowly putting you to sleep…

“Soo this might not be the best time to eat but.. I did bring some pizza…” He grins down at you, leaning to kiss your forehead. 

You pout and make a non-committal sound, your stomachs still a mess from the stress and you don’t feel hungry at all. Pero gently kneading your sides. 

“Even if it’s just a slice Dezzy, okay?”

“Okay.. I can try..” You huff as Pero tries to get up and your legs lock around him.

“You… gonna let me go?”

“No.”

“Well okay then-”

Pero chuckling as you literally hold onto him like a Koala, stubbornly refusing to let go while he gets some plates ready. Pero smirking evilly as he positions you over a chair and tickles your sides, making you squeel and let go.

You balk at the scent of Pizza, your face twisting in displeasure, instantly hiding it when Pero faces you.

“So I was thinking…” Pero munches happily on some breadsticks while you nibble your pizza slice. “Maybe I could get a key to your apartment? Y’know, just it being easier instead of waiting outside!”

You nod thoughtfully, true… that and you’re sick of Amy flirting with him when you’re not around. “Mkay, I got a spare already you can have”

“Wait really!?” Pero nearly bounces in his chair, a personified ball of sunshine. “Really!?”

“Yes really-” While your pizza crust is still there it counts as a piece right? You politely slide the plate away and eyeball the rest of the pizza as Pero keeps eating. Well, leftovers are always good.

While Pero eats you slide into your kitchen to get you both drinks and to wash up your plate, your body craving sleep after all this. Though there’s one thing on your mind you’ve been wanting to do for a while… but.... there is something you need to confirm with Pero.

And you don’t really want to mess up what you two have… but you need to know.

Resolve coats your face as you give Pero a soda bottle and sip your own water, him happily chugging it. “Pero I was wondering something and I’d.. i’d like to know your thoughts?”

Peros cute face tilting, marinara sauce on his cheek. “Sure, shoot Dezzy?”

Okay!! Don’t chicken out!

“Soooo I uh, I’m mmm…” This might be harder than you thought.

“So like… I was wondering if perhaps… Yknow… since you’re my best bud and yknow how we really vibe and the sex is good?”

“Yeah definitely! Super good~”

You smile and giggle as his foot nudges yours.

“Well.. I was thinking we could be, exclusive…? If you wanted! No pressure!!”

Pero for his part chokes on his food and you’re instantly next to him, rubbing his back and apologizing. Oh god this definitely wasn’t the right time-

He can’t believe what he’s hearing!! Dez wanting him to be the only one to fuck her!! Does, does it mean she loves him?? O- or maybe not, she does get possessive with her stuff.. But maybe, she’s feeling the same way he does..?

Pero coughs and wheezes as he takes a deep breath, you wince as he looks right at you. Relaxing as he beams and pecks your hand. “Hell yeah babe!” “Sooo this means you’re my girl?”

You huff and run your hands through his hair. “Yes, but also you’re my boi..” you lean down and purr, licking the sauce off his cheek. “Mine! Got it~?”

Oh boy does he got it. His heart thumping excitedly as he stands suddenly and lifts you, already used to your wiggling as he covers you in smooches!!! Is it to early to say you love him? Probably is-

You two manage to put the food away after your kissing and celebratory Pizza, you even managed to eat another slice. Before winding down for bed. 

And oh gosh, what is up with Dezzy? 

Pero can barely take his eyes off her as she coyly hides away to change. Shyly grabbing something and running off to the bathroom to slip into something. Why all the smoke and mirrors? They’ve seen each other naked all the tim-

Dear GOD-

You walk out confidently, sporting impressive lingerie that is barely more than ribbons really. Strutting up to Pero confidently and pushing him onto the bed, hands feeling up his chest to pull his hair back. Grinning as he gasps and crawling onto his lap, lips peppering Pero’s in demanding kisses.

Oh this is a TREAT! Pero groaning into Dez mouth as he tries to thrust up against her, only for her to give his hair a small tug. Dez teasingly rubbing her clothed lips against the tent in his boxers. 

“You promise to behave sweetheart~?” Her voice is dripping with lust and Pero nodding excitedly.

You’re positive you won’t be able to take Pero on your own like this, so with a stern shove you crawl to your nightstand. A quick rummage as you pull out the lube and Peros eyes sparkle as he lays there obediently.

As you return you pepper Pero in hungry kisses, giving his waist band a quick snap. He quickly discards the clothing and shudders as you push his cock up and drip some of the lube onto him. Slowly grinding against his shaft. 

“You look so good like this sweetheart, seeing you be so good for me… to me…”

You smile as Peros hips tremble, doing his best to be good and let you keep control. You slip your lingerie to the side and guide the head of his cock into you, sinking till your hips are flushed and you’re the one gasping. After a while you got used to his cock stretching you, no longer having to prep as hard for him…at least like this.

Pero moans and drools as Dez lazily rises and drops onto his cock, hips swaying and sending hot pleasure into his stomach. The way her hand holds his chest down as she uses him and her breasts casually bouncing with her. Pero licking his lips as she leans close, lips ghosting over his.

“You’re mine now you know? My sweet sweetheart…” You hold his face with your hands and stroke the hair clinging to his face. “So sweet, you’re so good to me…”

“D-dezzy, dezzy please-” Pero's voice trembles, you smirk. He’s so weak when it comes to you dominating him.

“Ah ah I’m not done..” With an evil smirk you raise your hips, his cock slipping out of you and Pero whimpering like he might cry.

“Shh, you’re special to me you know?” Your eyes go lidded as you grab your bottle of lube, generously coating peros slick cock with it. 

“I want to show you just how special…”

Peros eyes flutter and his mouth waters as Dez gets off him, turning around to show her panties exposing her ass in a heart shape. 

“Dezzy?”

His eyes go wide as Dez looks back and smirks, holding his cock and lowering herself slowly. His chest tight and holding his breath as she presses his head against her ass.

Okay okay breath… Pace yourself!

He’s a lot to take in, and you’ve been doing your best to get used to this. With slow breaths you focus on relaxing yourself, gulping as you feel him stretch your asshole. Oh god he’s so big!

You look back in alarm as you hear a squeeling sound, Pero staring at your ass in absolute bliss. You’re only partly down his cock and can feel him twitching. 

“Dez- dez stop im- im oohh.” He’s an absolute mess under you. Sweat drenching his body and his veins pulsing. His chest heaving and body shuddering as he holds you still.

Your eyes narrow as you swat his hands. “Ah ah. You can take it… got it?” Your voice is trembling and god was this a bad idea. It feels good but burns so much as you steel your resolve. Carefully you raise yourself and sink back down, the sensation making your spine shiver. 

Peros sobs drive you forward, bouncing yourself slowly on his cock. Breathing steadily as you work him deeper.

Thankfully he doesn’t last long, Pero grabbing you tightly. For a moment fear floods you as you think he’ll thrust like he does fucking your pussy. You clenching around him is all Pero needs to pump his hot cum directly up your ass, you squeeling and giggling as Pero covers your back in sloppy kisses.

“Thank you thank you thank you…” He’s groaning and trembling as he holds you, desperate to feel your skin as his hands wander to gently knead your breasts. You coo and sigh happily as he tiredly cups your chest. 

“You okay baby?” You look back to see Pero crying into your back, whining as you try to get off him only to have his arms trap you.

“Thank you-” With a started screech he carefully stands, you still connected to him and awkwardly dangling as he holds you. “You uh.. mmm you haven't done this before right?”

You blink up at him curiously, head tilting. “Right..”

You’re stuck in the bathroom for most of the night. Apparently being stretched like that comes with unforseen consequences. Pero himself showering as you remain stranded on the toilet and crying. 

“It’s really not that bad babe! Don’t feel bad-”

“I CAN’T FEEL MY ASS HOW IS THAT NOT BAD-”

“OKAY MAYBE IT IS BUT!! HOW ABOUT THIS! Youcanpegmelater?”

You sniffle and pout, pegging Pero does sound good but god this is awful. Pero sticking his head out of the shower and grinning. “Besiiides I think you did a ..Bl-ass-t!”

Honestly you don’t even feel bad as you flush the toilet and Pero letting out a scream as he hops out of the shower, laughing and shaking his butt at you.

The next day your entire backside was sore as hell. Pero calling your boss for you and letting him know you’d be taking the day off. Thank fuck he was your uncle. So now you lay on the bed, taking a few painkillers and cuddling your giant scorpion plush.

“Deezzy whatcha wanna watch?” Pero cooing as he slides behind you, giggling as you scoot your lower half away from him. 

“Anythings good with me-” You smile and sigh as Pero nestles against you, kissing your shoulder. The rest of the day melting into shows or napping together. Pero making you both grilled cheese then more naps.

Late into the night Pero excitedly shows you a new hentai game he had gotten.

“So does this one have your sisters v-” You grin evilly as Pero gets bright red and scoffs. 

“No way! You know I don’t buy em if shes acting for it, completely kills it-”

You chuckle as you scooch up to study the screen, monster girls laying bare and dripping wet on screen. The way their folds glisten has you licking your lips and Pero’s hands rubbing your sides.

“Sooo Baby girl~”

“No way-” 

Pero cries as you tell him to handle his erection poking your back himself. No way are you risking being in bed LONGER because of him and that monster cock. You both settling on you playing the game while Pero pumps himself.

You stare at your bathroom confused. Peros presence in your apartment a familiar comforting presence. But this?

Inspecting the razor carefully you deduce its specialty made, but for what? As far as you know Pero can’t grow facial hair- Maybe it’s for something else? With a shrug you set it aside and go back to brushing your teeth, Pero walking in and doing his own morning routine. 

“Can you not piss when I’m brushing!?”

“Whhhy I really had to gooo!” Pero pouts at you and continues, to his credit getting it all in the bowl.

“Well yeah but really!? It’s gross!” 

Pero huffs and sticks his tongue out at you, jumping in surprise when you grab his tongue and give it the lightest pull.

“Buwwy!”

“No you!”

Momonga couldn’t be more glad with Dez and Peros developing relationship. His friends happy together and bringing out the best in each other. With the other members slowly trickling away he had worried that IRL would eventually take them too. Not that he would blame them. But the relief to see that while Pero might be more spotty with his log ins, Dez maintained her schedule.

Something that both he and Dez shared greatly. Yggdrasil being their comfort game. And while it had certainly gotten older, new updates were still releasing at a steady stream. One such being a jewelry update.

And while his focus was on collecting Wishing Star, Dez had apparently been busy thieving from every guild and player to collect all the new rings. In her words being “They just feel better stolen!”

Leading to Momonga being incredibly paranoid once he managed to secure his chosen ring. And thus him approaching her whilsts exploring the 7th floor.

Demiurge’s heart ached in ways that would leave any other creature in ruins. His creator logging in so infrequently that he was certain he would one day stop all together. Had he displeased him somehow?

The ache lessening as his Mistress began returning to the 7th floor. Cautiously extending her visits as it became clear Lord Ulbert was no longer around. His callous heart softening as she and Lord Momonga stroll into his temple.

“And that's why I wanted to ask you about it?” Momonga gently ghosting his hand over his companion's avatar.

“Well I mean it wouldn’t be too hard to keep it hidden? Listen you’re level 100 right? So automatically you’d need a level 90 or higher player to even think about pickpocketing you..” Dez’s arm waved nonchalantly through her explanation. 

“Okay so the best way if you want to ensure your ring stays safe? Keep it somewhere in the middle of your inventory. Put it after something pricey, but before something rare?” “If you want it safest just keep it equipt.” 

Demiurges ears twitched, my how cunning his Mistress could be in her craft! Truly no one could rival her abilities to take what others do not deserve.

“You wanna get paranoid? Get a pretty box, stick it in the box and then stick that box into your inventory, maaybe where you keep your crafting components so it looks like you're abusing your storage.” Dez nodding and spinning to face Momonga with a salute emote. 

“Fascinating! How did you find out about these techniques?” Momonga noding and quickly bringing up his inventory to fiddle with it.

“Eh just being paranoid with my shit. But so far I havn’t seen many other players with Wish Upon a Star. Keep it safe will you? Most people seem to be getting Ring of Sleuths.” His Mistress voice heavy with disdain. But why?

“And? Doesn’t it sell for decent gold?” Momonga hummed, making a come hither motion and Dez handing him the item. 

“Well yeah of course. But it drops like candy and I don’t see much of a use except being bait..” Her hands resting at her hips confidently. “Your thoughts M’Lord?”

The two had continued on their stroll, Demiurge proud to watch as his Masters depart. To see them assist one another to grow stronger furthering his resolve to dutifully upkeep the position so generously given to himself.

In time you and Ulbert had crossed paths within the 7th floor. The rare times he’d log in now. You seeing his avatar had immediately turned to flee, Ulbert ordering his demon Lords to block your path. With a frustrated growl you turn to face him. 

“Ulbert-”

“Dez I’m sorry just hear me out-” Ulberts hand raise defensively.

“Talk, Goat.”

Ulberts posture slumped, walking to you with an air of caution. 

“I know now what I did was… it was pretty fucked up.” “I shouldn’t have done that to you and I shouldn’t have… done it at all..” His hands scratch behind his head and the way his avatar refuses to look at you you can feel the nervousness from him.

“Listen I’ve.. I’ve met a lot of people since we broke up. And… it’s it’s really fucked up okay.” “When I left you I thought I’d move on, and you’d move on and that’d be that..”

“But then when I started trying to casually date again? The girls would find out I was a writer and would… just want me as a atm.” “And that pisses me off so much, you never did that!” Ulberts head shakes and you wonder if hes going to accidentally disconnect himself.

“You supported me, and you gave and gave and I just took and now I..” “I know I really fucked up a good thing with you.” Ulbert sniffs.

“And I heard you n Pero are a thing now? I just..” “I just was thinking maybe you’d give me another chance?”

If you could you’d make your avatars eyes black. You step forward aggressively, puffing up and using a tail attack to stab the ground in front of Ulbert, causing him to stagger back. 

“You JUST realized all of this! You! You asshole! And to ask me back when you KNOW Pero and I are together! That's not only RUDE its inconsiderate!” “And you finding out women only want you for your fame and cash now? That’s not my problem.”

You’re shaking and a warning pop ups on your HUD, you swiping it out of the way. 

“I get it, you feel bad now. I did my grieving over you. And I do still love you.” You hold your finger up at the sudden head movement of Ulbert. “But the love of an old flame. I’m not ever going to go back to you, I found what I need and who I need? It’s Peroroncino.”

“I’m glad you figured this all out tho, and if you want to try being friends again? Then I’ll try too, but I won’t be anything more than just a friend.” You frown and watch as he slumps again.

“... Okay...I guess I can accept that..” 

“You w i l l accept that. And also, I’m making Pero aware of this conversation. You two clear up any bad blood between y'all on your own time.”

With a huff you turn and face the Demon Lord's Wrath and Greed, Envy behind them.

“Move your minions or I’ll cut right through them.” With a snarl you point your hand at Greeds face, hands curling and the gesture triggering your minor claw effect.

“Demon Lords back to patrols!”

Instantly they leave from your path, you huffing and leaving the floor.

The Demon Lords reporting all that transpired to Demiurge as soon as their patrols allowed. Demiurge thankful to see his creator and beloved mistress coming to an understanding together. Though it pains him to think of what his creator must feel.

Is it treacherous to hope for his Mistress and Lord Peroroncino to fall out? For her to run back to his Creator's arms? The conflicting feelings shoved to the back of Demiurges mind.

“And then my Lady bared her claws at me!” Greeds eyes flashed in excitement and ecstasy. “To think a Supreme being would honour me by flaying my flesh. So merciful to spare us.”

Demiurges lips twitched into a frown, HIS Lady? While he could not fault Greed for his nature, surely reminding him of his place under his heel could be forgiven.

With time you and Ulbert begin a cordial friendship again. With him gone a great deal of time he had shifted his duties to you. Putting the 7th floor under your control and instilling new code into Demiurge. 

“You shall serve your Mistress and Momonga with the utmost devotion. More to me or your life.” Ulbert frowned as he edited Demiurges source code. “I did make you with Dez at my side, if anything you should see her as a co-creator..” A final bit of code here and there and he's done. Now to give Momonga his old gear and items. He’ll miss Yggdrasil but now with three full books? He just doesn’t have the time anymore.

There is dread in Demiurges heart, desperate to follow his creator. Pain in his very chest to see each step Lord Ulbert takes away from him. Each time he’s left alone it hurts, praying his Creator returns. Legs like lead as he can only silently plead for his Master to stay…

The day Lord Ulbert's presence completely vanished from the tomb, no one could find Demiurge nor fault him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing how Dez got the Ring of Sleuths! Which while a non canon item, was first thought and made by Download077! So check out her story if you wanna see ahead of time how its implemented in child of charmander!  
> And check out my social medias at these links! Feel free to drop by and ask questions :3
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	8. Times change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> I’m glad yall liked the last chapter! And now? more fluff!! Small amounts of tension!! And more Bukabukachugama! Also smut!

You and Pero had been dating for some time, and now? He’s in an absolute panic. All the time knowing you and you had never once brought up your birthday!?

And now you’re kinda wishing you continued that trend. While your family and you had never seen it as anything important, you failed to realize how special the occasion could be for others. And with Pero he took to heart any and all times to celebrate. Like the time he made a trail of Skittles on the bed for valentines day. 

You were still having ant problems after that-

But now you feel guilty as Pero scrambles to set up a proper birthday. 

“Sweetheart it’s fine, it’s in a week and i’ll just be like any other day-”

“BUT DEZZY- it’s YOUR day! It’s special!!!” Pero whined and wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his chin on top of your head per usual.

You released a reluctant groan, wrapping your arms around his chest. Pero meanwhile confused. Last time it was his birthday you had thrown a party for him and had challenged him to a paintball gun fight. Even if it did end pretty poorly for you it was great.

While Pero had a good grasp on what Dez did and didn’t like he was in a bit of a bind. They had already done dates at the zoo, the aquarium, nice places. But this time? It had to be somewhere unique! And for the gifts well, Pero had found her snooping on sites about beetles. A little digging and she had wanted to add beetles to her terrariums but just couldn’t decide which ones to get. 

So that settled the gift portion. He had pre-ordered a gift card for the site and even done a little digging on what the bugs needed to eat. And maybe found out the food for the little guys was adorable jello packets-

While Dez was at work he tried messaging Momonga and Touch for ideas. Momonga having no clue and had just read a bunch of trope type of dates. At least he tried.

Touch was a little better, suggesting carnivals. Though it was pretty out of season for them. The winter being light enough that amusement parks hadn’t stopped yet, so Pero had gone with that!

Pero just hoped Dez would like them.

After pulling some strings you had managed to secure the day off for your birthday, curious and worried when Pero told you to get an early nights sleep. And maybe a bit anxious about what exactly he had planned.

The rustle of movement is what stirred you awake. Hands sleepily looking for Pero only to find his spot empty.

“Mooorning sleepy head! Time to rise and shine!”

A glance to your phone showed it was still six in the morning. A huff and tug as you pull your covers over your head. 

Nuh uh whatever it is can wait! You’re sleeby.

Pero giggling at you cocooning yourself. Knowing Dez it’d take an hour just to fight her out of bed. 

Carefully crawling and laying his full weight on her didn’t seem to do anything. Despite her wheezing, Dez determined as ever to nope back to sleep.

Well now he just had to play dirty. Hands worming their way under the covers and Pero grinning. Hands stroking Dez sides, squeezing her thighs…

Dez moaning softly and letting Pero pull the covers off her, cooing at all the gentle touches…

Scream laughing as Pero’s tender touches turned into frantic tickling. “I’M UP I’M UP-”

He’s unrelenting and your sides ache from laugh, flailing and with a loud thump you fall off the bed. Pero looking over the edge and giggling.

“Oopsies! Buuut since you’re out of bed you can get ready!”

Oof if he didn’t mean the world to you you’d have some choice words. With Peros suggestion you had otped for a black tank top, some cargo shorts and sneakers. The picture of comfy as you wander out of your room only to be ushered by Pero to his car. 

And admittedly you enjoyed being the passenger, the time to let go and enjoy the ride as you both pick up some breakfast, it light and delicious. Your eyes get sleepy at the long drive and you yawn, hands finding Pero’s free hand as he drives and loosely holding it for comfort as you slip into a nap.

You aren’t sure how long you slept, only to wake up to Pero gently rubbing your shoulder. “Rise and shine baby! Look where we’re at!” 

Blinking the sleep away you study your new surroundings.

Oh god. Stay neutral, don’t twitch.

It’s an amusement park… thankfully it looks rather slow today, but the crowds could get in the way. Screaming children, disorderly entitled adults-

No, it’ll be fine. You don’t want to upset Pero. “Thank you, I’m sure it’ll uh be great!” You flash Pero your best smile and follow him as he eagerly skips out his door. If anything so long as one of you has fun then it’ll all be worth it!

Pero underestimated many things.

Particularly the strength of his stomach and Dez. One would think that with her tendency to throw up during stress that she’d also purge her stomach during intense rides? Not so.

You kinda feel bad subjeting Pero to one of your favorite rides, sitting on some railing as you carefully pull his long hair back as he empties his stomach. Your poor sweetheart’s head spinning as you rub his back and kiss it as well. 

“Shh it’s okay.. don’t feel bad we can try something calmer like the teacups-”

“Nooo no spiiinning…”

You giggle at the poor guy as his head hangs limply down, rubbing down his back. Even with him doing the most unattractive thing ever your heart warms so much.

“I love you Pero-”

And now he’s crying- Oh god did you do something does he need to see a medic-

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” 

You don’t expect to be tackled and falling off the railing of the walkway, landing back and laughing as Pero nuzzles your cheek, smiling happily.

Cutest most sweet bird…

Until you got up and flt your hair coated in something wet.

Pero stands both ashamed and giddy outside the women's bathroom, ignoring the ladies looking at him. Well hopefully this doesn’t ruin things!? Dez wasn’t too mad about landing in his uh… oof.

You come out with your hair still damp, your best glare in place and instantly Pero shrinks like a scolded puppy. Ah it’s hard to stay too mad as your scowl breaks into a smile.   
“I know you didn’t do it on purpose it's fine, besides we still have all day right?”

After that hiccup you two had avoided the intense rides, while a small part of you wanted to get on them it’d be more fun spending time with your sweetie. 

And Pero showing he’s no slouch at carnival games. Your mouth slightly open as he hits every target, pumping his fist in the air and getting you a giant baby chick plushy.   
“Fooor the birthday girl!”

“How are you that good at these? Aren’t they all rigged against the player?”

“Well yeah of course.” Pero winks and nudges you. “But with enough skill even these can be beat… and maybe I just have excellent aim?”

You cuddle up and wink back. “Yeah you really nailed my heart!”

Pero’s eyes water and you blush. Okay that was too sappy and now he’s sniffling and squishing you. Completely worth it.

The day ends with you both sporting a impressive amount of plushies, and while Pero won you most of them, you had managed to swindle a game holder out of a giant snake one for Pero. Even if he told you not to do that again… Even your pout got met with a small flick to the nose, bad babey.

You’re tired and ready to nap on the way home, with Pero rubbing your knee. 

“Dezzy?”

Your eyes flutter “Mmrph?”

“Would you.. maybe think of possibly I mean its cool if you don’t?”

“What are you talking about babe?”

Pero’s body tenses up with nerves as he squeezes your knee, your hand gently on top of his in reassurance. 

“Wouldyouthinkaboutmovinginwithmeandsis?”

Well now you’re wide awake, sitting up straight as Pero sweats bullets.

“Andhappybirthday!”

Pero is a bundle of nerves, ever since he dropped that request Dez had been silent the entire ride. Staring out the window and seemingly into the void. Oh god did he fuck up was he too forward!? What if she’s mad!? What if she doesn’t want to and he just messed up their relationship!?

You meanwhile were thinking about his offer seriously. Would it be a good idea to move in with him? You got along reasonably well with his sister so you doubt there’d be issues there. What about work? You knew a few of the carpenters in his area so that wouldn't be too difficult. What about your stuff? Well it wasn’t a lot of things but you wouldn’t be able to log into your dive gear till everything was settled- would you have to worry about paying rent?

Your mind is swimming in questions and scenarios. And after a while you just ask yourself. Do you want to live with him? Yes? Then you’ll MAKE it work!

Once you got inside your apartment you could tell Pero was a mess of nerves, his skin shiny from sweat, his eyes dilated, and overall looking like he lost a battle.

“Baby whats wrong?”

“I-I’m sory if you felt on the spot or something!! You don’t have to more in! F-forget I said anything it’s cool-”

You tear up and gently grab Peros face to look at you. This silly chicken doesn’t know how much you do love him, how much you want him in your life. 

“First of all, you can calm down Pero I’m not mad at you… and secondly…” 

You pull him down and pepper his lips with kisses, sniffling. 

“I’d love to move in with you!”

You aren’t entirely sure if you should be worried. After diving int Yggdrasil and Pero explaining the situation to Bukabuka she had dragged him off. Momonga and you sendin farewell messages and dying emotes as Pero cried for help. 

“Aren’t you going to save him?”

“Maybe if it was somebody else, would you get in Bukabukachugama’s way?”

“No way.”

Well at least you could tend to one of your duties now that you were the owner of the 7th floor. And with a glance you spy Sebas waiting near you and Momonga.

“Sooooo Boss~?”

“Whatever it is no.” Momonga teased

“Ha ha- so you think I could take Seba’s around while I do my stuff?” While you all kept in contact with Touch-Me his real world life had claimed him away like so many others. You couldn’t fault him tho, from his words it sounded like his daughter was a real gem.

“Hmmmm…” 

You gasp excitedly, and fidget in place, really!?

“No.”

Awwwwww!

Your posture slumps as Momonga chuckles, patting your back. Bully! You phase away from Momonga and huff, marching off as he follows.

“You know I don’t allow them to leave this floor, but why don’t you show me what exactly guildmates do with their floors?”

“Fine.. I guess that’s fair.”

For his part, Seba's heart warmed at the conversation between the two. While his Lord had denied his Lady's request, it felt wonderful to be desired as a Supreme Ones companion. Maybe one day his Lord would change his mind? However unworthy he is to walk amongst Gods, Sebas could still dream of being at their sides in a closer manner.

The doors to his floor swung open wide and through them two imposing figures waltz through. His Mistress Dez and Lord Momonga. With Lord Ulbert gone, Demiurge could only pray that they wouldn’t aba… leave.. him like his creator. 

“So I might be gone for a little while yknow? I have to set things up and that’s if Buka wants me to… I hope she's not grilling him too hard.”

His Lady is leaving!?? No! If there was any way to beg her to stay he would! And what of Lady Bukabukachugama?

“Understandable, maybe she’s worried Peroroncino's pushing you?”

With a hand motion she brings up some control panel, looking over every NPC on his floor. Demiurge would always be thankful for His Mistress assistance, not all in his domaine were very… bright.

“Probably. Okay so the main thing floor creators do is make sure none of the NPC’s get stuck somewhere and if they are to go move them and fiddle with their routes.” With a point Dez brings up a profile of a lesser demon. 

“Like this one? Stuck in the hallway. Issues with routes are the bane of my existence.”

With a nod Momonga leans next to Dez, eyeing the panels.  
“And what of setting it automatically?”

“Sadly not as efficient, so yeah Hopefully I can log back in in a few days!”

While the thought of her disappearing were like daggers to his chest, at the very least he had his Mistress words on returning…

If only Lord Peroroncino would go away, and allow him all the time in the world with his precious mistress.. 

Demiurge internally wincing at such blasphemous thoughts… She must never know.

In the end Bukabukachugama was rather happy to have you move into their home. Both for Pero’s sake and for hers. 

On meeting her however? Your brain decided to stop working. She was a ten outta ten and words became harder to.. word. Blushing when she took your boxes from you to place them in Peroroncinos room. Buka immediately noticing and smirking at Pero. 

“Oooh Dez~ You swing for both teams right~? Maybe I could borrow you sometime~!” 

You open your mouth only for Pero to squawk defensively and pick you up possesively.

“No way! She’s m y baby girl!”

Small giggles erupt from you as you wrap your arms around peros neck and nuzzle.

“That’s right baby you show her.” 

Your first night there was weird, and uncomfortable. Even with Pero holding you it was still a big change, and while you welcomed them being a big part of your life you still struggled with it.

Pero and Bukabuka were worried, their new roommate? Were they roommates now? Had begun to eat less again. Pero filling Buka with the details. And Dez out more, exploring their surroundings. Occasionally taking Pero and the two finding places Pero hadn't known before.

Though Pero knew Dez had acclimated the day she brought home a large package, and pizza for all three of them. 

It kinda spooked Bukabuka to have Dez around if she were honest. Dez footsteps seemingly having no noise in their old creaky house. Moving like a shadow from one room to another and then flustered whenever she frightened Buka. But now they also had an incredible handyman when things went wrong.

In fact you were loving it here, while their house was kinda old it gave you plenty of projects to work on when you weren't working and Pero or Buka were busy. Not to mention the pride when you'd fix something and Buka had marveled at the costs you saved. 

And now you also had the grub Pero had ordered you for your birthday. The little chubby fella willing in your hands when you'd taken it out. Head bonking your palm and trying to bite but easily stopped as you rolled it. You had named em Pudding and incredibly happy when it begun to Cocoon.

While it took some time for you both to say I love you, it was well worth it. Ever since your birthday date Pero couldn't get enough of hearing it, or saying it. Each time flustering you or you in the middle of doing something stupid but heartwarming. 

And that translated directly into the bedroom. While you two had still been fucking. Sometimes it changed. Having Pero by your side and holding one another as you copulated…It was love making. You felt so safe in his arms you could never want anyone else but Pero.

And shortly after that discovery you had pulled out the surprise you had bought and kept secret.

One day pulling Pero eagerly to your bedroom and covering him in kisses, Pero gasping as you needily pawed at his shorts and chuckling.

"So needy today~" 

Pero's teasing not detering you as you dart away and pull out your prize. 

A large strap.

His eyes widened at the sight of it, a large two way dildo held by a harness in the middle. It bent up as Dez proudly held it up. 

“Remember that offer you gave me? Well~?”

You giggle as Pero immediately dashes to you to examine the toy, drooling a bit and you blush. Okay this is fine be cool, just a new step in your relationship..

Besides! The fun parts preparing Peroroncino as you give him kisses and strip what little clothing he has. Nibbling along his chest, stomach, and leaving faint bite marks; Pero moaning and squirming in anticipation.

You pause and smirk, enjoying the sight before you, Pero spread on the bed. His legs parted and cock nice and hard, sweat giving him the beautiful shine. Hair a mess and his cheeks a faint blush.

“You ready sweetheart?”

“I’ve b e e n ready! C’mon Dezzy show me what you got!”

While the idea of railing Pero was a nice one, you’d be setting the pace here.. and if Pero wants more? You fully intend on letting him beg for it. A small break as you fetch some supplies, lube, a condom, and the strap you had aside. 

Making sure to slide the condom over your toy, and dripping some lube on your end as you push it into you, securing the straps to your body. Pero eyeballing the other half.

“Eh? You still have a few?”

“Not really, I bought some cause i didn’t want to scrub the toy too rough”

With a wiggle you ensure your new cock wont be escaping, clentching your muscles around it and nodding in satisfaction.

You make your way back to Pero and purr, leaning down to pepper his cock in kisses, Peros hips raising and him anxiously pouting as you hold him down. 

“Relax baby… let me take good care of you…”

You coat your pink cock in lube, then carefully cup Peros balls, gently lifting them and lining your toy to his ass. Pero wheezing and clenching, making you pause.

“I-i know I wanted this im just-”

“Shh it’s okay baby take your time”

Pero blushes at her sweet tone, Dez patiently rubbing the tip against his ass as her other hand gently squeezes his shaft. All the attention and care making his core warm and fuzzy. After a few minutes his body relaxing at the gentle pressure.

His body relaxes and you take it as your que to begin, slowly sliding the tip into Pero’s ass and him moaning loudly. Okay, next time you’re getting a gag-

It takes some work as you gently push the toy into pero, his cock twitching and him gasping. You had barely done anything and already he was a mess. Gently you pull back and then carefully thrust into Pero, his cock swaying with the movement and dribbling pre.

“Dez! Dez oh god-”

You grin widely as Pero drools, slowly pumping his cock as you press your own cock flushed to his body. Peroroncino spasming and moaning loudly as he cums on your hand and his stomach. This just won’t do~

You lick your hand clean as he apologizes and then give your hips a short fast snap. Pero sobbing in pleasure and body twitching. His eyes widening as you lean over with a evil grin. 

“Who says we’re done?”

Pero doesn’t know what he’s gotten himself into as Dez needily kisses him, swallowing his screams of pleasure as she keeps thrusting into him at a steady pace. Never harsh but the constant pulling and hitting of every good spot has his brain foggy. Wrapping his arms around her neck and whimpering as he comes again, dick becoming limp against himself.

And she doesn’t stop, not until she’s done with him. Pero breathing hard and gasping as she kisses his neck lovingly.

“You’re so good, you take my cock so well…”

“Baby you have any idea how good you look as a pillow prince?”

After pulling out a third orgasm Pero smacks the bed three times, you smiling and instantly stop moving. His chest heaving and sweat running off his body. You yourself needy but the sight of Pero so undone has you warm and in want. But you can handle yourself later.

Leaning close to Pero you press your forehead to his, smiling warmly. “You did wonderful…”

Pero nodding and gasping, closing his eyes as you find his hand and squeezing it. 

You two stay like that for some time until Pero's ready to move, and then a similar scene to your first time happens.

Only now you're sitting on the sink, holding Pero’s hand as he’s stuck in the bathroom, used condom in the trash as you rub his back. Pero groaning from the soreness and emptying himself.

“So same time next week?”

Damn, maybe this will be a regular thing between you two?

And a room away, Bukabukachugama regrets ever agreeing to let Dez move in. Sniffling as she looks at the clock and rolls away, dashing any hopes of waking up early tomorrow.

Pero’s an absolute CHAMP the next day. His skin nearly glowing and you and Bukabuka exchanging looks. While he certainly walks funny for a while, his recovery time seems faster than yours had been. Though a grin graces your lips every time he’d ask for something instead of getting up, obviously flustered.

Being in a house with these two? It really was a home. You had found a job nearby to help contribute to the bills and while Pero and Buka had told you repeatedly not to worry, you couldn’t just leech off them. It felt right to help any way you could. 

And as months passed, you felt whole here. Them being by your side when your Puddin died and then your uncle. It was rough but with them on either side cuddling you it was manageable. You being by their side when a family member got into a car accident and while they recovered, the experience had shaken them both up.

Life had treated you well. And while at times you would be busy, you made it a point to still play Yggdrassil often. While it was no longer your focus, you still loved it dearly and couldn’t leave Momonga to tend to the tomb alone. 

Life had gotten so busy with the other Guildmates they no longer even logged on anymore. Pero, Momonga and you being the most regular. It pained you to see your friend go through cycles of grinding money and then longingly look at the tomb. 

So you had vowed to help. With less players than Yggdrassils hayday stealing was no longer the lucrative talent it used to be. And the players who were there tended to be new ones who couldn’t afford to play back when they were younger. The influx of these players had both saddened and given you hope. Maybe the devs could see there was still interest in the game and do something?

But with the new players around, it felt wrong to steal their hard earned gold. So you had learned from Momonga about the best places to grind. Granted your skill set ment it was much slower and less efficient but Momonga had taken to heart your efforts to help him. You two reminiscing in dungeons, or talking about your lives more.

And with everything you learned of Suzuki Satoru the more you refused to leave Momonga behind.

While Pero had given Momonga all his gear to be added to the mausoleum Momonga had created, keeping his avatar in average gear to log in every now and then you had refused. Mostly because you didn’t w a n t to end up just another memory. You did however leave your twin blades upon the avatar Momonga had created for you.

Those two daggers had served you well, but they had been used for so long you had left your originals there and had crafted new and upgraded ones, the lessons Warrior Takemikazuchi put to use after so long. Your new set dangerous and gleaming…

You had tested the new weapons on Cocytus in a [Spar] to find their effects were more potent then before. The Guardian not having a chance anymore after years of memorizing his fighting style. It was a bittersweet comfort now, knowing his creator would never return and beating him with skills you learned from him.

In the end you had forfeit the duel, and had healed Cocytus to full health. Last thing you needed was to spend two hours grinding the gold needed to revive him later. 

“You think Takemikazuchi-san would have been proud of these?”

You fused the blades together and held your sword up, watching Cocytus. No reply came and you slouched, frowning internally. Of course there's no answer, there never would be. Sighing, you returned your weapons to their sides. 

“I wonder if they still remember us, I remember them…” 

Cocytus watched as his Supreme Being had departed from his side. His pedipalps clicking in frustration. Why couldn’t he comfort her!? Was it not his place? Certainly. Yet something always kept her from arms reach. He longed for days his Mistress would test his strength, those times being the closest to one another he could ever hope for.

The pain of her attacks worth the closeness of each dodge, her sole attention on his body. Steam releasing from him as the thoughts warmed his body. No, it would be improper and a disgrace to his Mistress to indulge in those thoughts. He is a servant, and above all a warrior for his Lady.

Hearing the sadness in her body however had hurt him deeply. He too hoped their creators remembered their creation. Cocytus pulling out his Godslaying Emperor Blade to gaze fondly over it. To others it looked as if he was just taunting, to him? A chance to remember the gift his Master had left for him.

He dearly hopes his Master remembers him.  
And he knows without a doubt his Master would be proud of Lady Dez.

In time you and Pero had begun small chats about the future together. The idea of marriage no longer a foreign concept. You had caught yourself a number of times gazing at wedding gowns. Mild disgust at all the overpriced gaudy dresses and finding a simple one you had grown to like. Blushing and hiding your searches by deleting your history and filling it with mindless hentai.

Pero himself had grown over the years. While he was more or less the same kinky bastard he had always been, things change. And the only one he found himself wanting to be kinky with was Dez. And some nights he’d dream of them together, with maybe a kid and his sis helping them…

After a while of these dreams he had put his plans into action. Having Bukabuka take Dez to hardware stores for her to spend hours there. A price Buka was willing to pay to help her brother look for the perfect wedding rings and plan a way to propose. Though she’ll never forgive Pero for now being able to tell all the different shades of white there are. Or the fact she knows how to get an electrician permit now.

You had remained none the wiser to Pero’s plans. Blissfully happy to have someone compair colours to with your projects. Bukabuka being an absolute gem as you had weighed the pros and cons of eggshell or vanilla? What about onyx accents? Or maybe a type of stain finish to give the white a worn look?

It had been a month of waiting for the perfect moment to propose. The suspense killing Pero and the fact Dez had caught on to his nerves only made it worse. Dez very nearly clinging to Pero’s hips most of the time. Peppering him with love and kisses and that no matter what was bothering him that it would in time pass. Her assurances and kindness making him fall for her all over again.

And while he had planned on a grand proposal the opposite of grand had happened. He had tried cooking a new recipe he thought Buka and Dezzy would love but had somehow caught the electric oven on fire, turning on the sprinklers. Dez had ran in to unplug the thing and spray it down with a fire extinguisher, instead of berating Pero she had cried and looked over every inch of him to make sure he was okay…and THEN chewed his ass out.

In the middle of all that he had asked her to marry him. Dez not thinking he was serious but then?

Then Dez had sobbed and accepted, arms tight around Pero and threatening to squeeze the air out of him.

It was only briefly after this the news of Yggdrasils future shutdown was announced, your heart broken at all the good memories that would be taken, but hopeful to have a future with Pero. Momonga had set up an invitation for one last hurrah on the shut down date and you and Pero had agreed to attend the whole day.

You’d tell Suzuki then, and invite him over stream for your special day.


	9. Deep Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> You liked all that fluff last chapter?? WELL TOO BAD! Rated for angst and tragedy. Get your tissues!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for blood. And self harm, however it's unintentional.

Momonga had hoped more of his guildmates would respond to his email. While he knew most had gone on with their lives they had spent so much time together.

Yet seeing Pero’s and Dez's response had cheered him up greatly. While Pero had just logged in every now and then to chat and mess around, Momonga greatly appreciated Dez in her efforts to cheer him up. She was moving on with her life…

Perhaps it would be best for Yggdrasil to end like this. Before he was truly all alone.

It would still hurt so much…

You could barely contain your glee till the special day, Pero and you making work arrangements. He’d still have work the next day but till then? You’d all plan to reminisce about the good old days.

And invite Momonga over stream for your wedding. 

You yourself had sent invites to your wedding to your old guildmates. Some congratulating you and others making plans to visit for it. You could hardly wait to see Touch and his family in person.

Pero meanwhile had been anxious. It took a combined effort of Dez and his sister to ensure that things would be fine. He had wanted to work twice as much for the wedding but had his ass sat down and talked to by Dez. 

Who cares if our weddings ‘small’? I just want to spend my life with you.

The words making his chest all warm and fuzzy. Still… maybe he’d splurge on a bomb snack table, those edible fruit baskets with chocolate looked completely worth it!

Today’s the day.

You and Pero had made a big breakfast, cleaning together and singing to some music station. While it was the last day and important, Bukabuka had been working late and you didn’t want her annoyed with the mess. You worried idly as you swept. Didn’t she have a big role coming up? Hopefully she wouldn’t push herself too hard and lose her voice again.

As you two finish up you glance at your phone. Pero’s looking over your shoulder and leaning heavier and heavier on you. 

“It’s tiiime~”

Pero makes his happy noise as he runs off to your shared rig. How you let him put heart stickers on your you’ll never know.

And maybe you put one of a chicken in sunglasses on his.

Hee hee

While you two clean your rigs and ports you side eye Pero, squinting. 

“Now don’t you start recommending other games to him okay? Today’s a farewell party.”

Pero hiding the little list he made of other similar and newer games, blushing.

“Yeah, okay okay-”

You both settle into your seats, leaning back and holding hands; plugging yourselves in.

The sensation is one that’s hard to describe. As the years go by and diving becomes more sophisticated, logging in between old and new games feels like when you go to sleep and fall.

Poor Pero as his avatar stumbles around. You’re so used to the changes you carefully steady him, patting his back. While he no longer had his signature gear, He still looked pretty spectacular in Legendary gear.

Momonga meanwhile could barely contain his delight, standing from his chair and walking to the pair as Pero got his footing.

“Was it always this hard?”

“Not really, you just got used to better diving sweetheart, look you’re already doing better!”

Ah the couple really were as thick as thieves, Momonga smiling behind his avatar. Remembering back when they were just friends and Pero throwing slime orbs between her horns like a basketball.

“I’m glad you two could make it! Nobody else has showed up so far..”

Oof that hurts to hear.. especially with his tone so down.

Pero instantly perked up and tackle hugged Momonga, both laughing as Momonga clips through him with his size.

It floods your heart with good feelings seeing the two mess around, and seeing your friend momentarily forget his troubles. 

Each of you had been telling your favorite memories of your long time home. Momonga chuckling.

“Ah I remember when you and Nishikenrai had that bet on who could get the drop on Warrior Takemikazuchi first. Didn’t you end up a tie when he sliced you both down? It was rather sad I didn’t win my bet.”

Dez huffing then gasping. “Bet!? But did you bet on me!?!”

“I might have.. but it was so long ago I can’t seem to recall~”

Ah with that sing song voice you know he remembers, what a chump!

Pero snickering and flashing a mischievous emote. 

“That was pretty funny, but what about that time Blue Planet tricked Luci*Fell into falling into the pit?”

You all roar with laughter, oh it was SO fucking good to see Luci*fell get his just desserts. You loved the dude but damn had his pranks been annoying.

Momonga and Dez start wheezing.

“After all this time I’m sure there’s still some traps we haven't found.”

“Dude I still find traps now and then!”

You and him sharing a look and high fiving, Pero giggling.

Momonga sighing dreamily and flashing a smile emote

“You know he got a job designing those escape rooms? I don’t think he’s ever been happier.”

You aww and sniffle.

“I’m glad he’s living the dream, fuck those poor people who use his rooms tho.”

All of you collectively nod. Poor fuckers indeed.

Pero tilting his head and pipping up. “So what HAS been everyone up to?”

Momonga flashing a thoughtful emote. “As far as I can tell, everyones working toward the goals they used to have. Blue Planet is working to be an astrologist and moonlights at a small museum. Nishikenrai’s been doing incredible cosplays in his spare time…”

You nod and fill the gaps. “Warrior Takemiazuchi’s started a youtube channel and shows people how to improve their dive combat abilities. Last I heard he’s Sensei Takemikazuchi or Sensei ta-ke.” 

“And yknow Touch, his daughter’s starting kindergarten and it’s the cutest thing to see him gush!”

Peros cheeks warming up to see Dez so happy talking about their adoptive ‘niece’. Maybe now a good time to bring up-

Dez sighing. “You know what happened to Bellriver though, right?”

The tone switched from laugher to somber, ah their poor guildmate. Each of you pulling out a chalice. 

“To our fallen comrade.”

“You were a peach.”

“Save me a seat by the bar!”

Your poor friend, may his soul find peace.

Momonga cleared his throat. “And what of you two? Any plans? What’ve you been up to?”

Pero and you shared a look, excited as you nod your approval. Pero’s avatar vibrating.

“WE’RE GONNA GET MARRIED!” Oh oh wow he’s loud-

Momonga spamming sobbing tears and sniffling loudly.

“Really! I didn’t think you had it in you, Peroroncino!”

“h e y-”

You laugh and settle Pero down, giggling.

“Well yes, he did and he’s really grown!”

“Yeah! I got a big boy job!”

“Mhm, big boi! And with that we were wondering..”

You fidget in place and shyly look away from Momonga, building his suspense as he leans forward.

“We know plane tickets are expensive as shit right now, but would you like to be in it? Maybe streamed over our laptop?”

Both of you eagerly bounce as you watch Momonga. Momonga lets out a sob and his avatar suddenly disappears.

Pero and Dez flashing smiles as they wait for him to log back in and clear his throat.

“I’d be honoured to-”

Yeah he totally wasn’t crying and had to blow his nose.

I see you Momonga.

Time passes by so fast when you have fun, Momonga standing as he gestures to the empty chairs.

“I don’t think anyone else is coming so-”

The sound of someone logging in causes him to pause and you and Pero hold your breath. Who would log in so late?

To find none other than Hero-Hero!

“Ah my friend! It’s good to see you!” 

“Hero-Hero how’s it going!”

“Putty-buddy!”

“Hi Everyone…”

Oof the smile on your face drops and you’re glad he can’t see your face. Wincing you sit back down. His voice sounds the same as a retail worker after dealing with karens all day.

“Rough time?”

“You all could not believe…”

Damn as the time goes on and you listen to Hero-Hero your chest aches. Looking at Pero and he shakes his head. Pero using the long dead text feature as Hero-Hero vents.

Pero:I know that look we can’t adopt a full grown man.

Dez: But baaaby he sounds like he looks!

“Being guildmaster suited you.”

You both zone back in. Nodding in agreement. 

“The game was more fun with you as our Guildmaster!”

“I never would have JOINED a guild if it wasn’t for you Suzu!”

“You were always fair and diplomatic, you pulled us through some hard times Momonga.”

All the compliments flustering Momonga as he spammed a blushing emoji, likewise you all flashing cheering ones.

“Well I should go.. Sorry I was venting so much…”

Momonga raising his hand. “It’s forgivable, please don’t overwork yourself so hard my friend..”

You can tell Hero’s departure seemed to take the life out of Momonga before he sighs and straightens up.

“Well I did have a surprise but since Hero Hero was so sudden with his departure.. why don’t we three enjoy it in the amphitheater?”

Momonga and Dez nodding and instantly teleporting… Then you teleporting back to fetch Pero hehe w o o p s-

Momonga waiting as a [Gate] opens near him and Pero and Dez walk out.

“A bit of a waste of MP wouldn’t you say?”

“I forgot he doesn’t have the ring anymore-”

“Meh it’s fiiine besides didn't we look cool!”

All three of you snicker at that, then your eyes widening to see the massive collection of fireworks.

“Momonga you didn’t!”

“Oh but I did! Here, Pero helped me set them up!”

At Momonga’s direction you both set up the fireworks, you grinning as Aura walks into the middle of the colosseum with her brother.

You grin and carefully pick up Mare, Pero lugging Aura over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as you move them to safety. 

“Is everything set?”

Setting down your charges and running back to Momonga’s side, saluting.

“Yes Boss!”

With a grand nod Momonga starts the timer, and then nearly tips over as he sees you climb him like a jungle gym. Booping your forehead to his and Perch yourself on his shoulder.

“.... Momongaaaaaaaaa”

With a sigh he groans playfully and helps Pero onto his other one, hunkering down. He’s over encumbered with the two but now?

Now it feels right as they sit and lean on him, Gasping as the display of lights goes off. Fireworks of arcane symbols, of each guildmates crest. Even seeing Ulbert and Tabulas crests… It felt right. They were as much a part of your guild as anyone else.

The crescendo of it all being the massive Crest of Ainz Ooal Gown, flanked on either side by gold shimmering fireworks. Momonga always did know how to go over the top..

Pero yawning and sighing contently, nuzzling your avatar then Momongas. 

“Well guys I’m tired.. I got work tomorrow. Hope you two have fun and y’know Momonga.. you always have me and Dezzy! I love you babe n see you later~!”

He hops off and logs off, you giggling.

“He’s right you know, Momonga. Yggdrasil may crumble but you’ll always be our friend.”

You lean over him and hang upside down, shiny yellow eyes taking up his screen.

“Thank you… really Dez. And give my thanks to Pero too…”

His hand reaching up to ghost over your head, miming a pat.

“And.. thank you so much for still logging in to see me. It means more than you could ever know.”

You smile and blow raspberries at him, Momonga laughing and tossing you off.

“Well now we still have half an hour to go right? How about you explore, hm? We can both have a final farewell to the Tomb.”

Landing without a sound you beam and flash a thumbs up. “Sounds like a plan! You have fun, Boss!” 

With glee you teleport off to a randomized part of the tomb, and Momonga to the round room. He always did want to walk around with the staff, and it’s not like it would all matter anytime soon.

You had run around to your guilds rooms, grinning at each passing door. You’ll miss the memories but it’ll always be a part of you. The maids pass by and you sigh. All the npcs will be a distant memory, what a shame you couldn’t transfer some of their data to another game…

The clock slowly counts down and you frown, an odd sensation going down your back but you ignore it in favor of continuing your walk. Cold air creeping upon you, had Pero turned on your air conditioner?

The clock strikes midnight as you wander between the hallways of the lower floors, and suddenly a crash of vertigo rushes over you. You fall to your knees and groan, vision darkening before returning to normal.

What the flying FUCK was that about!? You’ve been diving for years and it couldn’t have been your rig! A loud sound like a whip hitting the ground behind you as you turn your head.

Your tails moving? It hadn’t moved before except for special animations? Frowning as the odd appendage stills, sharp barb gleaming. Shouldn’t the game force you out by now?

You groan and try bringing up your HUD to no avail. Okay.. okay this is fine… just stay calm maybe Pero can emergency unplug you? No that would take till he woke up…

God you hate doing this. Really fucking do as you reach behind you. This weird shit needs to cut out and you have to get back to Pero and go to bed. If it’s some sort of update or sick dev joke you can worry about it later…

There...there is no port…?

Your eyes widen and you can hear the lashing sound again as you feel for your port. Any game using the dive system always incorporates the emergency disconnect system! It’s a mandatory law for these games!

Your hand flexes and you hiss in sharp pain, pulling back as something warm goes down your neck.

B l o o d.

Pulse quickening you raise your hand to your face, staring at the blood. It smells…

It s m e l l s!? You gulp and start to shake, something deep in your heart fills you with terror. 

This.. this is YOUR blood.

With a careful lick you clean your claws, the taste of iron coating your mouth. And your stomach churning painfully.

Real taste, smell… you can’t emulate that!

Oh God you need to find Pero, you need to find Momonga and just figure this all out and-

Pero logged off a while ago.

Pero’s not here, and you’re all alone and hurt and everythings so confusing and so much. You bend over and sob as your stomach purges itself, body tensing all your muscles and you hack bile onto the floor.

You stare at your mess in horror as it steams, whatever you just did slowly eats at the floor and all that floods your ears is your heartbeat.

You can’t reach him, if it’s real he’s not here and you’re alone. Everythings so much as you stumble to a wall, disoriented. You feel so weak and so small and the tombs huge and-

and it’s filled with the strongest enemies possible.

You cover your mouth to muffle the cry of terror you’re feeling. You’re bleeding and puked and you’re w e a k. Squishy and nearly defenseless. Everything in your body is screaming to run somewhere and tears run down your face as you don’t know what to do. 

Looking up the hallway you see the rafters, dark and high up. There! There you’ll be safe!

You claw desperately up the wall, literally as your hooves scrape and damage it. Pulling yourself up you curl into the shadows, tail reflexively around the beam as you quietly sob.

You just want to be in your warm bed with Peroroncino. What’s happening…

Momonga winces as he comes to a similar conclusion. After ordering everyone their tasks he had well.. F e l t how real his Guardians were. He had ordered Albedo to meet with the 7th floor Guardian to make sure Nazarick was fully capable of protecting itself…

And later to meet on the 6th floors theater. Would Dez still be here he wondered? would she realize this was their new reality too or would he have to have a talk about what they should do? Without some kind of prompting she could be too laid back and informal with the Guardians and that won’t do.

Clicking his bone like fingertips along the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown he rises. He needs to test the strength of the staff and ensure the others are loyal. Dez should be able to handle herself for now, right?

You struggle to not throw up more, the first time was bad enough as you had watched the spot dissolve the rug it landed on. You had managed to stop the bleeding on your neck by pressing your scarf onto the wound, though from what you guess you lost a good share of blood.

The terror of being alone and hurt still coursing through you. The fact you can’t reach Pero and if the worst happens..

What if you can’t get back to him? What if you can’t see him again!?

The worst case scenario flashes through your mind, losing everything you hold dear and you whimper, curling closer to the darkness. No Pero, no buka..

No wedding or future together.

Your mind reals as you sniffle. Your heads killing you from all this stress as your eyes droop. Footsteps approach and suddenly you feel wide awake. 

As the footsteps get closer they’re all you focus on as you press your body to the cold stone. Feeling it give way to cool liquid. It’s comforting cold as you sink more and more into it. Your eyes pin pricks as the footsteps owner comes into view. 

Sebas steps with haste back to his Master. The news he carries is grim and of great importance. They aren’t in the great swamp anymore..

A glance down and surprise causes his brow to rise. Acid damage? Here?

A quick look around reveals little as he steps closer to the wall, faint scratch marks going up. This just won’t do who dares damage the Great Tomb?

Slowly inhaling his eyes widen a fraction. Blood. Whatever did this is injured, was there a breach in security!? He’d have to find the intruder and alert the others-

Sebas eyes trail up, following the scratches and the smell of blood to their source.

His Mistress, partially submerged in the shadows, eyes wide like a startled deer, cheeks stained with tears. Radiating terror and distrust.

The way she immediately ducks down and scoots closer into the shadows feels like a vice around his heart. What could have caused their Mistress such distress? A study of her body showing the soaked blood of her scarf and the back of her armor. 

“My Mistress!?”

He sees you and more importantly he can talk. You want this all to stop as you sink more into the shadow. The comfortable cold, it beckons salvation. Yet Sebas eyes seem gentle, his tone sounds alarmed but not hostile…

So you hunker down and stare at him, if this is trouble you’ll make HIM take the first move.

Confusion covers his face as he watches Lady Dez. It’s as if she’s looking at a stranger, and more so she clearly believes he’s a threat. Whatever’s come over his Mistress she clearly needs help. 

Carefully Sebas moves his hands and instantly she ducks, tail raised eye and barb gleaming. He gulps. His Mistress could cause him great damage if she wished.. with slow movements he pulls a health potion from his inventory.

“My lady, please come down so I may assist you?”

He holds the potion out carefully, ensuring she can see it’s no fake. She’s an injured demon, it’s only natural for her to value any advantage in this situation she can.

You bare your fangs as Sebas moves yet besides offering you the potion he shows no indication he’s a threat. Muscles slowly relaxing you pull yourself away from the darkness as it clings to your body, sticky as it feels like a pop when you disconnect. 

The drops not too far from where you are, you focus on just crawling out of your spot and tumble down, landing on your knee armor roughly and looking up. Your ears press back as your tail arcs behind you. Right now it’s your greatest weapon along with your claws since your blades are in your inventory…

His heart floods with relief as she comes out of her hiding, more confusion added when she falls more like a brick then her legendary grace. Though he hides it and stays as still as stone. She’s come out this far and Sebas would be a fool to provoke his Mistress further.

Lady Dez carefully takes the potion and inspects it, eyes flashing as she swirls the contents of the potion and removes the top, drinking the bottle and his eyes wander. Her scarfs bloody as the green light of magic heals her wound, the bottle disappearing.

Your body’s still trembling. Feeling the healing effects and now you have to contend with the fact magic and potions are apparently real too. It feels like you might pass out but you can’t not now. You gulp and eye Sebas, at the very least it’s him who found you. One of the few NPCS with any kind of moral compass.

“Who am I to you, Sebas Tian?” A odd voice comes out of your throat. It’s commanding and alluring. Nothing like the squeaky one you’d normally have here…

Sebas clasps his hands behind his back and then puts one over his heart. 

“You are Lady Dez, My Mistress of the Profaned. So gracious to have not abandoned us and as beautiful as you are deadly.”

Sebas lips twitch into a smile as His Lady's tail sways happily and her cheeks fluster. She’s starting to relax around him, a good sign… and though he risks pushing it he needs to make sure she’s okay.

“My lady, might I examine you..? To ensure you’re fully healed?”

Oh boy, you're not entirely sure if you’re comfortable with that… but so far he’s been behaving like a gem and his calm demeanor is helping, and distracting you from the panic..

You nod and carefully take off your scarf, sighing as it's coated in reddish stains and instantly you start shivering. Why is it suddenly so cold!?

Sebas steps closer to you and is visibly relieved to have you no longer recoil from him, your tail swaying idly as he angles you for a better look. His hands carefully pull your armor back just enough.

He smiles as he inspects his lady's neck, all traces of whatever hurt her gone. His fingertips gently press on the area and he feels her tail wrap around his leg. Hopefully that's a good sign?

“Well there’s no more sign of trauma to the area, My Lady if i may ask… what did this?”

Meanwhile you’re enjoying the faint scent of his cologne? Musk? Whatever it is he smells pretty..

“I did it to myself.. I tried unplugging my rig and dug my nails in to find it, I didn’t expect to have claws..” 

You glance away and Sebas is clearly confused by your words, oof well lets try again in a different way.

“What connects me to this world wasn’t there anymore and I panicked..”

His Lady tried to leave them? Sebas does his best to contain the disappointment in his voice.

“Is that so, My Lady? Then does that mean you wish to leave?”

You feel bad but you really do. 

“Yeah, I just..” Your eyes tear up again. Oh god, not in front of him.

His heart breaks as he sees his Mistress releases a shrill cry.

"I want my Pero!"

You don't mean to grip onto Sebas, but he's the closest thing to steady you. He moves fluidly to hold you as you cry and hide your face in his chest. It's so pathetic crying into somebody you barely know.

There's nothing Sebas can say that would comfort his Mistress in her time of need. His uselessness gnawing at him as he carefully rubs her back. At least for now he can provide some solace. Perhaps Lord Momonga in his wisdom would be better equipped.  
[Message]  
Lord Momonga forgive my interruption.

It’s fine, did you complete my order?

Yes my Lord, However I’m unable to return yet my apologises. Lady Dez is in great distress.

Where are you. I will be there momentarily, do not leave her.

Of course my Lord. We are between the second and third floor hallway.

With his Mistress gripped to his suit for dear life, leaving wouldn’t be an issue. Sebas hands gently moving to cup her cheek and gently rub soothing circles. Dez hiccuping and sniffling, eyes red and distant as she seemed to look through him.

No, no he would never leave her for as long as she’s in this tomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big owies I'm so sorry ;w;  
> It hurt so much doing this to her and Pero. Like really I did cry s o much thinking and writing this.  
> But life goes on.  
> Ah and also some trivia! In this au Bellriver was killed via Drunk-Truck Kun. We aren't going into 'that' plot thread .w. (if you read the light novel y'know the one)
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	10. Burning Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Let’s keep this pain train going I’m sorry.  
> Some angst ;-;

As soon as the message is cut Momonga looks down at the twins. While proud his body now floods in worry before the calm washes over him.

“You two did fine work, now please wait here and tell the others to do the same till I return. There’s been a change in plans.”

The twins big eyes stare in admiration and nod.  
“Yes Sir!  
“Yes Lord Momonga!”

There’s little time to waste as he nods and activates his Guild ring. Instantly beside the two and stares in horror at his friend. Her armor, bloody and tears stained. His suppressor working overtime as he takes in her state.

“Dez…”

You hardly register anything until you hear your name. You turn your head and see Momonga. Lips quivering and reaching out for him. Sebas excusing himself to the side as Momonga is instantly to you and seems to drown your form in his robes. You clinging to his ribs and hiding yourself within his arms.

He’s so different…

“Shhh… shh. It’s okay, I’m here…”

And yet completely the same.

Dez whines at his voice and weakly pulls herself up to nuzzle his neck, one of Momonga’s arms sliding under her to hold her up. The other carefully engulfing the back of her head. She’s so small, so incredibly small and fragile to him. Like the slightest thing will break her all over again.

You continue to nuzzle into Momonga’s neck. Anything to be closer to him right now. Tail corkscrewing around his arm and squeezing tightly.

“Sebas. What happened.”

A cold chill runs down Sebas spine as a dark aura radiates from his Lord. Eyes glowing and glaring into his very soul. He gulps and bows his head.

“I had returned from your assignment when I saw damage to the hallway. On inspection it seems to have been caused by Lady Dez. Finding her injured within the rafters I coaxed her down and healed my Lady with a health potion.”

“My Lady’s connection to the Supreme Beings world was severed and my Lady panicked, injuring herself.”

Momonga nods and looks down at Dez, the aura around him disappearing.

You aren’t sure where that wave of power and evil came from. Only that you found it oddly comforting as your eyes slowly close, breathing slowly. It smells like moss and your head thunks onto Momongas bones. You just want to sleep. Sleep it all away and wake up home…

Momonga carefully rocks Dez within his arms. Sebas watching in awe as he lulls Dez to sleep. To see the Supreme ones in such a intimate moment-

“Sebas.”

At once he stands at attention, noticing how Dez's body melds against Lord Momonga.

“You are to meet with the Guardians on the 6th floor. I will be there momentarily…”

Momonga seems to think it over as he gently strokes Dez ears, earning sleepy mumbles.

“The Profaned Mistress of Nazarick’s wellbeing comes first.” 

Rising to his full height he teleports away with Dez to his bedchambers. Carefully he lays her down upon the bed and grunts as he pulls away, her tail remaining firmly around him.

Oh Dez…

Momonga sighs and carefully pulls two pillows off the bed, gently pressing one to her chest. A small chuckle as she predictably clings to it and squishes. Her tail is more of a problem however…

Slowly he attempts to unwind it from his arm, only for it to squish harder. It almost hurts? Just how strong is her build now? Worming the pillow between her tail and his arm proves a better solution as he finally detangles himself from her.

Seeing her like before… it breaks whatever phantom of a heart he does have. This for now is their new reality… And she’s seperated from Pero.

Even worse is he’s glad she’s here… What a horrible friend he must be.

With regret he gives her teal hair one last pet before teleporting to the arena. Ending up in front of the guardians.

“Aahh my Lord Momonga~!”  
“Lord Momonga~~!”

He does his best not to wince at the tone Albedo and Shalltear use. He’s in no mood now for their antics. 

“Guardians I have called you here for an important meeting, and also things have changed.” 

Studying the confused faces of them all he continues.

“Lady Dez will not be attending this meeting. She’s in desposed at the moment. And for the foreseeable future. I ask you not take it personally. It is a… Supreme Being matter.”

There, now they won’t ask questions right?

The chorus of concern sounding off instantly shatter that hope.

“Is she okay!?”  
“Ooh my poor lady what can we do to help!?”

Momonga shaking his head and hitting the ground with the end of his staff to silence them all. 

“For the time being you will continue your duties. And moving on to the second reason you are here today.”

There’s a tightness in Demiurges chest as he listens to his Lord’s words. H i s Mistress in distress!? Well certainly as soon as he can he’ll be at her side. His creator MADE him to protect her. To serve her and to ensure her pleasure above all else.

Demiurge's tail trembling as he maintains a cold and dedicated posture. His Goddess will understand his concerns he’s sure.

“We are the sixths floor guardians, Aura and Mare. We serve and obey!”

Demiurge smiles and kneels. This pledge expected but none the less a joy to finally partake in.

“I am the seventh floor guardian, Demiurge. I serve and obey.”

Momonga listens keenly as each Guardian announces their pledge of loyalty. The way Demiurge goes stiff and the hellfire at his feet flaring at the state of Dez becoming a source of anxiety. What is going on in his head, and more over does he have to worry about Ulberts legacy and Dez getting into a fight…

“Excellent my Guardians! Now.. tell me what do you think of Lady Dez and myself?”

Okay zone back in. Pay attention. Figure out their personal views and it’ll be easier to ensure they work to maintaining the Guardians Loyalty.

Shalltear sighs dreamily.

“You two are the embodiment of beauty and grace! I could never ask to serve such wonderful beings! And to feel such joy as the creation of Lady Dez’s future husband!”

Momonga internally winces. Her devotion odd but .. future mate. He hopes she never says that again, what to do…

Cocytus looks out and sprays his mist, eyes shining brightly.

“A Lord of Mercy and strength! My Lady a beacon of tenacity and determination!”

Tenacity and determination…?

Ah, Momongas eyes flare. He must remember time before this. But as far back as her frequent dueling? Oh dear..

Aura puffing up proudly.

“Super cool and kind my Lord! And Lady Dez is so thoughtful!”

Mare nodding in agreement.

“She and Lord Peroroncino made sure we didn’t blow up.”

Momonga digests this information. Clearly the Guardians have been a w a r e while they were still NPC’s but bound to their coding. What of now though? And to have memories of far in the past to only recently? Aaahh-

Can skeletons cry? He wants to cry.

Demiurge smirks and puffs up proudly.

“My Lord is a man of great wisdom and intellect, to where none can compare! So gracious and kind to have not abandoned us! My Mistress Dez…” His tail wags wildly.  
“My Mistress a Goddess of beauty and trickery. Her presence fleeting but bewitching all the same!”

Ahhh No no! How Demiurge views him and Dez sets Momonga on edge. God they’ll have to be at the top of their game to keep from disappointing him. What if he finds out the truth? What if Demiurge thinks he’d be a better Ruler!?

A cool aura washes over him and Momonga internally sighs. It’s fine. They’ll just… Never figure it out. Hopefully-

Albedo rises and holds her hands like a prayer, squeezing her arms to her chest and sighing dreamily.

“My Lord, the love of my life! So wonderfully merciful to not have abandoned us! Truly a Supreme Being of Supreme Beings!” Her tone falling flat. “And Lady Dez, a Shadow to Nazarick. Providing Aid as needed.”

Momonga’s thankful he can’t blush at her words, aah it was just suppose to be a cute thing!  
Well he supposes this is what he deserves…

“Thank you all for your time and your kind words. I ask that you prepare for your tasks and then go to complete them as swiftly as possible.”  
“And Sebas. You are to see me afterwards in my en suite. There’s much work to be done.”

With a skeletal grin Momonga raises his staff and vanishes. Immediately teleporting to his room. 

She’s still asleep and the look on Dez face is peaceful… happy.

Oh what is he going to do when she wakes up? A quick rummage in his inventory to find a cloth, carefully scraping some of the dried blood off her. He had no family, no girlfriend… Well he’ll deal with that when she wakes up. 

For now? He’s mentally tired, unable to sleep as he lays down to pull Dez against his ribs, carefully feeling the ridges of her horns.

What will being a demon do to her? What will being as he is now do to him as a person?

So many thoughts, so much anxiety, so many unknowns.

Demiurge sighs as Shalltear and Albedo start their little splat. Head wife this and head wife that. Obviously the title would go to His Mistress if she wished it. Though pointing that out would only involve him in the argument, and as is it’d be a losing one from their high emotions.

“Do Those Two Ever Quit?”

Cocytus sighs with a release of icy mist. Demiurge shaking his head. 

“Not likely now or in the future.” “I’ll be a touch late starting my tasks Cocytus so if you could help with the Demon Lords?”

“Of Course! I Would Gladly Assist!”

Demiurges tail swaying, excellent! Now if say His Lady would enjoy his company, then his work wouldn’t suffer.

“My thanks. Now Sebas..”

The Butler of Steel glares at Demiurge. Not enough for others to tell yet conveying to the Guardian his displeasure. 

“Yes Lord Demiurge?”

“Where would Lady Dez be located? I would like to have a moment of her time.”

Sebas huffing and adjusting his gloves. His Mistress has gone through enough, let alone the trouble Lord Demiurge could cause.

“My apologizes, however our Lady is not to be disturbed. Per Lord Momonga’s wishes.”

He doesn’t miss how Demiurges tail lashes, or the hellfire beginning to flicker at his feet. How incredibly entitled He believes himself to be.

“Our Lady in her distress was injured and cannot return to the realm of the Supreme Ones.I believe what she requires most is rest.”

Is he hearing right? The grin is there and gone in the blink of an eye. She can’t return? Their Goddess can never leave them? Oh it’s music to Demiurges ears, the purr in his voice just barely there.

“How unfortunate. Do you know why?”

“Not clearly. However she does wish to return home. Perhaps there's a way in Ashurbanipal to assist her.”

Sebas excuses himself as Demiurges lips tighten. A way to still leave Nazarick huh?

Momonga’s boney hands carefully pick up Dez's limp tail, pillow falling from its grip. He inspects the barb and carefully pushes it. A small droplet of venom beading at the tip. His free hand held up.

“[Appraise Greater Substance]”

He hums quietly. Ah so it’s a paralyzing venom, able to stop the functions of muscles in small doses. Maybe if she tried she could use it to stop someones heart-

Momongas thoughts are cut off by his suites door being knocked on.

“Enter.”

Sebas steps through the door, mildly surprised to see his Lord studying his Mistress in her sleep. Lord Momonga letting go of her tail and getting off the bed, standing imposingly. Walking leisurely to Sebas.

“Sebas.. I have special orders for you.” “She won’t be able to take care of herself. She’s lost her fiance, our world…”  
“It’s too much grief all at once.”

Momonga stops and his eyes dim.

“I will be needing to conduct experiments, ensure the tomb's safety. So while I am in desposed you shall be taking care of her.”  
“That is an order. Not that I don't believe you would leave her to fend for herself emotionally..”

Sebas stares in awe as Momonga softly chuckles. 

“Just expect her to try to shoo you away. Tell her your orders and she’ll drop it.” 

He proudly nods, any order from his Lord filling him with purpose, and this? To help care for a Supreme One in need? 

“As you command my Lord!”

You giggle as you watch Pero struggle putting a crib together. 

“Baby come on it’s not that hard for me to do-”

Pero pouts and shuffles away as you waddle over to him, belly already growing and try your best to ease down. Wow are you sore..

“But I wanna do this! C’mon you always made tons of stuff lemme have this for our baby girl..” 

His hands rub along your stomach and you sigh, okay. You can let it go.

“Okay Pero, but these are the Swedish instructions, English is on the back.”

He groans and flops over, Hair splaying this way and that. Your heart full and fuzzy as you give in and lay in his arms. It’ll be a bitch to get up but you don’t care.

“You thought of any baby names yet?”

Pero rolls to wrap his arms around you, smiling warmly.

“I got a few ideas! Samantha? Bonnie? Crystal?”

You sigh and gently bonk your head against his, naming her’s going to be so hard… Bonnie though...that one's cute!

Your vision grows fuzzy and you frown. Were you not getting enough sleep? Peros words are muffled but you grin. 

“Yeah I love you too sweetheart..”

You’re cold. Groggy and slowly you sit up, rubbing your eyes. Why is it cold?

Your vision adjusts and you’re in a foreign room. Immediately you look down and frantically feel your stomach. It’s flat.

There is no baby. There is no Pero.

A voice is speaking at you but you don’t register it, opting to throw yourself back into the soft pillows behind you and gripping them tightly. Muffling your soft crying.

Sebas heart breaks as he watches his Mistress distress. While he can’t know her thoughts the way she feels along her stomach.

“My Lady-”

His words go unheard as she flops back into the pillows. Quietly he sends a quick message for food to be sent to Lord Momonga’s chambers. And with care he approaches the bed.

He sits politely at the side of the bed, her body is trembling. A bad sign…

A hand gently rests on your shoulder and you turn to glare at the touch, slit eyes softening as you see Sebas and the concern in his eyes. Shame washes over you as you look away.

You’ve lost everything yet you’re suppose to be a leader now? Somebody to look up to? And right now you feel lower than a cockroach. He shouldn’t see you like this nobody should see you like this-

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry”

Your voice comes out shrill and forced. You sniffle and will yourself to quiet down your crying.

“I’m not suppose to be weak in front of you-”

Warmth wraps around you as you’re gently pulled from hiding from the world. Sebas holding you in a loose hug.

You force your lips shut into a thin line and meld yourself against the butler, face hidden in the crook of his neck as he just holds you. Nuzzling into his neck in thanks as you listen to his steady heart.

His heartbeat briefly speeds up and you wonder if you did something wrong. You’re about to pull away and apologize when a careful hand begins to stroke your hair and you purr. Slowly your tail curls around Sebas leg, content to have him here.

Sebas carefully avoids disturbing his mistress, an odd pride swelling in his chest next to shame. His Lady rubbing against his neck, her scent mingling with his as she claims him. It may only be a response to stress yet it’s conflicting all the same. Should he stop her?

His pulse quickens and she goes to pull away, on instinct his hand is in her hair and Sebas worries if it’s the right thing. Immediately he’s rewarded by Lady Dez purring and clinging tightly.

Sebas breaths deeply as he closes his eyes, continuing to carefully massage her scalp and his other arm wrapping around her lower back. She’s like an orchard of Oranges. The sweet Citrus scent… had his Mistress always had this or had she been hiding it till now?

You can feel his breathing and the rising of his chest lulls you into comfort, this world is strange and new. So many things to do and try…

Rrrrrgh?

Freezing you look up sheepishly at Sebas as he peers down on you, your ears pivoting downward, tail releasing and thumping nervously. 

“Sebas-”

“It’s already taken care of My Lady.”

You tilt your head in confusion as there’s a knock on the door, immediately alarmed. You can feel Sebas reluctantly sliding form your grasps as he goes to answer it. Curious over the source and the sweet smells you can detect.

The door is carefully open and you peek from your spot, from what you remember this maid is Yuri? She stiffens as Sebas politely takes the tray and her cheeks seem to warm as she glances at you and bows politely. 

What are powerful people suppose to do? You’re at a lose and settle for a wave and small smile.

This seems to be the correct response as she glows metaphorically and is happily dismissed, Sebas returning with a tray stacked with sweets, a plate of curry, and a shining glass with purple inside it.

Sebas flusters internally at Yuri’s words. ‘I see you’re taking care of all our Mistress needs?’ He’s only doing his job of head butler! He chokes down a chuckle as he spies his Mistress.

Her eyes are dilated, fanged grin and tail lashing excitedly. The eager way she adjusts herself Seba’s briefly wonders if she’ll pounce.

You don’t of course. But if Sebas was not holding that tray? It’d be go time. Your eyes follow him as he sets the tray upon a table and you’re instantly next to him in a flash of dark mist. Briefly you feel disoriented but the smell of good food steadys you.

You pick out a pale blue pastry and immediately consume. Purring louder than you had with Sebas as your taste buds cry in joy. Has food ever been this good before!? Oh! Right, Sebas-

You gulp down and sniffle happily. “Would you like one?”

“No My l-”

Sebas chuckles as after hearing ‘no’ she plucks another different edible, giving curious sniffs and popping it in her mouth.

You make short work of the sweets and turn your attention to the curry, scooping it into your mouth and your tail thunks on the floor sadly.

Seba’s notices as your posture slumps, mouth opening as you take another bite.

“My Lady is it displeasing?”

“Oh it’s fine it’s just… mild is all.”

Ah, He’ll keep it in mind the next time they serve a dish to their Mistress.

“But it’s okay! Give my thanks to Yuri later?”

You flash a grin at Sebas and inspect the glass, licking your lips and raising it.

Briefly you think you hear Sebas explain what it is but you’re not paying attention and take a swig. Immediately your tail coils and your face contorts.

The displeasure is immediate, yet Sebas finds it endearing. 

“My apologise My Lady, I did warn you it’d be bitter…”

“Sorry, all I saw was shiny and just went for it I didn’t hear you?”

Lady Dez looks up at Sebas sheepishly. Clearly her impulsiveness hasn’t faded…

With your tummy full and body rested you’re eager to go into Ashurbanipal, the sooner you return home the better!

You glance at Sebas and he straightens as he awaits your orders. He’s.. he’s very sweet. Though you’re not sure how much that sweetness isn’t obligation, your tail coils around you slowly at the idea. For now though you need to maintain a stronger persona.

You can’t let anyone else know how weak you are. Something deep inside is telling you weakness is fatale and you choose to listen to it. Strength. Strong. Confident. You can do this.

Something in his Mistress seems to change as she stands taller, tail swishing. Expression carefully changing into a calm neutral. Did he do something displeasing?

“Sebas, I’d like to head to our Grand Library.” “I’m not sure how to teleport and would enjoy your company and assistance greatly.”

There you can do this. It won’t be for forever just until you can figure out how to go home.

“It would be my pleasure My Lady.”

He turns and you follow, a small mix up as you two work out walking arrangements. So you settle with walking side by side even though it seems to trouble Sebas. 

And while Nazarick’s floor mapping has stayed the same you still don’t like the idea of being alone here.

The maids you pass bow as you walk by and you can’t help but feel nervous. But you say nothing, better they think you their Master and not something lesser. Your nod of acknowledgment to them met with glowing faces, warmth flooding your stomach as a small smile shows itself on your face.

It seems they’re just happy to serve. Well, they ARE maids after all. At least it seems everyone follows the roles their creator assigned them. 

The hallway to Ashurbanipal is in chaos as red light radiates from within. a skeletal lich with curved horns desperately tries to put out a book that’s been aflamed. Maids frantically trying to put out the fire inside.

Your eyes widen at the chaos and while the maids have it handled you can see the mage repeatedly hurting his boney hands trying to savage the book.

From the shadows a devilish smirk morphs into a frown as it slips away unseen.

Not even thinking as you march to the skeleton it sees you and flinches away as if expecting to be attacked. It’s sobbing hysterically as the book turns into ash and you kneel down to it’s level.

“Are you okay?”

The creature blubbers and chokes on its words, even more distressed as it can't answer you. The jerking movements of it's distress causes the jewelry in its horns to sway.

Carefully you grip it’s skull, the being seemingly accepting it’s end as it goes limp in your hands, allowing you to do as you please.

And you pull it into a hug, carefully cradling its skull. The being tensing and gripping tightly onto you, sobs returning full force as you pick up the weird skeleton and gently rock.. him? Sounds like a him.

“Titus what happened here!?”

You turn to look at Sebas, whos body seems to lightly tremble in anger. The fire that was raging inside now nothing but smoke as the Maids work.

“I-ish was a f-flame” “A flame! And thy books the creators blessed us with! I- I tried!!” “I tried!”

You send a mild glare Sebas way as your heart squeezes painfully. Gently rubbing Titus Jawbone.

“Yes you tried.. But at least you didn’t burn with them.”

Titus clings to their Lady as a lifeline. The Librarian of Nazarick mournful of his failure to their Supreme Ones, shown such kindness from their Mistress. It’s his job to keep the books within safe and organized! Surely he should be set aflame with the rest of his damaged charges.

You wonder what’s going through his head as he shakes, can skeletons get tired? You adjust him carefully in your arms as you walk inside to inspect the damage.

Thankfully it’s not much, only a small section has been burned and much of the books within damaged but repairable. Some of them however are more charcoal then anything.

The sight sends Titus into more distress and you gently angle his head and rub his cheek, eyes soft and motherly you hope. 

“Shh it’s okay. It’s going to be okay, you aren’t in trouble sweetie okay?”

Titus quickly looks down and you have to jerk your head to the side to avoid getting hit by his horns and jewelry, Sebas stepping beside you to also inspect the chard shelves.

“Titus what section was damaged the most?” 

You nod your thanks to Sebas and peer down carefully at Titus.

“They.. they were books ath had knowledge of thy Supreme ones World and of Realm travel…”

Titus makes a sound of distress as your grip momentarily tightens, immediately you loosen it. He didn’t do this on purpose.

Grief flashes over you but instantly it shifts to anger. Whoever did this.. They just killed your chance to get home.

Sebas can see the thoughts flowing from hi Mistress clearly. He only hopes whoever had the misfortune of this is killed swiftly.

You’re reluctant to part with Titus as the maids begin to look at you, you feel self conscious. Do they think poorly of you for something? Should you not be handling him like this?

He shifts in your arms and immediately you look back to him. He’s flustered but slowly becoming calmer. And seems to shly soak up the attention you give as he presses his cheek into your hand eagerly for more petting.

“It’s not the same but maybe sometime later we can find you new books to add to the tomb, Titus. Would that make you happy?”

Titus doesn’t know why his Mistress continues her kind care, only that he’s forever thankful to her. And that her kindness feels like a warm saulve to his bones. 

“This one is glad to be able to serve, thy Mistress…” “Though new books would be treasured..”

You smile as a maid you recognize as Solution holds a imp, the tiny thing terrified.

“I have located the culprit My Lady.”

The smile their great one bares is morphed into a harsh snarl, carefully Lady Dez allows Titus to stand on his own legs and kisses the top of his forehead, the skeletal mage in awe as he carefully touches the spot.

And then she is upon the fiery imp instantly. Her claws sharpened and fangs bared.

“Do you know what you’ve done!? My only link to going to my world BURNT TO ASH!?” 

The embers of the ash glow, seemingly pooled to you. Your hearts drumming louder in your chest as your claws grip the imp harshly from Solution.

Solution smiles as their Mistress handles the imp roughly. Her claws digging into its skin, causing it to cry out in pain. It’s a expendible servant, the tomb won’t suffer if their Mistress puts it down.

You’re about to cut this Imp into meaty chunks as a large boney hand wraps around your wrist, snapping your head to look at the offender.

“WHAT-”

It’s Momonga and all the bite has left you. Your ears droop down and tail curls under you, bowing your head. 

“S-sorry Mo.. My Lord?”

The maids and everyone around you is hushed as Momonga surveys the situation. A weird tingling in your temple as you try to focus on it.  
[Message]  
Can you hear me Dez?

Loud and clear Boss.

Excellent. Now tell me exactly what happened. A maid had alerted me that there was a fire within Ashurbanipal? 

Yes, I had just gotten here and the flames were still going. We found Titus and the other maids had put out the fire. This Imp was apparently the culprit.

I see, but why are you trying to kill it?

….It burned the books that most likely had a chance to send me home..

[End message]

The entire room is silent save for the Imps wheezing. Lady Dez grip still like a vice as her and Lord Momonga lock eyes. The maids, Sebas, Titus, all wondering the meaning behind the stand off. Will their Supreme ones fight!? Oh they wouldn’t be able to bare witnessing them come to blows-

“Drop him.”

You instantly release the Imp and step back, claws slowly blunting back to their normal shape as you bow to Momonga. It’s a foreign feelings, but right now appearances are everything aren’t they? You’re bowing, you’re obeying. Solidifying Momonga’s role? Urgh why is this something you even have to think about!?

Momonga watches the scene unfold and if he could would smile. Dez tail swishing behind her in frustration as she puts on an act. He appreciates her support, and really wouldn’t know what to do if they had a fight in front of the NPC’s. Would it be like parents fighting in front of their children?

He looks down at the Imp and his eyes faintly shine in thought, The Imp on its hands and knees prostrating itself. Clearly it feels at fault since it’s not even trying to justify it’s life..

But Dez shouldn’t have attacked it. In this new world who knows what the odds are and if they’ll need this no name in the future for something.

“Imp. Look up at your Master.”

The Imp obeys immediately, terrified as Momonga inspects it. 

“Did you cause the fire on purpose? Answer truthfully and I’ll spare you Dez’s wrath.”

“N-no never Supreme One! I-I was looking f-for books per Lord Demiurges orders and- and the flames I was using to read went out of control!” “I’m so sorry my Supreme Ones! It was an accident!” 

It sobs as the blood on it’s body begins to dry. And with Momonga here and your claws not actively in flesh you think clearer…

It was an accident.. and you’re an incredible b i t c h.

Your tail curls under you again and you sigh, looking at Momonga and angling your head.

“Yes Dez what is it?”

Looking back towards the Imp your eyes soften as it cowers under your gaze.

“And why was Demiurge ordering you in this area, specifically?”

“Only to assist you M’lady!! He Wished to help remedy your turbulent situation!”

Ah you are an asshole as well as a bitch. Momonga shaking his head and waving his hand. 

“Then I believe this is sorted. I’ll have a talk with both Demiurge and Dez later… as for you…” “ What do you suppose we do Dez?”

Your ears prick up and study the Imp. It seems ready to accept its fate as you slump. 

“I don’t know if I can cast Magic yet, I havn’t tried. So while I can’t heal him I suppose someone capable should. The scare I gave the Imp is more than sufficent.”

Momonga nods in approval as a maid steps in to heal the Imp. Gesturing to you and Sebas. 

“You two will follow me, as for everyone else I’d like this place cleaned.”

With a turn as Momonga’s robe trails behind him he begins to walk out. You stepping around the imp and tail swaying to lightly tap the blunt of your tail on its head. You hope it takes that as a positive thing instead of a threat, Sebas at your side as you both trail behind Momonga.

You glance at Sebas and hope he doesn’t see you as a monster. Your guilty eyes met with ones filled with understanding.

It helps sooth your nerves as you look back to Momonga. He’s still Suzuki, but you worry what he might do to fulfill everyone's expectations.

He leads you both to what you assume is a study, looking around the room and noticing how it nearly sparkles. Your eyes focus on Momonga as he sits onto his chair, oh you’d love to sit on the desk for a chat but now isn’t exactly the time…

Your voice is small as your tail wraps around your body, the barb wiggling anxiously, voice small and cautious.

“Am I in trouble?”

Momonga laughs and you shoot him an annoyed glare. What!? You were serious! He meets your glare with a head tilt, eyes flickering. You swear if an expressionless face could look cheeky he’s doing it.

“No not at all, I do ask that you reign in your temper. It won’t do well to have everyone terrified of us.” 

His eyes glance to Sebas and nods appreciatively. 

“And in the future you better not attack unless provoked again. But you knew all that yes?” 

Your tail sweeps out and sways happily, rocking on your hooves.

“Yes of course Lord- okay do I have to keep the titles?”

Your question is valid and besides, referring to him like that was always under old Guild guidlines-

“Yes, Treat me as you did back when our Guild was still thriving.”

Momonga immediately regrets it as Dez is instantly sitting on his desk, back to him but turned to see and swaying her hooves. He isn’t sure what else he expected.

“So about the Library?”

“I’m sorry… I figured there’d be a way home there and the faster the better.”

Your posture droops and you glance at Sebas before returning your attention to Momonga.

“I only have about three days.”

“What do you mean?”

Momongas curious over your logic and you shrug.

“The first twelve hours I go no contact will have everyone worried and will bring in the authorities. Twenty four and a full search. Two days and they’ll see my disappearance left no trail. Three days and they won’t waste more resources looking for me.” 

Ah, that’s what she means. Dez leans back to look up at him, her horns making small indentations in his desk. 

“I know you’re busy being big boss man but could you relocate some resources?”

“Of course, you barely had to ask.”

Momonga leans over to look down at you, you looking up and smiling.

“I can see up your nose.”

“I don’t have a nose.”

“Well I can see up your nasal cavity.”

“Mhm and what do you see?”

“It’s dusty!”

He chuckles and lightly grabs your horns, giving you a small tussle. You squeal and try to swing your hooves to get up.

Momonga knows your humor is to cover the worry. But the fact you can’t do magic worry's him, or if you can fight. Well clearly you can throw down. Grabbing your hands and pressing them like paw pads has your claw sharpened and he can see clearly you know how to use them…

You let Momonga play with your hands and you carefully flex each digit. They sharpen along as you do.

“Depending on the tension in my hand they can grow or not. Using my tail comes natural…”

“Momonga if I’m stuck here what does that make me?”

“...? What do you mean?”

You sit up and detangle your hands away from Momonga, only for him to gesture to your tail in a ‘i want’ manner. You oblige and let it rest in his hands as he looks it over curiously.

You glance at Sebas who’s been here this whole time. He probably shouldn’t be here for this talk.

“Sebas if you could give us a moment?”

Sebas looks apologetic at you then towards Momonga, Momonga nodding and you both watching as he politely leaves.

“That.”

“What do you mean ‘that’?”

He squeezes your tail a bit too hard and you feel a shiver down your spine along with the vague sensation of something coming out of you. Looking to see a liquid on his table and lightly dripping out your tail.

“......”

You both choose to tactfully ignore that as Momonga wipes it away.

“What I mean by T h a t. it’s that you’re clearly in charge. I’m a guild member but your word supercedes mine. How am I suppose to work with that? Do I just roll over or?”

You frown and Momonga wraps an arm around you and rests his chin on your shoulder. You hum happily and rest your head against his.

“Well if you ever do roll over I’ll take it as you being sick. But..” “As for how to handle things, what if we blended your role?”

Momonga inhales deeply, not that Dez can notice, closing his ‘eyes’. The light gone from his skull. Mmm she smells lovely, different from Albedo. Hehe girls just smell nice it seems?

“You can be my shadow. The metaphorical spotlight off of you so to say. But also my co-ruler? Your voice strong yet we collaborate as we have in the past.” 

You make a small ‘mhm’ noise and pull your tail back to inspect it yourself.

He rises and gently tugs your horn, you looking and he’s right in your face, eye bright as he stares you down. Your heart rate picks up for a moment before calming. He seems to grin and gently touches his forehead to yours, eye sockets dark. You too close your eyes.

“Well get through this together, Desmond.”

“You got it, Suzuki…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Faction for anything scenting related :3c  
> And also for those wondering, Momongas just really fascinated with Dez new appendages and kinda just likes messing with them :3
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	11. Fake it till you make it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Aw yeah now we get into some more growth and progress!! Dez trying to better herself and oh? Tension with Sebas and Demiurge :3 Again I’d like to thank FactionZero for her headcanon’s on demons. She’s a gem!
> 
> Also for some reason my notes aren't working right today?  
> Welp that sucks.
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)

As Lady Dez and Momonga conversed Sebas waits patiently outside. They need time to regroup and where else is his Mistress safer then with their Lord?

His eyes narrow a fraction as Demiurge walks down the hallway. Confident strides as he stops before him.

“My Lady and Lord Momonga are having a discussion, Lord Demiurge. I suggest you wait here.”

Demiurge’s tail stills dangerously as he glares down his fellow resident. For a moment Demiurge opens his mouth only to gasp and clench his hands in restraint.

Sebas holds himself a tad smugly as the demon restrains himself. Sure to show off his neck, the sweet scent of their mistress all over him. Sure it had been in her time of weakness, but clearly she still valued him greatly? To be scented by a Supreme Being a privilege, and by a powerful demoness?

Marked as their possession.

He was no fool, so long as Lady Dez did not mark his body he was still only a possession. And perhaps..more if he dared to think enough about it.

Meanwhile Demiurge’s fury waned and cooled. Sebas was only lucky. He had been at the right place and the right time. But HE could do better. Surely with the fire in Ashurbanipal and the fact he had set it up so wonderfully to look like his plan was to assist would endear himself to His Mistress. Quickly earning himself the title as favorite instead of the butler.

Her scent on him still bothered Demiurge. Still left a sour taste in his mouth. So long as she didn’t mark him it means nothing… right?

Lord Momonga’s voice beckons Sebas inside, Sebas introducing Demiurge as he takes his place to the side, allowing the Demon to enter.

And sat upon his Lord’s desk is his Mistress, curiously eyeing all over his body. Demiurge stands straight and proud, clearly she recognizes how superior he is to Sebas. And a logical choice should she choose to own one of the Guardians…

You know he’s trying to puff up like a big evil peacock and really? You kind of like it. He’s everything Ulbert had hoped for given life. You know the jerk would have been proud of the guy. Maybe..

Maybe you should give him a chance? Automatically you don’t want to be near him. How many times did he hear- oh O H-

For a brief moment pure distress flashes over their Mistress eyes before a cold mask returns. Her eyes unfocused as she waits for Momonga to start.

He knows. He fucking knows all the messed up shit you did with Ulbert. God you hope he doesn’t remember the time you and Ulbert had tried seeing how far the restrictions went on the crafting table- It’s bad enough he’s your ex’s creation but oooh no.

“It’s to my understanding Demiurge, that you had sent that Imp to gather information related to our world and how to get there?”

Demiurge smiles calmly, and you lean forward. Ears perked up.

“Yes, my intention was to assist My Lady and to help ease her stress. I apologize for sending someone so incompetant My Supreme Ones.”

Your tail sways and you lean back. His voice is rich and you can feel the tingles of what you suppose is Command Mantra that affects his voice. You ideally wonder if you can produce the same effect? 

“My only purpose is to serve you both to the best I am able, and of course to ensure My Lady’s every demand and want.”

You enjoy the sound of that greatly, but something about it nags at you. The possessiveness of the tone ‘My Lady’.. 

It reminds you a little too much of Ulbert.

Momonga nodding and ever so carefully tilting his head. Why does it vaguely smell lemony? The thought is quickly shoved aside in favor of debriefing Demiurge. And the sooner he can get the demon out of here the better.

“Yes well the Imp has been reprimanded, and for now I’d like you to assist Dez, as I will be borrowing Sebas for a time.”

Nobody fails to notice how Dez's tail tries to flick itself into Momonga’s arm, a small angry frown.

It fills Sebas with pride and Demiurge with jealousy. Clearly he’ll need to work harder-

“Only for a little bit, I want Sebas to be my main assistant when you’re done L.. Momonga!”

You turn to look at Momonga proudly and he nods. No using titles in front of the Guardians, you both are equals.

“Yes of course. Now you go and do those things I had asked.”

With Demiurge you have to be more on your toes. Momonga didn’t need to warn you. You’re intimately aware of the demon. You were there and helped Ulbert create him. The fact you had brought up his ingrained loyalty did little to sooth Momonga’s nerves. And really? It didn’t sooth yours either.

With a fluid motion you slide off Momonga’s desk and stride to the door, tail swaying above the floor and wrapping around Demiurge’s, a small tug all that's needed as Momonga nods his dismissal.

Even if you are a demon now.. well shadow demon but still. Being a demon with a demon behind you is stressful. Your body is tense and you can't will yourself to relax around him. 

“So Demiurge?” You begin.

His ears perk up and you glance back to ensure he’s listening.

“I will be needing to meet with our Duke of Fear regularly and also need to find someone to practice magic with. Momonga would be ideal but as you can tell he’s rather pre-ocupied..” 

Your tail bumps his leg, he’s a lot closer now than you expected him to walk. Even if your tail's pretty long.

“I need to assure my abilities if I am going to be of the greatest use to Nazarick. And will be needing a sparring partner. Most likely Cocytus when he isnt engaged in Guardian duties.”

“My Lady Dez, I assure you that you need not lift a finger to be of use to Nazarick. your very presence is a fine motivator…”

You can feel his tail try to coil around yours and you slip away. No, the split is fresh and you don’t appreciate it.

“Never the less I do see the value in maintaining your skills. Might I ask why you’d like to meet with Kyokukoh? He is after all only a Area Guardian.”

A frown tugs at your lips and you’re glad he can’t see it. ‘Only an area guardian’? Your tail roughly swats at his knee as you flash a glare at him.

“Watch it. Area Guardian or not you will show him some respect. He’s done his job well over the years and the matter I want to talk with him is personal.”

Demiurge has a small wince. The reprimand didn't hurt physically. But it seems earning her favor will be more difficult than previously thought. 

As they walk closer to the second floor your voice softens, body slowly adjusting to Demiurge’s presence.

“Thank you for attempting to help me. It’s… greatly appreciated.”

His voice comes out smooth like silk as it sends a shiver down your spine.

“I would do anything for you My Mistress. Anything at all.”

Demiurge’s eyes go lidded as he breaths in her scent. She’s intoxicating, tempting. The way she walks as her tail shifts side to side, claws flexing to release built in tension. He knows his earlier advances were politely discouraged but clearly her body desires him at the least.

You can feel it, an old ache you didn’t have to deal with for a while. No, you’re strong and you’ll ignore it for now. There’s work to be done before you take care of your wants. Though you hope you don’t stab yourself with your claws later, that’ll take some explaining to Momonga.

Pausing outside the Duke’s Black Capsule has your tail raising intimidatingly behind you, you can do this.

Demiurge stands at attention as his Mistress posture becomes more regal, more intimidating.

“Demiurge I’ll be with Kyokukoh for some time. I’m sure you have other matters to attend to then wait around for me. So go make yourself useful.”

Your hand raises as his mouth opens in protest.

“I’ll call another escort once I’m finished here.”

Demiurge smirks and bows to you. It’s odd. So fluid unlike how he was before…

You leave him to it and walk into the Black Capsule. It swarms and flows as the millions of cockroaches in the room all move like a single creature. It feels as if you’re walking on a boat as the tide of roaches shifts and settles before you.

“Lady Dez! I wasn’t expecting your arrival! Please forgive my lack of foresight into preparing a better welcome-”

Giggling you approach Kyokukoh's throne as the doors close behind you. Trying your best not to shudder as Cockroaches crawl onto your legs fur. You steal a glance to find them dutifully grooming you. And while you appreciate the sentiment it takes tremendous concentration to not kick them all off you.

“There’s no need to apologize my Duke, I know it’s rather rude to just drop in un announced.”

You stand eye to eye with the Giant Cockroach and inspect him curiously. He’s similar to his smaller children in appearance, his long antenna twitching in what you guess is nervousness from your proximity.

“In fact I’ve come to you for a few favours, if it wouldn’t trouble you of course.”

“You are never a trouble nor your orders My Profaned Mistress.”

Kyukekoh bows low to you and for a moment you’re worried he might crack his shell or something.

“What is it you wish of this servant? For if it’s within my ability I shall gladly do my best!”

“I’d like some leadership lessons.”

“.....Huh?”

His head tilts as his mandibles nervously clean themselves and despite everything your human brain would have told you now you can’t help but think he's so cute!

“Leadership lessons. Etiquette? I..” “I’m not a born leader like Momonga is, and I’m informal by nature..”

You fluster and smile.

“I could think of no one better for help on this matter. And while I know you specialize in summoning magic if you could help me re-learn my own magic.” 

It’s all so much for the bug as it looks like he’s ready to fall over. Were you asking too much?

“I would be honoured to assist you My Lady!”

With that Kyukekoh begins to chitter as his children flee from the center of the room, giving you and Kyukekoh room to work. It’s mesmerizing to see how he commands them all with so little effort and you wonder if it’s because they’re his familiars or something else.

“Now let's start with something basic such as stance. The way you present yourself to others can make all the difference in the world! Now if you please My Lady, show me how you normally stand in front of say Lord Momonga or the Guardians.”

And suddenly you feel very put on the spot. Well you did ask..

You widen your stance a bit, shoulders back, chest up. Head ever so slightly lifted up, tail gently curling with your stinger down.

Kyukukoh makes a pleased sound before reaching out for you and stopping.

“My Lady if I may?”

“You may, please touch me as you see fit.”

He makes a flurry of distressed bug sounds and you wonder if you picked your words poorly. His multiple hands on you, gently tilting your head a fraction lower, picking up your arms so that they’re behind your back. One hand gently massaging the base of your tail.

Your eyes lidden as he massages and slowly your tail falls into a more relaxed pose, the tension in your body easing.

“There! You were nearly perfect my Supreme Being- w-well that is to say you’re always perfect oh um..”

“Thank you. No need to be so nervous with me I promise not to bite.”

“Ah very well… Your stance before was a fraction more… aggressive than say assertive. This is much better.”

You frown as your ears flick downward. You don’t feel a noticeable difference?

“How so?”

“Before you were standing as if you were ready to harm someone, My Lady. Too much tension.”

“Ah, yeah that’s fair.”

Kyukekoh nods and begins to watch and adjust you in other types of manners. You weren’t expecting things to be this difficult.

Meanwhile Momonga rubs at his temples. He had sent an executive order that all Guardians were to treat Dez as his equal. So hopefully they would no longer have issue on orders from the two of them. And just as he had suggested Dez was improving her weak points with one of the NPC’s though which one he still had no clue.

They can do this… he can manage. And while everyone of his other floor Guardians had been busy… He assigned the Pleiades and Titus to research ways to send Dez home.

Or at the least look like it. He wished his surpressors would wash the guilt from him but no. Instead it seeps into his bones instead of boiling. He doesn’t want her to go, doesn’t want to be left all alone again. Maybe one day he’ll tell her but for now he needs her to be unaware.

And so he begins his tests to see what the NPC’s are capable of. If he’s going to trap them both here the least he can do is ensure they’ll both be safe.

You’re mentally exhausted by the time Kyukukoh decides it’s break time. A few hours of being completely aware of every muscle in your body and how to project even through distress. Your tail lazily stabilizes itself on the floor as you lay back, resting against your appendage.

You watch as food begins to rain from shoots along the sides of the Capsule. Kyukehko absolutely gleeful as he and his children feast on garbage.

It’s fascinating and disgusting all at once. Kyukekoh himself eating something you’re not even sure was an animal or plant at one point.

“Does any of that actually taste good?”

“Ah, most likely not to one with such refined tastes as yourself my Lady. But to us it’s delicious. I do wish we could have more meat for my offspring..”

You watch as they fight each other for scraps and wince as the weaker cockroaches are also killed and consumed.

“But such is the nature of things…”

He looks so sad as he watches the scene and you gently place a hand over his shoulder, a gentle squeeze.

“We’ll work something out so your kids don’t go so hungry. I just ask you not let their population explode.”

Kyukekoh’s body seems to perk up and you smile. His appreance may be the stuff of Nightmares but he certainly is desirable company.

A thought pops into mind and your ears perk up.

“So how would I go about accessing my inventory?”

“Why that’s the easiest thing in the world my Lady. You simply focus as you have done in the past and grasp what is yours.”

You flash Kyukekekoh a flat look but close your eyes anyway. Picturing the grid of your old inventory. Slipping your hand through a mist.

The object you desire slips through your fingers and you growl, flexing your fingers and caging the thing within them. Pulling out in a satisfied purr.

With pride you toss your prize up and down. A forbidden apple. Simple crafting item to be sure, but it did buff anything not a human or demi human with a negative Karma rating no matter how small.

“Would you like it Kyukekokoh? Perhaps as my thanks for your time?”

“Oh thank you my Lady but I couldn’t possibly! Besides the only foods we should eat are garbage so the tomb doesnt dirty itself.”

You squint at him and his antenna go flat atop his head, head tilted down and he looks almost like a sad puppy for displeasing you.

“Only garbage hm?”

With a devilish grin you take a bite out of the apple and shiver as it tastes sinfully delicious, enjoying the juice as you chew.

The cockroaches around the area pick up on the scent and begin to crowd around your feet, hoping for crumbs.

“Mmm.. very delicious…But y'know one bite and I’m already full so.. I guess I’ll just have to toss it..”

You make a show of being heartbroken and Kyukekoh releases the cutest laugh as you put the apple in one of his hands.

“Oh very well. I shall sacrifice myself to handle your leftovers my Lady.”

He makes a show of suffering horribly as he bites from where you did. His body shivering in delight. 

“O-oh”

Curiously you watch as Kyukukoh fidgets, looking at you then the apple then back to you.

He flusters more and suddenly turns around, twitching and voice a bundle of nerves. 

“I um i uh seem to have forgotten yes uh forgotten some duties I must attend to. Please if you don’t mind we could continue this later!”

You’re curious what’s got Kyukekoh nervous but agree, gently patting his back.

“Then thank you my Duke, and good luck with your tasks?”

You turn and leave the capsule, glad to see no one waiting for you.

Kyukekoh fidgets and finally relaxes as the door closes, sitting upon his small throne and chittering in delight.

:Oh you all saw how sweet our Mistress was to your dear father! I can hardly believe a Supreme one would bless us with their company..:

:And the traces of our Mistress saliva..:

Kyukekekohs madibles scrape the apple more and more, heart fluttering. To be gifted such a luxury item itself a blessing. One used by a Supreme one even more so..

And the pheromones swimming in kyukekkohs head have him melting in his throne. Their Lady blessing him with such a pleasant gift, and the high the apple naturally produces leaves him excited and giddy.

Your own giddness is what helps you evade the maids but you’re stumped when the demons of the seventh floor begin to make their way down the hall. Curious as to why they’re out of place you slowly approach, the Demon Lords on their knees as they spot you.

Time to put Kyukekohs lessons into practice.

You saunter to the three Lords and peer down at them. Envy and Greed doing their best not to fidget and Wrath making a pleased rumble as you stare him down. Projecting your dominance through your eyes. 

“And prey tell me why are you lot here? Who authorized this?”

Greed looks up grinning, his voice is just as pleasant as Demiurges.

“Our Lord Demiurge, My Mistress. He thought it best to move us to fortify Nazaricks defenses for now.” “But what a honour running into you here my Lady~”

You smirk at Greed's tone. Suck up isn’t he.

“Very well, then continue following his Orders.” You move to walk past, Giving Greed's hair a playful tug as you pass. The demon growls lightly in glee and Envy looks dejected. You sigh as your stingers blunt end carefully strokes her cheek. And then looking up you chuckle to yourself as you pat Wrath's large chest.

Seems like the trio are just giant attention whores. You can’t fault them but it’s cute to see all three pout for something of your apparent generosity.

They’re too caught up in the euphoria of affection to stop their Mistress to ask where her escort is. All three sharing a look. Demiure doesn’t have to know right?

As you walk you wonder what you can figure out on your own. Your rooms far from the third floor and the walk will leave your feet… hooves tired.

Holding your hand up you look at your Guild ring. You picture the 9th floor in your minds eye.

Desire. You will be there. With a confident stride you blink and are immediately in the white column hallways of the 9th floor. A small cheer of glee as your rings magic goes back to normal. This isn’t so hard! 

With a near skip in your step you inspect each door until you find yours, fishing out the key to your room and unlocking it.

Gleefully you step into your room, all pretenses of status meaningless in the safety of your space. It’s just as you remember it. Everything in it’s place and untouched. 

Your eyes travel to the loom and chest within your room. What would your mimics be like? Would they ignore you? Listen as keanly as Kyukukohs offspring had?

Experimentally you whistle for them and the two come to life, the mimics arms coming out of its mouth as it bounds to you, panting like a dog. The looms many limbs uncurling and scutting to you in an unnerving way.

Immediately they pounce on you and you yelp out a laugh as the two squeal and click happily, the chests long tongue wrapping around your arm.

“Yes i’ve missed you too!”

The mimics reluctantly let go as you gently pry them off, stepping into your mini treasury.

The piles of gold glimmer in the feint light and you grin. Gleeful at the spoils you had stolen from other players. Your eyes roaming the piles as you search for your darlings.

“Honeys? Come to mama.”

Immediately three necklaces squirm their way out of the piles of gold to throw themselves at you, latching onto your horns, face, and arm. Swarming their way over you, delicate limbs stroking your cheeks and neck.

The sensations make you giggle as you step out of your mini treasury and carefully deposit the baby mimics with their larger siblings. 

“Look at you all! Each one so beautiful!”

Your mimics lift themselves proudly as you inspect each one for health. Their outsides gleaming in well kept shine. The looms limbs sturdy and secure.They’ve been with you so long it’s a relief to see them in such great shape.

Tears prick in your eyes.

Familiar.

Closing your eyes you picture the room you shared with Pero. If you don’t get home soon how long until that memory fades?

You’re a demon here, functionally immortal and Pero? Pero’s still only human.

Whines come near your head as you open your eyes, seeing your mimics in distress.

“Mamas okay sweeties.. she just misses her mate..” 

You nuzzle the mimics and they coo as your scent seeps into them. Gladly they begin to emit your scent stronger and you tilt your head curiously.

“And what exactly are you five doing?”

The five creatures coo and try to nuzzle you back for comfort. Reluctantly you pull away and give them all some soft pats.

They do their best to lift your mood but there’s only so much they can do. With reluctance you walk off to look into your wardrobes, pulling out cloths. Perhaps a nice hot shower and a nap.

You wonder if you should even bother with clothes since it’s not like anyone will be able to get into your room anyway. So settling on just a mid size robe you walk off into your bathroom, tiny scuttling behind you and crying.

“Fine.. but just this once okay?”

With glee the babies cry and scuttle up your tail and onto your back, joyfully drumming their legs on you.

Leaving the door open you begin to disrobe, your mimics helping you peel your armor off as you turn the hot water on and let it warm up.

There’s a soft Thunk as you step naked into the shower with your mimics on you, all four of you peering down.

Apparently Kyukekoh’s offspring had hitched a ride. Your mouth barely opens as one mimic hisses and in a flash and crunch the roach is gone. 

You stare at the wall as the water pours over you and the mimics coo in delight, drinking the water. You ponder what the flying FUCK your new life is going to be.

Showering doesn’t last that long after witnessing your pet eat somebody else's. And you hope Kyukekoh doesn’t ask about it either.

Drying yourself is fun as the mimics whistle and try to sing you tunes. They have no rythm but it's nice to see their attempts at making you smile. 

With ease you slip your robe on as the mimics use their limbs to brush your hair, making your way into your room once more. The adults having taken their original places and trilling to you in greeting.

You try copying the noise and they chuckle softly at you. It’s relaxing being with them..

But you crave somewhere more relaxing.

“Don’t let anyone disturb me okay?”

They let out a determined growl as you slip into your dark treasury. Curling into the piles of coins and burying yourself in them. It’s not the most comfortable of beds but surrounded by your hoard in the dark? It feels right to you.

Your mimic jewelery carefully ensures your breathing is stable before they detangle themselves from you, taking their own place among your possessions. 

Slowly your mind begins to ease. Heart still troubled.

What’s Pero doing right now? Is he looking for you? Would he be trying harder to get home in your shoes? Are you bad for not trying to get home harder?

No.. no you’ve left it in Momongas capable hands. If he can’t figure it out then.. You really will never see your sweetheart again. 

And if you can’t see him again you’ll have to pretend to be a competent leader for the rest of your life. Their safety and happiness depending on you and Momonga. Just how are you going to do it? 

Tomorrow you’ll focus on getting Kyukekoh helping you with magic. An inkling of what it takes. If it’s anything like your teleportation or accessing your inventory you’re confident it’s all a matter of will.

You yawn and curl more into the treasure until your face hardly pokes out. The darkness relaxing you. And then if you do get a grip on magic what about fighting…

Losing focus your thoughts shift into a dreamless sleep.

Worry clings to the other Guardians. They hadn’t seen hair nor tail of their Mistress despite knowing she resides somewhere within the tomb. When their other Supreme Ones had been frequent and plenty full they also had problems locating her. But now? With just her and Momonga it ate at them to not know her whereabouts.

Even more so with Albedo’s seemingly dismissals of their worry. And though Demiurge had seen her they all were busy in their tasks to ensure the tomb's safety and secrecy.

Cocytus even more so as he regrouped with Kyukekoh. Knowing their Mistress had come to him. His friend had put to ease her physical safety but from what he could detect their Mistress had yet to find her full power despite Kyukekoh’s polite changing of subject.

If his Mistress willed it, he dearly hoped she would consider training with him like she had before.

And perhaps he could see if she really did smell like delicious fruit as Kyukekoh claimed, hehe.

Momonga hopes Dez is having an easier time as he inspects the burnt charcoal he suspects was supposedly the cheeseburger he ordered. The burnt smell unpleasant to the undead man. He had asked for a maid to cook it despite not having any levels in chef. A small experiment that ended in failure.

“Don’t take it so hard, you’re no cook. My apologizes-”

“Please don’t my Lord!!”

Uwuaah Why is everyone like this when he tries to be polite!? He can’t believe how hard manners are biting him in his tailbone. Were all rulers suppose to be assholes? He couldn’t do that to anyone!!!

As the maid takes the burnt food he slumps, dejected.

Being an Overlord is going to be tough work. Especially keeping his mask on around Demiurge and Sebas. One literally too smart for his own good and the other with eyes that could pierce his soul.

And what of resources!? Proper management could keep them afloat for a time but eventually they would run out. Eventually they would need to find more and create stable supplies of it…

So many worries plague his mind as he waves for the next experiment to begin. So many tests, and he can’t even sleep to rest his mind.

And what of Dez's mental state? He could find her tasks to do but without a guaranteed way of getting new materials he can’t have them be used at will! 

A dark aura covers their master as the maids and Sebas watch him ponder his plans. Truly he must be coming up with plans that go years beyond their comprehension or understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this update, fun fact I rewrote it a few times ;v;""" anywho idk feels like it lacks substance but hope y'all enjoy 💕 sorry to people with a phobia of cockroaches cause we getting more bugs. Dez really likes bugs 👀✨
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	12. Manners Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Dawn of the third day. *cough* Anyway. Dez is not having a good time and learning with cockroach boy. Momonga and Demiurge have a bro moment off screen. Sinking in her new life is going to be hard and difficult. Shout out to FractionZero and Natylogar for treasure and dragon headcanons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like scenes of characters learning magic might I suggest you read COJ (the story that inspired mine!) Warnings for this chapter of KHDS of mild nudity, and casual violence against cockroaches.

Sebas carefully balances the tray of delicious food upon one arm expertly. Knocking on his Mistress door three times, shuddering as the mimics hissed.

He really loathed those creatures.

Sebas could understand the need for guards in his Mistress chambers, even ones tailored to protect her items. But ever since witnessing the birth of these beasts they had hated him.

A tendril opens the door, zipping back to the loomed beast to appear like thick thread.

Entering cautiously he glares each Mimic down, both of them snarling much more quietly then usual as he places his tray on his Mistress work bench.

There’s no sign of her in her bed nor the bedroom. Curiously he looks at the loom in doubt.

“Where is our Lady Dez?”

Coldly the Mimic ignores him and he sighs. The chest Mimic grumbling and pointing towards a wall.

Ah-

Nodding his thanks to the creature he steps closer, feeling an invisible handle and pulls. The door opens with a creek and three more Mimics are on him.

Sebas is deathly still as the three inspect him. While the young ones were significantly less intelligent they seemingly had no ill will, and once satisfied confirming his identity they scuttle off.

Walking into the dark room Sebas flicks a light switch and immediately flusters.

His Mistress winces and whines at the sudden light, hissing and covering her eyes.

She’s beauty incarnate.

Lavishly she lays in a pile of treasure, the rooms very floor covered thickly in it, chests and weapons poking out from the gold. As his Mistress sits up coins remain stuck to her mostly exposed skin. The shiny gold a beautiful contrast to her darker complexion.

His mouth trembles for only a moment, fangs threatening to form. This hoard is his Mistress, how dare he walk so blindly into it and yet?

He’s awed to witness it, his Mistress yawning and baring her fangs. Briefly a vision of her with a clutch of eggs within her hoard flashes through his mind and he looks away. Such thoughts the height of disrespect.

“My apologies my Lady-”

“Hh… it’s okay, just next time no lights..”

You sleepily rub at your eyes and rise from your pile, walking past Sebas and flicking the coins off your body.

“Sides, otherwise I’d just be lazing in there and not get out.”

Giggling you stretch and your robes rise, Sebas feeling sweat forming on his forehead as he follows behind.

Her robe barely covers her and with her movements he has the perfect view of her backside, the way her tail joins to her spine and rests along her cheeks.

“And you brought me food!! Thank you!”

You rush off and greedily devour the steak and food on your workbench, tail swaying happily.

They added lots of spicy!!

Sebas flusteredness is slowly overcome with pride, seeing his Mistress enjoy her meal.

“I ensured our Chef was made aware of your preferences my Lady.”

“Aww thank you, and tell em thanks! It’s yummy!”

“I’ll be sure to relay the information.”

You continue to eat in happy silences, occasionally you pull a small bit of meat and flick it to your Mimics, the beasts cooing in delight.

“They didn’t give you any trouble I hope?”

Sebas silently gulps as he feels the Mimics bare their teeth at him behind their Lady’s back, as if daring him.

“Not at all my Lady, they’re only doing their job.”

“Good.”

Once you finish your plate you stretch again, robe loosening to barely hanging on you. Your ears flicking as you notice Sebas pointedly looking away.

Ah, maybe you should apologize? But oof you’re still a Supreme Being-  
Were you making him uncomfortable? How do you handle things like this!? It’s your room after all!?

“Does my lack of clothes trouble you, Sebas?”

“No my Lady, I simply wish to preserve your modesty.”

He quickly looks up as you make weird wheeze. Your arms held behind your head, resting under your horns.

“Yeah I don’t have any of that. Looking’s fine, I just ask you not touch without a invitation to do so.”

You smile as Sebas finally meets your gaze, and then you’re the one sweating. It’s uh, rather intense to have him focus on your eyes so hard.

“So what’s on your agenda, Sebas?”

Is this all really okay? His Mistress being so.. familiar with him?

“Currently to ensure you are well and have everything you desire my Mistress, as well as to escort you should you require something inside the tomb.”

Ah, that explains things.

“Do you have any updates as to if Momonga found a way to send me home?”

“Not currently my Lady.”

Sebas hides his disappointment as his Mistress frowns sadly. Perhaps if they served perfectly she would come to prefer it here with them? A selfish wish but one he hopes to ensure.

“Well… in that case you can accompany me to the Black Capsule?”

You don’t miss how Sebas eye twitches, even the butler of steel seems to dislike your favored companions. Oh well.

“As you wish my Lady-”

His Mistress releases a happy coo and then stands, thankfully pulling her robe to cover her body. While he realizes his good fortune, it would be hard to concentrate if she maintained the look.

“Urgh now to fight my armor…”

Your tail drums on the floor in thought. If you could picture it… maybe you could quick select your clothing like you used to in Yggdrasil?

Carefully you put your hand into the small pocket of mist and swipe, equipping your armour, all fresh and cleaned. Huh how nifty!

While it’s faster for you just to teleport you take the long walk with Sebas, enjoying stretching your hooves.

“Soo what’s Momonga currently up to?”

“Currently my Lord is experimenting with equipment and weapons.”

You nod along, while you walk in front of Sebas your tail keeps brushing against his leg. 

He knows it’s more to keep tabs of where he is but the touch is almost affectionate.

“Well hopefully he learns a lot, I myself hope to do a few with Kyukehko.”

Glancing back, Sebas regards you curiously.

“A better idea on my limits with magic among other things.” 

Yep other things, like being a fancy leader, not coming off as too rude.

“And once those tests are done I’ll be doing more with Cocytus. Busy busy…”

Eventually you two stand in front of the Black Capsule, now to part ways but first-

“Sebas, while I’m with Kyukehko I’d like you to inspect and maintain the traps I have scattered on the first three floors. That way you’ll still be nearby. Sound good?”

“Indeed my Lady.”

With a bow Sebas turns and your ears perk up.

“Oh and Demiurges Demon’s have relocated here, play nice alright?”

“...As you wish.”

You giggle at the feint annoyed tone in Sebas voice, ah poor guy. Why did Touch ever make a good aligned NPC?

You give a sharp knock and the door opens, you hold your chin up and stride in confidently, the doors closing behind you.

The floor is much calmer as the cockroaches seemingly expect your arrival, parting to show the floor all the way to the Duke.

“Hello, my delightful Supreme one!”

Kyukehko waves his arms as you phase to him in a wisp of smoke, beaming.

“And hello to you as well.” “Kyukehko do you think we could practice magic today as well?”

His head tilts ever so slightly and his antenna twitch.

“Of course! Ah My Lady, yesterday one of my little ones happened to be with you when you departed. Have you happened to have seen them?”

Your ears go back instantly and your tail curls between your legs. 

Noooo-

“Soo about that-”

Kyukehko looks at you so cute and eager and you feel so bad. Please don’t look at me like thaaat-

“I was showering and it fell, but my mimic saw it before I could give the order to stop and- and it ate it!”

You bow your head and whine.

“I’m sorry-”

Thin delicate hands gently cup your chin, gently pressing up and you whine.

“Ah My Lady please, you should never bow your head to someone as lowly as myself.” “Furthermore, my apologies for distressing you so much. One offspring can be spared so please don’t fret on our account.”

“Thank you, I really am sorry about the little buddy…”

Kyukehko chuckles softly and lets go of your chin, letting his touch linger a little longer then he should. 

“Oh it’s fine! Besides, their body did go to a good use. So long as our deaths benefit our Supreme Ones all residents would gladly do so.”

You lips form a straight line and tail curls uncomfortably. That’s uh, not exactly a good mentality for everyone to have-

“Well know it would displease both Momonga and myself if you all died needlessly so please cherish yourselves.” “After all, you and the others are our friends sweet creations. It’d be tragedy if their legacy goes with you.”

High pitched noises come from Kyukehko and his offspring, your ears pinning to the sides of your head. Yay, bug crying-

Carefully you tug the Duke into a hug and hold him still as he struggles, nuzzling his antenna. Kyukehko shuddering.

“Shh, it’s true. Now please stop crying, it’s not very fitting for someone so regal is it?”

“Heh, My Lady… and here I thought it was I who was teaching you.”

Purring, you flash a wink at him. 

“Eh some things I do know!”

You’ve decided learning manners is incredibly boring.

Especially having to figure out what this itty bitty fork is for, god you hate this whole little display.

Kyukehko stands behind you, gently patting your shoulder.

“And this is the dessert spoon, we use it for small things like pudding and yogurts!”

“Can’t I just use the big one and shovel it in my mouth?”

He lets out a horrified gasp and gently swats your hand as you reach for it.

“Never!! We take small polite bites! We do not eat like goblins!”

You grumble and slouch in your chair, hissing as Kyukehko firmly tugs you back up by the horn.

“Ow!”

“And no slouching! Good heavens my Supreme One!”

Huffing, you squint and sneakily put your elbows on the table when he isn’t looking. A short hiss and Kyukehko spins to swat at you again.

“What!?”

“My children saw that My Lady!”

“Pffff lil snitches.”

After hours you have it burned into your brain the difference between a salad fork and a meat fork. How a Lady should sit properly..

And absolutely NO hooves on the table on penalty of Kyukehko giving you the ‘im not mad just disappointed’ look.

How does a bug even manage that look!?

“Kyuuuu can we please practice magic now??”

“Ladies do not whine!”

Argh! You regret ever asking for these lessons and pout.

“May we please begin magic tutoring???”

“See! That’s so much better My Lady.”

With a small cheer you hop out of the chair and away from the table Kyukehko used for your lessons and immediately circle the bug, standing in a relaxed yet confident pose.

“Yes good form. Now for magic it’s rather simple. You simply envision doing what it is you want. Like if you wish to have impenetrable skin you would say Maximize Fortress.”

Kyukehko coos as his Mistress nods along. While she is nearly insufferable with table manners she eagerly listens and absorbs his words.

It’s both incredibly flattering and nerve wracking.

“But each magic caster has a unique way to channel their magic. Say someone listening to the beat of their own heart, emotion, or logic for example. They use this to enforce their will and make magic manifest.” “So it’s only a matter of finding what drives your magic and then putting it into practice.”

Kyukehko hums as he reaches out to gently pet her horns, hesitating when his Mistress flinches but then relaxes. Okay, less horn pulling…

“You’re also a demon… or devil? Such confusing which is which. Anyhow their magic is much different then normal. Relying on Karma more easily and vices. You would get a better understanding from Lord Demiurge.”

Nodding along you purr and nuzzle your head into Kyukehkos hand, greedy for any sort of physical affection.

“Sooo can I try summoning a shadow demon-”

“Ehh let’s start with something more basic like Lower Cure Wounds, or Scan Life Essence?”

You nod and jump as Kyukehko snatches up one of his large roaches and rips a few of its legs off, eye wide and watching Kyukehko in surprise.

“What? If you’re able to cast My Lady, it will be as if it never happened.” “And if not the others will get fed.”

Oh how brutal!

… You kinda like the thought process tho.

Squinting you look at the pained bug, poor thing. Okay so a Lower Cure Wound would work here. A basic spell you could for sure cast before. And you have a rough idea on how to channel it.

Kyukehko watches as his Mistress holds out her hand to his child, eyes narrowing in concentration, hands sharpening to a point.

“[Lower: Cure Wound!]”

Feint green magic glows from her hand and the roach, it’s legs being revitalized. Quickly it scurries away to avoid becoming a experiment for some other spell.

“Lookie!!!”

“Yes you did well My Lady. Now what was it you felt while channeling?”

Your ears and tail flicker, looking away shyly.

“Willpower? Desire? I wanted it to happen and willed it. Like my magic coming from my torso through my hands.”

“Stemming from? Your heart?”

“My gut!”

“...”

You watch Kyukehko worriedly, at the very least he looks thoughtful.

“Well it sounds as if you’d be a natural in black magic if you tried! Your very way of casting seems to suggest that. Now let’s try a few more spells to ensure you can use your magic effectively.”

As Kyukehko puts you through your paces he explains how to sense how much magic you have left. How long spell casting can take, even the tiers of magic. A very in depth overview of it.

And while you couldn’t cast any super Tier spells in this form you did have two in your other. But hopefully you’d never have to use them or transform.

You really don’t ever want to loose control and hurt someone.

It’s dark by the time you and Kyukehko are done. Literally, he makes you cast so much your MP is empty and spent. Body exhausted.

“And now to recover MP is very simple! You simply rest. Eat and sleep and you should eventually regain it all!”

There's a solid knocking on the door and Kyukehko’s children hiss, scurrying away from the door as Sebas opens it.

“Ah Lord Sebas! A pleasure!” 

Sebas takes in the state of his Mistress, eyes taking in her form. She’s sweety, visibly tired, and seems relieved to see him.

Kyukehko flinches back as the butler glares daggers at him, what did he do!?

You can see Sebas scaring the poor guy and raise your hand, gently petting the top of Kyukehkos head, carefully smoothing his antenna. The Duke trilling happily and shuffling closer to you.

“It’s fine Sebas, I needed a good push and Kyukehko helped me find my limits. Don’t hold it against the poor guy.”

With a curt nod you doubt Sebas will take your advise. Poor Kyu.

With a final farewell wave you leave the Black Capsule, yawning and wrapping your arm around Sebas’s like a proper Lady.

“Do you think we could look at the outside of the tomb for a little bit?”

“I suppose.. however I do believe more escorts would be necessary-”

You huff and lean your head on Sebas shoulder as you two walk towards the first floor.

“Nah, I just need you. Besides worse comes to worse who’s going to mess with a fiercesome dragon?”

He’s incredibly flustered and proud. His Lady trusts his abilities that much with her safety? And to think his other form fierce? Sebas’s heart beats a bit faster at the thought.

And then it’s ruined when they bump into the demon lords.

“Our Mistress!”

You wince as they all take a knee, detangling yourself from Sebas and standing strong. Okay big fancy ruler time.

“Greetings my sweet Lords. Tell me is the threat level still at maximum?”

Greed is the first to look up and grins.

“Indeed but so far none have tested our defenses My Lady.”  
“It is getting a bit boring…”  
“Not that we will relax our diligence!”

The three puff proudly and you give a small smile of satisfaction. Eyeballing the three and then Sebas.

He stands away from them and closer to you, staring straight ahead and seemingly ignoring them. Huh.. is it cause they belong to Demi or just Sebas not liking demons-

Oh- … would that mean normally he wouldn’t like you?

Your tail drops for a moment and you keep your small smile. Nope not time to show weakness. Gotta be big and strong.

“My Lady were you here to see Lord Demiurge or Lor- Dark Warrior?”

“Who the fuck is Dark Warrior?”

Your tail suddenly curls as everyone stares at you. You didn’t mean to slip up! 

“Lord Momonga had us call him that while clad in warrior armour My Lady.”

The demon lords seem more pleased then before. Maybe they liked hearing you use profanity? But ah! You shouldn’t use it so much in front of Sebas-

Why do you have to balance everyone’s preferences?

You nod and look over the Demon Lords as each puffs up proudly.

“Right well, Sebas and I will be having a little breather of fresh air. Thank you for your work.”

God they take after their leader and look so pleased, you take a step and Greed’s mouth waivers.

“My Lady-”

“Our Mistress has dubbed me sufficent in her protection. You will be called should the need arise, Lord Greed.”

You glance back and try not to snicker. Is Sebas jealous or just being a bit of a jerk? Either way you motion for him closer and take his arm as you two walk out. Tail lazily curling around him.

“Are you always like that to them?”

“I don’t know what you mean my Lady?”

“A bit dismissive, a certain resentment?”

“Ah. I suppose I simply don’t get along with them. I wouldn’t be able to pinpoint why however.”

You glance at Sebas, ears slightly downcast.

“Is it because they’re demons?”

Sebas winces at his Mistress question. Had he unintentionally snubbed his Mistress? Her tail gently rubbing his ankle wouldn’t suggest as much. The heavy scent of her all over him. 

“I am unsure my Lady. However know I hold no negative view or feeling towards you.”

Grinning you give Sebas’s arm a good squeeze, cooing happily.

“Good! Because I think highly of your opinion.”

He’s overwhelmed emotionally as his Mistress drags him outside, outwardly as calm as ever.

You look up at the sky and make soft ‘ooo’-ing noises. Was it just light polluted where you lived? Had they always been so pretty and so many?

Your eyes focus on two dots in particular in the sky, concentrating on them.

Ah Momonga and Demiurge?

Lazily your tail swishes in contentment. Good on Momonga for taking a break and smelling the roses… so to say.

The ground rumbles nearby and your ears prick up, shuffling closer to Sebas.

“Don’t worry my Lady. Mare is simply covering Nazarick to ensure it’s safety. That is nothing to worry about.”

Nodding along you hum and look up, spotting the elf.

“He’s such a sweety, but don’t you think he’s a bit young to be working so hard?”

You know he’s a Guardian.. and that elf wise he’s probably thrice your age.. but he babey!

“Lady Bukabukachugama saw fit to have them both be Guardians my Lady. And it is their joy to serve you and Lord Momonga.”

“Yeah but they’re kids, they should be doing fun kid things like getting into trouble-”

“I assure you my Lady, Lady Aura gets into enough trouble for the both of them.”

Sebas sighs and then has a small smile as Lady Dez lets out a hearty laugh.

“Yeah well somebody has to keep everyone else on their toes.”

You both eventually wander to the top of the ruins, catching a glance at Momonga as he teleports off.

“Wonder what was with the su-”

A loud ‘OH YES-’ cuts you off, your ears pinning back and flashing Sebas a disturbed expression.

However feintly, he shows the same one.

“Maybe we should go-”

Mare spots you and seems to gasp, the other Guardians turning to look at you. With Demiurge glaring as you hold onto Sebas arm.

Aw dammit…

Well now that they’ve spot you, you might as well greet them. Sebas isn’t too keen as you gently tug him forward.

“Hello everyone. It’s lovely to meet you proper, Albedo, Mare.”

You carefully detangle yourself from Sebas grip. Confident strides to the three, head tilting. Mare and Albedo holding guild rings.

“Oh, did Momonga give you those?”

Mare flusters and happily nods.

“Lord Momonga said I was doing a great job and blessed me with this gift!”

He’s so adorable, you smile and lightly chuckle.

“Well of course, you’re hiding the tomb right? It’s vital work and we are grateful to you for it.”

Mare sniffles as she looks ready to cry from the praise and you turn your head, inspecting Albedo. She’s beautiful yet something about her makes you want to avoid her. Maybe it’s just because she was Tabula’s?

“And yours Albedo?”

“My Beloved Lord Momonga graced me with it! It’s only fitting as Guardian overseerer!” “And hehe-”

You watch her wiggle and blush, wings fluttering. What on earth is her problem? Best not to push it.

“I… see. Well I won’t question Momonga’s judgement on that matter…” 

Your eyes glance back to Demiurge and his lack of ring.

“I was just hoping for some clarity. Thank you.”

Turning you flash them both a smile.

“I should return inside. I have my own matters I need to handle. It was pleasant to see you both are well.”

Demiurges ears drop slightly as his Mistress seemingly ignores his presence. Only for them to prick back up.

“Demiurge, come with us won’t you?”

You lead both butler and demon into the first floor, ensuring your distance from the other guardians.

“I’m not certain why Momonga didn’t give you a ring Demiurge, but in time I’m sure you'll earn one.”

His Mistress tail sways, lifting up to head height, barb glinting in the candle light of the first floor.

“That and well..” “Is Albedo… okay?”

You glance back at Demiurge in concern. Sebas taking the time to fill your blind spot and walking beside you.

It infuriates Demiurge, but he grins. Now is not the time while their Mistress is here. Despite how his Mistress scent coats the insufferable butler head to toe.

“I assure you she’s fine. Just… excited, to receive a gift from our Lord. Like any other guardian would be!”

“Yes, I’m not sure i’d use ‘excited’.” 

Their Mistress seemingly huffs in displeasure. Did Albedo do something displeasing? Or…

Of course. As the only other remaining Supreme One perhaps Albedo’s obsession of becoming Lord Momonga’s head wife was being picked up on. And if that were to displease their Mistress..

“I assure you My Lady, you have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

From the tone of voice you feel as if he means something else, but well… you’re not going think too hard on it.

“Right, well thank you. You’re dismissed, I just wanted to have a small word.”

You wave off Demiurge and he bows, letting out a relaxed breath and gripping onto Sebas once Demiurge is out of view.

“I’m not up to walking much. We’ll just teleport and either you may take a break or go tend to Momonga. I need a breather.”

Sebas nods curtly and you two immediately appear in front of your room. You bid the Butler farewell and give his arm an affectionate squeeze. Sliding into your room and locking the door.

Momonga hums over the report Yuri had given him. From the looks of it even with missing information, Titus had discovered a way to look into other realms. But without the knowledge of where to look they’d be at a loss as to where to search.

It’s perfect. A way where his friend could see what’s going on but not leave. Not leave him. Part of him chastises himself with his selfishness, a larger part likes to think this is for the best.

His bone fingers brush over the words in thoughts. A mirror of remote viewing would be needed, and for the user to know specifically where and who to look for. But without knowing how to use a Mirror of Remote Viewing between them it would be a bit difficult.

Momonga glances up as a soft knock is heard, Sebas entering politely.

“Sebas Tien, impeccable timing. I was just about to need assistance.”

Now he could figure out a way to satisfy both their needs. He’d learn how to use the Mirror, show Dez and bam. She’ll see what’s happening and get closure.

And to ensure her stay he burns the scroll detailing about theories with Gate. Internally wincing as Sebas sees him burn the paper.

It’s not like he knows what’s on it. But if he had…

Well, he would probably think worse of him.

What would Touch-Me think…

“Yes Lord Momonga, what can I assist with?”

“Bring me a Mirror of Remote viewing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving forward! The forecast on the horizon isn't looking too good chief!🤔
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	13. The Remote view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Momonga just finished ensuring bad times in the future. And discovers how to use the Mirror. We know how Carne goes down but what about the other side?  
> Hint: Dez is nOT fuckin happy is what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the Reading_Aholic for the mirror bit. :3💕

Recharging in your room is just what you needed, the quiet atmosphere an excellent space to think.

To think and work.

With the help of your mimics you discover you CAN use it as a loom. And it can simply detach most of its body if need be. Incredibly handy. So as you sketch out a design to work on you set it up and think.

It’s been a few days, in your world you’re definitely a missing persons by now.

You grab a high tier data crystal from your inventory and concentrate, turning it to a golden yarn cake. It’s huge but more then enough for your project. Ideally you wonder if BukaBuka is okay, she’d be worried sick over you.

Fishing out another data crystal, this one becoming a shining white yarn cake. Your family would be concerned, but it’d be a month before they ever realize somethings wrong.

And finally you make a dark brown yarn cake, in stark contrast to the others. The longer you stay in this world the further your old life will be. How long till you forget? 

Your hands shake as you curse under your breath and fix the tension in your project, your loom mimic assisting. You’d much rather build something, but Nazaricks resources are precious now. It’s fine to just use your own inventory.

How long till you forget your human skills?

Their lady works in silence as she begins to weave. Eyes heavy, deep frown apparent and head nodding.

Carefully the loom moves away, cooing and gently ushers their Mistress to bed. A small nap will surely help her mood!

You aren’t sure how long you slept. Only that your Mimics try to usher you back to sleep but you’re not tired. Gently cooing your thanks you pet them and teleport to just outside Momonga’s office. 

There has to be something you can do!

There’s a single loud THUMP on the door, startling Sebas as Lady Dez walks in. With something clearly weighing on her mind.

Your eyes scan the room, shouldn’t Momonga be here? And what’s with the Mirror of Remote Viewing.

“My Lady, Lord Momonga has stepped out currently.”

“Oh? Hn… Okay but do you know where?”

“There were some knights terrorizing a local village My Lady. Lord Momonga departed to assist them-”

Sebas blood runs cold as his Mistress eyes pinprick, face curling in anger, teleporting beside him to see the mirror.

Your tail lashes behind you as you grip the Mirror, staring down the scene.

Momonga’s with an armored figure, judging by the horns and shapely figure it’s Albedo. Your eyes focusing on his death knight. It’s so low level why would he use-

Your lips twitch upward as you see the Death Knight stab a man in armor repeatedly, and then grimace. 

“Why did he take only Albedo!? He should have at least two Pleadias flanking him!”

Turning her head, Sebas sweats as his Mistress trembles. He can hear her tail hit the floor in anger and dare not look away least he anger her further.

“It was per my Lord’s request-”

“Is there any other parties from Nazarick around the area?”

“Only a few spies my Lady-”

You hiss. Mentally you berate yourself for frightening Sebas but now? Ruler time.

“I want triple the forces surrounding the area, Shadow demons, any who make use of invisibility. I want it secure.”

As Sebas raises his hand to send Messages throughout the tomb you glare into the Mirror.

Neither of you know anything about this world and he goes off alone!? 

Lady Dez’s claws grip the top of Lord Momonga’s desk, carving small marks into the fine wood. Her eyes flicker over every detail of the scene before her, mind clearly at powerful work. Slowly her lashing tail calms, held high up and Barb facing the mirror.

Slooow deep breaths.

You know Albedo is incredibly powerful. Even if they face strong enemies she should be able to protect Momonga no problem…

BUT STILL, WHAT WAS HE THINKING!?

The knights go flying in pieces as the Death Knight rampages, the knights screaming and trying in vein to fight them. Your eyes narrow as you see their weapons break, unable to even harm the beast.

This is… good. Death Knights are only level forty so clearly these humans are all weaker. And if they can't hurt it they certainly can't hurt Momonga.

Touching the Mirror you mess with it, smirking. So it’s kinda like a tablet!

You look for Momonga and find him, using your hands to zoom in on him. 

Sebas claps and you shoot him a glare, immediately his hands are behind his back and you feel bad. Your tail lowering to curl around his leg and squeeze in apology.

“I’m sorry-”

“Please my Lady, you need not apologize to this servant.”

You huff and rub the back of his leg carefully, your barb gliding over the fabric.

“I still am, Why would he even mess with this village..”

Sebas is interrupted as Demiurge storms in, both of you looking up in surprise to see him.

He looks just as mad as you do. Upon spotting you he opens his mouth and you wave him off.

“Come here.”

Immediately he’s at your side and you three peer into the Mirror to watch the spectacle of Momonga interacting with the town's people. His face going from angered confusion to calm. He even looks pleased.

“So that’s how it is..”

You raise your eyebrow and cross your arms, tail leaving Sebas to curl under you and allowing you to lean back.

“Elaborate Demiurge?”

“Ah My Mistress, you need not be coy with me.”

Turning your head to face him he looks so smug and proud of himself. It just leaves you more confused but you’re not gonna push it.

All three of you stay, studying the situation. 

Whatever Momonga’s doing the town's people seem to like him, even with the creepy Mask of Envy. And Albedo’s behaving wonderful it looks like, did she like humans?

Time seems to drag as you zoom out and begin surveying the locations. It’s not that far from Nazarick but not too close either. Your claws tapping on the glass as you see a squadron of horseback riders approaching the town. Zooming in to look at their leader.

You stand upright as your tail sways, he’s rather handsome…

Demiurge frowns as his Mistress focuses on some measly human, pleased as she flicks the screen to show the whole town. The soldiers slowing as they approach His Master. His Mistress claws carefully clink clink against the glass and he wonders what her plans are. Did their Lord enact his grand plan before informing their Mistress?

You wonder if you should verbally berate Momonga or just shake him by his ribcage. Maybe both? Both is good-

There’s a small growling sound that fills the silence and your ears twitch downward. Sebas bowing his head and departing.

Nooooo come back-

You pout momentarily as Sebas leaves you alone with Demiurge. You know he only wants to serve and make sure you’re okay but you’d rather be hungry then be alone with the demon.

It barely takes any time before Demiurge is inside your personal space, momentarily you look down and curse Ulbert.

“My sweet Mistress, you’ve been stressed for some time now perhaps you wish to rest?”

Involuntarily you shiver.

Demiurges eyes go lidded as the sweet scent of his Mistress intensifies, tail slowly wagging. Every demonic sign points to her being ready, the scent of her pheromones clawing at the edges of his mind.

“I’mdoingfinethankyou.”

Just focus on Momonga, ignore Demi. It’s fine-

His tail brushes yours and you harshly sting at his plating, tail bouncing off the armor and venom dripping on the plate.

Demiurge immediately backs off, her objection clear. Sebas reappearing with a plate of sandwiches.

“Don’t you think that’s rather pl-”

“Sammich!!”

Sebas eyes dart to meet Demiurges. No expression or words are passed as their Mistress gleefully eats her snacks. Clearly Sebas has won this small battle.

You’re grateful for any sort of finger foods, walking back to the mirror with your tail around Sebas leg. Sebas ever the gentleman standing at your side politely.

Demiurges eyes dart to the interaction, Eyebrows creasing. 

You startle as Sebas hand gently holds your shoulder, giving a gentle press. A small sigh leaves your lips as you then take a seat in Momonga’s chair, mindful to sit like a lady.

It’s not long as you see strangely dressed humans get closer to the village, taking their time to summon angels.

A sneer forms on your face as you take them in, you weren’t religious back home but seeing these? These Archangel Flames? It makes you sick.

But at the very least you now know there are some monsters from Yggdrasil here.

“Pathetic.”

You can feel their gaze on you as you lean on one arm and huff.

“But if they’re stronger then when they were in Yggdrasil there may be problems-”

You watch carefully as the human who caught your eye confronts the magic casters, the two talking before the angels ready their attacks.

He fights pretty well, his style reminding you of some human players you used to know. But when he glows for a fraction you zoom in.

There’s something special about the techniques he uses while fighting. Whatever it is, it’s helping him win-

You frown in disappointment as the human is clearly beaten by sheer numbers, zooming out and frowning. What a shame, you were beginning to root for him.

In an instant Momonga takes the humans place and you tilt your head, what on earth is he doing?

Sebas and Demiurge wince as their Mistress tail violently strikes the ground below her. These enemies are nothing to their Lord and yet she angers.

You’re gonna kill him.

Or at least give his skull a good crack, why on earth would he face off against holy enemies head on-

The angels attack suddenly and you hold your breath, letting out a laugh as Momonga grips them and slams them down into dust.

Okay maybe things are nowhere as bad as you originally thought.

Momonga’s base attack has always been utter shit, but if he could squish those two angels at the same time? Defeating them even without magic he should be just fine.

Sebas and Demiurge sigh in relief as their Mistress begins to laugh and giggle as their Lord decimates these angels. Her mood now lighten and the aura of stress around her vanishing.

You squeel in glee at watching Momonga cast spells. Before he always had a talent of chaining them into devastatingly beautiful combos but right now?

Direct displays of power, he’s not even trying.

Zooming in to the opposite side you can see their leader panic, terror in his eyes. 

“Oh aren't you a handsome thing?”

You snicker as your claw traces over the scar on his face, before zooming back out.

“Sucks to be you though…”

There’s a slight change in Momonga’s posture and you tense, Albedo taking a step in front. The human taking out a summoning Crystal. Your eyes lock onto the being that the human summons.

And you slump.

“W o w so dramatic just for Dominion Authority.”

You smirk as you see Momonga slump in disappointment. Better disappointment then something actually strong.

Sebas and Demiurge startle as you suddenly stand, screeching as Momonga takes the attack head on.

“MOMONGA FOR FUCKS SAKE-”

Your claws flex, stupid, show off!

Shaking your head in irritation, you feel a bit better as he sucks up the angel with black hole. The humans clearly begin begging for their lives.

Turning around your body trembles.

“Leave now you two. I want a private word with our L o r d.”

Both of them share a look, each sweating. Hurriedly they depart from the study as Momonga and Albedo enter through a gate.

‘Good luck my Lord.’ Flashes through their mind.

Momonga spots them leaving and turns to see Dez, crossed arm and sitting on his desk. Oh no-

“Albedo, I thank you sincerely for supporting my friend in battle. However, if you could please wait outside.”

Confusion covers her face as Albedo looks between her Lord and Lady, Momonga nodding his permission.

That’s starting to piss you off.

As soon as she leaves, you are instantly in front of Momonga, grabbing his Golden collar and roughly pulling him down to your level.

Your eyes glow in anger.

His glow in fear before his suppressor kicks in.

“Now Dezzy-”

“Don’t you Dezzy me you reckless bonehead!!”

You rap your knuckles on his thick skull, Momonga whining.

“You could have been in danger, you could have been weaker! What would I do if something happened to you!?” “I’m not mad…”

You step back and cross your arms, frowning.

“I’m very disappointed in your lack of caution.”

Somehow that hurts Momonga more then Dez yelling would have.

“Dez I’m sorry.. I should have told you or messaged you-”

“That’s right. And you should have taken more units.”

“Oh come on, Albedo was plenty strong enough!”

You snarl and Momonga presses his head against yours, both of you glaring the other down.

“Sure but what if? Mr. ‘Change invites danger’? “

“I knew I was fine! Besides don’t think I didn’t notice your demons surrounding the place!”

Your tail flickers and you take a step, shoving him with just your forehead.

“Better overcautious then dead dead!”

Momonga glares and then softens as your eyes water, sighing and stepping back.

And then catches you as you tumble forward, lifting you up to his level.

“I’m sorry to have worried you..”

Looking away you huff and give him a rough headbutt.

“And I’m sorry to be so … overbearing… It’s just…”

Your chest waivers, sniffling and you cry, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Dezzy?”

Momonga gently holds Dez, rubbing the back of her head as she whines.

“What if I lost you too? Pero, Buku, and suddenly you!?”

Oh-

He feels like such a dick.

Slowly he rocks side to side, hands playing with her hair, light tugging. Anything to soothe her. 

“... It went pretty well all things considered-”

You look up with your redden eyes, tiny pout forming.

“It was pretty funny to see them get scared.”

Momonga and you snicker as you angle your hooves to balance on his pelvis, holding onto his ribs for support. 

He lets you go and walks to his desk, the added weight is nice and having you literally cling to him a pleasant reminder of the past.

Weeee

It’s drowsy to hang onto Momonga like this, the light sway as he moves. You wonder if he’d ever let you nap on him.

You crawl to hold onto Momongas back, chin over his hood as he inspects his desk. Throwing you a glare at the tiny nail marks. You whistle innocently and your tail wags, momentarily throwing his balance over.

“So I see you figured out the Mirror with ease?”

“Yeah, it’s not so hard?”

Momonga huffs and crosses his arms, grumbling.

“Sure sure, anyway…”

Bringing an arm up he grips you by the nape of your neck, tugging you off him like a pesky cat and drops you onto the ground. Your hooves making small clink noises.

“Titus and Yuri Alpha have made a breakthrough as to knowledge of our home world.”

Momongas nonexistent heart seizes for a moment as hope fills Dez face, a wave of calm and guilt returning.

“There’s no leads as to returning. But with a Mirror of Remote viewing you may be able to glimpse what’s going on in our realm.” “You do need to focus similarly to casting Magic. But from what I hear from Kyukehko that shouldn’t be an issue.”

Your eyes focus on the mirror, it might not be a way home. But you get to see Pero again!

Momonga gently rustles her hair and Dez laughs, catching his hand and pecks his hand with a kiss.

“Thank you! Thank you and give my thanks to the others!”

He laughs lightly and sinks into his chair, eyes gleaming.

“Yes well, thank you for not grilling into me so bad-” “Ah and Dez, I’ll be a bit busy investigating our human captors.”

Momonga chuckles as you smooch his hand again and teleport off, eager to see your love.

Despite not needing to, he clears his throat.

“All right you all may enter.”

He startles as his Guardians flood in, worry etched into their faces.

“LORD MOMONGA ARE YOU OKAY-”

Just… how mad WAS she at first?

You arrive in your room, anxious, giddy and stressed. Is he gonna be okay? What about Buku?

Flinging the door open you rush in.

“Babys fetch mama her Mirror of Remote viewing!”

The mimics squeel as they set up your mirror, it’s smaller than Momonga’s and decorated elegantly.

There’s a note connected to it, your head tilting. How did that happen?

Carefully you pluck it off and read it. Instructions on how to use the mirror written in calligraphy?

The writing's pretty, whoever wrote it.

Okay focus. Focus on Pero, your home.

You hand grips the cloudy mirror as you focus, slowly the cloud dissolves.

Tears slide down your cheek as you see your sweetheart. 

Pero’s smiling as he says something, your claws carefully tracing his features. Your eyes suddenly widening as you see… yourself?

You take a step back from the mirror and stare in disbelief.

You’re kissing Pero and playing with his hair, laughing and tugging him somewhere.

Carefully you bring your hands to your lips and mufle a cry.

Your human self tugs Pero to your living room, watching your favorite anime and sitting on his lap, his arms around your stomach and nuzzling your neck.

The glint of your engagement ring catches your eye and you sob.

He’s okay. He’s more then okay.

You cry and your mimics whine in distress as you sink down and sit on the floor.

Pero’s fine and there's a human you. More over you two look happy. You’re both happy together.

And you’re here. Without him.

Momonga worries over what Dez is seeing, she’s not responding to any of his messages about holding an audience with the tomb.

He teleports outside her room and freezes as he hears her sob, immediately he runs into the room and freezes.

Something picks you up and you scream, biting into whatever has you.

Momonga winces as the mimics close the door, Dez fangs making cracks in his bones. Her tail lashing and smacking him.

You give up after some time, all the fight gone. No drive, no will.

Momonga sees as the mirror clouds, glimpsing human you and Pero nuzzling each other. It’s his fault she saw this, it’s his fault she’s hurt.

“Dez?”

There’s no response.

“Desmond?”

Nothing.

“Dezzy?”

You sniffle, fangs stuck in Momonga’s hand as he carefully pries you off.

“He’s okay..” “He’s fine. I’m glad-”

Momonga holds her against his ribcage as the crying picks back up. Carefully nuzzling her neck and stroking her hair.

His hand curls stiffly, what looks like bits of oil on them. She’s a walking biohazard.

She’s his biohazard.

Deep inside he hopes one day Dezzy can forgive him, and that his fellow guildmates wouldn’t hate his guts for what he’s done.

Dez passes out from the stress not long after, Momonga waving for the mimic to take the mirror away. Carefully he tries to lay her on the bed. Dez tail strikes out and suddenly Momonga finds himself staring at the ceiling. Dez cuddling into him and sniffling.

Well this is the least he can do for her.

As she sleeps Momonga looks over his hand and at the small amount of damage he took. It’s interesting to see their differences in strength.

And a bit troubling as he literally can’t get up.

After hours you wake up and whine when you see Momonga, his bright eyes peering at you curiously.

“Will you please let me go?”

“No.”

Momonga grumbles as he tries to get up and you swing your leg over him, pinning him.

“Fine. This gives us some time to... chat.”

Frowning, you wrap your tail around his leg and Momonga gives up trying to escape.

“I want to change my name to Ainz Ool Gown.”

You curl around Momonga’s arm, reminding him of those big snakes he saw in a documentary once. It’s comforting in a way.

“Why though?”

“Well… I told the humans at the village to call me it. I think, it’d be..” “You know, nice to spread the name of our Guild far and wide!”

Momonga lifts his arm and you by extension to lay over his chest, you peering down and release his leg, tail swaying contently.

It’s nice to wake up and see someone familiar, it helps you not feel so alone.

“Sure, but to change your name on a whim?”

You wiggle closer as you peer into Momonga’s skull and he gently covers your face with his hand, carefully shoving you away.

“Well I also thought, in case… any of our other Guildmates might be here.”

Your ears droop and you rest your chin on his collerbone.

“Sure Momonga…”

His eyes flicker down to Dez. He knows she’s just indulging him.

“Thank you… Do you think you have it in you to be with me announcing it?”

Her eyes close and he wonders what’s going through her mind, she isn’t undead but surely something has been changing?

“Right. I can stand there and look pretty yeah?”

You sit up and give his forehead a gentle boop, sadly smiling.

“But afterwards… I’d like some alone time.”

“Whatever you need Dezzy.”

Relucantly you climb off Momonga and help him up, your friend towering over you.

Momonga sighs as Dez holds her arms up, staring at him with big eyes.

“No, it wouldn’t help either of our images if you perched on me like a parrot.”

She whines and he can feel the resolve slipping.

“Dez.”

You pout and sign, straightening up and staring hard at him. Right, time for strong leader.

The shift his friend seems to go into is… troubling. As Momonga leaves she follows carefully in his shadow, despite not needing to.

In her word’s it was more ‘comforting’ to walk behind him then beside. It also meant as they walk the maids would bow to him, and by the time they noticed Dez they’d be turning a corner already.

“So, you plan to announce to the tomb your name change?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Sooo do I have to too?”

“Oh please call me whatever you want-”

“Okay dokay bone da-”

You dont even get to finish as Momonga steps on your tail and you yelp.

“Behave!!”

You and Momonga make your way to the throne room in silence. To you it feels more like the Green Mile.

Truly, you are stuck in this world. And there’s another you making a happy life with Pero…

Momonga walks the crimson carpet to his throne, you respectfully hang back. All the denizens are watching and yet you feel completely isolate.

You walk confidently and leisurely down the carpet, Kyukehko beaming in silent pride as you show the results of your limited training.

Still, it’s numbing.

All these people look up to you, to be a pillar along with Momonga. This is your new life, one you never planned for.

Making your way to Momonga you pause a moment, you are his right hand now as the Shadow of Nazarick. Taking your place upon your left and slightly behind the throne.

You both are equals, yet this is his announcement. Momongas eyes drifting to you and the denizens gasping in awe as your hand goes over your heart in a silent pledge.

With a nod Momonga looks back to the crowd and nods.

“Thank you all for coming, I have decided…”

Pausing, Momonga raises his hand and points at his former emblem's flag.

“[Break Greater Item].”

“From this moment on I have taken on the name Ainz Ool Gown. You will all address me as Lord Ainz. Unless of course there are any objections?”

The residents are silent, and then slowly each one turns their faces to you. Oh-

As one of the last ‘Supreme Beings’ it would fall to you wouldn’t it?

“There are no Objections on my part.”

You bow your head ever so slightly Ainz, then look at the servants, Guardians, and area Guardians before you. With a quick shift of your hip you Loudly crack your tail against the ground, everyone’s heads snapping up.

You breath in deeply and puff out your chest, head held high.

“Glory to Ainz Ool Gown! All Hail Lord Ainz!”

“GLORY TO AINZ OOL GOWN, ALL HAIL LORD AINZ!!!”

The rest of this meeting and announcements are a blur to you as you only partially listen. There’s so much you need to do and learn. So much of your former strength you need to find the limits of.

Your mind keeps drifting to Pero, he looked so happy. His smile as stunning as ever. Clearly human you was treating him well, and being treated well. 

Flickering your eyes back to Ainz you see him bid the residents farewell and teleport. Nodding your approval with a small smile and depart as well.

In your room is silence and solitude, your mimics unnaturally quiet as you pull out your mirror.

There in your sanctuary you search for your beloved and lay on your bed. Tired sorrowful eyes glued to the glass.

Watching will only hurt worse you know. You’re very aware.

But you need to see him. You need the hollow comfort of knowing.

Silently you cry, in stark contrast to your human counterpart tearing up in joy.

That was suppose to be you.

Ever since the announcement no one had seen hair nor sight of their Mistress. Cocytus's worry increasing when Kyukehko laments that he had yet to have another training session with their Lady. This going on for a number of days. 

Was something wrong? Had someone in the tomb wronged her!? He would crush whoever it was to have harmed their Mistress!!

Though to everyone concerned Lord Ainz remained calm. Doing his duties.

He knew it would be out of his place to ask but… he needed to know.

Wanted to know.

Ainz sighs as he continues to argue with Albedo and Demiurge, a knock drawing all their attention.

“Yes come in what is it?”

Surprise trickles over Ainz as he sees Cocytus make his way to his desk, bowing politely.

He’s certainly a welcomed sight to see.

“Cocytus, what brings you here?”

“Lord Ainz! Forgive My Intrusion, I Was… Concerned. Is Lady Dez Well?”

Intently Cocytus watches as his Lord ever so slightly tilts his head.

“Judging by our frequent messages back and forth I would say she’s doing well? Though I havn’t seen her recently. Trying to sort out some plans of my own.”

Cocytus shudders as their Lord Sends a glare towards Albedo and Demiurge. Clearly he shouldn’t get involved in that can of worms.

“I See. Thank You For Entertaining My Concerns Lord Ainz.”

Albedo puffs up and Cocytus releases a haze of mist, Ainz watching and desperately wishing Cocytus would stay to delay the inevitable.

He was Guildmaster damn it he shouldn’t need to argue about being an adventurer!

While his Lord assured him that Mistress Dez was well. A nagging feeling continued to pester him. His Lord would know Lady Dez best…

Yet she didn't appear for her lessons? Had yet to see him or train?

And talking with Kyukehko didn’t help either. Judging by the lack of garbage with her saliva she hadn’t been eating.

It… wouldn’t be insubordination to just check on her would it?

Cocytus so lost in his thoughts startles as he stands before Lady Dez door. The familiar insignia beautifully etched into the door.

Cautiously he approaches, knocking politely.

Minutes pass with no response, his tail drumming against the floor anxiously, mandibles clicking.

He tries again as the door is creeked open, His eyes focusing on the monster poking out.

The Chest Mimic clicks welcomingly to Cocytus and he can feel his body relax. Long ago he had heard frightening tales from Warrior Takemikazuchi of these beasts.

But not curiously it beckons him inside, whining and tugging at his legs.

Concerning.

It’s not proper for a warrior like himself to enter their Mistress room without her permission…

Though the Mimic nearly begging him to enter eases his conscious. If it was allowing this then surely his Lady would forgive him.

Once through the door it closes on its own. Cocytus eyes adjusting to the dark room, the mimic whining and nuzzling the bed.

Cocytus eyes focus on the arm that pokes out of the covers. Claws fully extended yet blunt as they stroke the mimic slowly. His vision of Lady Dez blocked by a Mirror of Remote viewing.

“My Lady Are You Well?”

“I’m fine. Please leave.”

Her tones filled with sorrow, voice weak. He knows it’s blasphemous to defy a Supreme one yet he can’t help himself.

Slowly he steps forward, the mass under the blankets shifting. A sudden swipe and the mirror disappears, glowing yellow eyes peering from the darkness of the covers.

Were it not for his concern he could be hypnotized by those eyes.

“My Mistress. You Havn’t Left Your Room In Some Time.” “The Tomb-...”  
“I Was Worried About You.”

Cocytus stands beside the bed, politely watching as Dez hides herself and turns into a blanket ball.

A encouraging trill comes from the mimics, Cocytus steeling his resolve.

Carefully he raises the sheets, stopping when he feels a tug, then release.

Moving the blanket aside his heart seizes painfully.

There lays his Mistress, Eyes sunken and heart broken. Horns and hair unkept, her once regal horns in desperate need of care. Her hooves looking like they need to be trimmed.

Clearly she is not in any way okay.

“Oh, My Mistress…”

You sniffle and look away, Cocytus shuffling as close to the bed as he can.

It’s humiliating he’s seeing you like this. But with everything going wrong? You really need somebody.

Cocytus claws reach for her, instantly stopping when her eyes flicker to his. It’s not his place. Instead he trills soothingly, hoping to calm his distressed Mistress.

You sniffle as his cold breath keeps falling on you, the way he leans over you without getting on the beds adorable. He reminds you of a mobile fortress. Grabbing your blanket around yourself you scooch closer to the edge. 

Cocytus holds his breath as his Mistress adjusts herself closer, accepting his company.

His mind races for any means to comfort her, his tail wrapping around them loosely like a shield.

He will be her shield.

Your eyes close as Cocytus adjusts himself, your tail finding the tip of his and wrapping around it, squeezing.

His protective presence eases your pain.

Maybe things will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for what I've done. Next chapter gonna be so fluffy tho so stay tuned ;v;  
> Or incredibly messed up...  
> Depends how the mood strikes me eve
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	14. What's BUGging you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> Cocytus is the best bug and welcome to my Ted talk explaining why! With some tenderness, some sweet feelings. Ainz feeling guilty, best maid shows up! And oh?? Something I've been looking forward to at the end~!
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)

Cocytus flusters as Lady Dez wraps the tip of her tail around his. A small gesture to a Supreme One perhaps. And yet it means the world to him.

His eyes roam her body, taking in every small detail. The way the tips of her horns appear flakey, how her shoulders slump, to her hooves beginning to bend inwards and fuse.

This is NOT how a Queen should be. Not how The Queen of Nazarick should be kept.

The thought angers him, how long would someone have gone before inquiring on their Mistress? He couldn’t fault his Lord with his duties but the maids? Sebas?

He should have gotten here sooner.

Carefully Cocytus angles his head, flustered as he breaths mist onto his Mistress and she tucks herself more into her blankets. At the very least she doesn't move away.

His eyes focus on the ring she wears, the gem black with a sliver of red. A Ring of Sustenance that is barely working.

Cocytus claws itch to remove the ring, perhaps then his Mistress would rest? But ah, the effects of a crash could make things worse.

You never thought Cocytus could be so noisy. Back in Yggdrasil the only sounds you’d heard from him being grunts of pain when he took damage but now?

He’s constantly making sounds. They aren’t very loud and you doubt you’d hear then if you were further from him. But it’s nice.

Hearing the angry buzz in Cocytus chest turn into a weak chirp, something you would akin to worried clicks next.

Closing your eyes and leaning back onto his chest, hearing the alarmed click he makes before the soft trills.

A small smile forms as you continue to relax, enjoying hearing his sounds. While the voice he uses to talk to everyone is pleasant and distinctively masculine, you think he’d sing beautifully in bug.

Cocytus can’t stop the pleased trills that escape when his Mistress leans on him. Her feeling safe enough to press her back into his chest? To know he will protect her?

His face dusts a darker blue.

But now is not the time! There has to be something he can do…

He scans his mind for any memory to help but comes up empty. He hasn’t been around much of the humanoid Supreme Ones, and being around the humanoid NPC’s hadn’t prepared him for this.

His tail flicks with irritation and he feels a squeeze. Lady Dez wrapping hers around him more comfortably, securely.

She is a Queen and he a unworthy servant-

Ah!

A Queen is a Queen! Surely there wouldn’t be much difference among species!

With his newfound conclusion and theory he slips his hand into his inventory, grabbing the first fruit he can. A juicy mango!

You can feel Cocytus fiddling with something, his body’s vibrating and it feels lovely. Your noise twitching as the scent of fruit slowly gets stronger.

Slowly a piece of bright fruit begins to enter your vision as you glance its way. Cocytus holding a tiny piece of something. He's Trillings louder and encouraging as he slowly moves it closer.

Pouting you look away and huff, you don’t need to be hand fed!

Again Cocytus moves the piece closer to your mouth, trills soft and affectionate.

Sighing you open your mouth for him as he carefully feeds you the piece, your fangs clinking on his armour as he withdrawals and you chew.

Mmm mango-

Cocytus pumps one of his arms in victory as he prepares another tiny piece, incredibly pleased as he feeds his Mistress. Heart swelling in pride. Yes he is a good Guardian!

You try not to giggle as Cocytus fidgets, getting you a bigger piece. The fruits juicy and tastes amazing! 

His eyes darken as he gets a big piece, hmm is this size too big?

There’s no way you’re eating this one in one bite, but Cocytus doesn't seem to mind when your fangs brush his claws.

In fact he seems to really enjoy it.

So you take a bite out of the piece, Cocytus waiting as you chew and take another. The piece left between his claws is a bit small and he begins to move away. 

No! Gimme!

A kettle noises goes off as before he can move it out of your range, your tongue darts out to get the fruit and you hum in triumph.

Cocytus is dark blue at the display, No!! Behave!

You wait patiently for the next mango slice, your tail thumping against the bed in contentment and Cocytus probably messing with the fruit out of your sigh.

He’s glad Mistress Dez doesnt look up. If she did he’d offer to end his life. His proboscis licking at his fingertips and his eyes sparkle. Her saliva is sweet and delicious. Shame edges into his heart as he purposefully stops his licking to get another tiny piece. 

His Mistress would find him gross if she knew.

You wiggle your hooves and watch them. God they’re not looking pretty. And then you see more fruit, yay!

Once the mango’s good and gone Cocytus watches his Mistress. She’s looking much better even with just one fruit.

And now hopefully the difficult part.

“My Mistress?”

Your ears twitch as you look up, reaching to gently pet his mandibles.

“Yes Cocytus?”

He trills and gently nuzzles your hand, your face breaking into a smile. He’s so sweet-

“May I Prepare You A Bath?”

Your smile drops and you fluster. Ah, you must be a little stinky after just deteriorating in your room.

“You don’t have to, besides… isn’t it a little… demeaning with someone of your rank?”

“My Mistress!! No Disrespect But It Would Be Every Guardians Honour To Do Any Task For You! We Would Not Only Lay Down Our Lives But Also Do Anything To Bring You Joy.”

Flustering, you sink more into your blankets. Aww he’s really too much.

“Okay then..you may if you wish.”

Trilling in Victory Cocytus picks himself up and backs up, flustered as it takes a moment for you to let go of his tail. 

While he makes his way into your bathroom you examine your barb. Prolonged exposure to one of Cocytus coldest extremities making it feel numb.

A small price to pay for time with a good boi.

When he returns he looks so proud.

“My Supreme One! Your Hot Bath Is ready!”

You’re freezing.

Apparently you two have very different definitions on what ‘hot’ is.

You think hot is steam coming off the water, maybe a light boil.

Cocytus seems to think hot is over freezing.

Chittering your teeth you scrub your hair, refusing to turn on the facet. He was so proud you can endure this frozen hell.

As his Mistress bathes and soaks in the tub Cocytus looks around curiously. He shouldn’t invade her privacy but she needs clothes…

He clicks in confusion and then looks down as the Loom Mimic pokes him and points at a closet.

He knew that!

Clicking his thanks he opens the doors and looks inside.

Black, black, lighter black-

In the back of the wardrobe something brilliant catches his eyes and his arm darts to get it. It’s perfect!

You wonder at what point demons can get hypothermia as you tremble and pat yourself dry. 

The tip of your tail is surely changing to look more purple. Maybe after this you’ll risk bumping into Demiurge and warming yourself by the lava.

Come to think of it you’ve barely explored how the tombs changed now.

Wrapping your towel securely around yourself you step out, your gait is a bit off from your hooves neglect and already it’s sore.

Cocytus stands there with a stool, boxes and a fluffy light blue robe. 

He’s so proud of himself as you let him slip the robe onto you. It’s in his colours the cheeky guy.

Hee hee Mistress Dez looks stunning in his colors.

Your eyes wander to the stool and boxes, shivering as you inch closer to Cocytus.

“Mm what are you planning~?”

“N-nothing My Mistress!” “I Was Only Hoping I May Groom You?”

Automatically your mouth opens to say no and he lowers his head, eyes darkening and shiny, an involuntary whine escapes him.

God dammit.

“... Okay… You may.”

You try not to squeel when he cheers and trills like he’s won the lottery.

Why does he want to spoil you so much!?

The first thing he grabs is a brush, yes one task at a time.

Wincing when you spy the brush you expect the worst, and are pleasantly surprised by how gentle Cocytus is, his primary claws gently brushing your hair while the others carefully run through it.

Cocytus chuckles softly as a light snore escapes his Mistress, the ring on her finger suddenly glowing and then disappearing. 

He’s thankful it didn’t happen while she was unattended.

You’re sure Cocytus could make it big as a hair stylist, or just a shampoo washer. The way his cold claws gently tug your hair, gently scratching your scalp? It’s heaven.

Pulling out a large file, Cocytus carefully grips one of his Mistress horns.

He knows that while they grow and change, the parts furthest from the base will be unfeeling. His grip firm at the base.

Carefully he presses the file at the tip of the horn, slowly shaping it back into its proper look.

Your eyes flutter open as they tear up. He’s so gentle with you, as if you’re glass. 

Closing your eyes your mind drifts to before. 

Before, when he was a NPC and killing raiders like it was child’s play. Running his halbert through human player's skulls.

And now? He carefully pays attention to each of your horns, shaping them. His trills are focused and concentrating. Stopping when your body trembles from his cold mist and continuing when you still.

Your hands reach up once Cocytus is done to feel your horns. It’s nice and smooth, with the tips being nice and sharp!

“Thank you-”

“No, Thank You My Mistress…”

Cocytus trills happily as he walks to in front of you, a brush in one of his upper arms and a file with a pick at one end with the other.

“If I May?”

It’s too much for you and you really want to deny him. But then he does the sad chirping and you give in.

Manipulative precious bug. Weaponzing his puppy eyes.

With ease Cocytus uses his lower arms to raise your left leg, pushing your robe out of the way and focusing intently on it.

Ah yes no panties-

Dedicatedly, Coctus begins to brush the fur up, following the way it grows. Ensuring no knots are had.And once he finishes with that task he switches to the file. Digging out some odd growth and filing your hooves back to their proper form.

He takes such good care of you. It’s both scary how much he wants to do for you as well as ego boosting.

“Thank you Cocytus. I feel like a new me!”

“It Is An Honour To Assist You My Mistress.”

“Why do you only use ‘My Mistress’?”

Cocytus flusters.

“It… Is Your Proper Title, Would It Not Be Improper To Use Anything Else?”

You lift your hands and beckon Cocytus closer, claws gently wrapping around his mandibles and giving him a small affectionate shake.

“I suppose, but feel free to call me Lady Dez?”

It’s cute how easy it is to make Cocytus nervous. With his little chirps and shy glances. This big warrior with the softest heart it seems.

“If That Is What You Wish My- … My Lady.”

Sleepily you stand, using Cocytus as a lift. His large claws ghost over you in case you fall.

“Then so long as that’s settled.. I’d like to nap My Warrior~”

Cocytus squeals and you get a bodyful of mist directly on you, immediately you let go of Cocytus and tremble, darting under your blankets.

He is a sweetheart but also so cold.

She is beauty and he feels bad to have frozen his Mistress. At the least her tail darts out to wrap around his leg.

And soon she drifts to sleep, Cocytus eyes drifting to the door and then to Lady Dez.

Well she didn’t say he could go…

The mimics might tease him for it but Cocytus doesn’t mind as he shuffles to the edge of the bed and hunkers down.

He’ll look after her as she rests! Hee hee!

You aren’t sure how long you’ve slept, only that when your eyes adjust you see blue. Slowly your graze goes up to see him looking curiously at the tapestry project you’re working on.

Your mourning project. 

“That’s suppose to end up looking like Pero…”

Your voice startles Cocytus as he looks back to you, flustered. 

“I Did Not Mean To Look At Your Things-”

“I know Cocytus.”

You sniffle and pout, sleeping someplace so cold freezing your nose. Cocytus shifting back and forth uncomfortably at your mild distress.

“I’m-”

“Sorry? Don’t be, I don’t particularly mind.”

The silence that follows is comfortable. Though Cocytus wonders if he should do something, fetch her water perhaps?

While you enjoy your quiet time with Cocytus… there are things you should begin doing once more. Like your lessons with Kyukehko, or asking Momonga… Ainz about your duties. Both things you neglected for too long…

That and you’re sure there are things Cocytus should be doing that don’t involve making sure you don’t self destruct.

“Cocytus?”

At once he gives you his full attention and you giggle, tail sliding from the bed to rub his ankles.

“I-”

rrrrrhhh?

Pesky stomach.

“I really need to eat-”

After you two had gotten your food. Cocytus had proceeded to nag you. Not that he’d call it that… but he was. About eating more often.. Not abusing the Ring of Sustenance… that type of stuff.

But you had so many things to do! Things you had let fall to the way side-

Nevertheless you promised him not to use it for more than three days. Lest he drag you back to your room for a nap.

Ainz hums and haws over Narbarle. Instructing her to turn this way or that as he inspects the clothing he had her put on. It’s much too flashy, too… sophisticated. Maybe something more practical.

“Lets try again, I believe you’d stand out too much in this garb.”

His hand rests on her shoulder as the door to his office open, Dez and Cocytus stepping inside.

Oh no-

You have the biggest grin on your face as Narbarle is halfway unbuttoning her shirt and Ainz has a hand on her shoulder. 

Looks like even the dead can get.. stiff hehe.

“Am I interrupting something my Lord~?”

His jaw drops and he turns away.

“That’s not it at all!-”

His suppressors kicks in and he turns back, flashing her a glare. Not that it’s any different from his normal face.

“I was just seeing what armour fits best-”

“Ohhh so you’re playing dress up~!”

“Will you behave Dez-”

“Never.”

Your tail swishes as you make your way closer to them, watching how Momonga turns his attention to Cocytus and his eye glows.

His eyes catch on Cocytus. He had been in the middle of selecting who to take with him on his plan to be an adventurer when his message came through.

[Message]  
‘Lord Ainz Forgive My Sudden Call.’

‘Yes Cocytus, what is it?’

‘It Has Come To My Attention That Mistress Dez Has Been In Distress. She Was Unkept And Overworked Her Ring Of Sustenance.’

He should have known better. He should have checked on her himself. He had done it back when he was human so why did he forget his friend!? 

Ainz knew why, Being so busy with the tomb… Still it’s no excuse to neglect her well being.

‘I see, I will talk to her and ensure her well being for the future.’

‘Thank You My Lord.’

[Message End]

His eyes go back to Dez, looking at him in curiosity. He’ll have to be delicate. Or else she might put up a struggle.

“So what have you been up to?”

Her claws reach up to him and he chuckles, bending down for her to give him a soft headbutt.

“Working on finding armour for Narbaral. I want to disguise myself and her to gain information on this new world.”

“And play adventurer~?”

He sighs and stands tall, studying her. They would need more treasure… But with Dez skills she’d be better at solo work. And yet it troubles him, what if she got hurt-

“I believe for now I ask that you stay within Nazarick-”

“Nope!”

Ainz sighs and you zip around him, looking at the map on his desk, tail rising to poke at the markings.

“Dez-”

“I won’t leave until I can reliably use my Shadow Demon skills. And if I do I’ll have a squad of elite shadow demons.”

You look back and grin, sitting on his desk and sway your hooves. Ainz sighing and watching you closely. 

She makes a good point, and is used to avoiding combat. But still-

“Please, for now just wait until we know more?”

“Until y o u know more.”

You lay back and look at the ceiling as multiple eyes look back and seem to squint happily.

“Hi-”

“Those would be the eight legged assassins...”

He sounds so tired. Have you ever heard him like this? Even when the guild was at its most busy.

Maybe playing adventurer would be good for him.

“So is there anything I can do to help while you’ll be out?”

“Work with Albedo… Do what you can till you’re at your peek.”

Ainz eyes drift to Cocytus as the bug warrior shifts nervously.

“Or perhaps focus on combat. I’m sure Albedo will handle things on her own.”

You squint and sit up, it’s all true but you can handle some paperwork- then again… Purring you hop off the desk, making your way to Cocytus.

“Hear that~? Combat focus! We can work out together!”

A soft chuckle escapes Ainz as Cocytus breaths mist onto Dez and her ears hold back. He’d make an excellent guard for her.. but his duties need to be fulfilled.

“And perhaps you should uninstall that lock on your room. Allow a maid or two to go in and check Imean clean regularly?”

You turn and squint. Hands on your hips as your barb raises threateningly. No, that is YOUR space.

“Like hell! No way am I taking off the locks but…”

Carefully you scritch the top of your head with your barb when Ainz lowers his chin, okay okay fine.

“Entoma.” “I like Entoma, she can be added to the list.”

Both Cocytus and Ainz puff up and you swear they must think they’re so smooth. You caught their little shared looks. But no more having people see you as weak. You won’t let Entoma or anyone else see you as some helpless child.

“You just have fun killing goblins or something.”

“And you have fun, and Cocytus… don’t hold back. She won’t learn otherwise.”

You sweat as Cocytus seems to glow. Oh boy Ainz how could you?

Ainz watches as Dez leaves his company. Perhaps he can do something nice for her? Sadly this new world doesn’t have those fancy power tools she used to talk about. And it’s not like he can buy her a get well card.

Argh maybe some data crystals to play with? No.. she has plenty of her own. Maybe something to spark a new hobby? But what…

Maybe Demiurge would know? He has levels in craftsmen and would have an idea on what to do!

[Message]

‘Demiurge, are you there?’

‘Yes my Lord, what is it that I may do for you?’

Ainz pauses as he feels along his skull, okay how to word this?

‘I was hoping you could assist me. Dez… could use a recreational hobby, the ones from our realm won’t be suited with how resource heavy they tend to be. And thought you’d find some alternatives?’

Ainz shifts uncomfortably as the silence takes hold, aaa maybe this was a mistake!? He can back out now right? Just say never mind??

‘I have an idea, my Lord. One that could go in a number of ways to prove incredibly entertaining for Lady Dez.’

‘If you could permit me in asking my Lord, to meet with me on the 5th floor Frozen Prison?’

Oh? Why there he wonders. There’s very little there besides torture equipment?

‘Very well, I shall be there soon.’

[Message End]

Demiurge grins at the idea of pleasing both his Masters. Perhaps he can subtly spin it in a manner to make himself more favourable to Lady Dez? With the flick of his claws he casts [Hellfire Mantle] to keep himself warm. 

While he may be a Guardian and used to Cocytus Frost Aura, the prospect of freezing is still entirely unpleasant. And with a quick snap of his fingers he opens a [Gate], striding through it with confidence.

Though his idea might just be foolhearty. A demoness of Lady Dez status and power must have had many toys to play with in her realm? Perhaps that’s what his Lord was refering to. 

His Lord comes into view and nods his greeting.

“Lead the way, I’m curious to see what you’re thinking…”

The tone of his Lord makes him anxious to please, what if he thinks of his idea as childishly simple? 

“As you wish Lord Ainz.”

Ainz really hates how unreadable Demiurge is. The way his tail sways and pauses, reminds him of a cat that bit him once. 

The walk inside would be unnerving were he human, hearing the shrieks of the prisoners, the broken sobs of those recovering. And yet now it’s comfortable white noise. How he had been nervous when he first captured the humans attacking Carne village and met Neuronist Painkiller.

Just remember she’s a beloved creation of the tomb like anyone else-

Deep within the Frozen Prison he spies her… them? He could never be sure with how Neuronist was designed. 

“Ah Lord Ainz! And Lord Demiurge it is SUCH a pleasure~!”

They squeel and squirm, holding their hands together and shudders. The human tied to the rack before them breaths raggedly as tears roll down their cheeks.

Briefly Ainz flickers to the rod shoved up their manhood, poor son of a bitch-

“Greetings Neuronist, I hope we weren’t disturbing your work?”

“Nonsense Lord Ainz! Why it’s been ages since you came to visit me~”

It was only yesterday! 

There’s a silent shudder that goes up Ainz's spine. Remembering when they offered to ‘ give their body should he need it’.

Demiurge coughs into his hand at his Lord’s subtle discomfort. Truly he is kind to tolerate such behavior.

“Right, well we will be needing to see the prisoners, mostly the magic casters.”

“Oh lovely~! More tests?”

Neuornist seems to prance to a door with a special marking.

He and Demiurge follow after them, walking past the door, feeling their magic be cut off. It’s incredibly uncomfortable to be so detached from his main skills.

The humans inside look up and then hurriedly look to the floor as they spy Ainz, some of them whimpering as Demiurge walks by them.

Odd, is it because he’s a demon? 

Demiurge licks his lips as he walks by, ah sweet toys but he’s not here for himself, no he’ll take his pick another time.

Demiurge stops in front of the blonde human with the scar. The one his Mistress had lingered her gaze upon.

“Ah Nigun. You seem to be doing well.”

Ainz chuckles darkly as Niguns eyes immediately look to his feet, body beginning to tremble.

He had messed with the humans mind so much he wonders what goes on in it anymore. But surely, no matter what he does Nigun had begun to ingrain into his mind, Lord Ainz equals pain.

It’s odd how satisfying that revelation had become.

“Lord Ainz, you mentioned our Mistress was in need of a recreational hobby.” “Well, it may be a bit.. plain but I suggest giving her this human.”

“Oh? And why do you purpose that?”

How would Dez react to that he wonders. Would she be sicken? Would she get upset? Nigun IS a human after all…

“Ah my Lord, surely she had a few toys to take out her stress on in your realm. And you had mentioned how resource heavy it could be.”

His claws extend as he pats Niguns head roughly, the human whimpering.

“He’s outlived his usefulness anyway. Perhaps our Lady will have fun pulling him apart.” “Or in her wisdom putting his body parts to good use? There’s a number of crafts she could use…”

Briefly Ainz's mind flashes to the thought of Dez with the worlds most disturbing arts and crafts table.

He stares at the human, mind going over conversations he and Dez had had in the past.

‘Stupid neighbors. Next time they punch their wall I’m putting a nail in it facing out. Do it again, fucker.’

‘Listen if this bitch keeps tossing her cigarette butts into the community garden I’m going to make her faucets leaky.’

‘Somebody fucked in the communal laundry room. And they had the gall to leave a dirty condom on the floor. Mother fuckers better not let me find out who-’

Never mind this is probably a great idea. Either she accepts the gift and proves she’s always been a bit of a devil…

Or she can reject it and he’ll forever be allowed to poke fun at her for being soft.

“Excellent idea Demiurge. Now shall we prepare him for her?”

You don’t want to part with Cocytus. But you need to.

Having his full attention on you all day had done wonders for your mood but it made his schedule pile up.

And feeling guilty you had tried to offer to help, only to be told politely that ‘You Should Not Burden Yourself With My Responsibilities My Lady.’

It was sweet of Cocytus but it made you pout more.

In the end you had gave in and left him to do his work, giving his mandibles a squeeze and slipping away.

Only to be found by Entoma and forced to have her escort you back to your chambers. Why did you even need an escort!? The tomb's plenty safe!

You pout as the cute spider girl strolls with you, munching on gods know what.

“What are you eating?”

“A cockroach, my Mistress! Want one?”

Rummaging in her dress she pulls a particularly big and fat cockroach out. Its feet flail wildly as its antenna point to you.

Oh god it looks like it wants help-

“.... Yes thank you.”

You pluck the cockroach from Entoma and let it go, the poor thing scurrying into your scarf and hides.

“You’re suppose to eat it silly!”

A small laugh escapes you, oh she is precious!

Carefully your claws brush over her ‘hair’. A shocked click and purr coming from the tiny maid.

“Yes well you shouldn’t be snacking on Kyukehos familiars-”

A small whine leaves her throat and you sigh.

“Okay but at least the little ones?”

She cheers back up and squeels as you hold her hand… claw… leg thing. The cockroach in your scarf hissing at her.

You two hold hands the entire stroll, Entoma continuing her tiny purrs. Only tightening your grip when she seems distracted by a darting bug.

Occasionally you look at her face, studying her eyes closely.

“Is there something wrong my Mistress?”

“No- not at all!”

You sweat and look away, how is she doing that?

Both of you tilt your heads as a chair and figure are in front of your door, covered in a robe to hide their features and a purple and gold bow on its head?

Briefly you let go of Entoma to get a closer look at the figure. It suddenly twitching and moving, muffled sounds coming from it.

Gripping the robe you pull to unvail a human, his eyes squinting from the sudden change of light.

A human?

His mouth is covered in a gag, arms tied securely to the chair, a note placed on his lap.

Plucking the note up you give it a read

Dez,  
I know the sudden change to this world must be hard for you, and the mirror…  
I’m sorry I wasn’t there much for you. I wanted to make it up to you.

So I had asked Demiurge about something to cheer you up.  
It’s not a Beatle or a piece of lumber. But we thought you’d have fun taking him apart.  
And if not I’m sorry.  
Hope you feel better!  
Love, Momonga

A smile spreads on your face as you reread the letter, pocketing it. He had drawn a cute chibi version of his face smiling, the big dork.

Entoma walks around you to inspect the human, drool dripping from under her mask. 

“Miiistress if you don’t want him can I have it? Man flesh is sooo yummy!”

The poor human screams and tries to inch away from her. Caught between looking at the maid that wants to eat him and your horns.

“Not right now sweetie, but if I need him gone I’ll let you eat half okay?”

Entoma squeals happily and your heart squeezes. She’s so cute!

“For now, help move him into my room.”

With ease Entoma lights the human and he struggles, your gut swaying uneasily as you walk behind her.

Your mimics growl at the intrusion and settle once you follow behind them.

“Entoma will be coming inside regularly okay? And you’ll have to be better about not trying to kill things. Use good judgment okay?”

Soft noises of affirmation come from them and you nod. Good babies.

Turning you focus on Entoma. 

“Thank you sweety, you can go now.”

Before she can leave you give her a small peck on the forehead, Entoma flusteredly playing with her robe before leaving you alone with the human. 

Your claws grip his gag and let it fall, wicked grin on your face.

“So what’s your name, my new toy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I've been foaming at the mouth to get to the next chapter. But yeah! Entoma is a babey and now gets room privileges, Demiurge winning some brownie points.   
> Poor Nigun, that poor poor bitch.


	15. Learning to fear and learning to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> Yall bout to see me get nasty. And finally we get some smut in the main story! It’s been far too long for Dez and for me ha xD Tw for torture, violence, dubcon, and overall Dez taking out her issues on this poor sonovabitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dez learns some of her abilities, and also enjoys being horrible to Nigun, her new pet human. He'll learn to fear her.  
> And Dez exploring the tomb :3

“So what’s your name, my new toy?”

The she demon stares down at him, cruel fang filled grin gleamin in the low light. Her horn tips catching the light and terror sinks into his stomach.

Being that the mercy of the other demon was hell, and the lich a horrible fate. What would this monster do to him-

“It’s Nigun.”

Her smile drops and his shoulder stings in pain, fresh claw marks added to him and tears running down his cheeks as he cries out.

“You will end your sentences with ‘My Mistress’. Understand.”

“Y-yes! “ “MyMistress!”

He winces as she huffs, circling him. His pulse racing as she leaves his eyesight, her claws coming from behind his head to hold his jaw roughly.

“What on earth was Ainz thinking giving you to me…”

You watch the human flinch under your touch, trying his best to move away. What to do with him is a problem. Well not a problem problem.. You just have no clue what to do.

For sure you won’t just let him go, his body is too useful for the tomb. Your claws trace his scar and he shudders, shutting his eyes tightly. 

“Maybe I should leave a few new ones over your body?”

Hurting him…

Your claws slide to his throat, blunting as you squeeze him. His sobs interrupted by chokes and gasps. Your eyes narrowing.

Before you’d probably be scared of hurting him. But he’s just some guy, nobody important. Nobody would care if he died…

You’d feel pity for this guy, but now?

The way he gasps for air like a fish, the fear in his eyes? It pleases you.

He is as helpless as you feel.

Releasing your grip he coughs and breaths heavily, trying to catch his breath through fearful whimpers.

He’s helpless to YOU.

A grin graces your face as you waltz to get in front of him, leaning on the chair with your claws digging into his arms to support your weight. Getting face to face with him.

“Nigun hm.. We are going to have SO much fun together!”

Your grin darkly and lul your tongue out, licking his unmarked cheek.

His eyes widen when your claws slip downward, reaching for his lap.

“Mistress- please please don't!”

Curiously you cock your eyebrow and pick up the gag he had before, snickering.

“Oh please, I’m not going straight for that type of tortur…” “ Yet.”

You force the gag back into his mouth and lean so your mouth is right by his ear.

“Though it might be fun to see you squirm, my claws digging into your testiles… doesn’t that sound like a good time?”

He wildly shakes his head no and you’re having so much fun scaring him…

But now you have the perfect dummy to test your physical strength on.

Your tail wraps around the chair and drags it and Nigun to your crafting table, making sure he faces you.

“You know, this body is still pretty new to me…”

Delicately your stinger brushes over the humans legs, his focus torn between looking at you and the sharp dangerous thing against his skin.

“So lets find out some of my limits.”

Harshly you stomp your hooves into Niguns foot, the crunching sound of bones and his muffled screams echo through your room.

Your stomach twists, glad to have his gag in place, studying how immediately his foot turns purple, and begins to swell. A hoof indent perfectly on his flesh.

Grinning you hold out your hand.

“[Lesser Wound Cure]”

In a flash it’s like it never happened, yet Nigun continues to sob, chest shuddering. Seemingly the phantom pains still there.

Interesting.

“So you feel it even after I heal you?”

Wickedly you bring your fist down hard onto Niguns shoulder.

Sickly it pops out of his socket and he screeches, flailing in his seat from the pain and muffled sobs.

“Ew-”

Arms aren’t suppose to do that, the way his skin looks as you grab the dislodged appendage and play with it, rolling it against where it doesn't belong. Nigun’s muffled screaming ignored by you.

A dislocated shoulder happened once to one of your uncles… hm you don’t even need magic for this one!

You undo the restraint on his damaged arm, grabbing his wrist harshly.

“Oopsies~! Poor little toy let me help you~”

Looking into his red pain filled eye he pleads and you grin innocently.

And you pull away from Nigun, slipping his shoulder back into socket. The poor human blacking out.

How rude and you had just begun to play!

You tie his arm back up and watch as the look of terror doesn’t leave his face, eyebrows twitching.

Everything was taken from you. Your future, your fiance, your life. And everything was taken from Nigun too. His future, his former life.

But you’re stronger. You’re not going to break again. And Nigun? You’re going to break him.

Going to take out all your pain and frustration on this weak and hopeless human.

You had put the gag on him not just so he wouldn’t bite through his tongue… but also unsure on how the scream of suffering would feel to you.

It had made something in you twist, at first thought you guessed anxiety? But looking further in, you hummed.

It was anticipation.

And now you watch as he takes a shuddering breath, pain still etched on his face. An old warmth slowly resurfacing.

You hadn’t played with yourself since coming to the new world, so busy with this or that. Or too depressed to even think about it…

But now you ache for release as your eyes roam the human, alternating between his face and his modest underwear.

He’s a toy for you right? It’s fine to use him however you want right? Who’s going to judge you in this tomb? Maybe Momonga if he knew…

You stroll closer and straddle Nigun, your eyes roaming his chest.

Pero is effectively gone from you. Living with your human form. So sleeping around? It’s fine…

Licking your lips your claws feel along his chest and taut skin, slipping lower.

He’s dehydrated, probably a bit malnourished.

Not that you particularly care. But if you’re going to keep him around you don’t want him dying on you.

Besides, maybe this’ll be good for you.

Your claws slip down to feel along his underwear, rubbing and carefully squeezing his hidden cock.

Niguns breathing picks up and it doesn’t take much work for him to tent, your eyes gleaming as you carefully continue to rub him in his unconscious state.

There’s so much you want. To hear him beg, maybe cry in humiliation? To mark him up and offer himself up like your little whore.

Your hands blunt under his underwear and give him long strokes, your hand slipping over his head and using his pre to glide yourself down.

Mmm to have him beg to eat you out, to have him collared…

Growling you use your free hand to unequip your lower armor and sigh as you’re freed. Easing Nigun so one of his knees is held out.

Easing yourself onto his thigh you sigh, warm pussy against warm skin. You’ve missed this feeling so much…

Slowly you begin to grind yourself onto Niguns thigh, pumping him at the same time. Flustered whines leaving your throat.

Don’t wake up, don’t wake up-

Roughly you pump Niguns cock, licking your lips at the thought of it deep inside you. Maybe that’s what you really need, just fuck yourself stupid on this trash’s cock.

Snarling you buck onto Niguns thigh faster, a shiny patch forming from where your juices drip onto him.

He doesn’t last with how fast and tight you stroke him. His body shuddering as a damp spot appears on his underwear.

You growl and withdraw your hand, cleaning it in his hair. You’ll clean him up pretty later.

Gripping his shoulders you let yourself go as you chase your climax, panting and lulling out your tongue. It hits and you let out a deep growl, Nigun stirring.

Immediately you bite into his injured shoulder and grin as he blacks out again. Licking at his blood and sleepily slowing to a halt.

The taste of iron pulls out a low moan from you, your tongue passing over the bite marks repeatedly. It’s better then you’d imagine, your tail swaying in glee.

You pull back and inspect the bite, your fang marks don’t LOOK that deep but you’ll heal him later.

And as for the wet spot on his thigh that’s not your problem. Though a thought enters your mind as you lean back a bit, hand sliding to your crotch.

Slipping two blunt digits into your pussy you give yourself a few pumps, cooing in delight as you withdraw. Curiously you give yourself a few licks.

Fruity and yummy?

Snickering you look from your hand to Nigun to your hand again. Welp!

You clean yourself off with his hair and laugh, slipping your armour on and hopping into bed. You’ll really have to thank Momonga for him.

Slipping into slumber your body finally feels at ease as you get some good rest.

Only to wake up to whimpering and crying.

“What the fuck is it?”

You raise your head and glare, it’s dark but you have no issue seeing your new toy.

He sits abandoned in the dark, the bite mark clotting and he stares at his underwear, then his thigh. A new tent in his underwear as he whines and sniffles.

“You woke me up so this better be good.”

Easing yourself off the bed you keep your eyes on him, strutting closer.

His eyes have an odd haze to them, but whatever it is is fading. His body fidgeting side to side, legs pressed together tightly.

Huh it almost looks like…

“Aww does somebody need to pee?”

Niguns eyes cast down to the floor as he nods, sniffling.

“Alright then, come on I don’t want you making a mess on the floor…”

You untie some of the restraints, pulling out some fuzzy handcuffs from your inventory and put them on the human.

This might be a fun learning opportunity.

If you’re going to keep him, might as well show him you’re in charge of everything.

Walking to the bathroom, Nigun looks at you expectedly and then the door.

“Oh? You thought I’d just leave you alone? And risk you being stupid? No I don’t believe so.”

Smirking you pull his shorts down and he shudders, looking away in embarrassment.

Oh

He’s got a pretty cock~

Shaking your head you chuckle darkly. All good things come to those that wait.

“Okay vermin, aim for the pot.”

You spin him and pull the seat open, crossing your arms and watching.

He stares back in disbelief and vehemently shakes his head, trying to turn himself away from you.

“Oh? You’re shy? Too fucking bad.”

Instantly you’re behind him and growl, his body beginning to shake.

“You’ll do what I say when I say it, got it?”

You shove him forward, hand slipping to grab his cock and hold it up as he trembles in fear.

“Come on I havn’t got all night.”

Nigun sniffles and sobs as he tries, he honestly tries. You can feel him try to tense himself but he can’t. Not with you there, not with you manhandling him.

Smirking you lick his ear and purr your Command Mantra. “[Take a Piss.]”

Instantly his body obeys and he looks away in shame. Nigun used to be so proud and now? This monster this… Devil. She hurts him, she hurts him and uses his body, and this humiliation-

The human finishes and you give his cock a good bounce, smirking at how he won't look you in the eye. Shoving his underwear up and over him. Giggling giddily. You hadn’t even meant to activate your Mantra ability!

Purring you lick his neck, enjoying his taste as you shove him into your bathtub. Pulling out some scrap rope out of your inventory to tie him to the bath. With ease you plug the drain and turn on the freezing water to drip.

“Have fun my human, you can drink that up and if you don’t drown we’ll see about playing again.”

You ignore his whines and wash your hands off, waltzing out and leaving him in the cold bath.

Stretching your shoulders you should really start to spar with Cocytus, maybe if he’s awake? No you don’t want to bother him…

Tapping your chin you open your door and are greeted by Entoma looking up at you.

“Good morning Mistress!”

She chirps happily at you and you coo. What a cute babey!

“Good morning Entoma.”

You try walking by her and she puts her leetle arms up, blocking your path.

…

With ease you pick her up and spin so she’s on the inside of your room and try to take off, stopped by powerful.. things grabbing onto your tail. Sighing, you stop struggling.

“Sorry Mistress, but you’ll be requiring a escort!”

You huff and look around, inching to Entoma and smirk.

“Hoow about I don’t? Listen sweetie pie~”

Cooing, you softly pat her cheeks. Holding onto her longer sleeves.

“Just let me go and I’ll be fine! With such wonderful maids like you everywhere I’m safe…” “And you know my human needs a good bath… maybe you could snack on his arm and later heal him up~?”

Drool drips from Entomas… chin? And she nods eagerly, giggling.

“Okaaay Mistwess! Have fun~!”

Success! As you walk off you can already catch Niguns muffled pleas. This might become the best gift you’ve ever gotten.

While the tomb’s busy at all hours it seems much more subdue then usual. Perhaps Nazarick was simply beginning to wake up? Wandering into the halls proves as much. But then again with so many NPC’s?

A tiny chitter comes from your scarf as you look down, your new little friend wiggling its antennas at you-

Wait how much does this lil roach know-

“Did you see what I think you saw?”

Chirp chirp

“Don’t tell anyone, got it?”

Chirp!

Nodding, you teleport to the second floor near the Black Capsule. Your tiny companion excited to return to it’s family. You stop before the door and smile, you’ll come back another time. For now you’d just like to wander.

Raising your tail to your scarf, your companion scitters onto your tail.

“You be good and give Kyukehko my regards. And try to stay away from Entoma.”

With a final farewell the cockroach scuttles under the door and you take your leave.

Slowly, you make your way to the darkest part of the second floor, closing your eyes and purring.

The darkness is soothing, voices beginning to whisper at the edges of your mind.

Our Mistress-  
She’s here-  
Our Queen,  
Mother of Shadows-

Our Mistress of the Profaned.

Your eyes open to see the shadows around you dance and surround you, eyes flickering in the shadows. The tomb’s shadow demons surround you, whisps of smoke rising to carefully brush by your fur.

To anyone else, hell even to you this would be terrifying…

But now?

It feels like you belong here, with them. 

Your eyes close as you relax, tail skidding over the inky darkness that the demons produce.

Slowly you can feel yourself sink, the darkness pulling you down along with the shadows. Their claws feeling along your legs, your torso as they submerge you.

Momentarily there’s the urge to fight, to not let go of your control. But as quickly as it comes it fades.

You feel your eyes open but everythings so different? As if your vision has extended, looking up from the ground.

Your body feels formless, your best guess would be like those relaxation pods fancy people use.

The shadow Demons that had surrounded you draw closer, their own meldable bodys pressing close to you, until you all are one massive shadow.

The light from the hallways snuff out, as you shift, seemingly swallowing what ambient light remains around you.

Curiously you try to move but only shudder, the shadow demons giggling and pressing against you encouragingly.

‘Keep trying, Mistress!’

Their Supreme One struggles to move in her true form, the shadow demons curiously note.

Was it because she had spent so much time solid? Sometimes that would happen to their more physical kin, the ones that would lurk and take humanoid guise in the darkness.

Perhaps that was the case, too long away from her proper home.

The shadow demons shift, opening a singular path in front of you and squeeze behind you. Your weight shifting as you slide forward.

Again they do this, clearing one path then squeezing you again until your weight would shift…

Oh!

Your form vibrates and the shadow demons give you more room. 

Carefully you lean forward as you slide across the cobblestone smoothly, shifting so you head towards the wall.

Your large party purr in congratulations as you figure out the basics of moving, pressing yourself against a crevice as your large inky form shifts to take shape.

‘Excellent!’ “Wonderful, our Mistress!’

It’s embarrassing to have them all fawn over you but it feels… different? Then how the other NPC’s react.

Curiously you shift your weight and slide along the wall, slipping around unlit torches. Relaxing in place you giggle as you stay in your spot. So long as you didn’t desire to go anywhere it seemed gravity no longer affected you.

A yelp attracts both your attention and the Shadow Demons, a maid trembling at the end of the hallway.

“Shoo! Shoo all of you! We can’t get any work done when you crowd like this!”

She huffs as the demons blatantly ignore her, focusing on you.

Welp it seems your little parade has caused some issues, but how curious? Did you just read as another shadow demon in this form?

You lean and press yourself down, immediately zipping in front of the maid and relax, her eyes squinting.

The dark purple ink seemingly floats atop the ground, it’s definitely bigger than most shadow demons?

“Off, off you go before you cause trouble!”

Oh?

She doesn’t recognize you-

Well then it’s time to BE the trouble!

You zip around her and reach your hand up to steal her bucket, smoke like appendage grasping it and dropping it atop your center.

The other shadow demons erupt in laughter as you zip off with the poor maids item, her yelling and shaking her fist at you.

Oh you’re going to have so much fun~

Carefully you deposite her bucket in the middle of the hallway, and slink under a painting, pulling yourself together and turning nearly invisible.

My what a neat discovery-

Pouting the maid grabs her prize, turning and huffing as you peak from underneath the painting.

“Bad shadow demon!”

Your shadow flickers and suddenly the maid is surrounded in darkness, the shadows pulsing violently.

Oh they big mad.

‘Our Mistress is never bad!’  
‘Bad maid!’  
‘A n g e r-’

You rush out and nestle yourself inside her shadow.

“There there she didn’t know it was me~”

She startles and immediately prostrates herself, shaking.

“I’m so sorry Mistress Dez! I- I- didn’t know-”

“Shh it’s okay-”

Your shadowy hands reach up and carefully wipe her tear when she begins to cry.

“I’m not mad at all, you were right… we were blocking the area, so don’t worry too much.” “It pains me to see such a beautiful face cry, I’m sorry for causing you trouble.”

Before she can protest too much you give her cheek a gentle squeeze.

“All is forgiven, don’t worry sweetheart.”

Once you’re positive she’s okay from yuor small prank you zip off, leaving your brethren to their chores.

Curiously, they can’t follow you when you head past the lights, at least for not very long.

Resting beneath the torchlight proves to be a hinderance. While your large shadow is extra visible, it’s uncomfortable being in light for very long in this form.

As if your whole body slowly builds static.

The uncomfortableness quickly fades when you rest in shade, and even feel better when in the darkest of shadows…

Now how to get out of the shadows?

Your body vibrates and you try to rise, your shadow stretching up only to flop down like jello and disperse into shadowy mist.

Welp.

It’s not too important for you to get out of your cozy shadow for now. So til you must you’ll just stay within this form.

It seems you’re much faster in this form.

With ease you launch yourself through the tombs floors, weaving in and out of shadows like a bat out of hell. Chuckling darkly as you play.

After all, play is how small predators learn their skills. So why should you be different?

You make a game out of playing with the npcs, similar to how you would pester your old guildmates. Tugging on their armor and hiding, brushing their legs and zipping away.

Though of course, you’re much more mindful of the maids and their uh, outfits.

Can’t take advantage of the npc’s after all.

Though your eyes do land on the vampire brides and Shalltear.

She’s so tiny and girlish, utterly adorable… and it hurts your heart to see her.

Pero would fawn over her constantly, when you two had gotten together he had proudly displayed her whole bio.

Your vision lingers on her padded chest and you stifle a giggle. Ah your sweet birdbrain, it seems she adds pads like he had edited.

She grins and eyes her vampiric bride escorts with a hunger you’re familiar with, one that makes you wistful.

He would absolutely love her.

You adore her, and yet you don’t want to be near her. It’s a confusing feeling. Is it because she reminds you of who you lost? Or maybe the fear she won’t like you? What if she brought up Pero?

Watching silently as she passes, pouting internally.

You’ll talk to her soon. You just need some time.

Some time and maybe liquid courage. But the day is young and you loath day drinking.

Arriving to the 7th floor is both a nightmare and a haven.

A nightmare because it holds within its heart Demiurge. A haven because it sings to your very heart.

The warm heat of the floor contrasts to the cool shadows you reside in. The lavas ambient light bright enough for others yet weak enough to not harm you. The ruined statues providing ample hiding areas. 

Talons step on top of you and while your shadowy self doesn’t budge, internally shivers run up the back of your brain.

Envy stands on you, in you and you marvel at the demon lord. 

While the demon lords are considered mercenaries for the guild, you can’t help appreciating their beauty as Greed sits upon the ruins beside her.

“Do you really think Lord Ainz is safe?”

“Of course he is, he’s guarded by Miss Narbaral.”

Greeds waves his hand and leans back, long hair swaying and you fight the urge to tug it.

“Yes yes. But he’s surrounded by humans. They’re unpredicible, stupid!”

“So are you and we like you.”

Envy snickers and shoves Greed to the side, taking her place next to him and sitting with her legs apart, resting one on the demon. Ony to be knocked off with a huff.

“Sure…” “You think Lady Dez will visit our floor again?”

“I doubt it, but it would be nice…to have Our Queen back home.”

Both demons sigh and Greed pops his back, your vision focusing on his body. 

He is g o r g e o u s.

“Maybe she’ll call me for her personal entertainment~”

“Hold your tongue! As if she’d call some lowly guard when she could have Lord Demiurge, or Lord Ainz.”

“Yeah… but imagine it, serving our Mistress, you, me, Wrath~!” “Showing that prick who the hotter arch-demon is-”

“Pfff you still mad over that-”

“YES!? “

Oh if your eyes could water-

As soon as the two are distracted you flee, their words echoing in your mind.

Is Momonga safe? Is he having fun? Should you call on him or are you turning into the mom friend…

You’re sure he’ll be home when he can. Till then you’ll just get stronger! And eventually… Pull yourself out of the shadowy dark.

Familiar soft footsteps come from nearby and you zoom, immediately resting yourself inside the shadow of Sebas.

And sharing with another shadow demon! Roomies!

The two of you merge and pulse around each other in greeting, feeling the comfort of another Shadow Demon.

It purrs as it weaves itself with you, your heart fluttering as Sebas shadow pulls you along. So long as you tether to him you don’t even have to think of movement.

Which lets you and your new buddy explore each other.

They’re just as solid as you are, the both of you mixing and pushing against the other.

Their thoughts filled with warmth, adoration, affection.

And you likewise hope to radiate affection.

Sebas enters a room you recognize as your own, though it seems so much bigger from the floor perspective.

“I hope our Lady gave you permission, Entoma.”

The lil spider maid giggles as she nuzzles Niguns cheek, drooling on him.

“Of course~! I’d never play with Mistress Toys without her say so~”

Entoma’s head tilts when Sebas’s eyes narrow at the human.

“Oh he reeks of Mistress doesn’t he~?” “Teehee, maybe she’s using him for more then just a punching bag~”

She snickers as Sebas huffs.

“He should consider it a honour, not only does our Lord spare him but he enjoys entertaining our Mistress.”

“Mhm, but yknow~”

She starts and carefully pats his head.

“He had her special scent all over his thighs~”

Entomas mouth waters again and Nigun cries.

“You should have been here Sebas, it’s gone now but oooh~”

She coos in rapture and giggles.

“Even just the trace of it gets me all warm and fuzzy.”

Sebas swallows thickly and nods, curtly turning to clean as you untether yourself and hide under the bed.

She’s making him jealous- 

What a good babey.

Your shadow vibrates as you focus on messaging her, asking for her to pick up some food for your new pet.

“Well I gotta go~ Mistress wants to feed it”

She waves and departs, Sebas left alone with the man and silently working.

“The sooner you focus on pleasing our Mistress the easier things will go for you.” “Or you can pray she becomes tired with you.”

Sebas fiddles with your sheets and tucks them expertly.

“Many within this tomb would leap to be in your position, and many would leap to ensure your demise.”

You sure about that Sebas? She did force the human to piss after all. Then again the tombs filled with kinky monsters,

Though listening to him talk, your heart warms.

It would seem that within the tomb you could have your pick of beautiful men and women, though with your status…

How much of that is just them being programmed that way? How much of it is real?

At least with Nigun you know he wasn’t made to love you.

But oh you’ll have fun breaking him till he does.

Sebas departs and Entoma returns with a bowl of rice, setting it on a table far from Nigun and giggles evilly. She leaves him there, starving and alone.

It’s a struggle as you crawl your way out of the shadows, shadowy arm becoming solid as you fight your way from the clingy shadows. They stick to your legs as you rise, the shadows beneath you formless until they slowly melt into a you shape.

Slowly you wrap your arms from behind Nigun and he startles, crying.

“Shhh my pet, you must be hungry…”

You licks at his neck and kiss it, pulling off his gag and smirking as he whines.

“P-please my Mistress?”

You answer his pleas by shoving his chair forward, as he lands hard on his chest and coughs.

Making your way to his rice you look it over, your tail waving side to side leisurely.

“What was that pet? What do you want?”

His eyes cast down annnnnd his mouth quivers, eyes closing as he sniffles.

“Can I please have food, my Mistress?”

You purr and walk to him, setting the rice on the floor just out of his reach.

“Stretch for it and you may eat it, like the good dog you are~”

Your hoof raises and you press it carefully on Niguns head, don’t want to kill him y e t.

“...”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Your tail curls to stroke Niguns scarred cheek, venom dripping out the stinger.

“Thank you, my Mistress…”

Releasing your foot from on top of his head and you watch as he scoots closer to his food, eating like a dog.

You never knew having such power over somebody… it makes you hunger.

But there’ll be plenty of time for that later. For now you wonder, what does a human muscle look like under the knife… or claw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah bad Dezzy, treating Nigun worse then a dog. Don't worry tho, he'll learn to be a good boy.
> 
> And Dez just splorin, picking up on the demon lords thoughts, Sebas...
> 
> Oh boy let's hurt the pretty boy more!
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	16. Sweet nectar, Delicious honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Nigun continues to be living in hell, Dez is working out more of her demon powers. And some time with Cocytus! Tw for violence, sadism, and more dubcon~ time to get smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra warnings for drugged, pain play, overstimulation and forced orgasms??? Lots of fluids (but not any golden ones owo)

You watch as Nigun eagerly eats his food, eyeing the way he looks nauseated after.

“Ah, You should have been more careful. Maybe next time I’ll give you less…”

Grabbing the back of Niguns chair you pull him up, claws gently running through his hair. It’s thin and weak looking, but with some care he’ll be in peak condition-

“W-what do you want from me!?”

You’re startled by his question and grin, pivoting yourself till you’re straddling him, claws playing with his jawline.

“What do I want?” “Mmm I don’t know…”

Slowly you trail your claws down his neck and chest, making the skin red and angry.

“At first I thought about just killing you but…” “You’re rather handsome for a human, so I might just make you my passion pet hm?”

He looks confused and you slowly grind yourself down into his lap, grinning as his cheeks dust pink.

“You sick bi- AAA”

He doesn’t get to finish as your claws stab into his shoulder, stopping when you hit the bone and pull out slowly. Nonchalantly you lick your claws and shudder.

“Watch your mouth, or did you forget where you are?”

He pants and stares in terror as you suddenly grab his face, smirking as your lips are centimeters from his.

“I'm not just some bitch, I’m the Queen of them.” “But for you that could change~”

Nigun growls as you roughly kiss him, his body warming when you moan against him.

It feels like forever since you’ve kissed someone, even if never like this.

You buck your hips into his growing erection and eagerly snake your tongue into his mouth when he moans.

The fight leaves him as soon as he tastes her, his mind cloudy. Why had he been struggling before?

Nigun kisses you back and pushes into you, moaning despite the pain as he shudders. His fight gone, replaced with growing desperation.

Pulling back you laugh and rub his chest, tracing his muscles.

“For someone so scared you sure know what to do to improve my mood.”

You WERE going to skin him but now?

With ease you cast Lesser Heal Wounds on him and smirk as his head goes back in relief.

“Thank you my mistress-”

Purring you kiss his neck and slide your hands to palm at his clothed cock. Your pussy clenching as you imagine how good he’ll feel.

“Mmm yes my pet, make those sweet noises for me-”

Nigun looks back to you and eagerly kisses you, driving his tongue into your mouth and cutting his tongue on your fangs. Now it’s your mind swimming in lust, unequipping your armour as you press your breasts flush to his chest.

He moans and struggles against his restraints as his Mistress warm body is pressed to him, his deep inhale filling his mind with citrus and all consuming need to fuck.

You suck on his tongue and purr at the iron taste, pulling back and gasping in delight as he kisses at your neck.

She’s intoxicating, every taste of her makes his body sing in pleasure and desire, and how slowly she strokes him driving him mad.

“Mistress- mistress please-”

Your eyes flutter as you pull his cock out of his underwear, wiggling yourself till its flushed between your wet lips. With ease you slide yourself along his shaft and moan.

“Oh yes~ mmm you want to make your mistress happy?”

“Yes! Yes please-”

Nigun drools as he does what he can to rub himself against her folds, letting out a sob as she sits back and enjoys his hard work.

“Mmm just like that, dog.”

His cock twitches at the insult yet he can’t be upset. Not with such a blessing against his shaft-

You purr as he slides against your lips and clit, oh how tempting it’d be to shove him in and ride him. 

But you shouldn’t, not yet-

Nigun sobs in frustration as he bucks against you, soothed by your kisses. Your body warming as tightness begins to build.

“Fuck yes-”

His eyes widen as she leans forward and greedily humps along his shaft, eyes unfocusing as she builds her pleasure.

A shrill cry graces his ears as she orgams, grabbing his cock roughly and rubbing his head all along her opening, smearing his pre on her lips. Groaning as he feels her hot pussy quiver and her warm fluid drip onto him.

God you nearly sink down onto him, your breathing heavy as you come down from your high.

Niguns whines bring you back down with an evil chuckle.

“M-mistress please- I-I was good! Please i was good, let me cum- Gods-”

Your chuckle turns into a cruel laugh as you ease your weight onto one hoof and swing your leg onto the chair and grab his hair.

Shoving your messy pussy into his face you growl.

“Maybe I’ll think about it, now. Clean me.”

There’s only a second of hesitation as Nigun shoves his tongue into his Mistress. His vision goes white as he eagerly laps at her cunt. Divine, she tastes divine!

You moan and press yourself more into Niguns face, shuddering as he slurps at your clit-

A buzz by your temple distracts you as he eagerly swirls his tongue in you.

[Message]  
Mistress Dez, My Apologies If I Distured You?

Not at all Cocytus, what’s wrong?

I Was Only Wondering If You Still Wished To Train?

Of course, I’ll be in the theater in a few!  
[End Message]

You moan and pull back, loving how Niguns flustered face tries to stay in contact with your lips as long as he can, drool dripping down his chin.

“Mmm good boy… But I need to get going~”

He whines as you equip your armor and go to leave, tail brushing his leg.

“Mistress! Please! Don’t go- I was good!”

Nigun keeps struggling and you grin.

“My Mistress! Master!?” “My Goddess have mercy!”

Your ears perk up and you turn, peering at the human.

The demoness's eyes seem to glow, all sense of fear gone from Nigun. If he could just taste her, cum, anything!

“My Goddess have mercy on your subject! Goddess Dez-”

In the blink of an eye you’re on him, talons digging into the furniture as you hungrily kiss him, letting go and blunting your claws enough to grip his cock roughly and pump.

“Mmm yes, I AM your Goddess~” 

You bite at his ear and shudder, hand sliding down to painfully squeeze at his sack.

“I decide how you live, what you do, if you eat or cum.” “Aren’t I merciful? Letting a pathetic man like you cum?”

Nigun sobs at the pleasurable pain and moans loudly as she grips his shaft and squeezes in pulses. His cock shuddering as she angles him to cum all over himself.

He groans as his mind swims, bliss at his Goddess grace, feeling her fangs on his skin as he cums. 

You snarl and huff, already late to meet Cocytus and leave Nigun there with his cock still hard and twitching.

Wiping the small mess on your hand away at the end of your scarf you chuckle.

Wow had you gotten caught up in the moment. You had nearly rode your new pet without any care. The thinking side of your brain had barely won.

If you had fucked the guy with no abandon you could get pregnant here right? Oooh you’ll have to research demon biology later with Titus…

Those books should be fine right?

You enter the sixth floor and slip into the amphitheater, your pulse still going. And his behavior…

Do guys get pussy drunk too?

Cocytus stands impressively in the center of the arena, polishing God’s Slaying Emperor Blade. With ease he raises his weapon and studies it, claws tracing the metal.

It’s obvious to you he cares deeply for the weapon.

Hadn’t Warrior Takemikazuchi crafted all of Cocytus weapons himself? You know for a fact the blade Cocytus welds was used to kill you multiple times…

Would it be rude to ask him to change blades?

His eyes go dark as he carefully puts his weapon back, body heaving a heavy sigh as mist dusts the ground. Aww...

You silently sneak up on Cocytus, it might not be the smartest move on your part but? It’s a natural thing to you.

Cocytus ‘sbody tenses as something touches his back, a low buzz in his throat.

“Who-”

“Hey Cocytus!”

He turns to bow and you wave him off, grinning up at him and purring as he begins to trill. Cocytus eyes lighting up as you lightly pat his armour.

“So did you have a plan in mind? My own suggestion being refreshers on the basics…”

“Basics Are Always Good To Work On!” “However Before We Begin… Are You Well?”

Cocytus chirps down at you and you tilt your head, copying him. The noise sounds weird when you make it but the attempt is appreciated as he trills.

“I’m doing better then I had been, partly thanks to you.”

You don’t miss how Cocytus puffs himself up in pride, his eyes nearly sparkling in joy.

“I Am Glad To Hear It My Supreme One!”

Cocytus tail thumps against the ground and yours mimics him, Cocytus chuckling and pulling out his halberd.

“I Know My Lord Said Not To Hold Back, However Basic Refreshers Are Different.” “My Lady Will You Draw Your Weapon?”

Your grin drops to a thin line as you pull out your twin daggers, [Blade of Miasma] and [Dead or Alive]. Their purple and orange lights gleaming.

With a motion of prayer you put them together, the daggers clinking together like magnets as they fuse and elongate into your preferred sword.

“Sword Of Pestilence, Mach 2”

Cocytus eyes shimmer as you hold it carefully, bringing the blade up.

“It’s much stronger and better made then its predecessor, if only from my lessons with your creator.” “And thought I’d pay homage to him with it’s name-”

He nods and chirps sadly.

“I’m Positive My Creator Would Be Flattered.”

Cocytus proves to be a patient teacher as he helps you hone your basics. Such as holding a sword correctly.

His claws gently guiding you into place as he remarks about how you hold your sword more like a club. Earning a sheepish giggle.

“Sorry, in our realm I was used to blunt and impromptu weapons-”

He had vibrated in glee so hard you could feel it in your hooves, prompting so many questions from him. Did you have a favorite? Did you NAME your weapons? Were your opponents strong??

You had flustered at all the attention as he made you practice your swings while answering.

“I liked my stainless steel bat, uh club… It’s name was Katapult-”

“Stainless Steel My Lady?”

He chirps in disapproval and then looks panicked.

“I Meant No Disrespect I-”

“Oh it’s fine Cocytus, I get that here it’d be considered garbage…” “But back home it made a decent weapon, and I had it for a long time.”

“As for my opponents…”

You pause as Cocytus instructs you on downward slashes, and then buzzes at you when you accidentally step forward. Trilling when you do it correctly.

“They were all stronger then me, physically at least. That’s why I had baa- club... otherwise I’d just fistfight em.”

“Though after I got with Peroroncino I found myself fighting less and less…”

You smile and then look at Cocytus as he sniffles. How does he do that without a nose?

“My Supreme One I Had No Idea! You Are Not Only A Fine Assassin But Also A Incredible Warrior!”

Your mind flashes back to when you beat your neighbors ex unconscious when he wasn’t looking…. right, warrior… hehe…

“Aww thank you...”

Cocytus amps up your basics training, telling you to chain your strikes. Again he buzzes as you fumble. Carefully guiding you into the correct stance.

It’s obvious his Mistress is thinking too hard. Before his questions were purely out of excitement but now he realizes fully how useful they are. Before, Lady Dez would be unsure and stumble, despite how light her weapon is designed to be. 

Yet talking with her as she practices it becomes more obvious her body remembers to fight much more then her mind. 

Though he wonders what questions would be appropriate to ask a Supreme One? What crosses the line into being too informal? Perhaps if she dislikes it he could say it’s so he can better serve her?

She stumbles again and her body lightly trembles as he buzzes. Again he helps her back into position as his claws linger on her arm.

You try not to tremble, but your nerves are acting up. Do you look dumb infront of Cocytus? Are you swinging right? You can feel your tail curl in distress as your thoughts speed up. What if he thinks you’re a bad Supreme One for not knowing how to swing a sword!?

Cocytus puffs up and fortifies himself. He’ll help her relax and then they’ll both see her real skill!

“Kyukehko Tells Me You Saved One Of His Offspring From Entoma Yesterday?”

She giggles and slowly the trembling decreases.

“Yeah, I kinda tricked her into thinking I was gonna eat it..” “But hey it worked! And they’re… kinda cute? When their antennas flicker.”

It relaxes Cocytus to hear her speak kindly of the tiny residents. While most of the NPC’s find them disgusting he had a soft spot for them. 

He watches as Lady Dez successfully chains her strikes and looks to him for approval, her tail held high.

“Yes! Just Like That My Supreme One!”

You smile nod. Yes! You can do this!

The training continues like this, Cocytus asking you how you find the tomb, you responding and continuing to swing your sword.

She becomes more fluid in her attacks as she relaxes. Cocytus honestly can’t picture a more beautiful sight, Lady Dez sweating as she chains her swings and finishes with a lunge on her own. The sight of her panting making his heart flutter.

“I Believe That’s Enough Training For Today My Supreme One.”

“Aww but I wanna keep going?”

You make sure to pout at Cocytus and focus in front him to dilate your eyes.

He shuffles as you pout at him and shakes his head.

“That Is Enough For Today. Otherwise You Will Overwork Your Muscles And It Will Do More Harm Than Good.”

Admitting defeat you sigh and slip your Sword back into your inventory and wipe your brow, Cocytus’s tail thumping excitedly as he chirps.

“Perhaps You Would Like To Join Me In A Snack Again My Lady?”

He looks so eager and hopeful you can’t refuse.

“Okay… but I’m using you as a air conditioner.”

“As You Wish!”

He trills happily then pauses.

“What’s A Air Conditioner?”

You giggle as you follow Cocytus as he sits against the wall and you make yourself comfy between his legs as his misty breath blows on you.

“Devices for keeping cool.”

Cocytus nods as he fishes out a melon from his inventory and easily pulls it in half, nearly glowing as you clap.

His lower arms dip into his inventory to pull out a small jar, with golden something inside.

“Some Queens Honey! ForTheQueenOfNazarick…”

You likewise blush and smile as Cocytus gets flustered, gently taking the jar from him.

“I’d love some, thank you…”

Raising the jar you wink at him.

“Honey!”

It rains icy mist on you and you start shivering. Welp you went from comfortable to semi frozen.

While messing with Cocytus is a joy you try reaching for a melon piece, only for him to hold it away.

“A-allow Me.”

He breaks off a small piece and holds it to your mouth and you wiggle in place. He’s so sweet!

Carefully you take the piece and hum in delight as you chew and unscrew your honey lid. Cocytus taking a piece of melon and popping it in his mouth.

Your tail thumps as you listen to his chewy noises, holding the honey up as he gets you another piece, dipping it and letting you eat it.

Cocytus leans over you and you look up, squinting as he bends his head.

Holding the honey higher you expect him to dip a fruit piece, only to gasp in delight as he unfurls the prettiest proboscis you’ve ever seen.

“That’s so pretty!”

Cocytus turns a deep violet as he slurps up some honey. Unsure how to respond, how do you thank someone who says you have a pretty tongue!?

“Thank You, My Creator Gave It To Me-”

He’s glad she giggles and looks away before he puts his claw in his face, really smooth….

The two of you continue your little snack, Cocytus taking the time to hand feed you and you holding up the jar for when he wants to slurp. It’s a quiet peaceful moment between you two…

“Cocytus?”

He hums as he finishes the last bite of his melon half, peering down at you.

“Yes My Lady?”

“Next time can you bring a watermelon? There’s a … interesting trick I’d love to show you!”

“I Will Be Sure, I Look Forward To It!”

While he knows it’s a bit selfish of him, he adores this time with her. Just the two of them, enjoying sweet produce together.

Briefly, he wonders if they could have had this sooner, back when they would spar regularly. But then, there had seemed to be a barrier between the Residents and the Supreme Ones…

Whatever the case, he hopes they’ll continue to have many more days of this together.

“This honeys super delicious, where did you get it?”

“Deep In The Sixth Floor There Is A Hive Of Killer Bee Insectoids. My Creator Had Cultivated The Nest For Rare Drops.” “This Honey Is Personally Made By Their Queen, And Invaluable To Insectoids Wishing To Raise Their Own Heirs.”

He puffs proudly and you fluster.

“O-oh if it’s so important should I really be eating it-”

“Of Course! Nothing But The Finest For You My Lady!” “Besides I Am Sure They’ll Be Proud To Know You Like It!”

Cocytus trills soothingly and you nod. While it’s a small meal, listening to Cocytus gets you sleepy.

He shifts suddenly and you whine, pouting as Cocytus pockets his trash and makes a distressed trill.

“My Apologies, My Lady. It Would Seem Demiurge Is In Need Of My Assistance.”

You huff and frown, damn demon is ruining your relaxation time.

The frown is not lost on Cocytus.

“It’s okay, you go on and lend him a hand. Thank you for today mkay?”

The both of you rise and you part with a hearty pat to Cocytus armour, smiling as he trills happily and departs.

Left to your own devices you hum, perhaps your new toy will entertain you?

Nigun groans as he struggles in his restraints.

While his Mistress had been so very kind he couldn’t shake the ache in his groin. He’d get semi hard and then her perfect body would flash into his mind, how delicious her taste had been and he’d get rock hard all over again.

The evil bug lady had come to clean and had frightened him. Yet his mind was too distracted.

Had she said something about him being lucky?

Slowly the door is shoved open as his Mistress, No.. His Goddess returns.

Nigun seems incredibly happy to see you, both from his enraptured expression to the way his cock bounces lightly.

“Oh? You’re still hard?”

“I have been My Goddess, ready to worship whenever you see fit-”

His eyes have a pink haze to them and you hum. There’s definitely more going on with your pet.

With ease her armour falls off into dark mist as she unequips them, strolling up to him leisurely.

“Mmm keep this up and I just might have you fully…”

Her eyes hone in on him like a hawk as she stands before him, pressing her breasts to his face.

“Well? Get to worshipping.”

So far he behaves as he flicks his tongue over one of your nipples, sucking on you greedily.

You hum and thread your claws into his hair, purring at how he kisses the bottom of your breasts and works his way up. You coo and cry as he roughly sucks on the tender flesh.

Biting your lip you focus on him, silently mouthing [Maximize Magic: Status ailments].

Your eyes widen as the information seeps into your mind.

The man’s drugged to hell and back with Aphrodisiacs. His body is desperate for release.

Had you done that? And how-

Was it when he ate you out?

His Goddess hums softy, seemingly lost in thought. Something rebellious bubbles in his mind beyond the haze, acting on it he harshly digs his teeth into her collar bone.

You’re taken off guard by pain and pleasure as a loud moan escapes you, looking down to see Niguns mouth with blood.

Your blood.

She looks entirely ready to kill him as she harshly tugs his hair back, diving in to hungrily kiss him.

It’s definitely not what he was expecting but not un-welcomed as he eagerly kisses back, the rebelliousness fading.

He whines as she pulls away and begins untying him. 

Oh!? Will she let him take her!?

Nigun seems too busy in his own world as you untie him, he stands only to be gripped by the throat and dragged to your table, tied face up.

“You little bastard, biting me like that..”

He should be terrified, he should be afraid. With that look in her eyes he might die…

But ooh is he praying for release before then.

“Bastard, making it so hard not to fuck you till I can’t think…”

She hops on the table and rubs his chest, tearing his underwear completely off and licking her fangs.

“M-my Goddess, I’m so sorry!! I-i don’t know what overcame mrph-”

He’s stopped by her needy kisses, how hot her body is against him.

You break the kiss and pant, healing the minor bite he gave you.

Tasting your blood was undoing you, your body likewise screaming for release.

“Forgiven, if you make me cum-”

Laughing darkly you move till you're straddling his face, facing his body.

Nigun can see heaven as she lowers herself onto his face, she’s all encompassing as her wet folds touch his mouth.

You don't even need to command him as he eagerly laps at your cunt like a starving dog, groaning as his tongue slips into you.

“Mmm fast learner…”

Sighing you wiggle yourself, laying onto his chest and flicking your tongue over the head of his poor needy cock. Your claws rubbing his inner thighs.

Nigun thrusts up and your smirk as his head touches your lips, your claws scratching his thighs and making them bleed.

“Bad!”

He whines as he suckles your clit in apology and you moan, licking up the blood you drew then suck at his sack.

“Mmmm~”

You coo as he licks his prayers into you, likewise you drool and messily lick at his cock, making your own profaned prayers for pleasure.

Her hot tongue drives him mad as he thrusts again, this time managing to sink his needy cock into her mouth.

You growl and Nigun sucks roughly at your clit, all fight leaving you as he pumps himself into your throat and you grind down onto his face. 

But such action requires punishment.

Niguns screams are muffled by your wet cunt as you squeeze his balls painfully with your blunted hands. Letting his cock out of your mouth to run your claws over its shaft.

“See? You should have been good-”

Your speech is slurred as you’re so close from release, holding onto Niguns thighs to steady yourself.

“Make me cum- make me cum-”

Crying, Nigun's compelled to slurp at your clit, nuzzling his nose into you as he presses the broad of his tongue against your bundle of nerves.

Moaning you grind yourself onto his tongue and cry as the pleasure goes through you, Nigun shoving his tongue into your pussy as it still shudders and pumping inside to drink up every last drop.

You pant as the powerful orgasm keeps you trembling, sighing contently as you rise off Nigun.

He whines and you sit back down on his face, giggling.

“Mmm that WAS a good one..” “Okay, thrust away…”

You can’t help the inner slut in you that loves being used as you take his shiny cock in your mouth and needily suck.

Mindful of your fangs you snake your tongue around his cock and relax as he begins to fuck your throat. Jackhammering his dick into you, drool escaping down the side of your chin.

He doesnt last long as he cums down your throat, moaning as his body goes limp while you swallow his load. 

You let his dick fall out your mouth and stretch your jaw, climbing off his face to sit on his stomach, looking at Nigun as he breathes hard.

His face is shiny with your fluid and you fluster, embarrassed by the mess.

Clearly he’s a good pet, just in need for some good training…

Your eyes look down to his right shoulder and you smirk, claws rubbing the skin experimentally.

“My toy…”

Nigun stirs at her soft touches, grinning drunkenly.

“My Goddess? Did I do well?”

“Mm Yes..”

You smirk as you picture it, burning your mark into your human…

He cries out in pain and you watch in fascination as your claws heat up, singeing his flesh.

You look to see Niguns eyes water, the man crying.

“But I did well My Goddess-”

“Shh shh yes.. but I WANt you. I want to mark you… Make you all pretty and mine~”

Hungrily you kiss him, one hand grabbing his semi hard cock and pumping him with reckless abandon, the other digging and branding your sigil onto his flesh.

His screams are mufflied by her needy kisses, unable to bear both sensations as his cum splurts onto her hand. Yet she doesn’t stop and he sobs, it all being so much.

You finish your emblem and smirk as Nigun screams and orgasms again, breathing hard as he passes out.

Oh hurting him? And the pleasure it brings?

She was no sadist before but it seems to be just what she needs.

Chuckling darkly you give Nigun’s unconscious body a parting kiss on the cheek, siding off him and messaging Titus.

[Message]

Titus?

Yes, M’ Lady? How can this one serve?

I need you to find and prepare me books on demon biology, and anything you may have on preventing childbirth.

At once, M’ Lady.

[End Message]

Nodding in satisfaction you slip into your bathroom for a quick once over. While Nigun doesn’t smell b a d to you, it irks you to have his scent on you. Why? Was it your demon blood? Or just the fact he’s your new replacement for a hitachi wand. Probably that…

Once you’re clean you look at yourself in the mirror in thought. Should you get more leisurely clothes? But then what would the tomb think?

Frowning you just equip your armor and see Nigun stir, a pained grin on his face as the aphrodisiacs still affect him.

“My Goddess?”

She purrs and slides to him, caressing his hair. Her claws still damp as they grip his short follicles.

“I’m going out. Entoma will feed and water you while I’m gone.”

Niguns grin vanishes as he frowns, tugging at his restraints. Your eyes glancing to his dick and then back to his eyes. F o c u s.

You settle for tossing a sheet over his lower half and he hums his thanks, shoulder still burning from your earlier treatment.

“Now be good, or I’ll let her chew on you.”

With that you vanish from his sight, and Nigun is left alone. The mimics chuckling evilly.

While their Mistress may be busy, they know now how to help please her, The Chest Mimic dragging itself closer to Nigun.

“S-stay back!”

It grins, showing off its fangs. 

They help train Mistress's new pet for her.

You appear within the library near instantly and look around, it’s as if the blaze had never happened. The fire that perhaps sealed your fate here…

“M’ Lady!”

Titus appears before you with a number of books, shaking like a leaf. Was he still upset about before?

“Titus, I see you located what I asked, though rather fast. Thank you for your work.”

“Tis n’thing M’ Lady. Tis the least this one can do… in light of t’s failure…”

His eye lights cast downward and you frown, gently cupping his jawbones.

“Oh hush you, you tried your best. Better some books then a precious resident of Nazarick.”

You smile and he shyly returns it, guiding you to a table to begin looking through the Codex’s and books.

“Might this one ask what M’ Lady intends?”

Pulling out the seat next to you he bashfully sits as you open a book and flip to the index to find what you search for.

“Refreshers mostly, and to calculate the odds of me conceiving. While I’d love kids one day… I want to ensure it’s when Nazarick is stable…”

Titus seems to fluster and play with his beads.

“Oh it would be grand if M’ Lady had Young! O the tomb would rejoice!”

Giggling you nod along and smirk.

“I’m sure. But until then I need to prevent it. Particularly with how.. amourous I can get.”

You’re pretty sure if skeletons could blush he would be. Titus immediately diving to open a book to help you. And while the books seem to be scrawled in a foreign language your mind auto translates it with ease.

Time to ensure your control, in this case.. even of your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week we getting some biology, and maybe exploring more of Dez more fun side effects with Titus 👀✨
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	17. It's complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
> In where Dez takes a deep look into her demon biology and her other racials, with a helpful Titus! And maybe some Sebas thrown in too! Rated for some suggestive stuff, a lime if you will. :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some suggestive material but no smut this time!  
> And learning more about Dez body, Sebas being a dear-
> 
> LARGE TRIGGER WARNING:  
> BODY MODIFICATION, PAINFUL BODY MODIFICATION, can be taken as self harm but without the negative feelings.

You hum as you message for Sebas to take some snacks to the library, and while Titus can’t eat you ask him to fetch some beads from your room. It’ll be a nice treat for Titus you’re sure.

Titus meanwhile watches you closely, eye lights studying your horns and tail.

“If m’ lady wishes, perhaps this servant can get other books?”

“Whatever you believe will help Titus.”

Flipping through the pages you land on Demon biology. A blend of both magic and flesh. While they follow the rules of flesh and chemicals much of it blend with the otherworldly.

Fitting you suppose.

Skimming over things like heighten adrenaline responses you land on reproduction, frowning in concentration.

“Though demonic races like the Incubi have heighten arousal their reproduction remains similar to all other demons. The tendency for lustful debauchery arising due to low birth rates.”

“Among demons, without entering a heat or rut the natural percentage of births is less than one percent.”

Sighing in relief you lean back, stroking your stomach. So… if you did want children it would be a lot harder….

“Due to demons natural elastic DNA they can breed freely among species that engage in intercourse and even among those that don’t with the assistance with magic. However these halflings tend to be regarded with disdain among higher caste demons.”

Well that’s something you won’t have to worry about too much, especially within Nazarick.

Your eyes close as you picture demonic birds and your lips tremble. 

Nope no don’t do it don’t cry.

Looking down you sniffle and carefully trace the drawing of a wing. Sighing as you can’t escape the little reminders.

Your claws slide over the text as you read, mumbling under your breath.

“Of course there are ways to increase the birth rate. Potions for example. However there is one guruanteed way for demons to reproduce. Heat.”

Titus returns with a singular book, delicate chains draped on the cover with a green vial pictured on the front.

“I’ve returned m’ lady. And procured this, T’s a tomb of Venomous beasts.” “You have these racials yes?”

“Mhm indeed, they fit beautifully with how I’m designed. What of it?”

“It may have help for m’ lady’s purposes.”

You nod confidently as Titus sits beside you and looks through the book to help. Turning back to your own page you huff in annoyance.

“It seems as if they only mention ways of increasing fertility…”

“T’s understandable, M’ Lady. You’re desires…”

Titus stares off into the distance as he searches for the proper words.

“...Contradicts… most demoni nature.”

He looks frighten for a moment, fearing reprisal. Only to breath a sigh of relief as his Mistress shrugs.

“I’m not most Demonesses. Demons?”

“T’s Demoni-”

“Right, that.”

You grumble as you go back to reading, stopping when the book begins talking about lifemates and heat.

“When a demon bites another’s wing, it triggers an imprint in the bittens brain. So much so that even if they had hated the biter before, they would soften. Typically in demonic culture a Lord will mark several demons in this way. Both to ensure loyalty, a steady group to create offspring with, and status.”

Your face sours at the thought. Using a bite to mess with someone’s mind? You suppose it’s only natural for demons, for your own kind.

But there’s some things you can’t embrace. Not to anyone in the tomb at least.

“Well that was… something.”

Closing the book you get about as much information as you can. Don’t get bitten near your wings.

You hadn’t even formed yours yet but now? Now you want to keep them hidden from the world forever. 

A hand pats your back and instantly you vanish, earning a startled scream from you and Titus.

Sebas laments his poor judgement as his Mistress frightens and vanishes in a cloud of inky smoke. The shadow below the table trembling.

“S-Sebas! Aha- caught me uh.. off guard there…”

“My apologies My Mistress, I should have alerted you before so rudely touching-”

“Nonsense, you did nothing wrong.”

Sliding out from your shadowy home you grumble as you fight your way back out of the sticky shadows, at least this time it’s easier for you.

“Still, I apologize… It was out of place to rudely touch you-”

“Apology accepted then. Did you get what I asked?”

“Indeed!”

Proudly Sebas shows you the platter in his hand, within a bowl of beads, and a tiny army of cocktail weenies with grapes skewered on one end.

“Awww so cute!”

Sebas had worried these wouldn’t be to Mistress Dez liking, with how ‘plain’ they were. But glad to see his thinking for practical food stuff.

Instantly you notice Titus’s eyes drifting to the beads, shyly playing with his own and you hum happily.

“Those are for you, Titus.”

“!!!!”

Immediately he trembles and makes wordless happy sounds as you give him the bowl, dipping his hand into it and sighing happily at the noise.

“M’ thanks M’ lady!”

Your tail sways contently as you nod, enjoying more of these fancy weenies.

“If I may be so bold in asking, what are you researching my Lady?”

Gulping your food down you return to your chair, gesturing for Sebas to sit with you both.

“Biology, mostly refreshers and coming up with ideas. Titus is helping me research and find out more.”

While demon birth rates are low as well as conceiving, that doesn’t rule them out. After all everyone always thinks it won’t happen to them…

Sebas seems even more curious though you wonder how much is actually appropriate to share with him? How much does he need to know? 

Perhaps sharing just a little can’t hurt?

“I’m looking into birth rates. Say I were to… find a lover. Nazarick currently isn’t in a position for me to make another hungry mouth to feed.”

“My Lady! Anyone within the tomb would gladly forgo food to feed your blessed offspring-”

You raise your hand to stop Sebas and throw a glare at Titus before he opens his mouth.

“I’m well aware of everyone’s devotion Sebas…”

It feels as if your heart softens, warm fuzzies in you. Yes they would all take good care of any children…

“But I’m not so selfish as to deny anyone their food.”

Your tail curls around Sebas legs as you open up the Tomb of Venomous beasts. Gently squeezing his calf. It brings you momentary comfort to hold onto him like this as you flip through the book.

“Aphrodisia production. In venomous creatures with low fertility their body will make up for the shortcomings. And while they cannot increase their fertility, often the beings will make themselves irrisitable with special chemicals in saliva and-”

Glancing at Sebas you mumble the rest of the information. It’s apparent now you’re functionally like a succubus. Irrisistable once aroused and your body begins producing ‘fuck me now’ scents.

Browsing down you hum quietly. Combating it would be easy, stay hydrated, mate often, and plenty of showers.

“Sebas, hand me that book beside you.”

He hands you with ease and you do more flipping through the book, eyes scanning.

“In my realm I used a device implanted in the skin to ensure my body wouldn’t get pregnant and here well… I’m not sure the correct hormonal treatments for demons.”

“As such I think, perhaps a seal like tattoo over my womb? Anti-life cocoon to be precise.”

“Impressive! How ever did you think of that my Lady?”

“During my uh.. wilder years I was very keen on learning everything reproduction wise.” “And anti-life cocoon has to be the least complicated idea, which means less sh-... stuff to go wrong!”

You hum as you look at tattoo’d seals. They could be removed yet it’d be very painful for the wearer, good. If it’ll give you pain you might think twice about removing it…

That and anti-life cocoon could be used in other ways if you could control its range. Effectively contraception.. and a last line of defense for any aggressor, if things ever go wrong.

“Well then time to enact my plan, Sebas if you’d kindly accompany me?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Nodding you start to gather your books, Tits flustered and stopping you, insiting he do the work. And while you feel bad, you allow him to. For his sake.

Doesn’t stop you from giving his forehead a appreciative kiss and Titus flustering, Sebas eyes seemingly locked on you.

It’s honestly a bit unnerving.

As you walk with Sebas to your chambers the anxious feeling grows. Part of you hopes he thinks highly of you, the other is terrified if he does.

Because then you need to meet e x p e c t a t i o n s.

Sebas ever so politely opens your room door for you and you both walk into a disturbing sight.

All your mimics are surrounding Nigun, Two of the spider jewelery Mimics hold his eyelids open as the third gags him. Your loom holing onto his arms with its long legs and a glowing eye pulsing in the middle of it, Niguns eyes glowing a feintly similar colour as he sobs. His legs are held down by your chest mimic as it lets out hollow sounding chuckles.

Sebas looks at you in confusion and share a equally puzzled look.

“I don’t know, I didn’t give them any orders?”

It’s rather horrific as you both watch, almost like a car crash-

“Okay all of you, stop tormenting him.”

Your mimics make distressed sounds and slide away from Nigun as he curls himself into a ball, your loom looking particularly pleased with itself.

Shaking your head you lightly flick it, earning a tiny whine as it and your chest scuttle back to their normal positions.

Meanwhile the spider like necklaces try to skitter back into your treasure room. With ease you pluck one up and kiss its diamon like shell.

“Ah ah you, you’ll make a perfect collar for him. And if he tries to act up, choke him.”

It chitters in glee as you approach Nigun, letting it crawl to wrap around his neck.

Your eyes take him in as you notice the ties are undone, no doubt due to your mimics. Yet he stays in relative place, crying.

Frowning you sigh and reach for him, your blunted claws rubbing his tear stained cheek.

“Hush now pet, your Goddess made them stop…”

Sebas watches quietly as Lady Dez consoles her new pet, claws gently wiping away his tears. It’s a bit… confusing.

The human is her plaything, something to use to amuse herself and yet she’s concerned with its wellbeing. Or how she didn’t punish the mimics for seemingly breaking her toy.

That and the way she fawns over the human, might fan a small flame of jealousy.

Nigun’s eyes water as he looks up at you, hiccuping. The man trembles as he nuzzles your claws.

“My Saviour!”

Your eyes go wide as Nigun suddenly kisses you, your claws sharpening for a moment. How dare-

No… no this is good.

Smirking into the kiss you stroke the back of his head, casting [Lesser Magic:Spell of slumber] and send him to sleep.

Pulling back you huff at your room, glancing at Sebas and shaking your head.

“Okay then. Whos plan was it to mindfuck the human?”

Both adult mimics chitter at once and you can admire their chamaderie.

“Uh huh sure, well thank you. Just don’t do it too often.” “And with that little fiasco, Sebas be a dear and fetch me some inks and sanitizers from Chest?”

Sebas nods at once as he spares the human one last glance. How lucky he is. While Sebas would never dream of switching jobs, he does envy the human.

He stares at the mimic that flashes him a toothy grin. The little hellspawn mocks him yet again as it opens wide, tongue holding out the requested items.

In a flash Sebas grabs them as it snaps closed, letting out a dissatisfied huff. Not today you foul beast-

“Darling stop being mean to Sebas.”

Sebas straightens up and nods, the chest giving him an annoyed grumble.

He turns and the sight before him is magnificent.

Lady Dez rests upon a chair, a small table propted up beside her with small towels and chalks, a large mirror at the end. Her armour pulled down low to barely hang to her hips, naval and the beginnings of her pelvic area exposed.

Shyly she flusteres and smiles timidly.

“I could do this myself but… well it’d be easier with your assistance.” “You don’t have to help if you’d rather not.”

“It would be my honour to assist you my Lady!”

Your smile becomes more confident, it’ll be so much easier to see what you’re doing.

“Great! Now if you could hold that mirror?”

Sebas does as he’s instructed and watches as his Mistress carefully cleans herself, tilting the mirror for her ease.

Her claws pass over her stomach, sliding down as she tilts her head this way and that. Charming to see as the gears in her mind work.

Lady Dez picks up the bit of chalk she set aside and uses her other claws to measure equally with her navel as a center spot. Drawing a V to connect them, facing downward. 

The merging point stops halfway between her naval and her intimate channel. Careful to mark the area with a tiny ‘x’.

Adding horns to the v it shapes into a simple stylized version of her emblem. Lady Dez tilting her head this way and that.

“Does it look even to you?”

“Yes My Lady. It’s.. most pleasing.”

Sebas flusters as he nods. She doesn’t need to know watching the tool slide over her skin is nearly hypnotizing.

“Good… now the fun part…” “Mind grabbing a few towels?”

He nods and holds the towels as Lady Dez watches him, a hesitant look in her eyes.

And once he’s in place her watches as she holds one hand away, her claws becoming as sharp as they’re able.

He watches as they begin to glow feintly, progressively becoming brighter until the claws are glowing white, the air distorting around the claws.

She dips the tips into the ink, sharp sizzling sounds as the heat activates the magic ink.

Her claws raise as the ink pulses at the tips of her digits, eyes likewise glowing as she concentrates the magic into the pigment.

Sebas gulps as he figures out what’s going on and winces as she breaths heavily, firmly applying her claws onto her stencil.

It pains him to listen to her hiss and groan, seeing tears stream down her eyes as she applies the liquid.

The process is slow. Even with it being a relatively small tattoo. Sebas rushing to clean the blood that manages to escape being catarized.

Lady Dez finishes the V part of the seal and sobs, claws losing the heat and the magic ink upon them becoming dormant.

Sebas braces himself as she heats up her claws again, the sizzling sound returning as she focuses. And again, bringing her claws down onto herself and finishing the horns of the emblem.

By the time she’s done, Lady Dez looks physically and mentally exauhsted. Hands returning to normal as she inspects the tattoo.

Sebas watches with her, as the ink pulses its red colours, runes appearing under his Mistress skin only to fade. The process a stunning success.

Wordlessly he moves to clean her, his heart twisting when he dabs cleaning fluid onto her wounds and causes her to whimper.

Leaning forward her clean claw rests on his shoulder, momentarily causing him to stop. Her claws gently moving to play with the back of his neck.

Taking that as she’s pleased with him he allows himself a small smile, hands gently pressing and inspecting the area around the angry skin.

He doesn’t miss looking up to see his Mistress eyes flutter, or the soft sigh to his touches.

Perhaps… perhaps he should offer his services instead of the human?

Surely it wouldn’t be his place to question Lady Dez tastes…

But it wouldn’t offend her would it?

Sebas seems lost in thoughts as he ensures you’re clean. And truthfully you enjoy having such close contact with him. His touches nearly lulling you into sleep…

“My Lady?”

“Mmm?”

Your claws continue to play with the nap of Sebas neck, hee hoo his hairs soft-

“You used two types of magic when you did this seal… what was the other spell?”

“Enhance Magic to increase the radius and power of it if I needed to…”

Pulling your hand away from Sebas you smile.

“Thank you for your help and support, I don’t think it’d be as… well it’d be harder to do by myself.”

Sebas seems proud to have been able to assist you, his eyes darting to look at the human. Ah you should probably get Nigun a uniform or something…

“My Lady if I may?”

“Mm? You can always speak freely to me Sebas.”

He looks away and down, his cheeks warming. She’s much too kind to humor him in such a way. 

“Your kindness is wasted on me my Lady-”

“Nonsense. Without you we, Ainz and I would be worse off.”

The conviction in her voice is as clear as day.

“Now before you get all deflective, what was it you wanted to say?”

You smile tiredly and clean your hands with a leftover rag, nearly snoozing.

“....”

He gulps. Supreme Ones spare him-

“If were.. ever to grow tired of your toy my Lady…” “I would gladly assist you.”

Oh wow suddenly you’re incredibly awake and staring wide eyed at Sebas.

“You… you are aware of what you’re offering.. right?”

“Yes my Lady. It would be an honour to serve you… body and soul.”

Looking away your body immediately warms up, stomach tight and then the aching pain from the seal focuses you.

Sebas can smell Lady Dez’s arousal from the offer, at the very least he can rest easy knowing he didn’t offend her.

“I will… give your offer some thought.”

You fluster and ease yourself out of your chair, Sebas assisting you.

“For now I’d like to be alone to rest...your help and mm… offer is very appreciated.”

For a moment your eyes flicker to his lips, Sebas standing proudly.

Not yet.

You smile and give his neck a nuzzle, this bit of Demon things you know well even without a book.

Sebas breathing hitches as you scent him, purring.

“Even if I don’t take up your offer. You. Are. Mine.”

“Without a doubt my Lady.”

His heart flutters as she dismisses him. It was more than he could have ever hoped for!

Meanwhile you groan and slide into bed, holding a pillow flushed to your stomach. God was that procedure painful…

But at least you won’t have to worry about any surprises…

Sleep comes to you easily enough. But staying asleep? That’s the challenge.

It feels as if every hour you awaken, sore. Worse still is you keep having minor dreams of Pero and you. 

Your eyes would close and you’d see yourself painting a nursery.

Turning and shrugging it off you’d then be plagued by your wedding.

Eventually you just lay in bed, teary eyed as your grip on your pillow tightens.

Deciding to lay there and sniffle seems like the best course of action. Not wanting to be plagued by these soft nightmares.

Nigun stirs, as far as he can tell it’s this cursed tombs middle of the night.

His throats dry and he has a pounding headache, body desperate for something he can’t pinpoint. Lemons? A sweet tart flavour…

Sniffling grabs his attention as he sees his Mistress, curled into a ball. Both glee and concern wrap around his heart.

Everything in his head is fuzzy. She’s a demon, her remembers hating demons... 

But why? And yet more importantly she saved him from those monsters.

The ones that crawled into his mind and fucked with his head.

She hiccups and he gets to his feet slowly, the contraption around his neck tightening for a brief moment and loosening.

“My Goddess?”

His Dark Goddess freezes.

“Go back to bed, Nigun.”

Her voice is tired, strained as she keeps it leveled.

“My Lady... is there anything I can do for you?”

Goddess Dez doesn’t respond besides her tail curling around her leg. Nigun gulping as he walks closer to her bed.

Besides, the worst she could do is dislocate his arm again?

The human must have a death wish as he crawls onto your bed. You’re in no mood to fool around-

His arms wrap around your torso and hold you.

And all rage leaves your body as you sob and squeeze your eyes shut violently. Nigun gripping you harder.

It’s not Pero.

But tonight you can pretend. Pretend it’s your sweetheart comforting you to sleep.

A loud knock startles you awake and you groan, closing your eyes and rolling into the warm body beside you, hiking up your leg onto them to trap the yummy warmth.

“Miiistress it’s breakfast time!”

A loud gurgle makes you open your sleepy eyes, to find yourself pressed against Nigun. Groaning your disappointment you sit up, looking at your dirtied pillow and your seal. It’d have to be cleaned again…

“Thank you Entoma.”

“With pleasure my Mistress! Saay…”

Her mouth waters as she stares hollowly are Nigun, tilting her head cutely.

“Can I snack on him a little more?”

You look back at a pale Nigun and his eyes water pleadingly… He did provide some relief in your weakened state.

“Not today Sweetie, maybe if he disobeys today you can snack later.”

She sighs sadly and nods, setting the food tray on the bed and inspecting you. You slide to the edge of the bed and lay back, watching her pull out clean rags to clean your stomach. You grin as the seal pulses strongly and seems cleaned completely. 

“It looks so pretty my Lady!”

“Thank you Entoma.” 

Chirping she returns to her duties of cleaning and you sit up, inspecting the pancakes and fruit bowl she brought you. Niguns stomach growling catches your attention and you sigh.

“Next time you come can you bring my pet food and water?”

“Oooh with pleasure! He’ll taste so much better all filled out~!”

Nigun’s unsure if he should be happy or scared, on one hand regular food on the other… that little monster will try to snack on him more often. His Mistress seems to be in a better mood, so that old man was right. Keep her happy and he’ll be in less pain-

His eyes lock onto her food as she divides her meal in half, waving the tiny monster away.

“Nigun here. For being a sweet pet.”

She flashes a small smile and hands him a plate, his eyes beginning to tear up in gratitude.

“Thank you my Goddess-”

He lunges for it and she grabs his wrist firmly. Tsk tsk noises leaving her mouth.

“Eat slow or you’ll upset your stomach.” “After you’re finished eating I’m going to have you learn some new skills.”

Nigun shoves some pancakes into his greedy maw and chews, nodding eagerly. Anything for more delicious meals-

“Maybe see if the maids can teach you how to give a proper massage? Your Collar, my Mimic will ensure nobody bothers you.” “That said if you try any stupid shit well…”

She leisurely squeezes her hand in the air and stares him down.

“It will squeeze your neck until that pretty little head of yours pops clean off. Do we understand each other?”

“W-without a doubt, Goddess.”

You nod and sip your orange juice glass, weakening when Nigun pouts and give it to him. You can just get more at a later time. Though it’s refreshing to see someone so grateful for the basic things in life…

At the same time it makes you want to hurt him more to ensure he stays this way.

You finish your own meal relatively quickly, eyes taking in Nigun happily eating his food and then look at your loom. Whatever they did to him made him much more.. complacient? Docile?

Whatever it is you enjoy the results immensely, smirking subtly as you message the beast it’s new orders.

Do whatever it is you did last night again.

Subtly your mimic shudders as its eye like organ is revealed and flickers, immediately hiding away. It’s eager to get at him again. Good Mimic.

Nigun sighs happily, he’s still a bit peckish but having warm food in his stomach has never felt better. Still, it feels as if he needs more. A deep craving coming to the front of his mind.

“My Goddess…”

You smirk at his low needy tone. Eyes going lidded as your tail sways to curl around him.

“Mm? Aren’t you scared?”

He gulps at her question. Of course he’s terrified! At a whim she could have him slaughtered… A bad mood swing and she could disfigure him. Yet all sense of self preservation slowly melts away the longer he serves.

“Of course, only a fool wouldn’t be so.”

Smirking you crawl onto his lap, eyes looking into his pretty blue ones.

“Even a dog can be wise it seems.”

He squints and then sighs happily as her lips finally connect to his, arms wrapping around his neck. Her fangs nip at his lower lip and he opens submissevly, shuddering as he tastes her.

You moan softly as you feel him begin to harden below you, his arms touching your hips and slowly rubbing.

What would happen if you denied him your aphrodisia? Would he get aggressive? Would he be a crying mess? 

Your own thoughts get muddy as you pull back from Nigun’s needy kisses. His panting sight spurring you into more kisses. Your claws feeling his hair and lightly pulling. Smirking as Nigun moans and his head goes back, exposing his throat.

Niguns Collar moves as you likewise move to kiss his throat, nibbling and lightly sucking on his flesh.

You’ve rewarded him plenty for last night, in fact you’re probably indulging him too much with these kisses-

“My Goddess?”

“Mm..”

He twitches beneath you and you ignore it, rubbing your neck against his and scenting him. Not that he can tell.

“Goddess Dez?”

“What Nigun?”

“M-may I please service you-”

You really shouldn’t indulge so much with him. Especially before you pick your canidate for your first time here… And your riding Niguns tongue tends to muddy your brain…

“Not now my pet, perhaps another time.”

He lets out an adorably pathetic whine. His fingertips brushing against your armor. 

“Please my Lady? Just a little? Even with my hand?”

You smirk and flash Nigun a cruel smile. Oh how you’d enjoy torturing him in the most blissful of ways yet? You need to get back to your training. Both with Kyukehko and Cocytus.

“Nope. Perhaps I’ll require you later tonight…”

Your claws gently go from behind his head to trailing his scar, your voice low and dark.

“Never forget you are my pet. My toy to fuck or break. If I indulge your begging it’s a treat.”

She grins dangerously as her claws grip him harshly, becoming unpleasantly warm.

“That said…” 

Your claws dip to his mouth, thumb going over his bottom lip. You press until he opens his mouth and use the tip of your tail to play with his tongue.

He sticks it out and you smirk, eyes heavy with lust.

“This skillful tongue of yours is what keeps you alive.”

You smirk and lick his tongue, releasing his faces and hungrilly kissing him.

Nigun shudders, the act both gross yet erotic as his Mistress does as she pleases. He’s left breathless and wanting as she pulls back and looks down, smirking.

“Take care of yourself then do what I said. I need to get going.”

Rising, you easily get off the bed and take out a low tier data crystal, crushing it. Instantly it forms a set of robes in Nazaricks colours but dull.

“And wear this, I might find it… tantalizing but the rest of the tomb doesn’t want to see that.”

Though your mind wanders to Entoma, she’s more likely to bite it off-

Nigun whines and you flash him a glare, meekly he bows his head and you chuckle. Leaving the clothes on the bed you depart.

His Goddess is both pervesy divine, and yet terror incarnate. Immediately he clutches her pillows, intent on soiling them.

The Collar he wears clicks in disapproval and he huffs.

“She said I could please myself, this helps!” “Besides… She smells so good.”

Nigun groans into the pillow and his Collar clicks in agreement. The other mimics allowing the human to fulfill his base need. 

You find yourself hesitating in front of Kyukehkos room. Would he find your seal improper? Would he be upset you didn’t show up for a while? Why must you double triple guess yourself now?

Stepping inside Kyukehkos room you instantly realize your worries were unfounded as Kyukehko trills in glee at your arrival.

“My Lady! Oh have I missed you so my Mistress!” 

The room seemingly vibrates as all the cockroaches trill as one, overjoyed at your return. It’s actually overwhelming as your cheeks warm.

“We! We missed you so much, aha…”

He fidgets with all his arms and you giggle, smiling warmly.

“I missed you as well. My apologies for not coming back sooner, I was… not having a good time.” “But I’m better now and eager to continue our lessons together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niguns earning his place as a proper pet and Dez well ;-; he's good to have when she needs to pretend.  
> Plus back to seeing Kyukehko! And oh??? He's babey???
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	18. Growing Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Dez returns to her Ruler training with Kyukehko and flusteres the poor Duke. On top of that she’s giving Sebas offer some more thought. When is it too soon to enjoy the tomb? Did Sebas only offer out of obligation or could there be something more? And maybe a heavy dose of Dez causing problems on Purpose™. But at least it's back to her old self!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to FactionZero who is babey and helps so much ilu babey-

Kyukehko trills as Lady Dez approaches him, he had missed her ever since she disappeared. Though he wonders if it’s simply her nature to flicker away suddenly like a shadow near candlelight. Or was it caused by something else?

“I missed you as well. My apologies for not coming back sooner, I was… not having a good time.” “But I’m better now and eager to continue our lessons together.”

Kyukehko’s antennas flicker as his head tilts. What lessons could he impart to benefit his Mistress?

She had been in distress and had hid herself away for a time. Not that he nor anyone else could blame her. But it HAD worried some of the residence.

Ah, he knows the talk he should impart.

You watch carefully as Kyukehko stares you down.

It had become a somewhat endearing quality, something he’d do when his mind was working overtime.

He claps his lower hands, his children focused completely on him.

“My children, today Mistress Dez and I require a moment of privacy.”

You watch in amazement as the room comes to life and drains itself of Cockroaches. The sheer amount of insects apparent as soon as they all depart the room is three times its former size.

“Holy shit-”

“Lady’s do not curse!”

Kyukehko sighs and shakes his head. Some things it seems his Mistress would never internalize.

“But like, wow!” “I didn’t know the capsule was this big-”

“But of course My Mistress, otherwise my children wouldn’t have enough room…” “Which leads me into our lesson for today.”

Kyukehko summons two chairs for you both, each modest but radiating comfort.

You easily slip onto one chair, ready to wiggle until Kyukehko shoots you a look. Pouting you sit ‘prim and proper’, getting a nod of approval.

For some reason making him proud fills you with that good validation.

“Today is more… talking.” “You um.. you see as rulers we must be strong for our subjects…”

Kyukehko chirps anxiously and hugs himself, whatever is on his mind is clearly stressing him.

“And as such it’s in everyone’s.. best interest to remain a pillar…”

Lady Dez is nodding intently but there doesn’t seem to be any recognition.

“...That when we are stressed we do not hide ourselves away. That they need us?”

Your eyes widen a fraction and Kyukehko sighs in relief as it seems to click.

“My Lady I understand you permit me actions that others would find… overstepping. But I wish to impart some advice you may not desire...”

Huffing you take one of Kyukehko’s hands and give it a squeeze.

“Shush you, that’s exactly why I come to you. I need to know things even if I complain about it-”

“You shouldn’t have disappeared-”

Immediately Kyukehko flinches back in anticipation of anger that never comes. Nervously he continues and squeezes your hand back.

“My Supreme One… we look to you for guidance, and to ensure your happiness.” “But when you vanish? And knowing that is because you are upset? It leaves us worried and lost.”

“You are one of two stronest pillars that support our tomb. And as such you must be an example to us all.”

Kyukehko continues his grip on your hand while another slips your hair behind your ear.

“I myself struggle with moments of sadness. To know I cannot provide for all of my children…” “Yet I must remain strong for them. Otherwise they would all panic-”

His voice catches as Lady Dez seems sadden by his words and nuzzles his hand. Chirping in embarrassment he pulls away reluctantly.

“I don’t know what struggles you go through, but you must remain strong. For yourself and for others.”

Kyukehko chirps seem to get happier and higher in pitch.

“When I find the weight of my responsibilities it helps to find a confidant. Typically I just go to Cocytus-”

You smile as Kyukehko flusters and chuckles. It never crossed your mind to think that the Duke would stress out about his familiars.

Though if your Mimics were going hungry without anything you could do about it you suppose you’d be in a similar spot.

“N-not saying it has to be me- Or that I wouldn’t love to comfort you my Lady!?” “Oh dear- ah just to have someone you can talk to-” 

You smile and rub your thumb against his chitin.

“I think I understand Kyukehko…” “It.. was wrong of me to be selfish.” “Even if it was very difficult for me…”

“But how in the nine realms do you keep your image up?”

“For me my Lady, sometimes I must be The Duke Of Terror before I am Kyukehko.” “..... Does that make sense?”

He tilts his head and his antenna droop down and you surpress awwing. 

“I think it makes perfect sense Kyukehko.”

You both share a moment of quiet understanding, content in the small amount of contact you both share.

“So Kyukehko-”

“Yes my Lady?”

His chirps are soft and curious, he almost looks as if he could fall asleep.

“How do you make your children?”

“EHHHH!?!?”

He lets go immediately to cover his face and makes loud comforting trills to himself, too embarrassed to look at you and you giggle.

“Was- was that too personal? I’m sorry Kyukehko-”

“N-no no, not at all! I just! oh dear!”

Kyukehko chirps nervously and your tail snakes out to curl around his leg, the Roach Duke shyly looking at you.

“Well as you know my great Creator Luci*fell designed me and put a few familiars for me. But as time went on I began to… populate… by myself.”

“That is to say, I produce my own offspring without assistance.” “While I could mix genes with another, I’ve yet to. As such all of my offspring are female and clones of myself.”

You stare into the void, suddenly it makes more sense why he doesn’t like Entoma.

“But maybe one day I’ll be blessed to lay eggs in another.”

He sighs dreamily, looking at you with a feint darkening of the face.

Was he…?

“W-Who knows! Maybe someday right?”

You chuckle a bit nervously. While you like the Duke very much the idea of birthing cockroaches makes you want to soak in lava.

Meanwhile Kyukehko sighs, the idea of little barons and baroness running around the tomb delights him to no end-

You blink as Kyukehko keeps his dreamy chirping going, softly calling out to him with no luck. He’s lost to the world of daydreams.

“Kyuuu?”

Patiently you wait for him to return to you, the Duke laughing nervously.

“Oh my, My apologies-”

“Oh it’s fine, you looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

“What of you my Lady? Do you plan to have young one day?”

Your smile drops and you sigh, looking at the ceiling. Did you? Did you really?

Kyukehko mentally kicks himself for being so careless. He should have known such a question would displease her.

“I’m so-”

“Yes…”

Kyukehko immediately shuts himself up as Lady Dez slumps in the chair, nows not the time to pesture about etiquette.

“I had.. planned to begin trying begin trying with Perorocino.” “To be honest I’d probably be with child now if we hadn’t been separated…”

“For right now? Until the tomb is stable I don’t really want to think about kids…” “But also, if I did, why would I have them?”

Your tail curls around your leg and you sigh softly.

“If I do, I also want to make sure I’m attached to their sire.”

“But they just provide the genetics?”

“Mm depends, they can provide much more as well.”

You glance at Kyukehko and grin.

“In any case, I’ll be sure to teach them roaches are friends, not pests.”

“That would be most appreciated!”

The two of you laugh as Kyukehko decides your lesson is at its end for now. 

Not that you mind, far from it! You were starting to get hungry…

And a perfect time to ‘train’ your shadow demon abilities as well as your thieving skills.

Departing from the Duke you sigh outside his door. You can do this!

Loosening up your muscles you close your eyes and allow yourself to fall forward, dropping into the darkness. Instead of landing in hard cobblestone it feels as if your body plunged into cool water, spreading your consciousness among your inky form.

Shifting you begin to zoom to the cafeteria. The shadows allowing quick travel without disrupting the tomb. 

You’re spotted by other shadow demons and joined, together you form one large shadow that bends and shapes itself within the cracks of the passageways. You combined mass flowing like water.

To the maids it looks as if a wave of darkness slips over the floor, they clamour to get away only to find the large shadows passing harmlessly.

Giggling your group enters the cafeteria and you all tense, turning invisible in the lower light of the entrance. Your kin disperse to race underneath the lunch tables to pick up crumbs or pester other residence as they eat. You meanwhile slide along the wall and sneak into the preparation portion of the kitchen.

Sneaking around you spy crates with papers on them, squinting you angle yourself onto the ceiling to see.

-Sixth floor produce

-Farmstead samples

Huh.. you weren’t aware of the sixth floor producing produce, nor for any farmstead? Perhaps Albedo would know what’s going on…

Movement catches your attention as you wait patiently, spying the top chef of the tomb. The tall mushroom man, Sous-Chef washing his tendril like hands before he sets to work.

The red spore sacks contained on his head gleam like rubies in the light of the kitchen, nearly begging you to touch them-

Ah no! No touch! You’ll steal your snack, then head to Albedo-

Sous-Chef lets out a defeated sigh as he pries open the farmstead crate. He knows it's to help the tomb…But these new world fruits don't even give buff stats to the foods he creates! 

Of course he can just use his magic to buff his dishes but that isn't the point!

Plucking three citrus like fruits he inspects for any blemishes, satisfied that at least they're quality in condition.

You nearly fall asleep watching Sous-Chef work, the sound of his knife work lulling you into relaxing.

Sous-Chef jumps as there's a thump behind him and swivels around to look, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps he was just mistaken?

Internally you sweat as you press yourself close to his cooking counter. Your shadow trembling as you try not to give away your position. Apparently if you relaxed too much you'd make sounds when dropping into the floor.

You peak as Sous-Chef sets some apples aside, silently giggling as you wrap a tendril around one and yank it into your waiting void. It's interesting to feed within your shadow form.

Sous-Chef double takes as he counts his fruits. Did one fall?

He leans and seems to look directly at you for a moment, then this way and that. It's nerve wracking even though you know he can't see you.

"I must have counted wrong…"

He turns and you yoink all the fruits, quickly munching them down and before he can turn around, carefully place the cores back into position.

When Sous-Chef returns he glares at the cores. 

"What kind of prank is this!?"

Immediately he looks around to find the culprits and comes up empty handed. Pouting he looks up and movement catches his attention.

In the reflection of the cookware a shadow pulses in joy, the edges round and bubbly.

What Shadow demon would dare steal-

Shadow demon and steal.

A plan hatches as Sous-Chef purposefully drops an apple over the edge of the counter, making a show to curse and walk around to get it.

Only for him to find an apple core waiting for him.

"Curses!"

He picks it up and disposes of it, watching as his Mistress shadow continues it's silent bubbly laugh. Immediately it zooms away and he chuckles softly.

A Supreme being can do as they please, though he wishes she would pick more valuable targets…

Perhaps he will set aside a Fruit smoothie to 'guard'.

You can't keep quiet as you giggle, stomach pleased by your tiny heist. 

And soon you slip your way into Ainz's office. Rising from your shadows silently to shift through the reports. 

Albedo should have been here, but since she's not you're sure you can find the information yourself.

You find the papers with enough trouble, looking at the ledger with curiosity. Apparently Demiurge had requested to make a farmstead and Ainz had granted it 

What else could you find out…

Digging through more papers you find plans to have a small group explore the nearby 'city' of E-rantel. Though one name catches your eye in particular. 

He's sending Sebas? That just won't do-

You stop yourself and huff. Why did you want to stop Sebas? Were you worried? …

Or did you just want easy access to him?

Humming you inspect the date, there would still be a few days for you to decide about his offer. 

Reading over the leger your tail ideally swishes. You could go with Solution and Sebas. In this case while they fulfill the main purpose of their mission, you could accurie gold for Ainz. Along with other treasures.

The thoughts return as you run your claws over the plan details. Neither you nor Ainz have a complete understanding of this world. And while it seems the tomb is leagues above everything else…It's still worrying to have one of your favorite servants in unfriendly territory.

Tidying the reports back to how they were, you smirk. Since you’re here already why NOT see what Ainz keeps nearby?

Rummaging through his drawers you don’t find anything that interesting, at least not till you get to the bottom drawer.

Pulling it you quickly realize it’s locked. Oh? What secrets are locked within?

The curiosity is all you need to hold out your hand and smoke leaks from your claws to form a lockpick. 

Seems your free lockpick perks still work in this world~

You finesse the pick inside Ainz lock and carefully wiggle it, ears perking up at each little click. Turning the piece the drawer pops open and you giggle, sliding your hand inside to pull out a ledger titled ‘Top Secret!’

Flipping it open you spy a note and laugh. In pretty writing the words ‘Dez No.’ Are spelled.

“Dez y e s-”

Flipping past the note you take in all the information. Small maps show the layout of the land, summerized reports from each level of the tomb, detailed descriptions of this worlds currency.

And a brief overview of Ainz plans going forward with allowing Demiurge his farm, another more neat layout of Sebas mission. How he plans for Shalltear to gather intel with a squad of vampire brides.

It’s all incredibly neat and useful information, along with his own plans regarding his new warrior persona, ‘Momon’.

Though you could summerize it all in the words of ‘get rich, get info, profit’.

Looking back and fourth you shamelessly pocket the ledger into your inventory. This is yours now!

Grinning from your tiny heist you slip into the shadows. Lisurely making your way to Ainz room and rising from the shadows inside.

It’s rather grand, fitting for a Guild leader. Yet you can’t help but feel like Suzuki would be uncomfortable with all the wide empty space?

And then it hits you, the room reaks of another demoness scent.

Albedo.

Sneering you make your way to his bed, tail lashing behind you. If anyones going to sneak into Momonga’s room it should only be you!

Diving onto the bed you huff, it bothers you much more than it should as you smell the pillows. The bed itself makes you hiss, the strong scent making your heart begin to pick up.

Immediately you wipe the underside of your tail all along Momonga’s sheets, burying your face into his pillows and scenting them.

Ainz, Momonga, Suzuki is one of your closest friends, if anything this room should smell like you.

As the scent of Albedo fades you take a deep sigh and inhale. Slowly the indignation and anger leaves you. Replaced by calm.

You frown as you guiltily hug Ainz pillow. What right did you have getting jealous? How your body was instantly ready to fight?

Logically, you know you’d be happy if Ainz enjoyed himself with Albedo. And that you’d be a major hippocrate if the shoe was on the other foot…

It’s all so confusing as you wipe your tail over his sheets again and fluster. Were you just being too territorial?

Maybe you should talk about it with Ainz-

The door creaks open and an irritated voice calls out.

“Albedo can you please stop scenting Lord Ainz room long enough t-”

You and Demiurge lock eyes and stare.

“La-”

Immediately you throw the pillow directly into his face and slip into the shadows, darting away as fast as you can. You refuse to deal with this right now! Nope! 

Albedo had been making a annoying habit of scenting Lord Ainz room whenever she had a free moment. Something Demiurge would chalked up to her delusions with the guild ring. As blessed as a gift like that was it was no wedding ring!

His ear twitches as he approaches the door, listening to the rustle of sheets. Of course their Master was irresistible but could she conduct herself professionally?

Though the thought of an heir did please him, but by all means the right to do so belonged strictly to their last capable Supreme Being.

Opening the door he sighs.

“Albedo can you please stop scenting Lord Ainz room long enough to-”

The first thing to hit him is the fruity scent, overpowering everything else in the room. The second thing of note is Lady Dez, staring wide eyed and sheepish.

“La-”

Suddenly his face is covered in soft as a whooshing sound rushes past him. The scent of his Mistress is dizzying-

Carefully pulling the pillow away he smirks.

The sheets are a mess as well as the pillows. Lady Dez sweet scent mixed with the potent mixture of territorial scenting on the bed a clear display of ownership.

Seems like Albedo didn’t have a chance in hell.

Though briefly Demiurge wonders if Lady Dez would consider a harem of sorts… 

Smirking he sets the pillow back into place and walks out, bumping into Albedo. Her face a tearful scowl.

“Seems like you’ll need to up the charm Albedo-”

“Well perhaps if you turned on that supposed charm of yours Lady Dez would be too busy and leave me an opening.”

The two demons glare at each other.

“Rest assured, I’ll ensure my Lady’s undivided attention in my own time.”

“Now back to the matter at hand, answer your messages more!”

You keep darting until you regroup with your fellow shadow demons, nervously meshing with them.

They’re full and content as they press you close to the center of the shadowy mass, cooing happily to you.

‘Our Mistress!’

‘Shadow Mother!’

‘Beloved kin’

Your shadow brethren are quickly becoming some of your favorite residents inside the tomb. Their inky embraces comfort you considerably. As their calm washes over you.

While it doesn’t seem to affect you every time, being with a group of shadow demons seems to influence your mood.

If the group is calm and happy, you are calm and happy. If they get aggro’d you can still keep your senses but are well aware of their thoughts.

It’s all so very new and yet you’re embracing these new aspects of yourself at a slow and steady pace.

The Matron of shadows your fellow shadow demons have decided you are. Their motherly figure and leader. 

The second Supreme One. And while you enjoy not being in the spotlight it worries you slightly. While you didn’t give any orders you hope they would see you with just as much authority as Ainz.

And finally, their Mistress. The dominant role you perfect with Kyukehko’s help. Confident, saucy, dangerous. This role you favor the most.

What would Pero think of you here?

What would you think of you?

The Shadow demons squish their Mistress as her mood turns somber, gently guiding her to their favorite place on the fourth floor.

You feel the group lead you and are curious as they edge you to the lake. Stopping in your tracks you eye the water with suspicion. Could you breath- what kind of effect does water have on you like this-

Your thoughts are cut off by a yelp as the squad of shadow demons shoves your form into the water, your inky like appearance floating over the lake like a lilly pad.

This isn’t so bad-

Immediately they surround you again and drag you down, your pulse racing as you fight them. No-nono you’ve seen plenty of movies like this-

The shadow demons purr as they grip their mistress tightly, cooing and gently kneading her between them.

‘Give in’

‘Relax’

‘Trust us’

You continue to struggle briefly, before slowly giving in, allowing the shadows to take over as they guide you to the center of the lake.

Deep beneath it you can see what looks like stone, your tendrils forming into a hand as you touch the large mass. It’s body hides the light from above and creates old shadows. You can feel it, the creature hasn’t moved in ages.

Gargantua.

Briefly the red light of her eyes flicker before going out, the large golem seemingly leaning into your touch.

You purr and attach yourself to the guardian as you would a wall, looking up to the world above the water.

There’s seemingly no need to breath like this, content to just enjoy the darkness and coolness of the lake with your group as they disperse and roam Garantua’s body.

It’s so peaceful here, as if there’s nothing else going on.

Relaxing yourself you slide down till you’re at the bottom of the lake. Despite seeing the bright surface the light doesn't reach you. 

Maybe you could bring Ainz here to share the calming dark?

Would he like that? Do you need to worry about accidentally drowning him?

Your body spreads as it relaxes completely, focusing on Ainz.  
[Message]

Yes what is it? I’m busy at the moment-

It’s just me~

Ah, are you doing okay? Eating? Is there something wrong?

I’m fine and yes I’m eating, nothing's wrong I just was thinking about you.

Awww Dezzy-

Also just for curiosity, can you drown?

You went from wholesome to asking me that!? Really!?

Yes really, I think you’d like a place I found. Anyway… sorry to interrupt you.

No don’t be, it’s… good to hear your voice. Later I want to stop by and talk about the things I’ve learned.

Then I’ll be waiting. Also Momonga?

Yes Dezzy?

I stole the file.

Pfff you’re the worst.  
[End Message]

Smiling you stretch your body out and climb up Gargantua, your squad of shadow demons following you.

Gently you dissuade them, but they’re persistent on escorting you back to your room. Briefly you think about fighting them on it but you can’t.

Not when they radiate happy warmth at being able to accompany you around the tomb.

So sucking it up you allow them to surround you as you make your way back to the ninth floor, the demons giggly at being someplace so sacred.

Finally at your door you manage to shoo them away, rising and entering into your room.

It’s as flawless as it ever is, grinning you can’t help but notice the feint scent of Sebas.

Would it really be okay to accept his offer? He had put it out into the open on his own…

But then, what if he felt like he had to? As head butler did he see it as a duty?

Maybe you would know for sure if you riled him up, it’d be difficult to lie when the blood flows out of your brain-

But did you want him?

You mull over Sebas as you pull out your special mirror of remote viewing. Ensuring no one else is around as you flick it on and sigh sadly.

Your human counterpart is cooking while Pero is scrubbing the dishes.

Carefully your claws stroke over Pero’s face as you zoom in to watch him.

They’re doing okay, HE’s doing okay.

Flicking the mirror you look around the room, seems as though the both of them were getting wedding invitations together.

Closing your eyes you sigh.

It’s fine to want Sebas. So long as he desires it there’s nothing bad about it right? You’re not using your position, he offered.

And besides, you’re not going back anyway it seems. You’ll make your happiness here one way or another.

But it still hurts.

Groaning you pout, besides Sebas would be the best option for you right now. 

You don’t know the limits of this body, and for a first partner you need someone gentle.

Originally, you had thought of using it as a reward but the more you think of Sebas the more you like the idea of him taking you.

Opening your eyes you watch as Pero kisses your counterparts cheek, cheekily drying his wet hands on the back of her shirt, earning a laugh and slight shove.

Your smile is suddenly interrupted by a knock, quickly you hide your mirror away.

“Come in-”

Nigun walks in looking whipped, clearly tired.

“Greetings my Goddess…”

He drudges inside and you snicker at him, curiosity egging you on.

“What’s wrong pet, had a hard day?”

“Yes… I had did as you instructed my Goddess…” “And then the maids led me to this dog monster!” “She kept smacking me with a rolled up paper when I made a mistake-”

Opening your arms he warily enters them, a small smile on his face from the warm treatment.

You won’t ruin his delusion, you’re just lonely right now.

“Ah Pestoniya… But at least I know the best is teaching you.”

Purring you rub your jaw against his neck, hands feeling along his shoulders. His body warms at your contact as you can feel his pulse pick up.

“Learn all you can my pet, and you’ll continue to be in my good graces…”

Smirking you give Nigun a small kiss, tugging the human on to you.

You can easily feel his excitement and nestle yourself under him, tail barb stinging his leg.

Nigun’s body goes limp as he whines in distress and you chuckle mischievously.

“Not in the mood, I just want you as a weighted blanket.”

Easily you move him into position and wrap your legs around his waist, enjoying the welcomed weight.

“It’ll wear off by morning, don’t sweat about it.”

Purring you kiss Niguns neck, earning soft sighs from the man. He’s just a toy but his masculine scent, how he’s so good at obeying makes him worth keeping around.

That and how his beautiful blue eyes look at you, a mix of fear, devotion, and hunger. 

Now if only he wasn’t human, after all he’s so fragile…

Your claws dance along his skin and you sigh happily.

“You’re a good boy~”

Niguns eyes seemingly light up, lips twitching into a grin.

Yes he’s a very good pet you think as you close your eyes and rub his back with your tail.

Nigun sighs as his body refuses to move. His Goddess had barely pricked him and yet his entire body was limp.

Though it’s very worth it to have her claws run over his skin. She clings to him, hungry for any contact as she relaxes.

Even her deadly appendage strokes him almost as a lover would with their arms.

His body responds to the affection, pressing against her and yet he’s helpless to do anything. Surprising that at least that part of him can move freely.

Though there’s something about being at her mercy like this that pleases Nigun. No ropes, no magic, no seals, nor binds. At his Goddess mercy purely by her body and the toxins she produces.

His Goddess coos sleepily under him, rubbing her cheek into his neck and peppering his neck in shallow bites, reddening the flesh.

It’s painful and yet Nigun can’t protest, can barely whine at the sting. Then his Goddess licks at the droplets of blood, peppering his flesh in soft kisses. Niguns eyes fluttering at the pleasing sensations.

While the Mimics would normally pay no attention to their Mistress’s leisurely activities, Loom could not be more pleased with its handiwork.

From just one session of poking into the humans mind and fucking with it, it had rewritten the humans pleasure receptors. Fuelling the humans devotion to their Mistress.

And with time, Loom is confident he will see that becoming her pet was the best thing to ever happen to him.

Though, as the night progresses, Nigun can’t shake the craving his mind demands. While it had been satisfied that morning with her kisse, it called yet again. His body beginning to get movement back.

His eyes focus on Goddess Dez timidly calling her name. And when he is met with snores? Perhaps a taste wouldn’t kill him…

Could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody grab Nigun before he does something stupid. No? Well we'll see if he survives his bad decision. And poor Demiurge, the first time he sees his Mistress in a while and nyoom!  
> Anyway can't wait to get to next chapter! Time for feels and sauce 👀✨
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	19. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> I had to make another file cause KHDS got too big lmao- okay now! Niguns testing the good will of his Goddess, Dez and Ainz chat about putting plans into action.And the pair having a tiny heart to heart! Rated for Sexual themes~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I use Content warning? Tw? Which ones easier for y'all when I slam some sauce into this??

Nigun licks his lips as he rubs his Goddess furred legs in her sleep, heart racings as she sighs and shifts in her sleep.

His collar clicks in disagreement, tapping his neck in displeasure.

“You worry too much, it’ll be fine..”

Easily he pulls her armour down, groaning quietly at her scent.

“I just need a little taste, a few licks is all-”

The collar mimic whines and sighs in defeat, if the human wants to die it can’t stop him…

Nigun manages to work his Goddess armour down far enough and presses his face against her fur, inhaling her sweet scent and slipping his tongue between her folds. Moaning as his body warms in delight.

Something warm and wet laps at you, flicking against your clit. A wave of pleasure goes up your spine as you part your legs slightly. Whatever’s between your legs doubles its efforts as it slips inside you and greedily plunges into your pussy.

“Mmmphf?”

Your eyes lazily open as your hand instantly dives down and grabs short blonde hair.

“N i g u n.”

His Goddess hisses his name angrily, but she hasn’t shoved him back yet! Whining, he uses the tip of his tongue to press lightly against his Lady's clit.

“A-ah!”

Her grip tightens as she presses her pussy against his mouth. Rubbing her lips against his own. 

“Fucker! I should have your head-”

Nigun smirks as he sucks at her clit and feels her tremble, shoving her armour off to spread her legs wider. 

Every lick warms his core, every taste of her sweet fluids. If his Goddess only allowed he’d spend eternity serving her-

His eyes go wide as something snakes under his robe and he screams, trying to jerk back. He’s painfully pulled forward and lands with his hands on Goddess Dez thighs.

“Come now, you’re afraid of a reward? Keep licking.”

“Y-yes my la-”

Tears prick his eyes as whatever it is squeezes his cock painfully.

“My Goddess-!”

You smirk down at him and ease your tails painful squeeze, shoving his robes away with your tail and stroking his hard cock.

“Yes your Goddess… who you can’t help but worship can you?”

Easing back you put your hands behind Niguns head and push him down onto you, enjoying how he uses the flat of his tongue against your clit. You can feel yourself tremble and raise your hand, biting the back of it to muffle your moans.

God you want him to fuck you, he’s perfect. His cock is deliciously pretty if average.

Peeking down your tail swipes over his precum and you pump him, letting Nigun thrust into the tight ring your tail creates.

Maybe so long as he doesn’t enter you?

Nigun grunts against your pussy and squeezes your thighs, trying to free himself. Reluctantly you pull him off yourself and watch as he gasps for air.

“Goddess-”

“Next time I’m not letting you breath until I cum. Understand?”

“Yes! Whole heartedly!”

Shoving him back against your dripping pussy you moan loudly as he sucks your clit, rewarding him by squeezing his cock rythmically. Nigun moaning against you and keeps his steady pace as your core begins to tighten.

You growl and dig your claws into your bedsheets, Nigun's hands holding your hips down as you spasm. His tongue dipping into you to greedily slurp as your pussy contracts.

Completely relaxed you hum as Nigun continues his eager worship, your tail releasing his cock and causing him to whine.

“Oh shut up, you’re lucky I don’t castrate you or something…”

You can feel him smirk as his tongue passes over your clit again and you gasp, still sensitive.

“Mmm… pet come here-”

Curiously Nigun raises his head and releases you, your tail wrapping around his waist and pulling him close.

He can hear his heartbeat as his Goddess rubs the head of his cock against her wet slit, her eyes going lidded.

“You can rub your cock against me till you cum.. but DON’T put it in.”

“M-my Goddess, thank you- tha-”

You roll your eyes and grab him by his Collar, forcing him into a deep kiss.

Nigun can feel her shudder as he lets her puffy lips kiss his cock, rubbing his shaft against her slit. Her core’s dangerously hot yet so perfect.

He doesn’t last long as you feel him tremble, cock beginning to twitch.

“Mm on my stomach, pet.”

Obediently, Nigun parts from your pussy with a whine, grabbing his shiny shaft and furiously pumps himself.

His moans sound so good to you as he releases his seed onto your stomach, covering your seal.

He’s breathing hard and sweats, looking over your soiled stomach in satisfaction. Your claws rubbing his face and then shoving him down.

“Now lick your mess off, dog.”

Nigun supposes this is acceptable… at least she didn’t kill him. Glancing up he sees her with her eyes closed, smiling as her head rocks lightly back and fourth. His Collar purrs.

He did do a great job didn’t he?

“Don’t get so full of yourself.”

It’s rather hard not to when his Goddess enjoys his worship so much, or how she shoves him onto his back and straddles him, nuzzling his neck.

A pain in his side has him wheeze, body paralyzed.

“Since I can’t trust you to behave~”

You give your pet a sleepy kiss and slip into sleep, body much more relaxed then before.

Something touches you and your eyes snap open. Tail whipping to sting whatever touched you.

“Feel like pressing your fucking luck!?”

Looking down you spy a terrified Nigun, and you squint. If he’s here then what did you…

Looking over the bed you gasp and immediately get redressed, dropping down to scoop up Entoma, teary eyed.

“Oh! Oh honey I’m so sorry- I’m so sorry sweetie-”

Entoma doesn’t move and you curse as you rummage in your inventory. You don’t have any potions high enough to dispel this level of Paralysis!

Immediately you sprint out of your room, Entoma pressed close to your chest. Okay- just get to Ainz office and the guardians will know what to do-

Nigun watches as his Goddess sprints off in distress, clutching the tiny nightmare. Why did she get such lovely treatment…

Sebas and Albedo startle as their Mistress kicks open the door, immediately noticing the tears staining her face.

“I stung Entoma on accident!”

Albedo blinks as you hold up the limp maid, returning to cradle her carefully against your chest.

“I didn’t mean to- I thought my pet wasn’t behaving and just Bzzt-”

You nuzzle Entoma’s cheek and sniffle, kissing her hair. Albedo smiling warmly as she puts a hand to her temple. Sebas walking to you and inspecting Entoma.

“My Lady, worry not.. we’ll have Entoma back in top condition in no time.”

Sebas hums softly as he sets his hand on your shoulder, squeezing in reassurance. Albedo coming to your other side and pauses when you look at her in guilt.

Even if Lady Dez re-scented Lord Ainz room, Albedo can’t be mad at her now. Not when she’s so distraught over accidentally harming the young maid.

“My Supreme one, Pulcinella will be here shortly with an antidote. So don’t worry!”

Pouting you sniffle and scent Entoma again, whining repeatedly.

A gate opens and you perk up hopefully, only to be met with Ainz.

“Dez- Oh why are you clutching Entoma?”

Your tail curls around you and your tiny spider maid, looking down shamefully.

“I accidentally stung her, I didn’t mean to…”

Ainz chuckles and you shoot him an evil glare, his humor cut off by the evil aura you produce. The others shiver and gulp.

“Easy.. but think of it this way, this shows you can at least defend yourself…”

Waving his hand passivly Ainz walks to you and cups your cheek with his large hand and pats you, a grin in his voice as you pout and look away.

“Entoma seems fine besides being unable to move…”

His bone like hands taps her face softly. Pulcinella running through the door, sporting a yellow potion.

“I’M HERE~~~”

Your tail thumps happily at the sight of the clown, gently squishing Entoma. Pulcinella bouncing to you and dumping the potion over the maid and excitedly bouncing on his heels. He stands way too close to you but for now it's forgivable.

Entoma’s hair twitches and soon she wiggles.

“Sweetie I’m so sorry!”

You sniffle and rub your cheek against her neck and Entoma giggles.

“Oh it’s fine my Lady! In fact it was all my fault so please don’t cry..”

Dez shakes her head and shifts Entoma in her arms, carefully setting her down and fussing over her uniform.

“No it’s not! I stung you and you were just being a sweetie, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“I’m sure Entoma-”

Sebas begins only to be cut off.

“If you could hold me now and then I’d like it!”

The floor advisor, Sebas, and Pulcinella glare at Entoma, ready to berate her only for Lady Dez to kiss her forehead.

“Of course sweetie.”

Lucky tiny bitch-

Ainz watches in interest as Dez interacts with everyone, this is… good. She’s becoming more, well normal. Her movements are more confident then before.

Your friend tilts his head and your ears twitch, looking down at Entoma.

“Okay sweetie, you need to get going. Pulcinella, occompany Entoma and ensure her full recovery. Afterward if you could leave me a note on how to recreate that potion that would be appreciated.”

The clown and maid bow their heads, immediately rushing off. Your attention turns to Ainz and you smile.

“Soo what have you been up to?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk about.”

Ainz walks to his desk and you follow after him, eyes watching as the fabric of his gown shifts.

“First things first. I’ve acquired a new pet, if you see a hamster running around the tomb it’s mine. His names Hamsuke-”

You blink and frown.

“That’s… irresponsible, what if somebody steps on them? You can’t just free range them- Not that I’m glad you’re taking on a pet but Ainz-”

“It’s a giant Hamster? A tall as two humans?”

Dez looks aghast at him and smacks her tail on the ground.

“That’s WORSE! What if it eats somebody!? “

Ainz laughs and then leans on his hand, everything of his body language seemingly smirking.

“You’ll understand when you see him.” “Albedo, Sebas if you could give us a moment.”

The two bow their heads and leave you both alone, immediately you hop over Ainz table and make yourself comfy in his lap.

“...Personal space?”

“Sounds like a suggestion!”

Ainz chuckles as he looks down, reaching to play with Dez horns. Feeling the natural grooves with his bones.

“Did you have fun Momonga?”

The lights in his eyes blink out as he sighs. While his vision doesn’t change it’s as close to closing them as he gets.

“A little… It’s nice to just be some adventurer and not have to worry about the tomb.” “But there were some less fun moments. My entire party save for Narberal got killed from some crazy woman.”

Your eyes droop as you press your cheek againsts Ainz ribs.

“Are you okay..?”

“I’m peachy, This body processes emotions very differently. I’m not… like before. If anything seeing them dead is like… when there’s only lukewarm water when you’re thirsty.” “Mildly annoying.”

His bones carefully rub under your jaw and you melt against him, purring.

“That’s good to hear, So long as you’re okay.”

Ainz fingertips tap against your neck and you snuggle as close to him as you can, cooing happily.

“God you’re like a cat.”

“It’s easy when this is the best lap in the tomb.”

Your tail corkscrews around his leg and squeezes tightly.

Ainz looks up at the empty ceiling and sighs. It does nothing to release the unease his question is. Should he just be forward? Being forward used to work before but now…

“Dez.”

“Mrph?”

“Cocytus told me you weren’t doing well before.” “You lied to me.”

Your ears droop down and you sigh. Eyes dulling as you squeeze Ainz’s leg.

“I didn’t mean to lie, I just didn’t want you worrying about me while you’re out.” “I’ve really been doing better thanks to Cocytus, he’s such a sweetie-”

Ainz sighs as he taps Dez’s forehead, earning more pouts.

“You’re right, I would worry and I’d come back immediately.” “But also you can just message me at any time.” “You know, if I hear about you hiding again I’ll be forced to keep you at my side all the time…”

“Is that a promise?”

You smile up at him and wince when he flicks your nose.

“It’s a threat, I’ll make you do all the paperwork!”

Ainz laughs as disgust flashes over your face, his arm wrapping around your stomach to ‘trap’ you.

“Noooo!”

You flail weakly, you both know you could easily slip through his grip if you wanted.

“Oh- hey hey Momonga-”

“Mm?”

Uncurling itself, your tail swishes as you wiggle in Ainz grasps. Ears perking up and your claws reaching up to pat his cheekbones.

“I’m going to join Sebas and Solution on that mission you have for them. I figure while they’re learning I can steal some gold and treasures for you?” “Since you’re the breadwinner with your guild stuff, I wanna help.”

“I don’t think that’s a great idea right now.”

“Well too bad I’m telling, not asking-”

Ainz leans back and you nearly fall into him, squealing.

“Not that, do you have a good grasp on your shadow demon abilities? What about thief skills? The humans I’ve met have been little more then pests but it’s still dangerous out there…”

“Well I can go into shadows and nyoom.”

“... You can nyoom.”

You nuzzle into Ainz ribs and bat your lashes. Trying to pull your big ole puppy eyes.

“You know that didn’t work before and it’s not now.” “I want a good idea of your abilities to keep out of sight and to keep your enemies unaware.”

“Seems like a good challenge-”

“Oh you think so? All right then.. Sebas! Albedo! Come in now.”

The tone Ainz uses has you worried as the Guardian overseer and head butler return.

Albedo huffs as she watches Lady Dez fumbles to untangle herself from Lord Ainz lap, smirking when their Lord grabs her by the back of the scruff and sets her aside. Likewise Sebas smiles at the cute interaction. Their Supreme one’s clearly close to one another.

“As I was saying, I’d like to run a little test on Dez here. To see if her skills are enough to go exploring.”

“If I fail I’ll just go anyway-”

“Fine then, consider it a challenge. A personal question to your ego.”

Lady Dez face flashes to clearly offended, tail flicking.

“I see how it is. Fine I’ll do it.”

Lord Ainz raises his hand and slips it into the void, pulling out three small crystal bells. Clinking them as they emit melodious chimes.

“I want you to wear this Sebas, along with Shalltear and…”

You look betrayed at Ainz, his eyes flashing to yours and then Sebas.

“And hide one somewhere on the seventh floor.”

“As you wish my Lord-”

“That’s so unfair!”

Ainz shrugs and leans with his chin on his hands. Voice smug as Sebas takes the bells from him, attaching one to his suit.

“It wouldn’t be a challenge otherwise. You hate the seventh floor and aren’t familiar with it anymore, Sebas is ‘easy’ to track, and as for Shalltear well..”

Momentarily Ainz eye lights go out.

“Sorry but it’s to ensure you won’t want to be spotted either.”

Lady Dez shoulders droop and for a moment Sebas considers just giving her his bell… But that would go against his Lord’s wishes. That and it’s for his Lady’s own wellbeing.

“Do I have a time limit?”

“Ah what about.. Two days?” “Plenty of time and then they’ll begin preparing to depart anyway.”

“Seems reasonable to me.”

“Then.. Sebas once you finish setting the bell and giving Shalltear hers, you are to message me so we may begin.”

Sebas bows to you both and you sneakily peek lower as he walks away, grinning and leaning on Ainz desk.

“So anyways- how’s the farmstead project going?”

Albedo’s wings flutter in annoyance as she steps forward, standing at the other end of Ainz desk. The two of you locking eyes as your extra appendages flicker.

For some reason Ainz feels as if he’s in danger.

“Demiurge has been managing great success in building up an area for extra resources to Nazarick. As well as figuring out a way to create low tier scrolls. He’s currently ensuring the new subjects pens are able to contain them.”

“Excellent then, I’ll be sure to inspect the place when he’s done. It’s always vital to have a quality check.”

The two demonesses grin at each other, their fangs seemingly glinting in the light.

Are women always this scary!?

“E-exactly my thoughts! That and you might learn something about demons and devils Dez-”

“Oh I’m learning plenty right now.”

Ainz gulps as Dez steps forward and Albedo relents, stepping back and looking away. Smugly Dez steps back to her position and snaps her head to look at him, eyes sparkling in mischief.

“In fact I’m learning t o n s.”

He jerks as his fingers tap his temple.

“A-ah that was fast seems like you should go Dez! Right!”

Raising an eyebrow you grin and playfully bow, flashing Ainz a wink and sinking into the shadows. Racing away. 

Ainz breaths a metaphorical sigh of relief as Dez disappears, only to stress again as Albedo sets herself in the middle of his view.

“How are you my Lord? Is there anything you want me to do? Ordotome~?”

“T-thank you Albedo but I’d just like to see how the tomb was doing while I was away.”

She bows her head and smiles, fetching the reports he needs. 

Albedo would be perfect if she wasn’t so… Forceful. Yet he knows it’s his own damn fault for messing with her code. His own fault for indulging in a stupid little impulse. 

“The reports my Lord.”

Ainz glances to the paper as he realizes he was staring, mutely cursing himself as Albedo seems to puff up happily.

“Yes thank you Albedo, your continued work is… pleasing.”

The least he can do is to praise her now. And it feels… nice to see her eyes light up at honest comments. 

Three crystal bells. 

That’s not so many right?

You know Sebas either stays with Ainz or walks predominantly on the 9th floor. Shalltear stays on floors one through three. And then the 7th floor is huge with plenty of spaces.

Tracking Shalltear will take some time but not nearly as much as the 7th floor search. As for Sebas well he’ll be expecting you.

Sliding under the 7th floor collums you slink into the shadows of a fallen pillar. Focusing on your kin.

‘Come my children.’

Immediately shadow demons flock to you, pressing flush against you in contentment at the summons. They squeeze and purr, kneading into you with joy.

‘Easy my sweets. Spread out through this floor and find a crystal bell. Remain unseen.’

You finish your order by giving each demon a nudge, similar to a kiss as they spread out invisibly over the floor. Likewise you take off to search for yourself, scanning along the walls. Searching the parameter of the floor.

The laval looks tantalizing as you see lesser imps frolick and float on top of it, Envy preening and running the searing substance through her feathers.

Were you immune?

You decide not to risk it and continue your sweep, climbing the cavern to the very top as you and another Shadow search the ceiling. Other Shadow demons search within the Blazing temple and you look down. 

It’d be a deadly drop if you were human. With your current body it’d be fine but… you have an idea.

Relaxing yourself you ensure you’re out of others eyesight and drop. You shadow kin stressing as you freefall.

You land fluidly into the ground, as if you plunge into deep water and ‘float’ to the top.

The shadow demons within the tomb rush out to check on you and bonk you with their bodies.

‘Careful!’

‘Tricky!’

‘...was pretty cool’

Grinning you nuzzle against the other shadows and purr. Your little group slipping within the temple to explore. 

You hadn’t been INSIDE the temple in some time, it’s… rather nostalgic slipping through the hallways. Seeing old art that Ulbert had created. 

He did always have an eye for beautiful pieces. The temple radiating ‘Ulbert’ from the architecture to the marbled floors. High end and vain.

You slip under an impressive doorway and are met with what looks like a bedroom. A few half done statues are littered by a balcony, Ulberts guild flag held to the ceiling. 

Curiously you slip under the bed to explore, not finding any dust or interesting tidbits.

Slipping from under the bed your kin hesitate by the doorway, fearful to press on.

You nudge under the silk sheets and pillows, bumping into the small bell and purr, slipping it into your inventory. One bell successfully caught!

‘Excellent, thank you all for your help.’

The Shadow Demons purr as you slide from the room and join you as you make your way back to the 9th floor. Idealy squishing your comrades.

You still need to get Sebas bell and Shalltear's. You could probably steal both of theirs easily…

But as for Sebas you shudder.

You COULD distract him with his offer, and ensure he’s too tired to notice you pocket his bell. A rather underhanded method but it would be effective.

But he might feel used if you do that.

Parting from your kin you locate Sebas and slip into his shadow. Tying yourself to him and relax as you watch Sebas walk through the tomb.

His gait is purposeful, and yet the bell makes no noise as he walks. Sebas is silent as he carries himself and strides.

Perhaps this is the peak Butler walk?

You spend much of the day simply observing Sebas, how he treats the younger Pleidies not only as coworkers but rather paternally.

Seeing him help Yuri keep her collar snug, or gently reprimand Lupisregina for messing with Delta…

He’d be an excellent father figure.

Flustering at your thoughts you turn your attentions back to the bell. You’ll just have to swipe the bell and perhaps put a similar weight.

Pulling a garbage data crystal you form a rust bell, waiting till Sebas is walking the hallway.

You only need a moment for his attention to divert, concentrating.

A small bit of you rips itself free, it stings very briefly as it takes the shape of Kyukehko’s familiar and darts across the ground.

Sebas turns and in that moment you swap the bells, immediately breaking your tie and darting away.

It wooorked! 

As you slip farther away your cockroach shadow wiggles its way back into you, soothing the minor pain it produced.

Did this mean you could make doubles by sacrificing some HP?

How… video game-y.

Ainz rubs his face as he looks over report after report. This wouldn’t be so bad… were it not for the Elder Succubus eye’s burning holes into his robes.

“I think I’ll take a brief break.”

“Shall I ocumpany you, my Lord? It would be an honor to ensure your pleasure~”

It’s unnerving as Ainz waves her off. To have somebody so beautiful keep being pushy. Human him wouldn’t have thought twice but now it's horrible.

“No thank you, I’d rather be alone for now.”

His ring glows briefly as he disappears and reappears in his room, walking to his bed and collapsing into it.

‘Uwuaaah I’m so exhausted…’

His face nuzzles the sheets and he sighs, ‘sniffing’ the pillows.

Despite being undead his sense of smell is heighten, and right now his sheets smell like oranges.

What an odd choice of perfume but he’s not complaining. 

Ainz rolls and hugs his pillow, his body relaxing as he squishes the soft pillow. It reminds him of Dezzy.

...Had he been too hard on her?

To give Shalltear a bell when she’s Pero’s creation? At the time he just didn’t want Dez to be in danger and wanted to dissuade her… But what if his actions hurt her?

Stressing out all over again he shoves the pillow more into his face.

While intense emotions are cooled with his Surpressor, weaker ones just stew and simmer over time.

He stirs as something tugs at his robe, looking over the edge of the bed.

Behind him his robes tug again and he looks back, he chuckles and tugs back.

Shadowy hands wrap around his arm and tug on him, Ainz tugging his arm up and pulling up Dez from the shadows.

“Todays nearly over, so how did you do?”

You giggle and let go of Ainz arm, sitting criss crossed in front of him.

“I’ll have you know it went pretty well!”

Pulling out the two bells you hold them up proudly.

“Sebas and the hidden one.”

“Well good work but you still have one more.”

Ainz leans back and looks at the ceiling, grunting when you crawl on him.

“Whatcha lookin at?”

“A pest.”

You beam and lay on him, getting yourself comfortable and closing your eyes.

“Your pest.”

“You seriously are about to sleep on me?”

“Maybe.”

Ainz rolls until you slide off with a soft thump onto the mattress tail waving slowly. Your claws reaching for his boney hands and hold them.

“So far so good right?”

His eye lights glance down at you curiously, squeezing the joints in your hands to play with your claws.

“What do you mean.”

“I mean with the Overlord persona. You’re doing good!”

“I don’t think so.. not as well as I could be…”

Ainz sighs and you softly tap the bottoms of your hooves on his knees.

“Dude you’re keeping it together great. The Tombs slowly prospering-”

“Thanks to Albedo and Demiurge, If I wasn’t here it’d still be fine-”

“Yeah but then everyone would be sad.”

He stops and you smile.

“I had a talk with Kyukehko but the gist of it is.. our moods affect the tomb.” “So y’know, if you weren’t here it’d be a lot emptier and emptier feeling.”

Ainz eye lights blink out and his hand covers your head, gently feeling your horns.

“You’re right… but the same goes to you as well.”

“I know, I know Kyukehko already gave me the talk.”

You purr and snuggle closer to Ainz, swinging your leg to rest on his hip. Ainz chuckling and draping his robe over you.

“You know, it’s a lot more productive being undead and not needing sleep.”

“Lucky you, but I get to turn off my brain for a while.”

“...Lucky y o u.”

Ainz cups your cheek and keeps a firm hold on you, smirking.

“So what was that with Albedo earlier?”

“Whaaat do you mean?”

His fingertips slowly worm their way to your scalp and carefully scratch, your eyes fluttering as you sigh.

“You were challenging Albedo, why?”

“Instincts I think.”

He carefully takes bits of your hair and gently pulls, feeling the soft follicles slide from his grasps.

“What about them?”

“Her scent was all over your bed and I got mad, It’s… old style demon courting.” “I don’t like how pushy she is with you, so I made the bed smell like me instead, and then smelly wise told Albedo to fuck off.”

Ainz makes a choking sound and looks down at you, puzzled.

“H-how?”

“I have scent glands!” “Right on my tail and along my jaws.”

For emphasis you drag your jaw along his cloak, your tail swiping over the bed.

“I marked your space as mine, you as mine.”

“Dez… you’re stirring up trouble on purpose. Is that why she’s overboard with her flirting?”

“Maybe, or not.”

His fingers slide to your jawbones and carefully massage, your eyes rolling up as you coo and go limp.

“Demons are giant cats confirmed huh?” “Well I do appreciate your…. jealousy~”

“I’m not jealous!” “... maybe a little bit.”

“Mhm, its nice… And knowing I didn’t mess with you.”

“So you think her feelings are just you messing with her code?”

“Indeed…”

You smile sleepily and hold your hands over his large ones, cupping your face.

“Well if it's true or not, I’ll intercede her advances if you want.”

“That would be appreciated-”

Your eyes droop as sleep begins to call, Ainz going back to scratching your scalp.

“Go on, I think I’ll rest here with you”

“Mmmkay, Nighty night Suzu…”

Yawning you glue yourself to Ainz and squeeze him tight.

“And Dez?”

“Mmm?”

“... Can I… use your scent glands?”

“... interesting question but okay.”

Nigun whines as his Goddess hadn’t return for the night. And the Mimics wouldn’t let him sleep on the bed. His Collar squeezing tight every time he tried.

“Come on pleeease I’m sleepy!”

Disgruntled clicks sound from his collar and he groans.

“Yes I was bad but! She liked it come ooon.”

The Loom hisses and Nigun relents, curling at the foot of the bed and sighing.

“Can I at least get a pillow?”

The chest snarls at him and Nigun pouts, curling into a ball and closing his eyes.

Once Niguns deep in sleep his Collar slides free, grabbing a small pillow and clicking at its larger sibling. The two mimics bickering before a old thin blanket is expelled from the chest.

Collar scuttles back to Nigun, sliding the pillow under its charge and tossing the blanket on him.

He’s not of Nazarick, but the human is nice enough…

And maybe Collar likes being talked with. Just a smidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad Ainz and Dez could have their lil chit chat, it's nice thinking about how Ainz doesn't have to stress as much cause he's got a buddy with him.  
> And huehuehue wonder what he's gonna use those scent glands for 😏🤭  
> Okay so real talk, I'm going to take a one (1) week break from uploading KHDS Chapter! So that means there won't be a update on the 8th but there will be one on the 15th. Sorry I really wanted to keep up my constant update but I need a smol wittwe break so I don't burn myself out with this project! ATA series will update as normal. Thank you all for your patience ;v;
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	20. Hard to Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> Dezzy fell asleep with Ainz. And now has a day to steal Shalltear’s bell and prove to herself and Ainz that she’s competent enough to leave the tomb! And then we got some Nigun being a good toy-  
> And then some good sexy communication for Sebas and Dez :3c
> 
> Content Warning: Sexual themes, dub-con, suffocation.

Ainz watches as his friend slumbers, how her brows twitch or clings tighter to his arm. His bones can’t be entirely comfortable for her to hold and yet? He couldn’t escape even if he wanted to.

Though their earlier conversation plays in his mind.

Dez had given him permission to use her scent glands, something to which he’d gladly appreciate. Especially after spending a few hours reading about demon biology while she dreamed.

It’d be… deceptive on his part but really?

He wouldn’t be ashamed if the Guardians happened to get the wrong impression of him and Dez. And well… She’s always been close to him.

So close in fact, he wonders what could have happened if he had managed to visit her instead of Perorocino. A thought that used to give him guilt. Well it still did but at least he had processed it.

But now?

Ah he chuckles and slides his hand to her tail, carefully lifting it.

Her scent glands should be right at the base. Though he might have to massage the territorial scent out.

After all Dez did consider Nazarick her treasure, so why not him also? He certainly considers everything within Nazarick to be his as well. Was it their new natures or had that thought always been there?

His bones gently massage the tender flesh under her tail, earning soft sighs as she wiggles closer in her sleep.

The substance is almost like oil yet fades away quickly, the scent lingering even when dried. Maybe it’s a little mean to wipe the scent all over his lower half.

Ainz pauses as a lemony scent begins to appear, Dez’s tail snaking around his leg as she sighs and nuzzles his chest.

Why did that keep happening? 

It’s some time later near day he begins curiously exploring the scent glands along her jaws, how much sweeter they are.

You can feel something massaging your neck as your eyes flutter open, Ainz eyes flashing as he suddenly lets go and looks away bashfully.

“Y-you’re up! Good morning!”

“Mmm good morning to you too-”

Yawning you smooch his exposed rib and chuckle as he shifts away.

“You still need to get Shalltear’s bell today you know.”

“Urgh I know you jerk.”

You roll away from Ainz and cross your arms. Huffing and pretending to be mad.

She’s not very convincing when her tail’s still clinging.

“Yes, but it’s for your own good.”

His arms eclipse her waist as he drags her back to his chest. Leaning down and pressing his head between her horns.

“I have full confidence you’ll do it. And then perhaps… maybe a little extra info and training from Demiurge?”

“Nooo.”

At that you really do try to escape, Ainz keeping a firm grip as you wiggle.

“Of come on the breakup was years ago!”

“Urgh but it’s still embarrassing and being stuck near Demiurge just-” “It brings up memories from back then.”

“He’s useful and smart. How much could he have gotten from Ulbert anyway?”

“Momonga. He’s heard all the lewd stuff I’ve done with Ulbert.”

“Oh.”

Oof, then he must know some rather… intimate details of his sneaky friend.

“But that’s uh.. Good! A good! Um, reason! To keep him on his toes and to ensure his obedience!”

Rolling your eyes you huff.

“Yeah sure… Listen I’ll take some time, quality check his farm. Maybe do some demon-y things and then I g o.”

You accentuate your point by bumping your stinger on his hip.

“See is that so bad?”

“You’re not the one who has to know he heard you beg to get dicked.”

“O h-”

With that you roll off his bed, straight into the shadow and glide off. Determined to nab Shalltear’s bell before evening.

Humming, Ainz rises from his bed and presses his hand to the spot his companion occupied. The heat fades yet it pleases him to feel it. He had no idea she’d be like a tiny heater.

Perhaps they could… cuddle again? Heat and cold might mean nothing to him now, but the mental joys of a warm toaster make his head feel lighter.

Stretching his bones he teleports to his office, already he can feel the gaze of his assigned maid and the Eight-Edged Assassins watching him.

“Good morning Lord Ainz!”

“Yes, Good morning to you as well.”

Taking his seat he pulls out his stamps and seals, ready for the days work as Albedo enters his office. A fresh stack of reports held against her chest.

“Lord Ai-”

Her words cut off as her pupils prick and her lip twitches into a snarl, but as fast as it appears it’s gone.

“Hm Albedo?”

“Lord Ainz. I have new reports for you to look at!”

Ainz watches as she places them on his desk as usual, her obsessive need to oogle him still apparent yet now? She stands back and no longer as close as possible-

Would Dez be offended if he kept using her as Albedo repellent?

Hell if he’d ask, he knows for a fact she’d do more than just scent him.

You prowl along the lower floors, stalking for Shalltear. Unlike the other Guardians it’s harder to track her patterns, even before the transfer… Pero liked keeping her patrol random.

And here it’s not much different.

You hum as you enter the second floor, perhaps you could make a small stop by Kyukehko to say hello? Ah but then he might make Shalltear aware of your presence…

Still it’d be nice to drop by the Duke.

Slipping along the shadows you spy him just outside his door to the Black Capsule, shooing away Entoma.

“Go! Shoo you fowl delinquent!”

“Aww come on, you need the numbers lower anyway~”

In her grasps a large cockroach flails for its life, chirping pleadingly. 

Kyukehko’s antenna droop as another of his children's fate looks sealed. The kin killer putting his child to her face, only for a hand of shadow to grab her wrist.

“Hey-”

“Entoma.”

Immediately the shadows raise to form Lady Dez in her deadly glory, squinting at the tiny maid.

“B-but it’s just one..”

She trills up at you cutely and tilts her head. 

Awww she’s so cute- No! Focus!

“Entoma.”

Reluctantly she sighs and hands you the cockroach, the being immediately skittering up your arm and into your hair.

Kyukehko and Entoma watch as Lady Dez fur stands on end, her body shuddering as her voice cracks.

“Thankyou.”

Lady Dez smiles warmly as she pets the killer carefully, sending her on her way.

“Thank you my Lady-”

“Oh you don’t need to thank me Kyukehko.” “I know you hate her eating your babies.”

Smiling you gently rest your hand on his shoulder, his offspring darting from its hiding place to its Duke.

“Beside I was wanting to see you.”

“Oh? What for my Lady?”

Your tail sways and you smile, internally flustered.

“Just to check in on you, and perhaps hear your voice.”

Kyukehko’s antennas perk up, his body releasing pleased trills.

“That’s! That’s very kind of you my Lady.”

You smile and walk past Kyukehko claws trailing over his cloak and stinger rising to smooth his antenna back.

“Anyway, it was a pleasure.”

Awkwardly you dart back into the shadows, flustered over your lack of grace. Was that too flirty!? You wanted to let him know he’s good company! Ahhhhh-

Kyukehko sighs dreamily as his Mistress Departs, her scent is all he can smell from her wiping it on his antenna. His eyes darken as he sways happily. It’s as if he’s being embraced-

The hallway spins and he falls backward with a grunt, his offspring chirping to get help. Their Duke lost in a world of bliss.

Apparently finding Shalltear is easier then you suspected. The overpowering oder of perfume makes an excellent scent trail…

And gives you a major headache.

Shalltear jingles and jingles as she makes her way down the hallways, prancing to herself. With all her movement it seems as if she enjoys the sound of the bells…

Which will make pocketing them all the more difficult. She’ll notice the change in tone or when they stop jingling…

Your best bet is to observe her then either use a distraction or create one.

There are a few things you learn of Shalltear as you follow her.

She naturally has a light walk and if it weren’t for the bell her movement would be near silent. Is it a vampire thing? It might be a vampire thing..

Her hair’s much longer then you remember it being, and that’s with it pulled up. As she walks it sways side to side, giving off a near hypnotic draw to tug it… Though you suspect it’d end in… complicated results.

And lastly you note as she round a corner and glares at her brides…

Is that she’s fucking terrifying.

Shalltear’s fists ball as the brides stand at attention and bow, their bodies trembling. Did they fear her…?

“We finished scouting Lady Shalltear!”

They rush it out and continue to tremble, Shalltear seemingly satisfied as her fists loosen, her eyes wandering their bodies.

“And?”

“All the traps are up to date, nothing out of the ordinary except Kyukehko fainting.”

Worry tugs at your heart, aww is he okay?

“Ah okay nothing important then.”

Tiny bitch!

Even if she is Pero’s! So rude! Your eyes scan her dress, and a dark thought swirls in your mind… 

Pushing that small body to the limit learning some manners-

Your shadow shudders and momentarily a bride looks at the edges of Shalltear’s shadow.

A big mistake as Shalltear lunges and grabs her hair.

“Oh~? Feeling submissive are we?”

The bride looks absolutely horrified as she whimpers and you’re taken aback by the display.

She’s uh… aggressive.

Had you ever really taken in her bio before? Was that bride even safe-

Shoving the thoughts away you take your chance for the distraction and steal away the bell, temptation remains within you to see what exactly she’s going to do with the bride.

Shalltear forces the poor thing on her knees, looking side to side quickly and raises her dress, pulling her panties aside.

You have an excellent view of her dripping slit, and it makes your mouth water as she grabs a fistfull of the Bride’s hair. The bride winces and obediently bends down to run her tongue along Shalltear’s wet lips.

O h g o d.

You’d feel bad for the bride but all you want now is to take her place, seeing Shalltear sigh happily and bend her head back. The bride sucking on the very tip of Shalltear’s clit-

Immediately you dart away, panting heavily as it becomes more difficult for you to hold a normal shadows shape. Your thoughts are flooded in wants and burning heat, she looked so delicious… if you had stayed longer you would have been found out-

Found out… right the bell…

Shaking, you focus on the bell in your possession. Right. Do your mission, and then go nuts…

M-maybe beg Sebas to meet you soon? S-say hello to Shallty-

God what if you fucked things up with her- no nevermind no nut is worth messing up her thoughts of you.

Teleporting to infront of Ainz office your shadows immediately swarm along its hinges, pulsingly out of control.

Ainz watches as Albedo and Sebas stare at the door. It’s as if the thing is being engulfed-

“...D-dez?”

Immediately it slams open and darkness floods the entrance to the office, The Eight-Edged Assassins ready to strike-

A shadowy figure darts out with glowing yellow eyes, its body completely made of darkness. The shadows that swirl among the door flood back like a wave into the back of the being.

Ainz watches in awe as the shadow becomes more solid, a desaturated version of his friend as more shadows are absorbed.

Her colour returns as the last of the shadows form her scarf, the whole while she marches to his desk, slamming the bell down.

“SEEIGOTIT-”

He chuckles as she trembles, seemingly out of breath, eyes glued to his. What on earth is wrong with her?

“I do see, I never doubted you for a moment-”

He watches as her stinger goes straight up, the end flicking unpredictably.

“Are you okay-”

“ImfineIjustreallyneedtocalmdownhehehe”

Choosing to ignore the unpredictable stabbing thing he looks back to the bell, taking out its two other partners and clinks them together.

“Well it certainly is impressive you got all three from different situations. Mind telling me your process for each one and how you got there. I want this as a learning experience.”

Sebas and Albedo watch in agony as their Supreme ones talk, Albedo grinding her teeth in ache. 

Their Lady's pheromones are potent as they radiate from herself, it’s clear she desires. And yet since their Supreme Ones overcoming the barrier they just got stronger. Had she been denying herself?

Albedo eyes Sebas as his eyes bore into their Mistress, her lip twitching into a smile. Even without her enticing scent he’d watch her like a hawk.

“So as you uh know. My first attempt was at the 7th floor. I used my fellow shadow demons to spread out and search. In the end we were able to locate the bell in a relatively short time.”

“And the room the bell was in, what about it?”

“It seemed like a bedroom, perhaps an artisans? I was more concerned with locating the item.”

“Dez. That was Demiurge’s room.”

Their Lady’s tail strikes the marbled floor as she winces.

“Oof- well.. “

“It would do you well to gather as much information as possible when you infiltrate enemy lines. All information is valuable.”

“I know, I’m not a novice. It just wasn’t my priority.”

“Very well, and the second bell?”

You twirl and stand straight, a hand over your chest as you mimic Sebas.

“Sebas bell was easy. He has firm steps yet moves silently. Almost like a large feline! I simply had to replace the bells with similar weight and avoid jingling them.”

“Excellent! I had no clue you had to put consideration to things like that.”

“Indeed, any change to somebody's body needs to be carefully monitored. Any drastic change without sufficient distraction will alert them.” “Which brings me to the hardest task. Shalltear walks very bouncy and kept jingling.”

You fluster as your tail raises and vibrates from base to tip.

“I had to wait till she was um… d-distracted to swap bells.”

Ainz chuckles and nods, his eyes sparkling as he watches you.

“Excellent! I’m glad you’ve shown your skillful use of these abilities.” “Therefore.. Sebas.”

Said butler steps forward, your eyes darting to him. A small grin present on your face as your tail waves shyly from behind. 

His eyes hold a wave of pink mist to them, similar to hearts that has you tilting your head.

“My Lord, my Lady?”

“Dez will be overseeing your mission to E-Rantel. As in you will report to her. Likewise Dez will be gathering her own intel and gold while with you.” “Should she give an order I expect you to carry it out as if I had given it..”

“Of course my Lord…” “Will my Lady be needing any specific accomodations?”

“Dez?”

“As far as I can tell no, perhaps if I make use of the Ring of Sleuths then I may need some extra provisions…”

Your tail curls in thought, you hadn’t exactly been thinking that far ahead yet? It’d be better to be safe than sorry…

“As you wish my Lady…” “And what shall we do with your pet?”

Smirking you lean on Ainz desk and hum, claws playing with your hair as you think.

“My loom will ensure he behaves. But I’ll figure out a better task while we’re gone.” 

You can feel Sebas is off somehow, the way he breathes deeply… 

“I’ll be wanting to speak to you privately to go more in depth.”

Sebas gulps as his Lady’s eyes seem to twinkle in mischief, roaming him and settling for his throat. Ainz clears his throat and grabs your attention.

“And you’ll be seeing Demiurge?”

“Urgh.. yes.”

Something changes in their Lady as she stands straight again, turning to face Ainz. 

“Good… Now I believe that covers everything, yes?” “Sebas I’ll still be needing you still, once I’m done you may converse with Dez.”

Saluting you disappear, purring as you teleport to your room, looking for your pet. Who knows how long Ainz will keep Sebas… and you hunger.

[Message]  
Collar, bring Nigun to my room.

Kckckckck

Good sweetie.

[Message End]

Sebas will likely be a while serving Ainz, and you don’t exactly have the patience to wait so long.

You grumble and hiss, claws flexing as you study them. While you have incredible control… in the heat of the moment your claws might fillet you…

One of the downsides of being a demon you suppose.

The door opens and Nigun sweats, closing it behind him and bowing.

“I-I’m sorry to have delayed my Goddess…”

“It’s understandable, come here…”

Purring you advance to Nigun and immediately kiss him, tugging him to the bed. Your claws quickly undoing his clothing.

“My Goddess?”

Pausing you lick your fangs, eyeing him needily.

“Yes, what?”

“You seem distracted my Goddess…”

You hum and push him onto the bed, discarding your clothes as you rub his chest, Nigun sighing happily.

“Maybe a little…”

Niguns hands reach for you and you smack his hands down, as you crawl to straddle Niguns face.

“Make me cum, pet…”

His cock twitches from the name, her intoxicating aroma pulling him as his tongue licks at her wet slit.

“Focus on my clit.”

He gulps and suckles her as instructed, eyes fluttering as he hears her sweet moans. His hands sliding to palm her ass.

Purring you ease and rock against his face, hand sliding to lightly tug his hair.

Why is it so different when it’s Nigun? You don’t care what he thinks..

Your mind wanders briefly before Nigun sucks rougher and you squeal, pushing against his face and squeezing.

“Yes! Like that like that!”

Nigun groans into you as his grip roughens, harshly tugging your tail. 

Mouth hanging open you drool and tremble, letting out a cry as you orgasm, leaning back with your hands balanced on his chest.

Your eyes roll to see Nigun’s grip weaken as he smacks your thighs and you pur, easing off him and you fluster as Nigun coughs.

Still in blissful afterglow you shift to inspect the nonresponsive human, his arms thump onto the bed as you lean to listen to his breathing.

You had.. made the poor guy faint-

Oops.

Giggling you laugh and kiss Niguns neck, purring happily. His rougher treatment of your tail really helped send you over the edge…

And with your release you have some more clarity, at least more then before..

Watching Nigun your mind wanders. You don’t particularly care how this human sees you…

No that’s a lie, you enjoy his worship…

But you don’t care what he wants. Your claws trail down his body as you shift, rubbing his chest and stomach.

He’s a handsome toy to you, one you’d lament losing. But his feelings don’t play a part in what you want.

If he was jealous, in pain, maybe not in the mood? None of that you care for. 

But if it was Sebas? 

You’d worry about every little thing… Maybe too worried to actually get wet?

Sliding downwards you smirk as Niguns cock pulses and twitches. Your pheromones never failed to get him hard. But his pleasure? It boosts your own ego…

Your tongue trails over his dribbling tip and you growl.

There’s something about the salty taste of seed you enjoy. And maybe you’ve always been slutty at heart.

Moaning you wrap your lips around his shaft, your hand pumping the rest of him. No need to get your jaw sore….

Nigun pulses and you huff, releasing him and lick your lips as you roughly pump his shaft, angling his cock till he spills his seed on himself.

As much as you enjoy the taste… perhaps later you’ll indulge.

Watching your spent human brings a sense of satisfaction. A job well done? That he looks like this because of you?

Your mimics release a series of warning clicks and you jump, immediately equipping your armour.

Grabbing your sheets and Nigun you fling him into the darkness of your treasury and close the door, sweating as your other door opens and Sebas walks through.

His Mistress tries to pass off a casual look but she definitely looks guilty. His eyes scan the room. The human was definitely here, his Mistress seems noticibly more relaxed…

Did he miss his chance?

“Sebas! Aha.. Hi… “

You fiddle with your scarf and hair as you step from the treasury, approaching Sebas and peer close.

His entire body is always held at attention yet there’s something.. off.

“Are you well Sebas?”

“I’m fine my Lady, I… apologize for taking too long.”

“You’re fine…”

You claws smooth over Sebas suit as you get closer, eyes scanning Sebas own blue ones. No hint of pink, good.

“My Lady?”

“I don’t want anything to affect your decisions right now…”

Stepping back you keep at arms length from Sebas, tail lashing behind you to release tension.

“Listen Sebas about your offer…”

Eagerly Sebas focuses completely on his Mistress, her tail curling and uncurling. Nervous? Perhaps she was going to reject his offer.. Would she punish him?

“I don’t think you get the full picture about what it is you’re subjecting yourself to.”

Slowly you get closer and grab Sebas hand, leading him to the bed and tugging him to sit with you, your claws tracing over his digits.

Okay.. calm.. be honest…

“What do you want out of this?”

“To serve your needs my Lady.”

Sighing you gently squeeze Sebas hand, frowning.

“Sebas. What I’m asking is what do you think or wish to come out of this? Are you hoping for anything?” “Perhaps it’d be best for me to… go first.”

Your tail seemingly has other ideas as it winds around Sebas ankle and rubs slowly, your eyes dulling.

“I would really like being with you like that. I’m… “ “I’m rather needy physically. Release helps me focus and is something I need for anxiety and nerves.”

“If you were to become a regular partner for me, know i’ll likely take up multiple partners. It’s just… a hassle and would burden you.”

“You’d never burden me my Lady-”

Laughing you grin wickedly and slip into Sebas lap, claws dancing over his neck.

“Sweetie, you don’t know how h u n g r y I get.”

Your lips twitch as you hiss and breath in Sebas scent, sighing as the lingering smell of tea and cologne.

“If I had my way you’d never leave my bed and i’d never get off you…” “Um…”

Pulling back you shiver as Sebas arm wraps around your back, your ears pinning back in embarrassment.

“I’m also.. liable to get.. possessive. Territorial.”

“As you should my Lady, all of Nazarick is yours-”

“Sebas.”

Your gaze hardens as you stare him down, you can nearly hear his heart rate quicken.

“It’s different with you. I’ve always admired your looks… and with my constant affections… I’m likely to get attached to you.”  
“If you ever wanted a more… monogamous relationship It’s likely I’ll deny you, conversely if you wanted someone else I could get… upset..”

Squeezing Sebas ankle you look away and pout.

“Overall I’ll want you to talk to me honestly if something like you wanting another partner happens.”

“Overall, I’m possessive, constantly hungry for release, and liable to find others…”

Your claws gently cup his face, your eyes brightening as your thumbs play with his beard.

“But I’m also affectionate, playful, I want to make you feel so good…”

Releasing his ankle you press yourself against Sebas chest and brush your lips against his neck.

“I want to make you feel so good and ease some of the tension in your body. I want to make you happy too.”

Pressing a light nuzzle to the butler you smile.

“That’s what I want and need. Sebas?”

His mind reels as he takes in all his Mistress had told him.

Sebas had never considered what he wanted out of it. He had seen her need and wanted to be of assistance. Perhaps a bit jealous the human could so intimately serve her had spurned on his offer…

“My Lady…”

The constant tug and pull of his Mistress body movements makes him shudder, how much self control must she be battling with?

“I.. admit I may have offered because of your pet. How lucky the human gets to be as the plaything for a Supreme being.”

He pauses and watches as his Mistress waits, tilting her head encouragingly.

“However, I do think of you as.. desirable. It’s not just a chore to be done. Your happiness is my happiness.” 

His hands raise slowly, is touching her like this okay? Even before anything?

She doesn’t pull away as his fingertips ghost over her cheek, her body melting against his touch.

“If you desire multiple partners it is your right, I only…” “Hn… it may be blasphemous though I do hope to become one of your favored lovers…”

His nerves spike as the words come out, would she get upset?

Sebas melts as his Mistress eyes flutter and she shifts to kiss his palm.

“I don’t believe I’ll have any other partners, my entire being is devoted to serving you and Lord Ains..” “However, if you’d do me the honour, I would gladly hold the title of one of your lovers…”

He gulps as he can feel her pur, her tail slowly trailing up his thigh..

“Though I am unworthy of such care from a Supreme one..”

Your lips twitch as you lick Sebas palm, eyes shining brighter.

“I would very much still want to be your lover…”

Sebas body tightens as Lady Dez lunges for him, her lips nibbling at his ear, her hot breath causing him to shudder.

“There’s.. also one last thing Sebas…”

“My Lady?”

Your arms wrap around Sebas neck as your tail raises straight up, quivering. Your body’s warm and ready.

Whining, your claws begin to unbutton his coat and dress shirt. Every fiber of you devoted to keeping your head.

“Sebas…” “This body is still a maiden.”

His eyes widen as he freezes, gulping as he pulls back to look her in the eyes.

His Mistress is the peak of beauty, her eyes glowing, skin flustered and a light sheen of sweat. 

“My Lady!?”

“I’d never allow some human to claim me..” “The body of a Supreme one here is different from the one in our realm. This one.. has never…had sex.”

You whine again as you ease yourself to straddle Sebas, pressing your covered core against his pants and rub yourself against him.

“That’s why I wanted your offer so badly…” “I need YOU. I need someone gentle who’ll treat me with care.”

Leaning you nibble at Sebas neck and moan as he grips your hips and rolls his own into you.

“A-are you sure- such a gift my Lady?! Surely I’m unworthy-”

“You ARE worthy because i’ve decided you are.” “And if you keep asking that I might gag you…”

Grinning evilly you can see the hairs on his neck rising, his hand moving to undo his tie.

“Buuut I’d rather not resort to such measures…”

You watch excitedly as his tie falls to the edge of the bed, your tail darting out to catch it and steal it.

Hehehe it’ll smell like Sebas-

Sebas slips his coat and dress shirt off and flusters as his Mistress jaw drops, her eyes roaming him…

He hopes she doesn’t find his scales displeasing to look at-

He’s gorgeous.

Not only is Sebas built like an athlete, along his skin and muscles lay small scales, reflecting the light off of them like small gems.

Your eyes hone in on the ones on his shoulders and how they’re so much thicker looking then the ones on his stomach.

It’s nerve wracking to have his Mistress look over him with such scrutiny, what if he wasn’t to her standards!? What if she sent him away- 

Reaching out your claws oh so delicately trace around Sebas scales and gently bend them. Purring at the sturdiness of his shoulder ones…

But the ones on his stomach have you even more curious…

Trailing your claws down you can feel Sebas tense, and you pause to let him relax.

This happens a few more times as your claws rub over his stomach, your claws stroke over his scales there and-

You freeze at hearing a warning growl and look up shocked, likewise Sebas looks mortified and immediately looks down and away.

“I-I’m incredibly sorry my Mistress-”

Immediately you remove your claws from Sebas and he noticably relaxes, were those scales just sensitive?

“Shh no it’s mine I should have checked, I’m sorry for touching you there without permission..”

Your ears droop as you gently cup his cheeks, lifting his head to have him look eye to eye.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to avoid that area?” “Would you like to stop-”

“Shouldn’t it be me asking you that, my Lady?”

His genuine tone catches you off guard and you giggle, tugging your scarf free and begin to pull your armour off.

“Oh you’ll come to know I can take all sorts of rough treatment, can you say the same thing?”

Her eyes take the glint of a predator and Sebas swallows thickly.

Perhaps he’s the one who should be asking her to take it gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it there! But next chapter we getting the SCENE! AND THEN!  
> We going to the f a r m~ the happy farm~~~~  
> Won't it just be so much f u n?
> 
> Okay but anyway the break I had was very much needed. Here's hoping I can swing back into my normal update schedule! Thank you all for your patience 💕
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	21. Claim me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> Straight away we gonna start with some sweet smut with Sebas! And then Dez visits the farm for a harsh wake-up call! Content warning for one sexy Butler~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for sexual content! Biting! Leaving marks, blood play, some sexy demon headcanons and dragonoids if you squint!

Pulling your armour off you allow it to fall the floor, your eyes darting to catch Sebas expression.

His expressions softens as he takes in your breasts, a hand rising as he hesitates to touch you.

“It’s okay..”

Leaning forward you blush as you press your breast into his hand and feel his careful kneading. His careful touch is soothing, enough so that your eyes go lidded.

“Sebas… you’re putting me to sleep.”

“My apologies I didn’t mean-”

“Shhh It’s nice…”

Smiling as you snake your hands down his chest, brushing past his stomach as you avoid his scales you lightly tug his trousers and purr.

“Now to see what I’m working with here~”

Your claws dance along his hard outline, palm gently pressing and rubbing down, giving him a firm squeeze. 

“Oh…”

Sebas gulps as you lick your lips, eyes fluttering as you ease onto his bulge and grinds slowly on him.

“I havn’t even gotten you out yet and you feel good…”

“Mistress please-”

“Mm? Don’t you like what I’m doing?”

His Mistress tilts her head ever so slightly, playing with his buttons and zipper leisurely. As if she weren’t about to expose his intimate area.

“I do enjoy it, yes… But am I not suppose to focus on you?”

Smirking, you succeed at undoing Sebas trousers and flick your wrists, doing away with what’s left of your armour. 

“Maybe, but I’m having a blast.” “I get to see such a handsome refined man enjoy himself, the pleasure of being the one in control…”

Giggling you ease yourself against the thin fabric of Sebas’s undergarments, pressing his covered cock against your pussy.

“I get to see how much self control you show… maybe pull out a noise or two~?”

Sebas seems to strain not to moan as you hump a little harder, your slick making damp spots on his underwear.

“Please, I want to hear you..I want to see you lose yourself too…”

Deep rumbles come from Sebas as his hands slide away from Dez’s breasts. 

It’s fine to touch her there right..? She said she trusted him-

Confusion crosses your face as Sebas hands slide behind you, his fingertips circling up your back-

Lady Dez’s ears go back with a whine as she falls into his chest submissively, moaning as Sebas begins massaging her shoulder blades.

“Sebas~ Oh~”

Your back was never this sensitive before!? But the massage Sebas performs.. it’s like heaven to you.

“Sebas~”

His Mistress makes such sweet sounds as she twists and wiggles in his grip, settling down as she bites onto his neck and moans louder.

Her teeth sink into his scales and he shudders, if she had bit just a little lower-

Sebas does away with his gloves and palms your spine with his soft hands, your body arching into him.

“Mmm~”

Your claws adjust to slide and grip Sebas shoulders, releasing his neck to kiss and nibble at his scales.

Carefully, he digs his nails into her shoulder blades and hisses as Lady Dez bites into him again.

This time you nail along his coller bone, the sweet taste of blood and the delicious pain has your mine spinning as you moan. Your body so tight as Sebas drags his nails down and you squeeze him with your thighs. Body tensings as an orgasm rushes through you as you rock needily against his bulge.

You slump and whine as you inspect the bite you left, afterglow still having you tremble as you lick and kiss the wound.

“M’sorry baby..”

“P-please don’t apologize M-m..”

The words fade into moans as you nuzzle Sebas chest, the deep rumbles he makes evolving into purrs.

“But I bit…”

“I can think of few greater honours than your mark my lady..”

You still pout and pepper the bite in kisses, rubbing your chest against his as you submit the urge to cover his wound in your scent.

“You taste good though- so delicious~”

Melting against Sebas chest you feel his arm slide down and hooking under your ass, stirring as he lifts you both with ease, your legs on instinct wrapping around his waist.

Curiously you look as you can feel Sebas shift his pants off, bending slightly with you to reveal all of himself.

“O h wow-”

Your mouth hangs open as you look down, Sebas hard pulsing cock demanding all of your attention.

“Fuck… you are b e a u t i f u l-”

It looks as if an artisan had painstakingly created him. His humanoid colours blending into scales by his pelvis, his cock covered in ridges with a tapered head. Feint purple as it twitches at the ready.

“T-thank you my Lady-”

He keeps walking until you feel the cold firmness of your wall against your back, Sebas limbs and chest caging you. Yet instead of trapped you felt… safe.

“Are you alright my Lady? I can stop at any moment-”

“Sebas..”

Your eyes water at his consideration, how sweet he is. Your arms snaking around his neck.

“Please sweetie, take me…”

Purring you rub your jaw against his neck, sighting as he shudders.

“Make me see stars, sweetheart~”

“With pleasure my Mistress-”

Sebas lowers you as the tip of his cock rubs your slit, getting its slick all over the head. You whimper in anticipation as Sebas squeezes you.

Just as he begins to press into you, you kiss him. The both of you moaning as he spreads you with his cock.

Oh god you forgot how weird the first stretch is, how it burns, and with Sebas yummy weird dick the sensations keep changing as he pushes more in.

Sebas stills as he allows his Mistress to adjust, eyes wet as the two continue their kissing. To be given such an honour…

You feel Sebas stiffen up and pull back, heart fluttering to see silent tears run into his beard.

“Oh- Sweetie are you okay-”

He quietly nods as you slide your blunt claws into his hair, pulling him to press foreheads with you.

“It’s okay..you’re okay… everything’s going good..”

Smiling you pepper his lips in chaste kisses, lightly scratching his scalp to comfort him.

Sliding back you coo as he pulls out, his hands squeezing your underside tightly.

“Mistress?”

“I’m ready~”

Breathing in and out you brace yourself as Sebas slowly thrusts back in, the resistance and give to his ridges making you shudder.

“Yes~!”

You moan and purr as Sebas thrusts get more bolder, opting to brace himself against the wall while he fucks into you. Your claws gently tugging his hair as you mewl and purr.

Something nicks your lip and you moan, eyes fluttering as Sebas tongue swipes over lower lip. His eyes red and black.

“Sebas~?”

Instantly it’s gone as he resumes kissing you, wet noises squelching between you as he needily thrusts faster. Your tail corkscrewing around his leg as you both pant.

His eyes flicker to your neck and you grin, exposing yourself more to him. Sebas’s lips twitching as his jaw subtly shifts.

“Wanna bite me~? C’mon Sebas…”

“M-my Lady I- I can’t-”

Sebas shudders and you feel his cock twitch, he’s so close you can taste it. Your lips tremble as your head thuds back against the wall as you bounce with every thrust. His mouth peppers your throat as his cock drags out of you. Leaving you empty and whining.

Thankfully he rubs his shaft between your lips, rubbing your clit as he thrusts.

Your claws sharpen around his head and Sebas snarls against your neck. The sound causing you to cry.

“I’m so close- so close-”

He can feel her body tense, her tail squeezing feeling from his leg. She’s so scorchingly warm, her sweats so sweet and salty… her blood has him nearly shift. He’s never needed to climax as bad as he does now. But not yet, everything’s for her. His pleasures secondary to his Mistress-

“In me- in me right now!”

Obediently he angles and snaps his cock deep into his Mistress, his hand rushing to rub her slick clit.

Her entire body seems to coil as she screams, mouth open to show her fangs.

Sebas growls as he dives and sinks his fangs into her throat, a feral need as he fucks her through her orgasm, her screams driving him on as he pulses and spills his seed deep in her cunt.

You whimper as Sebas keeps a firm grip on your throat, claws rubbing the back of his head as you rock against the base of his cock, squeezing your muscles to milk every last drop of seed.

“Oh god…”

His fangs release you, causing you to whimper in foreign need. 

Please bite me- 

MARK me-

“I’m so sorry- I didn’t- I’m-”

Sebas trembles in your grasps and looks away, shame evident in his eyes.

“What do you mean…? I loved this so much!”

His eyes glance to your face and you’re pretty sure you look like you’re on cloud nine as warm wet slowly drips down to your breasts.

Sebas grunts as he immediately bends his head to lick up what you now realize is your blood, making you moan softly.

“K-keep it up and I’m gonna need more…”

You mewl weakly as his tongue laps at your wound and your hands slide to rub his neck.

“My Lady I never should have bitten- o-or inside…”

“Oh? Do you w a n t me to get rid of this little love bite?”

Coyly you smirk at his shocked expression and capture his lips in a soft kiss.

“I’ll wear this bite with pride. Besides…”

Grinning you chuckle and lightly tap your own mark on him.

“That’s just the beginning of our little.. Mm sessions… “

Purring you can feel his cock twitch again and you look down curiously. Both your lower sections are wet from sweat and your slick yet you can’t seem to see any cum leak.

“.. Is it suppose to do that-”

“Y-yes My Lady.. it’s to facilitate better odds of… reproduction..”

Sebas blushes as Lady Dez reaches down to rub just above their union.

“Mm I like it.. Keeping every drop of you in me…”

Tingles begin to catch your attention, followed by a feint red glow reflecting off Sebas’s stomachs scales.

You both look down as your seal pulses, you can feel the tingling continue as Sebas stiffens.

“Relax, It’s killing anything that’s going past my cervixs.”

“So I’m.. safe my Lady..?”

“Seems so..”

“And if I were closer to that area..”

Flashing Sebas a dead serious look you poke his chest.

“I’d fucking deck you because that shouldn’t be possible, and would hurt like hell.”

You laugh and purr as you shift and nuzzle Sebas neck, kissing each of his scales.

“Not that I’d ever want to hurt you…”

The both of you smile as Sebas eases away from the wall, kissing your shoulder softly.

“I’m glad, though I’d suffer any pain you see fit…”

“Only pain by my fangs~”

His teeth brush along your skin and you shudder, pouting as he pulls away, looking off into the distance.

“My Lady… apologies but Lord Ainz calls…”

For a moment you’re tempted to have Sebas tell Ainz to fuck off. But that would probably end poorly…

But you aren’t Sebas.

[Message]

Ainz?

Ah Dez, is Sebas there? I was going to need his assistance-

Sebas is here and he’s not going anywhere, I’m veeto-ing you.

Why!?

I’m not done with him!

Dez please, just have you’re quicky and send him back-

I’m done when I’m done and if you WANT to take him you’re welcomed to TRY.

[Messages End]

Grinning evilly you lick at Sebas scales and purr.

“Disregard Ainz, I don’t want you leaving and he’s got Albedo.”

Sebas flusters and glances between you and the door. His mind swimming in conflict.

“Please..? Don’t leave me all by my lonesome…”

You pout and play dirty, rubbing your breasts against his chest and peppering his throat in kisses.

“M-my Lady what if-”

“I have it taken care of..”

Moaning softly you sink your teeth into his adam’s apple and shamelessly whimper.

It’s all the encouragement Sebas needs to take you to the bed, still together as he refuses to pull out.

Your tail wags in glee as you keep covering Sebas in slow kisses and shallow bites, his breathing hitching every time.

His hands find the back of your head and rub, distracting you from lavishing him in claims. 

His Mistress melts and stills her movement as she lays on his chest. His heart feeling like it might burst from joy.

She had accepted his bite, had made multiple claims over his body. Even if she decided to never couple again, nothing could take this memory from him nor taint it.

For a moment he wonders if she slips into sleep, hand sliding down her back.

“Mm…”

His Mistress eyes flutter open as she nuzzles his chest, claws rubbing his muscles in tired circles.

It’s peacefully quiet as his hands gently feel her claws, bringing them to his face to inspect their health.

“Not you too…”

You sigh as you withdraw your claws and playfully hide them away, pouting as you feel Sebas soften in you until he slides out.

“Aww…”

Sebas’s heart warms to hear the soft disappointment of his Mistress. And then he purrs contently as she rubs his shoulder scales.

The rumble of Sebas chest makes fighting sleep near impossible as you bury your face in the crook of his neck, giving him one last kiss before sleep takes you.

You wake up alone on the bed and stretch, patting the bed around you.

Immediately you sit up and look around, frowning as you look down and see your mess of red and white. 

It’s gross and you’re alone-

Tail curling around yourself you sniffle. Where was Sebas..? Did he leave you after you fell asleep?

Did you do something wrong?

Sebas finishes drawing his Mistress a bath and hums as the water is near boiling hot, departing to gently rouse her from sleep-

Only to see his Mistress curled in on herself, trembling as she loudly sniffles.

“My Lady!?”

Your ears perk straight up and you look to see Sebas, still naked and lunge for him. Nearly knocking the butler over as you wrap your arms around him tightly.

Sebas grip tightens around you as small hiccups escape you. God you can’t shake being a needy whiner.

“Shh.. what’s wrong my Lady..?”

Did she have second thoughts about her choice? Was she regretting coupling with him-

“I-... I thought you left…” “Kinda pathetic huh…”

His hands cup your chin, tilting your head up carefully.

“No, I think not.” “It was irresponsible of me to leave you alone even momentarily…” “No one should leave a beautiful maiden alone after claiming her.”

Sebas gently wipes your eyes and you whine, leaning into his touch. He’s so considerate of you it has you bend to him like putty.

“Mm… well next time don’t do it again.”

“I promise.”

You sigh quietly as you lean to kiss Sebas again, not able to get enough of his affection. Your eyes wander to your open treasury.

“Where’s my pet-”

“Ah yes the human..” 

From the tone you reckon Sebas was talking about a stray dog.

“He had been wanting to.. be a nuisance so I had Miss Entoma have him help her with her chores.”

For someone with such high Karma he could be evil when he wanted to be. 

“Oh you meanie~!”

You giggle as Sebas scoops you up, hands rubbing your sides as he makes his way into your bathroom, sparing a glance at the messy bed. Satisfaction running through him.

“Oh, it’s toasty!”

His grip tightens as you try to wiggle free.

“Please don’t.”

Pouting you go limp as Sebas slips you into the tub and seemingly eyeballs your shower, your tail wiggling outside the tub.

“Want to join me..?”

“Are you sure my Lady-”

“...Of course?”

Your ears twitch back in annoyance as Sebas slides behind you and you adjust, setting yourself in his lap.

Relaxing againsts his chest you turn your head, minding your horns as Sebas warmth and the heat of the bath eases your muscles. Your lips ideally rest against his neck.

If he could just relax around you!?

“You don’t have to ask permission over every little thing Sebas.”

Purring, your hands slide down to rub his thighs slowly.

“If you want to do something with me… don’t be afraid to go for it.”

“I will… keep that in mind.”

You frown as Sebas seemingly refuses to relax and your tail dips under the water. 

“Greeat.”

Ignoring his stiffness you look up and sigh, grabbing a loofa.

“Allow me-”

Plucking the loofa from you he sets to work carefully scrubbing your skin. The pampering has you purr and tail swaying under the water.

“My Lady, what are your plans today?”

“Oh.. you know, visit the farm. Make sure everything's in top condition..” “Maybe pick at Demiurge.”

Hissing you jerk away as Sebas scrapes your back, immediately his hands sooth your skin.

“Apologies- I’m sorry-”

“It’s okay… just be mindful…”

Sighing happily you melt as his hands knead your shoulder blades.

“Hit a nerve with Demi hm?” 

“No…”

“You’re a bad lier.” 

You shift to face Sebas and purr, pressing your chest to his, hands lightly tugging his chin down.

“Rest assured, I prefer you… but keep that to yourself, no need to provoke him.”

That finally has Sebas melt, his expression soft as you pepper his lips in kisses.

“Truly… you prefer me?”

For a man of stone he looks nearly bashful.

“Mhmm.”

The rest of your bath has you tease and praise Sebas, the butler soaking in validation and affection. Reluctantly you both leave from your warm bath once it turns lukewarm.

“Huh.. maybe I should wear stuff besides armor..”

“I don’t see why my Lady? It’s perfect if you suddenly need to retreat or battle…”

Cheekily you watch as Sebas dresses himself, oh he’s got the butler of steel for so much more then personality-

“My Lady?”

“Mhhmm hehe- I mean true- but it’s not very casual, makes everything seem so much more official then it should be…”

Your tail whips around lazily as you pluck out a mid tier data crystal, maybe some casual wear with light buffs would be better for such errands.

“I think a nice leotard with sleaves~! [Lower Tier magic: Enhance movement], [Lower Tier Magic: Detect Enemy].”

Crushing the crystal in your claws you smirk as it’s light fades to reveal your slick choice in clothing. Easily sliding it on as you feel Sebas watch you.

“So? How’s it fit?”

“It’s very… appealing but perhaps something more modest?”

Smirking you catch Sebas quickly buckling up his pants and saunter to him, hands grabbing his dress shirt as you wipe your jaws all over it.

“Why be modest? Besides… I can just shift it to the side when I want you to take me again~”

Cooing you kiss at Sebas shoulder as you cover it, allowing him to dress on his own.

“Though.. do give Ainz my apologies… even if I’m not the least bit sorry~”

“I shall my Lady.. and I eagerly await your call.”

He steps forward and takes your hand, your head tilting curiously as he bends and kisses the back of it.

Your eyes widen as warmth travels from your heart over your face and you look away, ears downward as you whine.

“Oh you gentleman-”

Both of you linger as he hesitantly departs, your tail nervously flicking…

And then you tug out his tie and rub it all over your wrists, cooing and purring in the privacy of your room. Determined to soak up as much of his scent before you depart.

“He’s so chivalrous! Uptight yeah but! Aaaaa-”

Your mimics give you annoyed groans and you huff.

“Don’t be like that… besides you’ll be seeing a lot of him~”

A gold piece flings by your head and you snicker.

“Right okay, wish mama luck!”

Gently patting your cheeks with your blunted claws you sigh and stand straight, glaring your eyes and leave your room. 

Confident! Relaxed! Moving with purpose!

You determinedly walk to the 7th floor, body feeling so much better now as you pass maids.

Lady Dez walks by like she’s on a mission, her hips swaying so slightly, her thighs for everyone to see.

‘Uwauuhh! Step on us!’

The maids cover their mouths to keep from crying out, watching how her tail raises and waves at them.

Did she hear!?

Greed stands at attention along with his brother and sister in arms as the door to their floor opens. The Profaned Mistress walking forwards as her yellow eyes glow.

“Demon Lords.”

“Our Lady!”

All three kneel as she enters, Greed’s eyes opening to look at her bare hooves.

Oh how beautiful they are-

“You may rise. Now… Greed.”

He snaps to attention as his Mistress draws closer, glaring up at him.

She’s smaller then him, one could easily think he was the stronger of the two…

But he knows for certain she is power and restrained death. Her glare is paralyzing even without the malice he knows she can pull fourth.

“Whatever you need of me my Lady, I’ll gladly provide~”

He winces as Wrath shoves him, Envy shooting him a glare.

“...Good. I’ll be needing an escort to Demiurge’s farm. I’m not sure where it’s located.. but as his henchmen you’d know wouldn’t you?”

Greed grins as he bends and bows, his body shuddering as she pats his head like a dog.

Both his siblings pout and slump in jealousy as her hand bends to run the back of her hand down his cheek, gripping his chin to force him to look her in the eye.

“Then take me there.”

“Whatever you desire my Mistress.”

Greed rises and walks off, mindful as his Mistress sprints after him.

It’s… surprisingly stressful to lead his Mistress around.

Is he too fast? With every step of his he can hear her do two long strides.

Too slow and he can hear her tail twitch in agitation, smacking the ground…

What if he screws up oh sweet Lucifer what if he makes a fool of himself-

“My Mistress..?”

If anything he can alleviate some of his anxiety, and… perhaps get a little more out of this.

“Y-yeah?”

She really was out of breath!?

“Perhaps it would suit you to be carried? One such as you shouldn’t trouble yourself with such trivial things like walking…”

Smirking his Mistress walks close, waving him closer.

“Fine, but don’t get too much of your stink on me. Got it?”

Yes you are nailing this boss bitch routine!

But aaah it’s hard to think, he smells great and he’s so built… you just… have to see him like Demiurge’s guard dog. That’s it…

A big sexy guard dog…

Ulbert fuck you for all these handsome demons. 

Greed grins as he gets closer, arms snaking under his Mistress and lifting her close to his chest as he walks, hands sliding..

“Do you know much about the farm?”

“Only that it’s fun to visit. While we enjoy serving Nazarick.. the farm work is certainly relaxing~”

His hand ‘slips’ and he can feel his Mistress stiffen, giving his hair a harsh tug.

And making him moan softly.

“Behave you dog.” “In what way is it relaxing?”

Greed groans as he drools a little, having her roughen him up delights the demon to no end. His hand adjusting to hold her properly.

“Definitely the sheep, my Mistress. They’re just so delightful to play with~!”

“Huh.. I didn’t peg you to enjoy that part?”

“What isn’t there to love? Their young are delicious, the way they run in fear in their pens… “

Yaaay… you’re being held by a deranged man.

What did mom always say? First animals then people? 

“Okay…”

“I’m sure you’ll love the sheep too my Mistress! There’s so many kinds! I’m sure Lord Demiurge can show you the best specimens!”

The two of you leave the tomb and you squint in the sunlight, growling.

It hurts your eyes to adjust as shade suddenly envelopes you, curiously you look to see Greed’s wing fanning over you.

“Better my Mistress?”

“Yes thank you-”

He begins walking to an area of the above ground ruin with sigils on it. Your ears flicking.

“What are those?”

“Gate sigils my Mistress. It allows easier travel and need only be stepped through. It facilitates supplies being transported and allows Nazarick to act as a hub.”

“Wonderful!”

Stepping through a gate you’re met with the sight of what looks like a spectacular homestead. Tail swaying in eager fascination.

“Oh how pretty!”

“I’m glad you think so, my Mistress.”

Greed grins as Lady Dez looks around, subtly sniffing her.

Hehe nobody will notice. Beside! He deserves a tiny treat.

Deranged demon man is totally smelling you...does that mean you’re just as weird for liking to smell Sebas? Aaaa-

“Where IS Demiurge anyway?”

“I believe he is still working my Lady-”

“Oh excellent! Let’s go exploring!”

Frowning, he peers down at his Mistress. Having her head tilt back to look up at him.

“Shouldn’t we alert him-”

“And have him pretty up the place? No way. This way we’ll get to see how the place is really running!”

Hoping out of his grip you grab him by the wrist and tug as you set out to the storehouses.

“Ah- Whyareyoutouchingme!?”

“Because if Demiurge has security and they don’t recognize me, I can just fling you as a sheild.”

“Oh!! An honour then!”

Well at least he doesn’t seem too upset about being your meat shield. That and he’s seemingly all too eager to help you snoop.

The both of you break into the building, looking through nearby records. Greed smirking as you bend over boxes to look inside.

Ah maybe his Mistress might want a little stress relief~

It’s mostly basic supplies, clean. No signs of rodent activity either. Which is both impressive and curious.

Normally rodents would flock to these types of places which strikes you as odd-

And then both you and Greed hear squelching noises, followed by crunching.

Curiosity compels you both as you look behind a desk, and then flinch.

A tiny red imp is snacking on a rat, the thing completely disemboweled.

“???”

“...Good job, lil buddy..?”

The imp purrs as it’s tail wags and you and Greed back off. Both of you grossed out.

“My apologies you had to see that-”

“Meh it’s the circle of life. Either you’re the imp or the rat…”

Greed smirks as his Mistress passes him, eager to explore more.

“You coming? Or do I need to lead you everywhere~?”

“Well if you do I’d like it on a leash my Mistress~”

For a moment he wonders if he went too far only to hear her sweet laughter.

“Kinky! Love that!”

It’s refreshing to have somebody to relax with, at least with Greed she can let loose just a touch.

Once outside you spy more imps lurking within the trees, their eyes focusing on you intently. They seem more shabby and sickly then the one in storage.

“Greed are those ours?”

“Ahaha! Good one my Mistress, no they’re ferals.”

Curiosity takes you as your tail swishes, a dull weight beginning to creep on you.

“Ferals… explain.”

“Ah, wild imps. They’re attracted to all the negative karma in the area and also the abundance of food. The devils version of a cat-”

You hear ‘devils cat’ and immediately tune out Greed.

“Oh! Baby's then! Pspspsps!”

Greed looks at his Mistress in confusion as she calls for the nusiences, the largest feral hissing.

“My Lady they’re weak, who knows where they’ve been.”

“But they’re basically kitties?!?”

You flash him an offended look and try again, pspspsps-ing at the ‘leader’ and slow blinking at it.

The leader stares and then slow blinks back, the group seemingly returning to their routine as they disperse.

“Urgh now we won’t be able to get rid of them..”

“Well good then! Means less pests!”

“Yes but then we might have to kill whatever eats them…”

“We can keep those as pets too!”

“Ferals aren’t pets!”

Smirking at Greed's exhasperation you slide up to him, claws roving up his chest, shutting the demon up with a dark look.

“I think I could turn anything into my pet. Given enough time to.. break them in~”

The meanings not lost as she slips past him, his body shuddering as he shoots the imps one last glare.

It’s odd, seeing the occasional ‘house’ imp vs the feral ones. The ones born to Nazarick like pureblood indulging in the freetime of murder. The ferals scrawny and fighting for scraps…

Did they disrupt the local population? You doubt they could hurt the Nazarick imps..

Though the way both Nazarick NPC and feral look at you in reverence worries you. What’s the proper treatment that would make you look good to everyone else?

Your musings are put to a screeching halt as you witness the fields being tended, not by what you’d expect in a world with magical summons.

You had expected skeletons, maybe machines, hell even a few of the demons under Nazaricks control.

But no.

All you see is line after line of emaciated humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof out of the smut and into the fire. Fun fact I procrastinated writing this on accident, and then panicked while chugging this out between yesterday and today! Ahaha... *Passes TF out*
> 
> But here's hoping next update goes smoothly! We'll hopefully get to see Demiurge and Greed interact, and how Dez is finally seeing what being a demon m e a n s.
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


	22. Demons den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: AWWW YEAH AW YEAH!! Hardcore shit!! Time to fuck Dez U P-  
> Rated for disturbing content. Implied torture, implied violence, implied non-con, it's a bad time to be a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe I said any really fucked up stuff outright but yeah, this chapter is rated for implied bad stuff ;v;

Your gaze stretches across the plot of land, seeing the sickly humans work themselves to the bone. Now and then a demon patrols between them to ensure they don’t begin to slack off.

Greed purrs beside you as he takes in your shocked expression.

“Wonderful isn’t it? These worthless mortals being put to grand use?”

“I wouldn’t use the word ‘wonderful’.”

A human woman makes eye contact with you and you wince, the life from her eyes looks long gone. Like she’s off in another world as a lackey cracks a whip at her and she screams in fear.

“Why are these humans working in this condition?”

“Oh partly because it’s fun to watch them, it needs getting done. Or they’re unfit for Lord Demiurge’s experiments one way or another.” “But rest assured we put them all to good use.”

“And if one were to say… be unable to work in the fields?”

“Then they get demoted, my Mistress.”

You aren’t sure you like the idea of what demoted means here. Or the idea of a ‘promotion’. 

God’s you used to be one of these poor fuckers. What if… Demiurge found out? He’d never hurt you as a sworn Guardian right?

“... Mistress you’re cutting off my circulation…”

Squeaking you release the death grip you accidentally did to Greed’s leg with your tail.

“Apologies, I um.. Got a bit away from myself.”

The dull ache in the back of your mind slowly creeps its way into getting stronger as you scan for how many humans there are here. Two hundred maybe?

“How many humans are within the farms radius?”

“A modest thousand my lady.”  
That’s… That's so many people. People's lives who are being ruined for Nazarick. Your presence seems to alert the other workers as they grin and take delight in making the humans fearful. Looking to your face for approval.

They think you like seeing humans hurt.

But all you can think of is what if it was you down there?

There’s no way you can force a smile at this but you do give a nod, the workmen satisfied and smirking.

You need to get away from here, somewhere without the sight or scent.

The scent.

Closing your eyes your pulse quickens, but in fear or something else you don’t know. You can smell it all, the suffering, the fear from the human pores. Blood in some cases.

“Greed I need to get out of here.”

“But my Mistress, we just arrived?”

Ignoring him you turn on your hooves and stalk off, your ears pricking up at every sharp scream. 

Is it odd that there are no pleads for mercy? The fields you pass smell stronger of blood and your mouth waters.

Why do you feel hungry? Was it the bloods doing?

Didn’t your other form make a habit of eating human players-

“My Mistress wait for me!”

The dull headache you get is turning more painful as you look around, ears twitching frantically. What you’re looking for you don’t know. 

Demiurge? A place to get away from these senses? Just one fucking place to not see your former species suffer?

Your eyes pin on a distant shack and you nearly jog there, the adrenaline coursing through you as you try to find safety from the assault on your senses.

His Mistress acts so oddly as she takes in the fields and sheep. At first he had chalked up his Mistress excitement to the torture of the humans their comrads had made a show of.

She even approved!

So why was she seemingly in a hurry to leave…

Ah.

A lewd grin spreads over his face as he tries catching up to her. Was she one of those types of demons?

Her adrenaline is sweet on the air and Greed growls as he gets a whiff of Demiurge’s scent. Seems the bastard was close.

You shove yourself into the shack and go wide eyed and slack jawed at the sight before you.

A human tied naked spread eagle as one demon pokes it and the other carts off… Their skin.

The both of them seemed shocked to see you then purr happily. 

“Greetings our Mistress!”

Nodding numbly you look down, gulping as you stand in what is definitely not red juice.

“Ah yes I see you found the demoted sheep my Mistress! Perhaps you’d like to try your hands at one, it’s rather relaxing.”

Greed chatters on you think as you step back slowly and excuse yourself.

Bumping into something you push and walk as it stumbles back, eyes vacant as you take shakier and shakier steps.

This isn’t happening, this is.. is just a nightmare… Right you had sex with Sebas and this is a bad dream-

You make it to the edge of the shack as the human screams and you loose strength, propping yourself at the edge of the building and your body shudders, tail stiff.

Bile rises and you gag, covering your mouth as the sun pours down on you. 

So much pain, pain for you and pain from these humans, the smell of sweet blood and fear. It’s all so much as you dry heave and puke onto the ground.

Coughing you can feel someone behind you, hands carefully taking your hair back and rubbing your back as muffled words don’t reach you. The only sound you can focus on is the hiss of your acid melting the ground.

When there’s nothing left, you cough and see a towel in your peripherals, nodding your thanks as you take it and clean yourself up.

You feel woozy and dizzy as you groan and step back, strong hands wrapping around your waist and you whine.

“My Lady let’s get you out of the sun shall we?”

It’s Demiurge who holds you. And at this point you’re too exhausted to tell him off for grabbing you.

“Sun..?”

“Yes, out of the sun… please allow me.”

What does the sun have to do with jack shit..

He tugs ever so slightly and your ears go back as you weakly pull yourself from his grip.

“My Lady please don’t be stubborn.”

Fuck him you’ll do what you want-

Your eyes catch another human being lead off and you grunt, body feeling weak as your posture sways.

Demiurge holds you close again and this time you don’t fight him as he leads you back to the homestead. Urging you inside as he leads you to the bed.

“Try to rest my Mistress, everything else can wait.”

In here it’s cool, the smell of wood and cologne better then the farms scent.

Something catches Demiurges attention as he snarls, and looking up you see Greed standing in the doorway.

“Greed get out o-”

“He may stay.”

Smirking triumphantly Greed waltzes into Demiurge’s lair, at the other side of his Mistress.

“You idiot! Shouldn’t you have waited to bring Lady Dez here!? And at mid Day no less!?”

“Mistress wanted to visit now though-”

“Are you trying to pass your blame to our Lady!?”

The shouting grates on your nerves as your eyes sting.

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!”

The two startle at your frustrated shout and bow their heads.

“S’not Greed’s fault.”

Weakly you lay back on the bed and your eyes droop, exhaustion flooding you now that you aren’t being surrounded by stimuli.

“But my Lady-”

Not bothering to sit up you point one claw at Demiurge. He did comfort you at least… so you won’t be harsh.

“No buts. Now.. Greed I want you to inspect the farm in my stead.” “I know you send reports Demiurge, however multiple sources are better…”

Your body aches as your claws gently turn upwards.

“And stay with me while I rest.. no doubt you need some down time as well..”

The two demons don’t get time to protest as their Mistress immediately falls asleep, lips set in a soft pout.

Oh to be able to kiss those lips~

“Greed. You heard our Mistress now get to it.”

“In a minute, I wanna stare some more~”

Pain pulses through Greed’s wrist as he hisses, Demiurge’s tail recoiling from its quick attack.

“Fine fine, As you wish my Lord.”

Demiurge smirks as his lesser counterpart departs, leaving him alone with his Mistress.

His hands slide along the bed as he pulls the covers over her, his hands carefully adjusting her hair from her face.

He could have sworn his Mistress default way of existing would make her immune to her kins strongest weakness.. but how to take measures to prevent another incident?

She shifts and nuzzles his hand in her sleep and he smirks, thumb slowly going over her cheek…

It would be the height of insolence to be so informal with a Supreme one…

Yet it’s Lady Dez. HIS Supreme one.

Hesitantly he withdrawls his hand and frowns. It’s his duty above anyone else to keep her safe from any danger. The sun or things more perilous.

His gaze lowers and he moves to inspect her hooves. 

Setting about getting farm equipment he’ll just care for them himself. His Mistress wouldn’t mind after all? 

Getting about his task he gathers a wet rag and grips her leg, a deep frown across his features.

The news of his Mistress getting to the farm had just reached him as he had begun to track her down. And finding her observing the skinning shack had sent delight into his spine.

He had hoped she’d be pleased, and to see her in her more casual wear.. well he was certainly happy about it.

But then she had bumped into him, unaware, her gait shakey. His words seemingly didn’t reach her as she began to empty her stomach.

All the possible results of his Mistress sickness clearly pointed to sun exhaustion, how long was she on the farm without his awareness?

Your nap is dreamless, yet wherever you are is cozy. The smell of burning leaves and smoke is everywhere and you hum happily as you nuzzle your pillow. A pleasant scrape scrape is near your head but whatever it is, it feels nice.

Cooing you open your eyes and glance up, flustered and immediately looking away when you catch Demiurge’s gaze. Ears pinning back in embarrassment. How many happy noises were you making!? Why is he filing your horns!?

Is that what demons do? Is it a Demiurge thing? 

Okay- it’s fine, no need to panic. Just… be calm…

“Did you enjoy your rest my Lady?”

“It was nice…”

Looking out through the windows your tail lashes, wincing as the moonlight shines from the window.

“Aww I overslept…”

“It’s fine my Lady, besides it seems your body needed the rest.”

Demiurge shifts and brings out a damp towel, cleaning the horn dust from his work and you fight the urge to tug away. He’s just being… nice?

The fuck is he up to… Ulbert was never nice without motive.

“Right well, I’ll be exploring then. Perhaps you should get some rest too.”

When Demiurge finishes his work you stand and feel your horn tips, enjoying the sharp edge to them he created….

Okay, why not see just how different he is now? And where his personality developes away from his bio.

“If I may, I still need to tend to some of the sheep. But.. perhaps you would like a tour of the process?”

“That sounds fine.”

Demiurge passes you with the smallest of smiles, your eyes narrowing behind him as you follow his lead. 

The night sky is much more refreshing here as you stretch and pop your back, purring in the moonlight. The sounds of feral imps cooing and singing to one another makes you relax.

The forest that borders the farm feels as if something is tugging you there, yet you ignore it in favor of sniffing the air.

This far from the fields you don’t smell the blood, but at least now? Now you can mentally brace yourself.

Demiurge purrs as he offers you his arm, tail swaying slowly.

“My Lady.”

Taking it in your arms you allow Demiurge to lead you, the walk making your anxiety grow.

Yet the fields remain empty, here and there a imp or two patrols the ones of Nazarick bowing their heads so you make eye contact.

It’s a lot easier to stomach the farm as it looks just like that, a farm and not a place of horror.

And then Demiurge leads you to a large building, shoving the door open.

Startled yelps catch your attention as he walks you inside, your eyes focusing on all the humans. Some sleeping, others curled around themselves, and a few watch you with hate and curiosity.

“This is where we keep the sheep at night and when they need some.. rest.” “While I’d love to work them to the bone, Pulcinella insisted we at least let them sleep.”

“Pulcinella has the right idea, without enough sleep a human can literally drop dead…”

“Really my Lady?”

The two of you walk as you squeeze Demiurge’s arm tighter, passing by two older humans curled around each other.

“Yes, keeping them up with little to no rest weakens their immune systems. Makes them sick easier, some will simply have their organs fail.” “Relatively speaking it’s a horrible way to go, hallucinations.. the like.”

“Interesting! I myself enjoy testing their limits but that’s such a unique way to hurt them!”

Hearing Demiurge praise you feels dirty as you pass by more and more humans. The sleeping ones look either eerily peaceful or others tossing and turning in their rest.

“It’s not something I recommend doing. Especially if you want anything resembling productivity.”

“Of course, of course.. may I ask how you discovered this juicy bit of information my Lady?”

Your mind races for an explanation, you only found out about it watching videos off your recommendations! 

Ah, but maybe you can.. embellish the truth a bit~

“Care guides to humans. Of all the pets to have they’re rather complicated. All that free will..”

Rolling your wrists absent mindedly you gesture to the cages, a deep frown.

“This isn’t exactly the best pen for them you know…”

“Ah, ah yes my apologies.” “My Lady it’s only that these are ‘working’ humans. None of them are remotely suitable for being a pet… except perhaps one of them.”

“Oh? Tell me about them.” 

“Oh she’ll come up sometime soon.”

Demiurge chuckles as he walks, tail hitting the bars of the human pens, startling and scaring the humans. They flee from him, hiding against the walls of their cages.

There’s no begging, there’s plenty of whimpers and hushed sobs though.

He takes you to the back of the pens, into the kitchen and you bite back the bile. It’s … clean. You’ll give him that much. Humans with collars prepare mince meat though you can see from the tub it’s not animal meat.

“Demiurge explain this.”

“Oh just a little waste not want not! I like to put every bit of the humans to use! Granted we never use the brain, we really should see if we can get more mindflayers.. Neuronist is bound to get a stomach ache…”

As Demiurge continues his explanation you spy a small imp, snacking on Gods know what.

You both make eye contact and it floats to you, trying your best not to wince.

“Would you like a bite my Lady?”

“N-no thank you darling…”

Politely you wave the imp off, it pouts and you give the small creature a pet. It’s mood improving as it floats off.

Your eye catches Demiurge glaring at the imp and you sigh as his tail flicks in annoyance. God he’s needy…

“And the skins… what are they for?”

“Low tier scrolls. I’m still conducting experiments on how to improve the quality, what affects the scrolls such as age, levels, magical abilities..” “And working to see if hybrids would make better scrolls.”

“Hybrids?”

“Yes! Fertility experiments!”

Glancing at the humans cooking… and cooking you look back to Demiurge and lash your tail, squinting.

“Show me the facility.”

Demiurge grin drops, why does his Mistress sound displeased? This farm is nearly a spa for demons. If anything she should be happy?

But she’s clearly not.

Another Imp offers you an eyeball and you politely take it, only because it had started to cry… And subtly toss it into another body part bowl.

“This way my Lady.”

You drag yourself to follow Demiurge and see the cages. The demi humans are noticebly in better set ups, their cages with actual beds. A lizard looking humanoid looks up at you and wags its tail and you coo.

Demiurge watches as it snaps its jaws and his Mistress mimics, his Ladys’ claws waving as it gets closer to the bars.

“My Lady be careful-”

His words are lost as the lizard has it’s chin scritched, tail thumping.

“Who’s a handsome scalie man? Who’s got nice healthy scales?”

“Me?”

His Mistress pauses as the impudent lizard speaks to her, only to return to pampering him.

“Demiurge, I want to see the others!”

Momentarily the horrors are far from your mind as your tail raises happily, the Lizard guy making sad squeaks as you step away from his cage.

The pen of Demi humans might be your favorite part of the facility. Each one having attractive features, their collars elaborate and magical seals on the tags.

“So is there a special reason they’re all spoiled?”

“They hold special abilities humans do not, and frankly the humans should be grateful they can be of use to Nazarick.” “That and perhaps I may have… selected this stock myself.”

“Ooo so they’re unique to your tastes?”

What’s the safe answer- He’s not entirely sure what his Mistress wishes to hear…

“... Yes. Though I myself don’t partake in the stock.”

His Mistress quirks an eyebrow and he grins.

“Well perhaps I do enjoy the occasional favour for luxury items~”

Yep he’s a bastard. But also one with good tastes. If the barely clad elf man is anything to go by.

“And these Demi humans, they’re all males?”

“Yes, they can do the work of impregnating the humans much easier than having to cater to a demi human reproduction cycle, and… it’s more appealing to watch.”

Big sick bastard.

You pass by each cage, the residents within them show… less fear. Yet they all still bow to both you and Demiurge.

While still wrong, it sends a wave of satisfaction through you. Is it because they aren’t human? Or just a lot of handsome guys submitting to you?

Weak moaning catches your attention as your ears prick up, eyes focusing on a door left ajar.

“There she is, I think you may appreciate this one's… lively spirit.”

Demiurge chuckles and at first your ears pin back at the scene, only to relax.

A young human girl is split roasted, a demon lulling its head as she suck him off, a naga like creature using her holes with reckless abandon.

The human moans and whines when the demon pulls itself off her, taking a moment to vigorously pump itself and cum all over the humans chest, the human grinning with a misty look in her eye.

“T-thanks~”

“Well now… a gal after my own heart.”

The human looks at you sleepily as the naga keeps pounding as you approach. Momentarily hissing.

Demiurge glares at the beast only for Lady Dez to hiss back and hold her tail high, mock striking over her head as her tail sways back and fourth.

The naga watches the tail and how it twitches, the mock strikes having it settle down.

“My Lady, you seem… rather knowledgeable of reptilian Demihumans?”

Your claws stroke the human girl's face as she grins and kisses your deadly claws.

“I liked unusual pets, and well… I mostly dealt with insects. Reptiles and birds were fun too but my heart belongs to bugs.” “Tell me sweetheart, are you okay?”

“Mmm wonderful~ everyday they stuff me…” “It’s soooo good~ don’t have to think, no more worries.” “Just yummy cummies…”

Yep she’s cock drunk and broken.

“Alright sweetie… good luck with that..”

Your eyes glance to the naga and you let out an impressed whistle, the once annoyed naga smirking.

Less pleasant noises fill your ears and you grimace.

“Demiurge.”

“They’re just breeding the sheep my lady, granted this one is the only one that gets proper ‘breaks’.” “Since the Demi’s seem to favour her. With the others we have to.. incentivise them.”

Really hating the sound of that you back up from the Naga, turning once you’re out of it’s range and shake your head.

“Please tell me you at least patch up the humans? A little rest?”

“Why on earth would we do that?”

Wincing your claws pantomime around your stomach, Demiurge seemingly confused.

“You’re bound to cause the poor bitches to prolapse!? Then what use are they!”

“Well obviously we fix them with Magic my Lady.”

Amoral.

You somehow are surrounded by amoral demons and feel gross as you share their species.

Staring Demiurge down your body loses its colour as you drop into the shadows and leave. Demiurge startling.

“My Lady wait a moment!”

You slip past Demiurge with ease and zoom past the other rooms, confirming your suspicions with the rest of the humans.

Leaving the building you slip behind the skinning shack and emerge, the scent of blood is still heavy but it’s the lesser of evils to hide a moment.

Back pressed against the cold wood you slide down onto the ground, legs splayed out as you release a sigh.

Wild imps watch you from the shadows of trees, the leader seemingly dropping down and hiding behind the stump.

“Hey… Pspspsps…”

Tiredly you reach out and beckon the wild demon closer as it sniffs the air, watching you cautiously.

Your tail thumps against the ground in annoyance, but not at the small imps.

It’s at yourself.

Every moment you think about this and ponder what it means it’s just more agony for the humans here. And with how sadistic Demiurge already is you suddenly get why the humans are so quiet in their suffering.

A silent rebel, and hopeless acceptance. 

You wonder how many have tried to stop this existence only to be brought from the brink.

The wild imp leader makes its way halfway from the trees, sniffing you cautiously. Opening it’s fang filled maw.

“You run this place Miss?”

“...”

It sounds as if this adorable little thing has been singing hard rock all its life and at this point you’re not inclined to care.

“No, but I outrank the demon that does.” “You know I have no reason to hurt you? If anything I’m grateful.” “The more you hunt the less strange things our pets consume.”

The imp sneers at you but seems at ease as it gets closer, your hand extending palm down.

It’s ears and body perks up as the other imps scramble out of the trees, the leader kissing the back of your hand and pressing its forehead to it.

Purring your claws angle up, tracing its throat and chin.

“What a respectful fellow aren’t you?”

“Of course, why’d I want to piss off somebody like you?”

It purrs and the other imps swarm you, it’s… unnerving to have so many rush close.

Yet their claws are relaxing as they groom through your fur, the leader grinning.

“M’ pretty sure a big powerful Miss like you could… put in a word with the smarmy suit fellow?”

“I could…”

Your claws tap over the imps head and you chuckle.

“But what would my group gain?”

“Allies that know the area better? Or personal followers~”

“Eh, good enough. I’ll also want to know of other powerful demons you’re aware of.”

Scooping up the leader he protests at least until you shove him into your chest.

At that the other imps chirp and circle you as you get up, the leader happily nuzzling its new soft pillows.

Greed frowns as he smells his Mistress’s scent, following it to find her…

Messing with the wild life when she could mess with him!

“Mistress! Put that down you don’t know where it’s been!”

“Says the shitty incubus.”

You cough a laugh as the imp looks proud and you shove his face into your chest again.

“Sorry Greed, he’s wild. I just thought it’d be easier to get to know the local demon stuff… and y’know… I’m soft for cuties.”

Greed pouts and crosses his arms as the imps behind your legs hiss at him. Groaning he shrugs and walks closer.

“My Lady, you can’t adopt every mangy animal you see…”

“Why not? Besides…”

Time to dial up the charm!

Sauntering to Greed your claw traces his stomach and you purr.

“All the capable demons should be at Nazarick no? Especially if I were to… require company…” 

Walking off he follows you like a pup, your little squad meeting up this Demiurge who sneers.

“My-”

“I’m keeping them, they’ll help on the farm, share valuable data. And that’s that.”

Demiurge grits his teeth as he nods, ignoring the vile thing playing with his Mistress chest.

“My Lady… perhaps you’d like to take some time to rest? I think your earlier episode may be.. affecting your decisions.”

“...”

“I only worry, My Lady. Perhaps the broken barrier has affected you more then we had initially thought.” “Tomorrow you can rest up and we can go over produce-”

Holding up a clawed digit you silence him and glare tiredly.

“We are going to have a long chat later. And no, I’m here to learn and tomorrow morning we are going to figure out Aspect of the Devil. Got it?”

You don’t leave any room for argument so all he can do is nod.

Leaving you new pets in other demons care you return to the homestead, Greed and Demiurge flanking you like bothersome strays.

“Please tell me this isn’t the only lodging there is?”

“...”

Sighing and stepping inside you hum softly, tail swaying in thought.

“Demiurge you normally sleep here yes?”

“Indeed my Lady?”

And there’s only one bed… great.

“You and I will share a bed, Greed can take the love seat.”

“OUR LADY!?”

The two stare at you in shock as Demiurge purrs and loosens his tie and you roll your eyes.

“Yeah, this way at least nobody's terribly uncomfortable. And it’s reasonable. I don’t think the bed can fit three?”

“We can make it fit three!”

“No my Lady is right, clearly only two-”

Greed and Demiurge bickering is going to drive you up the wall, and you don’t have the mental fortitude to put up with it.

“Right well you both figure it out, you got a shower in here Demi?”

“Yes my Lady! The door on the east wall!”

Mentally you do your little compass poem for a second before turning to the correct door and passing through.

“I out rank you!”

“Lady Dez barely stands you! She thinks my abs are hot!”

Even on the other side of the door you can hear their arguing and the whack of flying fists.

The shower itself is fine, a nice reprieve from the shitshow that is the farm. The warm water running down your back making your eyes droop.

Your eyes shut your brain shutting off for a unknown time… and the next moment there's loud knocking.

“My lady are you well?”

“Mmmm…”

Slipping a fluffy robe on and just that you walk out, eyes barely open as you see Demiurge a bit disheveled and Greed sulking on the loveseat.

“Oh- My Mistress~”

“Relax. We’re all taking a sleep and you’ll behave.”

Slipping into bed you hum and pat the open side as Demiurge strips of most of his clothes. You don’t miss how he flashes Greed the smuggest of shit eating grins.

But oooh he smells wonderful as he eases into bed and you instantly start purring.

Maybe a lil closer won’t hurt-

Shifting, Demiurge eagerly adjusts his arm to get you comfortable as your leg tosses over him like a body pillow.

“Mm whatever you use on yourself…” “Keep wearing it…”

Demiurge likewise purrs as his body relaxes, hand carefully moving itself to go over your waist.

“Of course my Lady, I’ll be sure to.. keep it up.”

His eyes close as he grins only to have it ruined.

“There’s plenty of room there for me!”

“Fuck off Greed!”

It’s the first time you’ve heard him swear- and it’s kinda hot…

“But-”

“I SAID-”

You smack a hand over Demiurges mouth, scowling as you hiss.

“Keep raising your fucking voice and you sleep on this goddamn floor.”

No loud noises. No, they’ll just give you headaches.

Greed laughs and you sit up, chest exposed as you glare.

“Alright, come here and spoon me.”

You can feel Demiurge groan as you slip back into place and cover yourself loosely, Greed eagerly j u m p i n g into bed, causing you both to bounce.

And immediately he’s pressing his chest into your back, his lips against your neck. His claws rubbing your hips…

No, no. Ignore him. 

“Greed, behave.”

“Or what Mistress~”

“... I’ll hold you down and let Demiurge have a go at that ass.”

At that, Demiurge’s quiet voice breaks the silence as Greed pouts.

“...Why am I getting punished for that?”

Closing your eyes you dearly hope Momonga is having a better time than you are. Or the fact you have never been sandwiched between two hot dudes and not immediately give in to temptation. 

They have to earn it! Especially Demiurge!

But ooh how Greed begins kneading your thighs, how Demiurge’s tail tries to wrap around yours… How fucking G o o d Demi smells…

Maybe sharing one bed wasn’t the best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there was only one bed.  
> But in all reality I'd rather end on a humor note. And how these two just give Dez the biggest migraines. And perhaps Demiurge picking up a little on Dez 'condition' with their practice...
> 
> But how is he going to convince her this is all really for the greater good? They're j u s t humans. 
> 
> Sidenote: I may switch to posting KHDS updates every other week, considering I spent so much time on this to push it out and the current time is 11:15pm 😭😂  
> I don't know, I hope to keep up the steady pace and don't want to annoy anyone, just that life can be draining.  
> And also cause I'd feel bad if I don't update my babey every week ;v;
> 
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/kawaii-pigeon) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/kawaii-pigeon) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kawaii_Pigeon)


End file.
